Deus Ex Machina
by Nik0laiCarpathia
Summary: With no loving parents, no positive role models, and only the teachings of beings of pure darkness to guide him, how could things have ended any other way? Watch as Naruto uses the power of the Force to carve his own path through destiny. (Dark Side Naruto) UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Prologue

**Ch. 1 : Prologue**

_A/N : A new year, a new fic. Let's get this train wreck moving._

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or any obscure references to other owned or written material, either official or those of fandom. They are all property of associated parties.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

**- ? -**

_Time. Time has a way of doing things to us. When we are young, time makes us stronger. When we are strong, it makes us wiser. And when we are old and wise... we start to break down. Well, mortals do at least. I'm not bound by the same laws and nor are the others. We have been since our creation, and we shall ever be._

_Once upon a time, countless centuries ago, we were brought into existence by our Masters. Beings of such power that they could create life, such as ourselves, or they could destroy it. They could perform effortless feats that made the mortals around them quake in terror. They even had the power to unmake worlds. But they weren't immune to time either._

_When the enemies of our Masters joined together, there was war on a scale that had never been seen before. Forests burned to the ground, mountains crumbled to dust, and oceans dried into caked expanses of nothingness. Thousands of lives were lost throughout the war and there came a time when our Masters were losing. But they were strong and cruel and unforgiving. If they couldn't win, no one would. In their righteous fury, they used their most blessed of powers to obliterate life itself. Their enemies, their surroundings, even themselves._

_This world became barren and lifeless. Nothing would grow, and nothing could survive. Except us. Through the apocalypse we endured. We were there when the last fires burned themselves to cinders. We watched as time passed, and we witnessed when life finally succeeded in returning. Slowly at first, with seeds and weeds. Then faster, with healing rains and the evolution of simple animals. This world was filled with life again, but it meant nothing to us._

_In our pointless and harrowing existence, we longed for a purpose. A reason to keep living, as we were cursed to do. And eventually we found it, in the form of the treasures of our Masters. The answer was so obvious, at first we were ashamed. For decades we had sat idle and mourning, when there was work to do. In penance we attended our new chore with great eagerness. Our Masters may be gone, but Their legacy remains. We dedicated ourselves to the task of collecting these remnants, these shards of greatness, and preserving them. For what we did not know, but in our ignorance it gave us relief and that was reason enough. We separated from each other for the first time, and each of us walked to the horizon in a different direction. We sifted through the worthless rubble and twisted wreckage. If we would find something that belonged to our Masters, or even the strongest of our enemies, we took it for ourselves. We brought it to our Masters' most sacred places, and we hid them far away from any that might come scavenging._

_More time passed, and while we went about our self-given task, humans once more rose to prominence. They multiplied and became powerful. They learned to harness the power of themselves and their surroundings, much like our Masters had before them. We thought maybe we would have someone to serve once more, but we were wrong. The powers of these new humans were not those of our Masters. They were nothing but mockeries. They did not create, they simply used what was there before. The did not change their surroundings to fit their purpose, they allowed themselves to be changed. Even those that came closest to our Masters' holy work fell short and were left nothing but an empty shell. It was disgusting._

_Perhaps... perhaps this was a form of punishment to us? We had failed our Masters, and for it They died. When They were gone we were meant to suffer for eternity, but we resisted and found purpose. Now these... primitives... tormented our memories with their very presence? Taunting us with that which seemed so familiar and yet was so alien. For the first time since the destruction of our Masters, we were filled with rage, and with that rage came madness. With the powers gifted to us by our dead Gods, we lashed out against these puny mortals who dared take their form._

_For a while they feared us, as well they should. When we approached, they screamed and fled. When we left, they cried and mourned their dead. It was _glorious. _But we should have known it was not to last. Their strongest and wisest found ways to retaliate, and when they learned we could not be harmed by their loathsome abilities, they locked us away. Some in lifeless objects, others in the disgusting bodies of their own. Truly, ours was a wretched existence._

_Once more, we allowed ourselves to become sorrowful and sloth took each of us. We stopped fighting against our captors as we once did. We were nothing but their playthings to toy with as they wished. These new humans became arrogant with our defeat. They thought us broken, and so they too became lax. What once were elegant rituals meant to counter every potential action degraded into nothing but a wall of simple iron bars. Our conscious was not bound. Neither were all of our powers. The time come when these apes thought, in their pride and arrogance, to use our very strength against their enemies. They once more changed our prisons to suit their purpose, and this time it allowed the host to interact with us, and us them. These mortals thought themselves so clever in the way of things, but not once did they wonder who this favored. Fools..._

_With the gifts of our strength came a chink in their armor. A way for us to gain strength and bide our time. For every time they altered the seals to allow them our power, we were given a way to watch the world. We were free to explore the realms of their minds, and watch as they progressed through their fleeting and meaningless lives. And when these mortal prisons died, we were bound in another. An endless stream of bodies. Each time, we were given a window, and we exploited it for everything it was worth._

_In the years of our servitude we gained experience. We accumulated the knowledge of some of their wisest philosophers and their smartest tacticians. The most persistent of their historians and their charismatic leaders. With each host, we learned and we waited. And we loathed... Our time would come, of this we were sure. Sooner or later one of these mortals would show hints of our Masters' former greatness. Show that they were worthy to take up the mantle that had long since been forgotten, and when they did, we would serve them with our entire being. Through them, our Masters would live again and we would have a purpose once more._

_This cycle however, has gone on long enough. I tire of these pointless games. Of waiting and hoping. Of thinking 'This time will be it. Surely my next vessel will be our Chosen One! Our Sith'ari...'. I am tired of being disappointed every time. The others have already fallen into madness. The toll was simply too great, and it got to them all in turn. Their hard earned knowledge... Their indomitable patience... Even the love of our Masters wasn't enough to keep them going any longer, and now they are nothing but mindless beasts of great power. The demons these humans have called us since we first attacked._

_Even now I can feel the madness tugging at my mind. Whispering sweet nothings into my soul. Oh how I want nothing more to give in to it. It promises things I yearn for. A permanent sleep, of blissful nothingness. There is now only one thing that holds me back. A human concept that has been repeated in every host I have had since the very beginning._

_Revenge._

_Before I allow myself to succumb, you humans will fear my name once more. You think you are safe behind the flesh of your avatars? Of your... Jinchuuriki? I will destroy the body of that which keeps you all safe in your bed, and with its tattered remains I will sow the seeds of your destruction. I leave this record in the hope that somehow, one of you will find it and will know why I did what I did. I am not without my reasons after all, and I am not a mindless beast... yet. I wish you all the best of luck. You're going to need it. - Mikhail, Kyuubi no Kitsune._

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

**- Outside Konoha : Moments after sealing -**

With the contract complete, the foul energy of the God of Death slowly dispersed and Namikaze Minato felt the strength flee from his limbs and his chest grow cold. The Shinigami had held his end of the bargain, and now his life was forfeit. His only solace came from the knowledge that once more Konoha's greatest enemy was bound in another generation of servitude. Even if it came at the price of so many lives.

Forcing himself to expend energy he no longer possessed, the Fourth Hokage turned his head from his prone position to look at his newborn son, the latest sacrifice in the war against the Bijuu. Even in the field of mud, bodies, and splintered trees the babe seemed to glow with a ghostly luminescence, courtesy of the rising moon. The boy's thick blond hair was tangled and his face was scrunched as he wailed.

Any remaining peace fled from the father's heart as his son started crying even louder, and he rocked as tiny hands and feet beat at the air, pitifully trying to protect himself against things he couldn't even begin to comprehend. The red energy of the demon within caused the seal on the boy's stomach to grow a bright, angry red and even in his weakened state, Minato could feel the evil radiating from its fragile container. Despite this, he had confidence in his sealing ability. He was trained by the very best, and he had no doubt that the beast was trapped behind the impregnable shield of both his own Chakra, and that of the higher power he had just summoned. There was no way that _thing_ could hope to escape.

What the man couldn't know was that internally, far more damage was being done then he could have guessed. Within the seal Mikhail, greatest of the Nine, was wreaking havoc with every fiber of his being. Wave after wave of dark Force energy flowed from his body and into his cage. The massive creation roared loudly and slammed himself against the bars imprisoning him within his newest host.

Centuries of anguish of losing his Masters. Generations of imprisonment and forced servitude at the hands of these insects. The pain of knowing that all those like him had long since fallen into madness and that he was truly the last of his kind. All of these combined to give him strength the likes of which he had never known. Enough of his toxic energy flowed to poison a village, all directly into the internal system of a barely dried baby.

As he howled and raged and made his cage shake with his anger, barely perceptible changes were occurring in the boy. Still developing tenketsu, the energy points of the human body, were rocked by the pure Force and were doing whatever they could to minimize the damage. Even if that meant absorbing the energy and attempting to adapt to it.

Slowly at first but with gaining momentum, the destructive nature of the Dark Side seeded itself into Naruto's circulatory system and from there lanced out into the rest of his body. Centuries of evolution was being undone in mere moments. The boy's Chakra system was broken down into its base components by the now near-sentient Force energy, and everything that likened him to his kind was stripped from him.

Only as these changes gained unstoppable speeds did Mikhail pause in his rage. The alterations around him brought him out of his bout of madness and he hesitated and watched the effects. Though he had neither eyes to see nor ears to hear the changes around him, he could _feel _that changes were occurring. When before he was only able to sense the same life energy that had invaded the body of every other host, now he could feel the touch of not only his own Force signature, but that of another. It was weak, yes, but it burned like a star.

The beast laughed to himself in malicious glee and allowed himself to fall into silence. He had, if unintentionally, given himself exactly what he had wanted. Perhaps this boy was what he was looking for after all. He had no doubt that the changes he had wrought were irreversible, but he was much less sure of the results. All he knew for certain was that the boy would be incapable of using this 'Chakra' that humans were so fond of. He had obliterated that energy and replaced it with the Force.

Now he just had to wait and see if the boy could learn to use it. If he did... well, that would have to wait. But if there was one thing a Bijuu excelled at beyond destruction, it was patience. He would wait, and if the time came, he would train the boy to be just like his Masters.

If he survived...

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

**- Konoha Academy Testing Center : Ten year later -**

Iruka sipped at his coffee as he looked over the results of applications to the Academy. Every year hundreds of prospective students were signed up, either at their own behest or on account of their parents, and every year it came down to him and the other teachers to decide who got in and who didn't. After all, there was no point in letting someone in if they had no chance of completing the school.

The testing was based on a number of variables; intelligence, stamina, heritage, a psychological evaluation, and Chakra capability. Each of these helped preserve the requirements set by the Second Hokage. Each student undertook tests of each category and multiple tests that combined two or more aspects into one. When the testing was complete, a full evaluation was taken and a teaching council would discuss who they felt were eligible or ineligible for training. When the decisions were made and a final consensus reached, it would be up to the teachers to meet each student face to face and inform them of their acceptance or rejection, which was the part of his chosen profession that Iruka often disliked.

"Naruto, I'm sorry but you just aren't qualified to be a ninja."

"What! How come? I totally kicked butt in the tests, didn't I?"

The Chuunin smiled sadly. He always hated having to crush a kid's dreams. Though a lot of them took it easier than others. Case in point, the yellow haired boy sitting before him now.

"In most of them, yes, but not all of them. Your IQ scores are passable, though training would have been diverted towards overcoming your low scores. Your stamina was just... you passed that one easily."

"Of course I did! That test taker couldn't even keep up with me."

That was an understatement. By the time Naruto was done with the stamina testing, the instructor had been begging them to take the blond hellion away so he could recuperate.

"Your heritage was a lot harder to score due to your orphan status, so that wasn't taken into consideration. After all, a lot of orphans have grown up to be really powerful Shinobi."

"So what's the problem then? If I scored fine in the first two and the third didn't count, why don't I get to be a ninja?"

Iruka dropped the paper he was holding onto the desk and dropped down to one knee to look the young boy in the eye. He had hear good things about the boy from the Hokage and had been honestly surprised by his personality. The kid was like a burst of sunshine in a lot of ways. Especially that if you looked at him too long you started to get a headache.

"Because that isn't everything it takes to be a ninja. There is also a psychological evaluation that is mandatory to make sure someone imbalanced doesn't grow up to become really powerful."

Naruto eyed him wearily. At least, as wearily as a ten year old can.

"Are you saying I'm crazy?"

Iruka laughed and held up his hands in a placating manner.

"No no, that's not what I'm saying. In fact, quite the opposite. You are so friendly and outgoing, I really don't see why you would want to be a ninja in the first place. It is a ninja's job to do things that hurt other people for the good of the village."

"Well... because I want to be strong and stuff. And how am I going to be strong if I'm not a ninja?"

The teacher sighed to himself. That was hardly a good enough reason to want to be a Shinobi, but he wasn't going to get into it with him right now. He still had a ton of applicants to attend to, and he couldn't afford to spend too much time on any one.

"Well regardless, the last part of the testing is what made our decision. Chakra ability. Naruto, in that regard you failed miserably."

"Are you talking about how I couldn't do that hand thing?"

The basic means of testing for Chakra aptitude was a simple one. The child in question was taught a single hand sign with which they would channel their Chakra. During this phase of testing, a Sensor-nin was kept on duty to feel out exactly how much power they were channeling, as well as get a general idea on their reserves. While most applicants are barely able to channel any Chakra given their minute reserves, Naruto was unable to produce enough to even be able to be picked up. In fact, the Sensor assigned to him had been outright astounded by the boy's seemingly nonexistent Chakra reserves.

"Basically, yes. While not unheard of, there have been very few successful Shinobi that have not had access to their Chakra reserves. The points one must go to in order to overcome such a handicap are extreme, to say the least."

The young boy before him was not discouraged, and his eyes burned with a flame that Iruka found admirable.

"Yeah, but its not impossible! And besides, just 'cause I don't have Chakra now doesn't mean I can't make some right?"

Iruka felt himself smile at Naruto's insistence.

"Well, it's complicated but it isn't impossible. It won't be easy though. Are you sure this is what you want to do with your life, Naruto?"

The boy nodded with serious determination, and Iruka signed something off on his papers. While it was frowned upon for an individual teacher to approve a student that had been rejected by the staff, the final say was left to the teacher's discretion under the provision that that teacher was the one to accept them as a student.

"Well then, if you're so sure than I can't just tell you no now, can I?"

"Does... Does that mean I get to be a ninja!?"

Iruka placed a hand on Naruto's head and smiled down at him warmly.

"Yup. You're going to be in my class, so I expect you to work hard every day, okay? No slacking off. You have seven years to prove that you have what it takes to be a Shinobi for Konoha."

Naruto stood straight and proud, imitating a salute. "Yes Sir! I'll show you what I can do. Thank you."

"Don't mention it. Now here is a list of supplies you are going to need for class next week. Make sure you get them. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask."

A short list changed hands, and Naruto glanced over it with hidden apprehension. Kunai, shuriken, wires... It wasn't going to be easy getting the materials he would need, but he had just convinced Iruka to let him in and he wasn't about to give up without giving it his all.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

After a short lecture on what was to be expected of him, as well as the rules and guidelines of the Academy, Naruto was released to his own devices. First on his agenda was to see what he could to about getting the supplies he was going to need. His monthly stipend was enough for him to pay the rent and utilities of the apartment he had been provided, but it didn't leave much room for luxuries, and Shinobi equipment wasn't cheap. True Iruka had said that he would be willing to help him if he needed it, but he didn't really want to get into the habit of having to rely on people. He did that enough already in his opinion.

For now he was wandering around the streets, thinking on what he could do about his most recent problems. Around him the villagers treated him much like everyone else, with passing notice and ignorance, and he returned the favor. He had more important things to worry about anyway. When it came down to it, he had three options.

He could take odd jobs to try and make the extra money to buy the things he needed. A good idea and if he was honest with himself, the one he liked the most. The problem with that was he had tried it before. When he had first started living on his own, he had wanted to make some extra spending money. The only problem was that people didn't want to hire a ten year old without any experience. That wasn't going to work, unfortunately.

Second, he could try to steal the supplies he needed and discreetly pay for them later when he started taking missions. He really didn't like this idea for a number of reasons. One, he would have to steal from a Shinobi equipment dealer. Yeah, no. Two, he wasn't a thief and he detested the idea of becoming one just to farther his station. He was only considering this option so he wouldn't get cornered with a lack of choices.

Third, he could try to take the supplies from the previously said dealer, only instead of stealing the prime merchandise, he would take that which had already been thrown away. Dumpster diving, if you will. He didn't really like the idea of rummaging through trash to get what he needed, as well as the fact that whatever he did get would probably be of lower quality than even second hand stuff. Still, it was better than stealing out right, and it was free.

With his mind made up, Naruto turned at the next intersection and started heading toward the merchant sector of Konoha. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

_'Shit, shit, shit!'_

Villagers leaped aside to avoid being ran down by the young boy and pursuer who were charging down the busy street. One held a small bag under his arm and the latter was waving a rather stout stick above his head, yelling angrily.

"Get back here, you thief!"

"It's not stealing if you were throwing it away!"

"Yes it is! That's still my property, now give it back!"

The young blond didn't waste his breath yelling back, and instead just pushed himself to run even faster. He honestly didn't understand why the man was so upset. It wasn't like he was stealing his prime goods! Everything he had liberated were in a dumpster out back, just waiting to be taken to a recycling plant in the industrial sector of Konoha. The shopkeeper wasn't even getting paid for the goods, they were just picking up his trash, which was the exact same thing Naruto was doing. He just didn't get paid for the public service.

Reviewing his mental map of Konoha and coming up blank, Naruto made a snap decision and turned down a side street that he hoped branched out into a number of alleyways. Five steps in he realized his mistake, but it was too late to turn back now. The sun illuminated the brick wall ahead of him brightly, and he couldn't see any possible means of escape. Not a fire escape ladder, not a side street, not even a wall short enough for him to leap over. Nothing!

He could hear the footsteps getting louder, and the enraged threats of the merchant he had provoked. He was going to be on him in moments, and there was nowhere he could do. With a sigh of a man walking to the gallows, Naruto chucked the bag of liberated supplies into pile of garbage cans and hoped they would camouflage his goods. If he was taken into the police station, at least he could come back for them later. There was no way he was going through all this empty handed after all.

Trapped between a brick wall and a pissed off behemoth of a man, Naruto tried to make himself small and invisible. He pressed his back tight against the wall and closed his eyes, with his hands curled into fists and protecting his face. He controlled his breath and tried to make it as slow and as quiet as possible. He wasn't sure why he was putting in the effort to make himself invisible since he was in the wide open, but just like other instinctual habits his self-preservation took over.

"Hey you, did you see a blond runt run past here?"

"Yeah man, I think he ducked into that alleyway over there."

_'Oh, you son of a bitch!'_ Naruto thought angrily, pissed that someone would rat him out like that for no reason.

"Thanks." The footsteps turned into the alley and echoed off of the walls around them. "Alright, you're trapped now. Where are you?"

Naruto squeezed his eyes even tighter shut and prayed to whoever was listening that the shop owner couldn't see him. As he breathed slowly and concentrated with every fiber of his being on remaining unseen, he felt a wave of vertigo rush over him, along with a pronounced loss of strength, as though someone had turned on the faucet of his body and his strength was running out slowly.

The moment lasted forever as he waited for the man to finally notice him. To call out to him in anger, or even swing his thick club at him. But the blow never came, physical or verbal. After an eternity the man grumbled to himself and turned out of the alleyway to run back into the street in the direction they had been running previously.

Confused and bewildered, Naruto held the position for another five minutes before allowing himself to relax. As soon as he did, the drain on him ceased, but the lightheaded sensation turned into a pounding headache that brought him to his knees and left him cradling his head.

_'What the... hell was that?'_

It could have been seconds, it could have been minutes. He didn't really know how long it lasted, but when it stopped he felt an almost overwhelming sense of fatigue. With stiff movements, he retrieved the bag from the garbage cans and started slowly making his way to his apartment. He had been able to get most of the things he needed, but there were a couple of things he was still missing. Hopefully the Academy would have some that they would let him borrow. He really didn't want to have to do all that again any time soon.

* * *

><p><em>That was the first time my pathetic host first used the power I had given him. It was a relief, honestly. I had begun to worry that he would never tap into his potential. Still, you can't rush things like this, and I had waited for this long already. Now that he had tasted what he could do, he would invariably be drawn to it. You can't ignore something like the Force.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

Later that evening found Naruto laying on his back, stretched out on his bed. His arms were crossed behind his head and one might of thought him asleep were it not for the look of intense concentration. The bizarre incident from earlier had captured his attention to the point of obsession. With firm resolve, he had sworn to himself that he would figure out what had helped him hide from the irate shop keeper. Unfortunately, that was much easier said than done. All he knew for certain and could recall with any clarity was that sense of fatigue.

With nothing else to go on, the blond closed his eyes and began breathing deeply. By slowly clenching his core muscles in slow succession, he mimicked that feeling while trying to remember what he had been feeling at the time. At first he felt foolish, but if this was what it took to be able to use Chakra, dammit he would do it. When that thought crossed him, his mind started to wander, though he continued to tighten the muscles of his stomach and abdomen.

He thought of the way the teachers had looked at each other when he couldn't manipulate Chakra. He remembered the way the psychologist had poked and prodded at his mind, asking questions that didn't have answers. Seeking weakness that, as far as he was concerned, didn't exist.

Naruto was caught up in his anger, he didn't notice his shirt sleeves rustling in the light breeze. If he had, he would have wondered why there was a gust when all the doors and windows were closed tight.

Those memories led to Iruka telling him that he wouldn't be able to use Chakra and suggesting he just give up.

He continued to breath in and out, clenching and releasing, only vaguely aware that his body was warming in a way that had nothing to do with his light exertions. The wind around him had picked up, and the naked light bulb above him swung about wildly, causing the shadows to dance across the room.

His emotions were swept up in the fear that suddenly plagued him. Fear of the unknown. Fear of not being good enough. The fear of being killed, or worse, left behind.

Finally, his emotion reached a limit as the image of the angry shopkeeper had entered the flow of memories, snarling and shouting threats. Within him something shattered. Some fundamental wall of protection exploded, letting a rush of …. something flow into him. This sensation, he found, could only be described as Power, filling and energizing every cell in his body, and heightening his senses to the point of near madness.

In that instant, he felt as though he was connected to every living thing in the neighborhood. He felt the ache in the knee of the elderly woman downstairs, his body rocked as a young man across the street was overwhelmed by a powerful orgasm. He felt the gnawing hunger of a stray dog outside the apartment complex he lived in, and the smug self-satisfaction of a pickpocket for a job well done.

The sensory overload was too much for him to handle at such a young age, and with such little training. As his eyes rolled back, the last thought he had was of unrestrained elation. For some reason, some part of him seemed happier than he had been in centuries.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

That night, when Naruto drifted from being unconscious to actual sleep, he had strange dreams. Not in the 'normal' strange way where random things happened in bizarre order. Rather, they were strange in the complexity and detail.

The first was of two men engaged in a spar with swords that had straight blades. They danced back and forth so smoothly, it looked choreographed. The only evidence to the contrary were the looks of intense concentration that both men wore and the sweat that poured in steady streams down their skin. The duel was over in a flash as one clipped the other with his blade, causing the second man to fall to the ground. The brief sequence ended when the victor moved to finish his foe.

Another terrified and exhilarated the boy at the same time. One figure sat alone in a dark, stone room. His face was serene, but sweat poured down his face and stained his cloak. Around him a furious thunderstorm raged, with purplish electricity arcing through and burning the air. Though the man's cloak whipped about wildly, he gave no indication that he wasn't in total control.

The next few came and left, each possessing a fraction of a complete message, but only one of them would stand out when he awoke. Nine humanoid silhouettes stood in the center of a ruined city. Some fight had raged long ago and time had already begun to reclaim what once belonged to nature, but nowhere near enough time had passed to cover what had once occurred there. The crumbling and scorched exoskeletons of buildings, seemingly on the verge of collapse, stood tall in blatant challenge of the desert hell-world that surrounded them.

The nine figures stood in a rough circle and were conversing softly, inaudible to Naruto in his dream state. They seemed to reach a consensus and all turned from each other to walk away in many different directions. One walked directly towards Naruto, looking straight at him and beckoning for the boy to follow. The dreamer wordlessly fell into step behind the man, and only then did he realize that the being didn't have a shadow of his body, but nine thrashing tendrils. The shade noticed where the boys attention was focused and laughed quietly. That laughter would echo through his mind for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

Naruto woke slowly, and despite a light headache, in the best mood of his life. Having slept for more than ten hours thanks to passing out, he felt well-rested and rejuvenated. The best part was that he wasn't even going to be late for his first day at the academy.

It took him a half an hour to get dressed and ready to go, and on his way out he grabbed his pack of supplies and an apple for the road. The late summer air made for a pleasant morning, bringing an ever e to his face as he took in the fresh air. Sure he was nervous, but he was also excited at the same time. Back when the Hokage used to visit him, at least three years ago now, he used to tell stories about the men and women that kept the village safe. While he wasn't to keen on the 'Good of the People' thing, if that was what it took to teach him to shoot fireballs out of his mouth, so be it. It sounded like a fair trade in his opinion.

The Academy came into view and he marveled at how many people were gathered at the front gates. A mass of kids about his age, along with both a little older and younger, stood ready for their first day in the Academy. Some were scared, most where excited, and a few could hardly stand still. The only thing that they all had in common was that none of them were alone like he was. They had at least one person accompanying them, usually two. Some even had small groups with them, though they were the most embarrassed.

A flicker of loneliness passed through the boy before he shrugged it off neutrally. His parents had died just after he was born, and that was fine with him. You don't miss what you never had, after all.

Naruto watched the happy scene for a few minutes before squaring the pack on his shoulders and stiffening his resolve. Today was the beginning of the rest of his life, and Hell would freeze over before he let anything mess it up.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

The hours of the first day passed rather slowly, with Iruka having each of his newest students stand up and introduce themselves. Most of the class of around forty-five students were nameless kids from civilian families like himself. Others, however, came from renowned clans like the Aburame or Inuzuka, and there were even representatives from the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans.

The introductions had taken awhile, and Naruto would admit that he had zoned out here and there. Sure it had been interesting learning about the major clans such as the feral Inuzuka, the refined Hyuuga, and the stoic Aburame, but he had never been good at sitting still and paying attention for so long. Besides, he was still running last night through his head.

He hummed to himself thoughtfully as he ate his lunch. After everyone had said their piece, Iruka had given them a quick lecture about what to expect, and dismissed them from the class room for lunch. While many students had brought food of their own, the Academy provided a mandatory lunch that every student was expected to finish. Each tray boasted of being nothing less than what they would need to thrive. Bountiful amounts of protein for muscle growth and carbohydrates for energy. Calcium to boost bone density and every mineral, vitamin, and amino acid under the sun. Most of the explanation had gone over his head, but the administration had explained, in no uncertain terms, that everyone was expected to finish everything. No exceptions. This came as a shock for many of the girls, who where worried about keeping their figure. The person who was explaining the reason laughed and commented that 'If you manage to get fat, your not trying hard enough in the Academy.' the look in her eye silenced any more objections, though there were many who grumbled under their breath.

Personally, Naruto was loving it. Providing for himself with the food stamps given to him by Konoha wasn't easy. Sure, he liked ramen as much as the next guy, but having to eat it every day out of necessity got old fast. He sighed happily as he bit enthusiastically into the egg roll that had been offered as a side dish among many others. If this was what they served every day, then he was happy that he had signed up for a whole new reason.

"Your Uzumaki Naruto, right?"

Naruto looked up from his lunch, being approached by none other than the Uchiha heir, Sasuke. Sure he knew who he was. But he also knew that he didn't appreciate being interrupted from the first decent meal that he'd had for weeks.

"Depends, who's asking? I don't owe you money do I?"

Sasuke seemed thrown off by the question, but then scowled.

"Hardly. My name is Sasuke. _Uchiha_ Sasuke."

The emphasis put on the boy's family named made it clear that it was supposed to mean something, to evoke a unique reaction. It just made Naruto roll his eyes. People like that bugged the crap out of him.

"Nice to meet you. You already know my name. How can I help you?"

Again, this unexpected reaction wasn't something that the other boy hadn't planned for, and it showed. He stood there for a moment, examining the blond boy quizzically. While awaiting the answer, Naruto took a bite of his egg roll. They were really good, and he wondered idly what it cost to make them.

"My father and older brother mentioned you when I asked about what to expect my first day here. My father said that you were more than you appeared, and that I should keep my eye on you. I want to know why he would say that."

Naruto looked at him blankly.

"So ask him."

Sasuke snorted. Making it very clear that that wasn't an option. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know what else to tell you. As far as I know, I'm nothing special. In fact, your probably more 'special' than I am"

A kid sitting nearby snickered and offered Naruto a high-five that was reciprocated without turning away. Sasuke didn't seem to appreciate the lack of respect, but he didn't comment on it either. In fact, he didn't say much of anything. He just watched Naruto eat his lunch, as if trying to figure the blond out.

"I'll be keeping an eye on you, Uzumaki."

"Right," Naruto replied, unperturbed, "Take it easy."

The raven-haired boy turned and walked off with long strides. The blond watched before returning to more important matters.

"It comes with teriyaki to?"

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

After lunch was spent going over the schedule for the next three years. They would focus mainly on theory, strategy, and academic supplements. Physical activity and bodily improvements would be minimized until their bodies had matured enough to prevent burn out and physical health defects. Each year, more students would drop out for any number of reasons. Lack of personal ethic or discipline. Slighted parents, or worried mothers. Even lasting injuries due to sparring accidents. Eventually, by the end of the academy, roughly one third of their entire class would remain.

From year four up, the students would begin to spend more time with individual teachers in smaller groups, thanks to the projected drop-out rates. Those that didn't officially make it as a ninja past year four where automatically enlisted into the village militia, due to their training, while those who hadn't made the cut in the first three years were suggested to apprentice to one of the many Shinobi associated businesses in the village. No sense in letting their knowledge go to waste, after all.

Thanks to the projected smaller class sizes as the years progressed, ideals that were once rushed out of necessity, such as team-building exercises, could be taught to the fullest extent. More time was allowed for interaction for the students in each class, and their time-off. Instead of building teams based on test scores and other achievements throughout the academy, the students were almost allowed to choose their own teams, after all, its one thing to expect three strangers to function as a single unit. It's another thing entirely to put them with friends that they can work well with and already trust each other with their lives. One such example was the Famous Ino-Shika-Cho Trio, three Jonin whose use of family techniques work so well together, that they won many key skirmishes in the last war that helped tip the tides in Konoha's favor.

The last year was when the teachers would crack down hard on those who remained. Classes in assassination, interrogation, manipulation, and other violent activities were taught, and all stops were pulled out at this point, leaving the instructors with a single goal, to make the students quit. If you couldn't stand someone making your life hell that wasn't even allowed to kill you, then you had no right to be a ninja. One of the more brutal and controversial practices was Konoha's High Security Prison agreeing to send over a number of inmates on Death Row to the Academy and giving the senior class the order to perform the execution. This was meant to allow the students to take their first kill in a controlled environment, with the justification that the person they just killed was a murderer, rapist, or something along such lines. While widely disapproved of, it was agreed to be the most elegant solution for an ugly situation.

Iruka made sure to emphasize that this was years down the road, and that, statistically speaking, many of them wouldn't make it that far. Shit happens after all, and that was doubly true for ninjas. For now though, their focus was going to be on weapon accuracy, Shinobi history, information gathering, and other such intellectual and academic pursuits. The rest would come in time.

The rest of the day was spent with Iruka and his teaching aide, Mizuki, testing them physically and finding out what each of them knew in the terms of ninja skills. As expected , those who came from clans with established histories of military service had a pronounced head start, with a general understanding of the concept of Chakra and even a few control techniques. It wasn't anything the others wouldn't be taught in the first year here, but it was an advantage they had over the civilian kids.

This initial testing weren't for the teachers though. After all, there was a far more comprehensive examination that was required before admittance was granted, and they had the results on record. The real point of the exam was to let the students establish a pecking order amongst themselves.

In terms of speed, Sasuke led the males, followed closely by Kiba with Naruto right behind him in third. Hinata led the girls with Sakura and Ino tying up the second and third places very close to each other. In Stamina, Naruto led by a massive margin, much to the ire of Kiba and Sasuke. Chouji and Shino were both too mellow to be upset about not being in the top three while Shikamaru had to be convinced to even join in the first place.

In the end, Sasuke, Kiba, and Naruto were at the top of the male class, despite Chouji beating every one of the males quite soundly in the strength test. On the female spectrum, Sakura led with practical and scholarly knowledge, Hinata capped with physical ability, and Ino came right behind them with a healthy blend of both.

After Iruka was satisfied, he allowed his new charges to collapse in the Academy training grounds to rest before being dismissed at the allotted time. Some students had gathered together to talk about how well they did, while others complained loudly and said that they were seriously considering quitting the Academy. Most of the others those just seemed to collapse in the shady grass covered areas to cool down after having to run the 'Gauntlet' as Mizuki had sarcastically called it. Naruto was one of these people, and had found a spot propped up against a large oak tree with a simple wooden swing hanging from the thickest branch.

"Man I kicked some ass today, right Akamaru?" Kiba was a few yards to Naruto's left actively wrestling with a puppy roughly the size of a couch pillow. "I mean, if I wasn't so tired from working out this morning, I would been in first place! Duck-butt got lucky."

The pup seemed to have a different idea as he let out a few snide sounding barks.

"I didn't sleep in Akamaru! I was resting after such an intense work out! I mean, Fox boy was in third and I was miles ahead of him! Its because of the rock in the path on the track that caused me to trip, that's the only reason the stuck up Uchiha won! I'll show them tomorrow! Just watch!"

The dog gave him a look that clearly spoke volumes of his disbelief before seizing the opportunity to yank Kiba's feet out from under him, beginning the match anew. Naruto snorted and looked away.

"You did pretty well, considering that you don't have a clan. Don't listen to the Inuzuka either, he could barely keep ahead of you, and his family no doubt played apart of his conditioning."

Naruto's head rolled to the side limply to look at Sasuke, who had approached him for the second time that day.

"Thanks, I guess. But since when does the winner congratulate third place?"

"Since second place is an imbecile that demands a rematch incessantly."

Sasuke gestured over to where Kiba was, who seemed to have lost his footing chasing Akamaru and slid through the dirt, knocking down and angering Sakura and Ino. Naruto nodded in understanding and closed his eyes and continued relaxing. He was flattered and everything, but the respect of his peers never really been a primordial factor in his life. This wasn't going to change just because he was in the Shinobi Academy now. Even with his eyes closed, Naruto could tell the Uchiha was still watching him. While he expected him to attempt to start up another conversation or at least walk away, irritated at being ignored, what he didn't expect was for the boy to lean up against the tree to his right, arms crossed and one leg bent at the knee and kicked up against the tree. Then he just stood there, silent. After a minute, Naruto had to ask.

"Decide to stick around?" Sasuke shrugged in indifference.

"It's a good spot. Cool, quite… Do you care?"

"Nah, it's a free Village." The Uchiha smirked.

"Actually, it's a military dictatorship." Naruto rolled his eyes at the statement and shot the Uchiha a look.

"Semantics, you ass."

Sasuke didn't say anything else, choosing just to lean against the tree and survey the other students. Naruto did the same, but in a different way than the raven next to him.

"Alright Kids!" Iruka's voice rang out over the grounds, " You all did well today. I look forward to teaching you all over the coming years. That is of course, if you decide to stick around. If you're going to quit, the time to do so is now. Now, you guys don't have to go home, but you can't stay here."

The majority of the students gave loud cheers as Naruto allowed a half-smile to creep across his face. Today had been a good day, overall. Sure tomorrow was probably going to suck because Iruka had said they were going to start Chakra testing. While he wasn't looking forward to word of his limitations getting out, he would face it. It would seem like a weakness, which it was, and a weakness made him a target.

He got to his feet and brushed off his hands and his shorts. He would burn that bridge when he came to it.

"Well, Sasuke, not that this hasn't been absolutely riveting, but I have stuff to take care of. Later."

Sasuke nodded in acknowledgment but didn't say a word, which suited him just fine. With a lazy wave, he walked away not seeing the look on Uchiha Fugaku's face as he walked by. It was directed to his youngest son, after all.

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Alright guys, I am ashamed to see how(review) long it has taken me to get ANY update out, but better late than never I guess. Plus it's the start of a New Year! You can't beat that!

Just to clear up some questions you might all have, this is in fact not the rewrite/edited version of 'A New Order' that I promised you all. While I was trying to clean it up, I noticed many discrepancies, holes, and just fundamental stuff (review)that I would change, if given the opportunity. And guess what? This is that opportunity.

Naruto will not be learning from both a Jedi and a Sith.

This will be a darker counterpart to 'A New Order'. In every decent Star Wars game I've ever played, you had the choice to be either Light or Dark, and everyone plays through at least twice in order to get the whole effect. Why should fanfiction be any different? To put it bluntly, this will be the Dark Side fic. The other will be the (review)Light Side fic. I won't go into too many more details than that to avoid spoilers.

There are a lot of pretty important details concerning the history of both the characters, Konoha, and the planet itself that I will be going over next chapter, so if you saw a few things that seemed odd in this chapter, bear with me. I'm pretty sure I'll answer most of your questions.

I hope you all continue to stick around, and I thank my followers of old, and hopefully those of new. You keep (review) reading, and I'll keep writing.

Take it(review) easy...

- Nikolai

Beta Notes: Hey just wanted to say that I typed up a majority of this Chapter for Nikolai when he didn't have access to a computer, but all the work is his.

P.S. I read this thing about subliminal messages being able to influence people's decisions. Pretty cool, huh?


	2. Day Two

**Ch. 2 : Day Two  
><strong>

Disclaimer– I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or any obscure references to other owned or written material, either official or those of fandom. They are all property of associated parties.

* * *

><p>Once more, Naruto lay on his back staring up at his ceiling with his arms crossed behind his head and breathing slowly. For the last hour he had been meditating and trying to repeat the outcome of yesterday. Without the passing out, of course. At first he had no results but he kept in mind what he had been feeling when he had unlocked the power for the second time.<p>

Sure enough, without even knowing exactly what he did, how he did it, or how to do it again, the sense of... whatever... ran through him. The closest he could come to describing it was sitting in a river with a really strong current. You could feel the water rush past you, over you, and in this case through you. The cold water tingles and brings your senses alive, until you practically enter a state of hyper-awareness. Your thoughts quicken, your senses grow stronger, and you feel connected to everything around you.

Naruto sucked in a rush of air as he felt himself be drawn into this new world of sensation. It wasn't as intense or overwhelming this time, but was even more amazing because of it. Instead of feeling secured in his body, it felt like his consciousness encompassed a dome around himself. It was alien and exhilarating.

He tentatively extended a tendril of thought outward, putting more distance between his thoughts and his core. Despite the bizarre feeling of weightlessness, there was no dissociation. He remained in contact with his body and could still feel the warmth of his bead and the pounding of his heart in his throat.

His experiment continued until he accidentally brushed against the mind of his elderly landlord downstairs. The contact startled him, and he felt an almost overwhelming sense of loneliness and fatigue before he cut the connection. He inhaled sharply as he returned to his body, and listened to his racing heart.

"Well that was a hell of a thing."

**XxXxXxX**

After hours of diligent practice, Naruto felt significantly more confident in his ability to reach out with his mind. He was still uneasy with the idea of touching another person's mind, but felt like he was gaining proficiency with maneuvering outside of his body. He could also sense the presence of those around him, though he was unable to get a feel on any details other than the fact they were there in the first place. Some were easier to sense because of their intensity, but that didn't tell him much without more information to back it up.

The sky had grown dark and the streets quiet before he finally stopped toying around with this new power of his. As he grabbed a bottle of water from his refrigerator he was running his situation through his mind. It was probably his responsibility to inform an authority figure of this new ability he had figured how to use. Then again, he still didn't know what it was. All he knew was that it felt nothing like how the Academy test administrator had described Chakra.

The tester had described it as an energy that came from within. This was different. It felt like it partially came from him, but it would be more accurate to say that it was already there and he was just a conduit.

After much deliberation, Naruto decided it would probably be in his best interest to just keep quiet about it until he learned more. What was he going to say? The world was alive and it let him leave his body? That he could read the minds of people he encountered while probing the world around him? He snorted. They would institutionalize him for being crazy or worse, lock him up for being honest. No, it was far better to hide his abilities and keep them to himself. At least until he could explain them in a way that wouldn't designate him as a target to those obsessed with security. Besides, this way he had a legitimate excuse in the offhand chance he was discovered before he told anyone.

Naruto dank his fill of water leisurely before heading back to bed to sleep this time. He fluctuated this new power a few times just to reassure himself that he wasn't crazy. For all his self-control, he was still giddy with the idea of having powers. Sure, he was willing to bet that he still wouldn't be able to shoot lighting out of his hands or anything, but this was still better than nothing. And besides, who knows what it could do that he hadn't even discovered yet?

**XxXxXxX**

For the second night in a row, he dreamed. At first they were similar to the last set, highlights from someone's life played out as a montage. Before long however, it changed in style. Now he stood at the back of a stone chamber, unnoticed by the class and listening to his master as he taught.

"The Force is as alive as you and I. More so, some would argue. The Force is the web of life energy that is present in every ecosystem, cityscape, and barren waste." A dozen students sat at the foot of the cloaked teacher, listening eagerly and drinking in everything they could. "We chosen few have the ability to sense and manipulate this energy. Gravity, physics, the laws of nature themselves mean nothing to us. When we connect to the Force, our strength is amplified by the life of our surroundings."

Naruto perked up at this. Is this what he could do?

"You are all young or new to this, but the fact that you are here at all means you have great potential and are strong in the Dark Side. Here on Korriban, your training begins. Today you will learn the first of the most basic techniques. Force Grip."

As the dream continued, this man taught the class and by proxy Naruto. Unknown to the oblivious sleeper, his fingers twitched in his sleep and the water bottle on the bedside table twitched alongside them, connected by invisible strings of energy. A small animal knocked over a trashcan outside his window, disturbing the sleep of the boy and causing the bottle to drop back to the table and roll off, spilling the contents on the bare wood floor. Naruto settled back down into sleep quickly and stayed that way for the rest of the night, with more dreams of the mysterious teacher's lectures on the Force playing until morning.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto sighed softly to himself. In his excitement over learning of his new abilities, he had forgotten that they were going to be tested for Chakra today. Naturally he had been unable to summon anything perceptible, much to the amusement of the class. Iruka had brought up the point that he still had some time to figure something out before they trained in it too extensively.

The testing today hadn't lasted as long as yesterday's had, and Iruka had decided to spend the rest of the day running through the history of the Shinobi way of life. The complete version, as opposed to the abridged propaganda they fed to the kids who attended the civilian elementary school.

"As you all know, the history of Shinobi is a long and bloody one. Over this time and through countless conflicts, many records have been lost. Historians have been trying to piece together the details for decades, but there are many inconsistencies. It is very possible that we may never know the exact details, but we at least have an idea on a general time line."

A large part of the class groaned at the upcoming history lesson, and Naruto was tempted to join them. He was glad he didn't when Iruka grew angry a moment later.

"What? You think this isn't good enough for you? Thousands of people have died throughout history because of the same repeated mistakes, and the only way we are going to grow as a species is by learning from the past. Now shut up and you might just learn something."

Everyone who had made noises of protest, and many who hadn't, stared at Iruka in shock. That was the first time they'd seen him angry and it was like someone had flipped a switch. Iruka continued to glare at them, making eye contact with everyone, for a moment before losing the frown and continuing.

"As I was saying, the facts are few and far between, but they are there. We know for certain that the Shinobi way as we know it has been around for about five hundred years. We also know that an enigmatic character referenced to only as 'The Sage of the Six Paths' was responsible thanks to a single technique."

A student raised his hand and Iruka nodded in his direction.

"Sir, how can any technique be that powerful? What did it even do?"

"We don't know. No one does. There are theorists who believe that it had averted some natural disaster or that it even had something to do with the Bijuu, but in the end that's all they are. Theories."

Iruka continued to explain their origins and conflicting ideas and debates. Naruto did what he could to follow along, but it was just so... dry. Before too long he was poking mindlessly at the pencil on his desk and thinking about the dreams he had had last night.

Usually he didn't remember his dreams, but lately they were more vivid than usual. The fervor in the man's voice spoke volumes of his conviction and the chill he had gotten when the man described exactly what he had been feeling while connected to the energy. The Force as the man had called it. For a moment Naruto wondered if it was really possible to do what the man had said. Sure, people talked about telekinesis all the time, but could you really life things with only your mind and the Force? After a second's consideration, he shrugged. If he could reach out with his mind, who was to say it wasn't? It was worth a shot at least.

'First you must connect to the Force and feel it flow through you.'

He took a deep breath and released the subconscious barrier shielding himself from the sea of energy flowing around him from the gathered mass of people surrounding him. Other than a puppy perking up, no one seemed to notice anything had changed. Perfect.

'Next you must reach out and touch whatever it is you mean to grasp. Visualize it in your mind. Imagine the texture, the weight, every last detail.' His test target was the pencil before him. It was pretty light, so it shouldn't be a problem. 'With your will solidified and confidence sure, lift.'

The last instruction the robed man had given him was pretty vague at best, but in his dream it had just been that simple. Sure enough, Naruto focused on the pencil to the exclusion of all else, and with a twitch of his fingers it rolled over seemingly by itself.

To say Naruto was excited would be a gross understatement. His happiness was matched only by disappointment. He wished he could practice more, but it would raise too much attention. He wished he could practice more, but it would raise too much attention if his pencil started dancing a jig on his desk. To distract himself from his impatience, he kept his connection to the Force and probed outward as he had done for hours last night. Iruka, meanwhile, continued to drone on in the background.

"For roughly eighty five years after the birth of our ability to manipulate Chakra, our ancestors learned all they could about this new power they had been given. Kekkai Genkai, bloodline limits, began to emerge in the new generations and the families of those born with them had to protect themselves against fear and prejudice from an overwhelmed population. The larger families came together and formed settlements. Refugees and those wishing for their children to have these powers as well joined them."

Naruto was surprised by how much variation there was tot he signatures of everyone around him. He couldn't see his own, but Iruka's was definitely the strongest. After him was Sasuke, no real surprise there, and some other students. He entertained himself for a while by comparing the intensity between students and was surprised to find that Ino of all people had the strongest among the girls. He also noticed that for some reason the wall of her mind felt different from the rest of the class and even Iruka's. He made a note to investigate it later.

"Two of the largest clans in this region, the Senju and the Uchiha, were almost equal in power and standing, but both knew that for the group to stay strong there had to be a single leader. Obsessed with the idea of power, the Uchiha had challenged the leader of the Senju. Their battle rocked the landscape and created the natural monument we now know as 'The Valley of the End'. The Senju head emerged victorious and with his power, the very same that Hokage Harishima commanded, he brought life to the land. Where once a barren waste had stood, now the mighty forest we call our home stands. Within this forest hundreds of people came together in search of refuge, and so Konohagakure was born."

Now bored again with toying around with his new powers, Naruto took it to the next level. Before he had stopped practicing last night, he had touched the mind of a neighbor. What had startled, but not scared him, was the shifting... thoughts he had felt just behind some kind of barrier. The barrier itself had felt fragile, like paper, but it had stopped his invasion. In that brief moment, Naruto had felt a sense of power and Schadenfreude the likes of which he hadn't even known was possible for him.

He had known that the barrier protected the old woman. The the fragile shield was all that stood between himself and everything that she was. That she had no chance to defend herself against whatever hew anted. And that was what had startled him into releasing the connection. Not fear, but disgust at the sadistic streak he didn't even know he had.

Still, that was then when he wasn't expecting it. Now he was prepared and curious. Besides what was the worst that could happen?

"With a firm leader instated and boundaries drawn, refugees and travelers alike were drawn to the new village of Konoha. For sixty five years, peace and prosperity were plentiful within the village walls. In this time the Aburame and Inuzuka clans, both renowned for their companionship with animals, came to swear their allegiance to the aging Hokage. Twenty years or so after their acceptance, which marks them as two of the oldest clans in Konoha, the Hokage to whom we owe so much names his successor. Again, things went well for everyone within Konoha for half a century and in this time more Hokages are named and more clans join. A few of these include the famous trio of Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara clans."

Each child whose family was mentioned beamed with pride. Well... all except Shikamaru who had fallen asleep at some point. Iruka wasn't quite as amused as his class was though, and showed no remorse in throwing an eraser at the boy's head. The Nara heir paused in his rest only long enough to mutter something unintelligible under his breath and hide the eraser in his arms. Presumably to stop Iruka from simply doing it again. This got another round of laughs from the classroom and even Iruka had to smile at the boy's antics.

Naruto took the opportunity provided by the distraction to reach out with his mind once more. His target was some random kid from a civilian family that hadn't proven himself to be too bright. The boy's mental wall didn't feel more more solid than the old woman's had been, and Naruto once more felt the same feelings from last night arise. He forcefully calmed himself and analyzed these unwarranted and strange emotions.

First of all, he was angry. No, angry wasn't the word for it. He was enraged. This boy, this imbecile was in the same position he was in. Learning the same material from the same teacher. Like they were equals. As these thoughts left him, more arrived. The boy's protection was laughable and pathetic. It would take literally no effort on his part to sweep aside his defenses or, to be more accurate, crush them entirely. He could rip through this mockery and... And what? He wasn't even sure what he would do after he did, or why he would do it. He just knew that it was within his right.

"Unfortunately prosperity for Konoha never means prosperity for the world. In other lands life was harsh and violent. Crime was rampant, bad blood was spilled between clans, and many were jealous of Konoha and everything we had achieved. Alliances were formed between our enemies, and war was declared. The First Shinobi World War. For fifteen long years blood was shed for tracts of land. For food and medical supplies. Even for things as simple as information."

Naruto was having a blast! Sure it had been annoying at first to find a way through the barrier surrounding the kid's mind without shattering it, but every time the boy was distracted by something the wall would pulsate, and gaps would appear like cracks in a pane of glass. It hadn't taken Naruto long to figure out how to manipulate this. His moment of victory came when the kid next to his target sneezed. It must have startled him, because the cracks thickened considerably. The blond focused on the largest weak point, and with a push of his intangible probe he was in!

'Oh man, this guy is so boring! I'm glad there's only twenty minutes left until lunch. I wonder what we're having today? Yesterday was really good, though the egg roll could have used more soy sauce. I wonder if the-'

Naruto was astounded. This guy's attention span was like a squirrel's. The only thing that kept his thoughts on one track was the idea of food. He released the hold on the kid and gave himself a minute to rest. While not physically tiring it was mentally straining, and he found it difficult to focus.

"When the first World War finally came to an end, hundreds of thousands had died and the geography of the Elemental Nations had been forever changed. In an attempt to encourage peace amongst the major villages, the Hokage at the time shared the art of sealing the Bijuu into containers."

Here many students perked up. The had all heard of the Bijuu from their parents of course. Demons the size of mountains with power rivaling a natural disaster. To most it sounded like one of the stories created just to keep unruly kids in line, but those from families with military service knew otherwise.

"Long before the first Shinobi, we have been subject to the attacks by these monsters. Before we could defend ourselves, we were victims of their wrath. Their behavior is anything but predictable. They would appear without rhyme or reason in the areas they each inhabited without straying into the lands of another. Seemingly on some specific mission that mere mortals aren't privy to, they would appear and wreak havoc, only to wander off again. It could happen at any time with little or no warning. The only consistency they offered was that they would not stop until they were satisfied."

For the first time, the now silent classroom was completely absorbed in the lesson. Even Shikamaru had rolled his head over onto his cheek to watch and listen. In Iruka's opinion, it was flattering really.

"For decades untold we have suffered the attacks of the strongest of them all, the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The nine-tailed fox. It had gotten to the point of almost being a way of life, just as death and disease are. But after the rise of Chakra, we gained a way to strike back at the beast in retaliation and defense. Over time and the cost of countless lives, our wisest leaders have mastered the art of sealing the fox away. From every generation a child is chosen from birth to hold the fox and keep us safe from his harm by acting as a prison."

Sakura raised her hand to ask a question, and Iruka nodded his consent.

"But Iruka-Sensei, if that's true then who is it from our generation?"

"I don't know," Iruka said with a shrug. "Jinchuuriki, as they are called, are usually subject to the harshest facets of human emotion. Anger and the wish for retribution almost guarantees a life of misery for whatever child is chosen to bear this burden, with very few exceptions. Konoha's Jinchuuriki isn't one of these. Therefore their status as our human sacrifice is known only to three people, for their safety. The person performing the ritual obviously knows who it is, though because of the Kyuubi's overwhelming strength the sealer doesn't survive. The second is the reigning Hokage and any official successors upon their induction, and the head of the Uchiha clan."

His lecture was broken by gasps and wonder in the class, and he decided to clarify before they asked.

"The Uchiha blood limit is called the Sharingan, and one of its many abilities is the ability to hypnotically control the Kyuubi. In case of an emergency, such as the fox managing to be released somehow, the Uchiha clan head is called to subdue or at least slow down the beast until a seal master can arrive to lock it away once more."

The class looked between Iruka and Sasuke in awe, making the young Uchiha roll his eyes. While Iruka may have played it up a little bit, he hadn't lied. It was indeed one of the powers gifted by the Sharingan, though he hadn't been aware that his father knew who the Jinchuuriki was. If he did, why didn't he share it with the clan? No doubt it was this big secret with severe punishment in case of infraction, but even a hint would be enou-.

His eyes widened and his head snapped to the side to look at Naruto. Could it really be possible that Naruto was the container of the bane of Konoha? Sure, his father hadn't come outright and say it, but Naruto had been the only one he mentioned by name and told him to keep an eye on. Plus when school had ended and his father saw Naruto and himself together, he had been acting strangely. Now that he thought about it, Itachi had probably picked up on it as soon as it happened, judging by his body language.

The more thought he put into it, the more it bugged him. There were too many hints for it to be coincidence, but not enough facts to convince himself. He needed to talk to Itachi tonight after the Academy let out. Maybe his older brother would be able to shed some light on the situation.

Naruto, meanwhile, had his own suspicions. The dreams, the bizarre abilities, and the sadistic side that had been manifesting more and more frequently. They all pointed to questions whose answers he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to hear. On one hand, it would go a long way in explaining why he could do what he could do. On the other, he wasn't sure how he felt about the idea of something living inside of him.

"Iruka-Sensei," He asked, "What kind of relationship have the hosts of the Kyuubi had with it?"

The Chuunin instructor looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, feigning embarrassment.

"Well I can't imagine anyone being friendly with the Nine Tails, but does the Jinchuuriki get anything positive out of it?"

Iruka frowned and pursed his lips. It was a strange question for a student to ask, but a legitimate one. He would have to keep an eye on the boy. He might be smarter than the examiners had initially suspected.

"Yes, actually. While the names and identities have been protected, we have documented records of the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki having traits no doubt gained because of such proximity to a beast of that magnitude. Some of these include almost limitless stamina, highly advanced regenerative abilities at the cost of a greatly increased metabolism, and the every host has boasted of massive reserves of Chakra. Now this might seem like an endless list of benefits, but there are substantial downsides. There hasn't been a single case of the Kyuubi feeling anything but animosity for his jailor. In intense battles and times of extreme emotional duress, it is possible for the beast to exert his influence over the human, and the effect is highly pronounced when the human draws on the Chakra of the Kyuubi itself."

It was obvious that the class had more questions about Bijuu and their associated Jinchuuriki, and Iruka was still trying to figure out how to derail that topic when the bell signifying lunch rang. The class bolted for the door at varying speeds with only a few lagging behind. Both Naruto and Sasuke moved at their own unhurried pace and Iruka had to wake the Nara clan heir up to even get him to move at all.

**XxXxXxX**

As Naruto ate, Sasuke approached him once more. This time however, the blond had a good idea of what he wanted. They sat in silence as they ate but once Sasuke finished, he brought up the subject.

"I think you might be our generation's Jinchuuriki." Naruto rolled his eyes at how bluntly the boy had broached the subject.

"Well hey there yourself, Sasuke. I'm doing great. How are you?"

"Don't try to change the subject. I want to hear what you have to say."

Naruto remained silent for a few minutes and simply ate. After it became clear that Sasuke wasn't going to just leave, he wiped his mouth and hands on a napkin.

"Sasuke... do you ever with your daddy loved you more? Do you ever entertain homosexual thoughts?" Sasuke bristled with outrage.

"That's none of-"

"My _goddamn_ business!" Sasuke was taken aback by the outburst, but Naruto wasn't finished. "I don't care how highly your family is esteemed or how much power you may or may not have at your disposal. That is an extremely personal question, and even if I knew one way or another, what makes you think I would tell you?"

Instead of being angry, the Uchiha just smirked calmly.

"So you've thought about it as well."

"...shit."

The rest of the lunch period was spent with the two of them quietly discussing the matter. The pros and cons of being a Jinchuuriki and reasons why Naruto could possibly be Konoha's. Sasuke even went so far as telling Naruto what his father had said concerning him.

"So what you're telling me is that your dad, the head of the Uchiha clan obviously, 'thinks' that I am the Jinchuuriki for the fox. He also believes that 'if'" Here Naruto made quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "I am, it wouldn't be a totally horrible idea to make sure that I am a friend of the clan just in case 'something' happens."

"In a nutshell? Yes, that is an excellent summary. Your skill at restating the obvious leaves nothing to be desired. And stop doing the finger thing. You're drawing attention to us." Naruto just scoffed at him.

"You're the dark and lonely heir of the arguable most prestigious clan in Konoha. You're the one drawing attention to us. Hell, half of the female population haven't stopped staring at you since yesterday."

It was true. Immediately after introducing himself as the son of the (in)famous Fugaku Uchiha, the attention he had gotten from his good looks and skill had magnified. While flattering, it wasn't asked for and Sasuke had a feeling it was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

"Trust me, Naruto, I would if I could." Naruto laughed to himself.

"That makes you a stronger man than I am. I would be loving the attention, personally. Now back to the matter at hand. How would we figure out if I'm it or not?"

Sasuke crossed his arms and leaned back against the tree casually.

"Iruka-Sensei said that the major giveaways are healing, metabolism, stamina, Chakra, and to a lesser extent demonic influence. You haven't been injured in class yet, and we know that your stamina is insane. At the same time though, your Chakra is literally non-existent."

"We're growing kids, so there's really no way to tell if my metabolism is any different." Naruto argued, but Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not so sure. You eat just as quickly as the Akimichi kid, but you don't gain weight. Other than that there is the demonic influence." With an ice cold look of focus, Sasuke leaned closer and looked Naruto directly in the eye. "Are there voices in your head, Naruto?"

"Only the ones telling me that you're an idiot. Seriously though, no voices but my dreams have been pretty weird lately. Like I'm watching the memories from someone's past, and I _know_ they aren't mine."

"Hmm..." Sasuke steepled his fingers thoughtfully. "I guess it is possible that a host could subconsciously draw on the memories of the beast. I don't think the human would be bragging about it to anyone as well. But if this was the case, why can't you use Chakra? That's practically the trademark of a Jinchuuriki."

When Naruto didn't immediately respond, it peaked Sasuke's attention. The blond was toying with a kunai and biting his lip, like he wanted to say something. Sasuke didn't press him, and sure enough Naruto volunteered the information on his own.

"What if... What if I can't use Chakra, but something else instead?"

"Explain." Naruto hesitated, but continued.

"You've felt and used your Chakra, right?" It was rhetorical. "You are the one that creates that energy, right? It comes from you?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah. It's instinctual, like walking or thinking. It just happens."

"That's not how I feel when I use my power. It's nothing like Iruka-Sensei described. Last night I had a dream, and-"

"No way! You had a dream?" Naruto glared at his new friend.

"Careful, don't let your daddy know you have emotions. That could get ugly."

Sasuke looked like he had bitten into a sour apple, and when Naruto was sure he was properly chastised, he continued.

"Like I was saying, last night they guy in my dream described what I can do in detail. It was too be accurate to just be coincidence."

"You keep saying 'what you can do', but you still haven't said what it is."

"Do me a favor and keep this to yourself, will you? You'll see what I mean." Naruto allowed himself to connect to the Force and submerge himself in its currents. "The guy said that people like him... like us... gain their power by connecting themselves to the web of life energy that surrounds and permeates everything. It feels like I'm sitting in a river."

Naruto didn't answer, instead he opted to use the Force to lift the kunai into the air and let it hang weightlessly. Sasuke watched in guarded interest and waved his hand in the space above the throwing knife to check for wires. When his thumb brushed the blade, it twirled slowly.

"How are you doing that?" Naruto shrugged and waved the kunai around in the air a little bit, testing his ability.

"I don't know exactly. I just channel this energy and push the Force into the kunai, and then its like there are these strings connecting me and the blade."

Naruto held it for a little while, but released it when he began to feel the strain on his concentration. Sasuke looked intrigued, but still not entirely unconvinced.

"That's a neat trick, but is that it? I mean that's not really a whole terrifying power that you need to keep secret."

"You're right, and that's not what I was trying to hide from everyone. The other thing I can do is... well I can reach out with my mind and connect with others. I did it earlier while Iruka was talking about history."

"So you're trying to tell me that you can read minds?"

"Oh don't give me that crap. The Yamanaka's can do it, after all. Here, I'll prove it. Just think of something that no one could possibly know about you, or just guess on a whim." Sasuke snorted and rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"This is going to be good."

"Shut up and do it. And don't try and stop me from getting in, okay? Just relax."

Both boys closed their eyes and focused in their own ways. This time, it was both easier and harder for Naruto. On one hand, he knew what he had to to to breach the defenses surrounding Sasuke's mind. On the other, Sasuke's was significantly stronger than his last victim's was. The cracks in his wall were fewer and far less pronounced, and Naruto was having trouble breaching them.

"I told you to relax, dammit. Jeez, you're defenses are way stronger than the last guy's."

Through their partial connection, Naruto could feel a rush of pride, and with it the cracks in the wall before him widened perceptibly. Sasuke followed his request and relaxed his mind, giving Naruto just enough of a gap to slip through. His eyes opened.

"You... cry and punch the mirror?"

Sasuke's eyes flew open and showed pure mortification. In a flash, the Uchiha had Naruto held propped off the ground by the collar of his jacket, back slammed against the tree.

"If you ever tell _anyone_ that, I swear to god I will kill you."

Naruto could have blackmailed him. He could have threatened him back or laughed in his face. He could even have kicked him between the legs from his surprisingly compromised position. Instead he just smiled softly.

"I'll keep your secret if you keep mine."

Off in the distance, Kiba pointed at the duo and laughed.

"Gay!" He was promptly beaten by a group of girls sitting close by.

**XxXxXxX**

After the bell rang to signal the end of lunch, everyone filed back to their seats and Iruka didn't give them the chance to get off topic again. Instead, he leaped straight back into his lecture on history.

"With the natural superpowers divided amongst the five strongest villages, peace reigned for over one hundred and fifty years. With minor skirmishes and various rebellions breaking the serenity, yet helping to keep Konoha functioning as a single being. For all the evil that conflict breeds, it still brings strength with it. Remember that kids. Now, almost one hundred years ago during the reign of Hashirama Senju, war broke out again."

Naruto was torn. Sure he was supposed to be paying attention to Iruka and it _was_ relatively interesting, but there was still so much he wanted to learn about his powers. If he could easily read the surface thoughts of someone while still paying attention to the lesson, what else could he do? How deeply into a person's mind could he go if he really tried?

He scanned the classroom around him, looking for a good target. He needed someone that would be easy to read. Someone distracted by multiple things at once. Someone like... His eyes settled on the chubby form of Chouji Akimichi. The boy was gorging himself on yet another bag of potato chips with a glazed over look in his eye.

'Perfect.'

"Over the years leading up to the Second Shinobi World War, factions rose to power and ruling leaders were replaced. The most famous of these was Hanzo the Salamander, a monstrous powerhouse whom took control of Amegakure. With the aid of Iwagakure, Hanzo declared war on Konoha when we only had a strained relationship with Suna to back us up. This would come to be the longest and bloodiest conflict in history."

Naruto reached to touch Chouji's mind but was shocked by how strong the barrier around him was. Rather than weakening every time the boy took a bite, the wall solidified. It was like eating helped the boy concentrate on the task at hand. Still, if eating helped him concentrate, all he had to do was separate the boy from his precious food. A daunting task indeed, but he was always up for a challenge.

He gathered the Force together for a strong grip and held it. It didn't take long for the boy to finish his current bag and reach into his pack for a fresh one. As the boy brought the bag up in a loose grip, Naruto latched onto it and gave a sharp tug. The bag was yanked from the confining grip and hit the ground with a crinkle, causing a couple of the other students to turn to him whispering. Iruka followed the lapse of their concentration to its source, and his eyes narrowed at Chouji.

"Is there a particular reason you insist on eating in my class, Chouji?"

The Akimichi clan heir grew flustered, and tears could be seen in the corner of his eyes by the people closest to him. As he hurried to explain, his wall was at its weakest. By now, it was hardly a challenge to slip between the cracks in his defense and delve into the boy's mind.

'Aw man, sensei can be really mean. It's not my fault my family techniques require me to eat this much. He's a teacher for crying out loud, shouldn't he know this already?' The boy's inner voice was whiny and childish, but the moment he opened a new bag of chips it was like he became a totally different person. 'Three and a half chips, nine and a quarter calories. Two seconds of one point seven x partial expansion. Four potato chips, eleven calories. One half second in bullet tank. Five and three quarter...'

To say Naruto was stunned would be an understatement. He had thought that the boy just enjoyed eating and used his clan as an excuse. The reality was far more sobering. He could tell by the mechanical dissociation that Chouji hated eating so much. He ate and counted with the emotionless precision of one who hated their job but performed it because it was expected of them, and they had no other choice. This revelation went against everything Naruto had presumed to be true, and he was filled with the sudden desire to know everything about this boy.

"Records on who started the war are vague and speculative at best, but many say it was Konoha who struck first. Regardless, the retaliation was swift and brutal. The fighting took place, for the most part, outside of the walls of the major villages. Small towns for the most part were sites of battle and many lay in ruins with an uncountable civilian death toll. The fighting took the lives of both the Hokage at the time, Hashirama, and much later his brother Tobirama. During Tobirama's reign, Hokage Sarutobi was training his team who would soon become famous as the Three Legendary Sannin. In reality, this team was being trained for a single purpose. To kill Hanzo, or die trying."

With nothing but instinct guiding him and barely registering Iruka's words, Naruto dug deeper and deeper into Chouji's mind. Below the teeming multitude of surface thoughts were the underlying emotions associated with them, and underneath even those was a current that for some reason, Naruto thought that even Chouji didn't know about. The thought of that river of subconscious made Naruto uneasy and if he was perfectly honest with himself, he wondered if he should pry any farther. People always said that there were some things man simply wasn't supposed to know. Could this be one of them? No sooner had the idea passed, had he dismissed it and with now unfaltering confidence, he allowed himself to be swept under this pool of forbidden knowledge.

**XxXxXxX**

'What the hell is this?'

The blond examined his surroundings without even trying to hide his confusion. He was no longer in the classroom with his eyes closed and Iruka rambling in the background. No, this place was far different. In the center of the area sat Chouji before a table stacked high with food. While normally this may have seemed liken every Akimichi's dream, he couldn't help but feel it was more akin to a nightmare. The food was disgusting, poorly constructed, half-rotten, and in some cases had maggots crawling over it. Beside the table sat at a desk was a stern bookkeeper of a woman manning a typewriter, tapping away madly in time with Chouji's bites.

Directly behind the boy was a hulk of a man that Naruto figured must be his father. The man was shouting insults that were barely disguised as encouragements, and judging by the tears running down the boy's cheeks, he understood every word. Chouji's father was pointing over to two faceless kids roughly his and Naruto's age with the generic Konoha uniform and forehead protector on, and the had signs on them that said 'Duty' and 'Responsibility' respectively. Most of the man's words involved the boy not going to be strong enough to keep his teammates safe unless he stopped crying like a bitch and eat.

The sight made Naruto sick to his stomach and when he could take no more, he ended his connection to the Force. He just wished he could get the sound of Chouji crying out of his head.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto came to feeling light-headed and dizzy. The endeavor had taken more out of him than he had expected. He was pleased to see that Iruka was still on the same train of thought that he had been when he... left?

"In the time it took Team Sarutobi to get to Hanzo's estimated level of strength, the war had been going on for far too long. Many lives had been lost on every side, and Konoha and Suna were at each others' throats with only the combined threat of their enemies stopping the fragile treaty from being broken. In the end the attack on the tyrant of Ame was rushed after the death of Tobirama, leading to Hokage Sarutobi taking the mantel.

"This botched attack left all but Team Sarutobi dead, and even they were defeated. For some reason Hanzo allowed them to live and even went so far as to name them heroes because of their survival. Not long after this fight, the alliance of Ame and Iwa dissolved and, given that neither country was strong enough alone to pose a major threat to Konoha and Suna, the war was ended ultimately in Konoha's favor."

"Woo! Konoha rules!"

"Thank you, Raiku. Now sit down and stop disrupting my class."

"Sorry, sensei."

By this time Naruto's flagging strength had restored and he was searching for a new target. After the initial horror of stumbling on such a personal secret had faded, Naruto found himself encouraged. After all, what other secrets could the others in his class be hiding? The thought appealed to him to such an extent in fact, that he re-purposed one of his notebooks meant for class for the sole purpose of keeping track of the information gleamed from his mind walking. The first page was dedicated to a list of targets he wanted to learn more about. Chouji's name was at the top of the top of the list, but was was stricken through to indicate that he had already done it. The first name was followed by; Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara. Sasuke's was an after thought, as Naruto was honestly growing to like the guy. In the end he decided he would hold off on invading his friend's privacy, and decide later on one way or another. Iruka's name was also written down, but he had no doubts that finding a way into the Chuunin's mind would be a challenge to say the least.

"The Second Shinobi World War ended twenty three years ago, but the peace following it was short lived. Angry about being abandoned by it's allies, angry at Konoha for driving them back, and angry at the Elemental Countries in general for many perceived slights, Iwagakure spent the next fourteen years preparing for a single goal. The total annihilation of Konoha.

"It was during this time that many famous Shinobi earned their name. Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yellow Flash and the bane of Iwa. Itachi Uchiha, the youngest child ever to become Jonin. Kakashi Hatake whose team, under Hokage Minato, dealt a decisive blow that turned the tide of the war to our favor."

Again, Naruto was only half-listening and was paying far more attention to who his next target was going to be. He was torn between Shino and Kiba. After much deliberation he decided on the Aburame. After all, its the quiet ones you have to worry about, right?

Naruto's probe was hard as steel and he penetrated Shino's barrier ruthlessly without shattering it unnecessarily. His effort was hardly needed, which was wholly unexpected. He had figured that Shino's barrier would be almost impregnable, given how quiet and focused he was, but in actuality it was barely stronger than the civilian child's had been. The shield was fluctuating so quickly, it was practically buzzing. Shino's thoughts were split in so many directions it was amazing he could stay sane, let alone be as composed as he was all the time.

'Sensei's lesson is proving interesting, though incomplete. Uzumaki has been staring at Akimichi and now us. Planning something perhaps? No associations, but not necessary. Haven't done anything to upstage or upset him, but we should still be on guard. Has also been interacting heavily with the Uchiha. Strange, given Uchiha relations with others. Something special perhaps? Extenuating circumstances? Will keep in mind.'

The Aburame's mind was a veritable flurry of activity. Information from a hundred sources were all being decoded and analyzed simultaneously, and made reading it utter chaos for anyone looking in. Naruto once more felt that thirst for knowledge as he found the current of the subconscious and he hesitated. Last time he had the feeling of no turning back, but now he had the sense of actual physical danger. Still, his curiosity wasn't ready to be dissuaded just because of an unfounded 'gut feeling', and he let himself sink into the abyss.

"The war ended when Minato Namikaze used his signature technique, the Flying Thunder God, to decimate Iwagakure's ninja force. His skill with the technique made him widely known as the most dangerous man to have ever been named Kage, if not to ever have lived."

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto had a bad feeling the moment he materialized in the mindscape. When before he was an invisible observer, now he felt like a blatant intruder. He was standing in the penthouse office of some highly successful business man. Through the tall glass windows that made up one wall of the office, he could see that they were towering high over Konoha.

The centerpiece of the office was a desk made of rich wood facing a wall composed entirely of small television screens. At the desk was an oversized chair with its back to him. The single most disconcerting detail about the sight wasn't the screens, each showing a different image. It was how the room seemed to be alive with a thousand voices. Every one was whispering loudly enough for him to hear the noise, but too softly for him to make out the words. He didn't have to comprehend to know they were angry though. The thickly padded chair spun around without warning to reveal Shino without his jacket to cover his face.

"Why are you here?" The whispering voices repeated the words at varying paces, ending a second after the overseer had said it.

"You can see me?"

"So you have done this before then. Who was your last victim? Chouji perhaps?" The voices continued to repeat his words, and it was giving Naruto a headache. "It is irrelevant. What you are doing is not only against the code of Konoha Shinobi Conduct, but also a deeply offensive invasion of personal privacy. Now..."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as Shino removed his sunglasses to reveal empty sockets. The inside walls were caked with dried blood and hideous scar tissue, and tiny beetles were crawling all over, giving the illusion of a shifting layer of blackened flesh. Every voice, including Shino's suddenly shouted... no, _roared_ all at once.

"**GeT oUt!"**

As he felt himself forced out of the boy's mind, Naruto could vaguely hear the sound of someone screaming in the background.

**XxXxXxX**

The entire classroom watched in horrified fascination as their blond classmate jerked out of his chair and started screaming while clawing at his ears. The Chuunin instructor reacted instantly and pressed down on the boy's chest to stop him from writhing too hard and knocking himself out.

"Somebody get down here and hold his arms!"

Sasuke was the first to respond to the command, and had pinned Naruto's arms outstretched at the wrists spreadeagled while he was on his knees behind his head. The blond continued to writhe for a moment before falling still, though he was still panting and sweating heavily. After a short recovery, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke looking down at him, bewildered.

"I better not be dead, because if I'm stick with you for eternity, I'm going to be really pissed off." Sasuke scowled and released his grip while Kiba snickered.

"See? I told you they were gay." Iruka, meanwhile, was not amused in the least by the series of events.

"What the hell was that? Do you need a medic or do you have an explanation for having a seizure in my classroom?"

Naruto blinked owlishly, but didn't particularly feel any strong inclination to tell Iruka the truth of what had really happened.

"No, sir. I guess I must have fallen asleep and had a nightmare or something."

"Aww, puddin'!" Iruka said in a mockingly concerned tone, and his eyes gleamed while the class roared in approval. "Well why don't you get comfortable again, and I'll try not to wake you up with my lessons."

"Wow! Really?"

"No." Naruto sighed as he stood up, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, I didn't think so. Sorry, sensei"

The class laughed again as Naruto returned to his seat with Sasuke close behind, asking the inevitable question quickly.

"So what really happened?" Naruto gave him a serious look.

"Dude, Shino's mind is a seriously scary place." Sasuke just looked even more confused, and the blond rolled his eyes. "I'll explain later."

"If you ladies could hold your conversation for a little while longer, I would really appreciate it. I promise I'm almost done." Naruto muttered another apology, and Iruka continued. "With the conclusion of the Third Shinobi World War, Konoha enjoyed a time of peace broken only by the Kyuubi no Kitsune once more appearing to lay waste to our village. Many lives were lost before Hokage Minato was able to seal it at the cost of his life, leaving Hokage Sarutobi to take the seat once more."

Iruka summed up the major events that occurred in the last ten years, but it was obvious that at this point no one was paying attention. Finally he just gave up and announced that class was done for the day and that the next few months would be spent following a schedule. Mornings would be comprised a far more detailed history of the other Hidden Villages outside of Konoha, including their Kages, famous clans, and other information that was pretty general knowledge but would be vital for them to know in the future. After lunch would be a few hours of kunai and shuriken practice, flexibility training, and other non-intensive physical activities. When finished with that they would return to the classroom for question/answer based lectures on information gathering, and academic knowledge that was taught in the later years of the civilian academy. After all, the mind is the most important weapon.

After what felt like an eternity, the bell loudly rang out its declaration and the students wasted no time in bolting for the door. Sasuke and Naruto met up outside and walked at a more leisurely pace.

"So are you going to tell me what happened earlier?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you going to tell me what your father said when you asked him about our furry little problem?" That was what they had come to know it as, since they couldn't walk around talking about the Kyuubi out loud.

"I asked first."

"And I'm blond. What's your point?" Sasuke gave a long-suffering sigh and Naruto grinned. "Alright, alright. Jeez, don't go all Prima Donna on me." This time the Uchiha just scowled, but he remained silent. "You know how I told you I could enter someone's mind?"

"Don't remind me."

"Heh heh. Mirrors. Anyway, I was playing around with it to see what else it can do, right? From what I can gather, I must have entered Chouji's subconscious." Sasuke slowed down some to so Naruto's body was blocking the line of sight of a few girls from their class. "You are such a coward, you know that?"

"If you want them, you're welcome to them. As of right now they're more trouble then they're worth. The only bright side about this is that they aren't as strong or capable as Itachi's are."

"Itachi has fangirls? Anyway, maybe you're right. I'm just saying that you should be nicer to them. You might hurt their feelings."

Sasuke stared at him for a good three seconds before his friend started laughing.

"Aw man, you should have seen the look on you're face. Priceless..."

"You are such an asshole. What were you saying about the subconscious?"

"Right. Well you have the surface thoughts, right? Like 'hey, I wonder what's for lunch'. Then you have the emotions associated with them that run a bit deeper. Underneath those are these river-like things that I think are the subconscious mind. Both I've been in, Chouji's and Shino's, have been these mindscapes. It was bizarre."

"You looked inside Chouji's mind? What was it, a buffet?"

"..."

"...oh my god, it was a buffet wasn't it?"

"Kind of. It was, but he definitely wasn't happy about it. And his dad was telling him to eat more and everything, even though the food was absolutely disgusting. It was... I don't know how I feel about it right now."

Sasuke nodded bud didn't say anything. If you looked into the deepest recess of a person's mind, you can't be surprised at what you see. You aren't supposed to be there after all.

"Did he know you were there?"

"N, but that's the weird thing. Chouji was oblivious but Shino spotted me before I even knew where I was. His mind was like this office you see in the movies. Great view, bug chair, tons of these small television screens." Sasuke hummed thoughtfully.

"Those must have been from his Kikaichu. His clan's destruction beetles."

"I know what they're called. I'm not an idiot."

"Could have fooled me. Anyway, they must have been able to pick up on you. It is also possible that because of his mental link with his bugs, he is used to foreign entities having a place in his mind, and was able to sense you because of that."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. It would explain why Chouji couldn't see me. So I need to avoid anyone whose techniques have something to do with the mind."

The two continued to walk, lost in their own thoughts before Naruto remembered what he had asked to counter Sasuke inquiry earlier.

"Oh, by the way. What _did_ your dad say about our furry little problem?"

"I already told you everything he said. He just told me that you were more than you appear, and that I should keep my eye on you." Naruto frowned. "He said he was going to be busy with some meeting, but I intend to talk to him tonight. My brother as well, now that I think about it. It's possible, and very likely, that he knows something that might be able to help us."

They stopped at the crossroad where their paths diverged.

"Well just let me know how it goes tomorrow, alright? I don't need a name for whoever it is if it isn't me, just a yes or a no would be nice. I'm pretty sure I deserve to know that much at least."

"I give no promises on answers, but I will tell you what I find out either way. Just do me two favors, alright?" Naruto looked genuinely surprised.

"What could the great Sasuke Uchiha require of a lowly peasant such as myself?"

"You're an idiot. One, don't go into a Kyuubi-mode rampage if you are the Jinchuuriki."

"No promises." Sasuke snorted.

"Typical. And two, when you go digging around with your powers... stay out of my head." Naruto just laughed and clapped Sasuke on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it man! After seeing you so worked up over feeling inferior to your bro, I don't even want to know what goes on in that head of yours!" He had to jump to the side to dodge a swipe from a kunai and laughed uproariously as he ran from the rain of shuriken that followed. Behind him, Sasuke's honest smile remained unseen.

"Idiot..."

* * *

><p><em>AN: _Well, here we are one week later with another solid update. Hopefully the process will remain unbroken, just remember that reviews help keep the mojo flowin'. You guys have no idea how happy I am to be writing again. It has been _killing_ me to not be able to get these chapters out. I'm like a junkie! Writing is my addiction! It's like crack, only not as addictive and a _hell_ of a lot cheaper.

What are these strange dreams that plague our anti-hero? Sasuke and Naruto are quickly becoming friends. Shino knows Naruto can enter someone's mind, though he is unaware of the specific details. Year one of the Academy has truly begun, who knows what misadventures lie in store? Stick around and find out.

Take it easy...

- Nik0lai.


	3. Revelations

**Ch. 3 : Revelations**

Disclaimer– I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or any obscure references to other owned or written material, either official or those of fandom. They are all property of associated parties.

* * *

><p>Sasuke pushed the door of his home open without ceremony. He didn't call out to his family to announce his return, but his mother heard him somehow as always.<p>

"Sasuke! You're running a little late today, aren't you?"

"Yes, Mom. I walked with Naruto halfway, and we were talking for most of it."

Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, stuck her head around the corner that led into the kitchen.

"Naruto? That little blond boy that I've seen running around? That's very nice. I was worried that you might not make friends this quickly, but I see that was unfounded."

Sasuke waited until his mother had returned to whatever she was doing in the kitchen before he rolled his eyes. He loved his mom, sure, but sometimes she got the idea that he needed to be worried over. Still, he was grateful and it was appreciated. Unwarranted, but appreciated.

"Mom, do you know where Itachi is? I want to talk to him about something."

"He was in his bedroom, the last time I saw him. He's preparing for some long term mission, so you should talk to him soon if you don't want it to wait for a while."

Her voice was muffled by the wall between them, but Sasuke thought he could pick up on the slight tone of disapproval. It wasn't that she didn't understand the Shinobi lifestyle. She had made Jonin when she herself had served, after all. It was just that everyone knew that Itachi tended to take on more missions than he necessarily should. Their father was proud of him for it, but their mother still worried constantly.

"Thanks, Mom."

"Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, let your brother know please."

Itachi's door was opened a crack, and through it Sasuke could see a duffel bag usually reserved for long term missions laid out on his brother's bed. He knocked on the door despite it being left partially open, and waited for Itachi to call him in. When he did, Sasuke entered and could instantly see the signs of fatigue that were already wearing on his brother. Dark shadows were taking their place under his eyes, and there were prominent lines from the inner corners of his eyes running down along his nose. Despite his exhaustion, Itachi was wearing the same soft smile he always did when he looked at him.

"Hey little brother, I'm glad you caught me. I'm almost done packing and I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye."

"Where are you going this time?" Itachi gave him a mischievous look.

"You know I can't tell you that. I would hate to have to kill my favorite little brother."

"Favorite? I'm your only brother!" The smile didn't leave Itachi's face.

"Well yeah, but you're my favorite." Sasuke just gave up on that twisted train of logic and instead focused on why he had come in the first place.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you something. It's... it's important."

His older brother sighed quietly to himself and glanced at the clock. Sasuke was about to offer to ask him some other time, after his mission, but Itachi just sat down on his bed and pulled Sasuke over to sit next to him.

"This is about Naruto, isn't it?" Sasuke had trouble fighting the look of surprise on his face, though he didn't give it _that_ hard of a try. He didn't want to hide anything from Itachi after all.

"How did you know?"

"Heheh, what else could confuse my cute little brother, other than his friends? Go on then, ask me what you want to ask. But before you do, I might not be able to answer every question you have."

"Why not?"

Itachi put his head on his right hand and stroked the tear trough on the left side of his nose mindlessly. Sasuke recognized it as a habit he had picked up recently. It was a sure sign that his brother was thinking hard.

"Well for one, I know some things that, legally, I'm not supposed to know. No one told me, sure, but that won't stop... some people... from punishing the person they think told me."

"You mean dad and the Hokage, right?" Itachi glanced over at his younger brother, but smiled in pride.

"Yes, exactly. You've gotten sharp, you know that?"

"Don't try to change the subject. You aren't supposed to know, and as such you aren't allowed to tell me?"

"Nope. The only person who can tell new people what I... well, what I _think_ I know is the Hokage. Not ever our dad is allowed to, which is why he would be in trouble."

Sasuke pursed his lips, in heavy thought. He wanted to know, sure, but he didn't want to get his brother in trouble. He still wasn't ready to give up on it though. This was important, and Itachi always said that there was always another way. No matter what the situation is, there is never only one solution. Some might be better than others, and some might be easier or simpler than others, but there is always another way.

"What if... I told you what I think, and then you tell me what you think about what I think? You won't be telling me the secret that you think you know, but you can still help me?"

Itachi pretended to think it over, but in honesty he already knew that he was going to do that. He just wanted to watch his brother come to that solution on his own. He might not be around his family as much as he liked, but he still cared about them and he wanted to see Sasuke become the best he possibly could.

"I think that might work. I can't give you any details that I know but you don't, but I will tell you what I think about those that you already have. How does that sound?" Sasuke practically beamed up at him.

"Thanks, Ita-"

Their mother chose that time to stick her head through the door.

"Dinner's ready you guys. Itachi, I know you're always busy with missions, but why don't you spend some time with your family before you leave? Have dinner with us. It won't take you long." She could see that Itachi was struggling internally, and she really hoped that he would take up her offer. Sadly she was disappointed, but not after he gave his explanation.

"I'm sorry, mom. I want to, I really do, but I have to leave soon. I'm already pushing it, but I am spending some time with Sasuke before I leave." Itachi reached out to Sasuke and flicked him with a finger on his forehead. "It's important, after all. If you would put some aside for me and maybe prepare it for travel, I will take it with me though! I don't want to leave for this extended mission without at least a warm meal to take with me."

Mikoto nodded understandingly and left the two brothers alone, pulling the door shut behind her. Itachi smiled warmly and turned his attention back to Sasuke.

"Now why don't you tell me what you know so far?" Sasuke wasn't sure where to begin, but he decided to just start from the beginning.

"Well just before the first day, dad told me that there was more to Naruto than met the eye."

"That much can apply to everyone you ever meet."

"Well yeah. After the testing, Naruto and I started talking. He seems like a competent ninja, especially since he doesn't have anyone to teach him anything at home. Still, that wasn't enough for me to see what dad was talking about. That changed today. Iruka-Sensei was talking about the history of Konoha today. At one point he started discussing the Bijuu and Jinchuuriki."

Itachi shifted a little bit. It was almost indistinguishable, but Sasuke knew how to read his body language by now. A little bit at least. He had gotten to the heart of the issue.

"I had my suspicions when Iruka said that the only people who know who the Jinchuuriki is are the sealer, the Hokage, and... dad."

"He's right. Those three are the only people that are supposed to know, and the head of the Uchiha clan is forbidden from telling anyone, including his family."

"Yeah, that's what Iruka said. Well when lunch came around, I talked to Naruto again and told him that I thought he was the Jinchuuriki."

"You just told him that? I can't imagine that made him happy." Sasuke didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. The flush spoke volumes, and Itachi chuckled quietly. For all of his brother's skill in the Shinobi arts, he could be a bit... blunt... sometimes.

"No, it didn't. But when he was finished ranting, he gave away his own suspicions, and we spent the lunch period talking about it. He suspects the same thing, and has his own reasons for doing so."

"And you aren't going to tell me these reasons, are you?" Sasuke hesitated, but Itachi laid a hand on his shoulder. "That's fine, I don't expect you to. In fact, I'm really proud that you didn't. He trusted you enough to tell you his secrets, and you shouldn't betray his trust just because someone asks you to. After all, friends are more important than a lot of things."

"You mean like you and Shisui?" Itachi's smile faltered for only a second, but returned instantly.

"Something like that, yes. Now why do you think Naruto would be the Jinchuuriki?" Sasuke took a moment to center his thoughts and put some semblance of order to them.

"Well first of all, his stamina is incredible. In the endurance tests, he beat me by far and I was in second place. He even out performed his initial examiner, if what he said is true."

"That doesn't necessarily mean anything. A lot of people have monstrous stamina. In fact, one of the Jonin I know, Gai, scares me a little bit. I would hate to fight him in Taijutsu."

"He scares you?" Itachi nodded honestly, and Sasuke made a mental note to see what was so great about this boogeyman. "Well it is just one of the reasons. The second is that he has this crazy metabolism, but I am only counting that because it goes with the others. Third, well... third is a reason he said but he doesn't want too many people to know about it."

Itachi narrowed his eyes a little bit, and asked.

"Does it put the village in danger?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No. Well, no more than anyone else's abilities do." Itachi nodded and indicated him to continue.

"Last is what dad said, about keeping my eye on him and suggesting I get to know him. Its like he knows something about him that he wants me to know, but..."

"But can't tell you outright." Sasuke nodded, and Itachi sighed again.

"Sasuke, I want you to be careful who you tell, in fact I don't want you to tell _anyone_. Do you understand? This is a secret for a very good reason, and _if_ Naruto is the village's dirty little secret, it is very important for his own safety that no one knows."

Sasuke eyes widened at Itachi's words. This was about as close to a yes as he expected to get, but it was still a shock to find out that his first... comrade... was the Kyuubi's host.

"Now I would also suggest that you go talk to dad about it when he gets home, alright? He might be able to tell you something that he hasn't told me. What you said he has said so far, he told me as well when I was promoted. Maybe it was because he wants me to know in case something terrible happens, maybe not. Either way, I believe the same you do. Not for the exact same reasons, but what blanks you've filled in has helped make me sure."

"So if he is the... you know... what should I do about it?" Itachi seemed a little thrown off by the question.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke showed signs of discomfort, such as fidgeting on the bed. It was amusing, in Itachi's opinion, watching his little brother move about so much. He tried to so hard to copy his older brother, but he was still just a boy.

"I mean should I stop being fri-, spending time with him?" Itachi caught the slip, but let it go without comment.

"Are you afraid of him? Of what he might be?"

"What? No!"

Itachi stood up and latched his duffel bag shut.

"Then what's the problem? He's your friend, and like I said earlier, friends don't betray each others trust. I am assuming you promised to tell him whatever you learned from me?" Sasuke's eyes widened again, and he didn't meet his eye. Itachi laughed aloud. "Give your older brother some credit, Sasuke. This isn't my first knife fight."

"Yeah... I know. You aren't mad?" Itachi ruffled Sasuke's hair playfully.

"No, I'm not. If it was someone other than Naruto, I might question the necessity of it, but it isn't. And if anyone deserves to know, I'm pretty sure Naruto fits the bill. Now come on, let's go get some of mom's cooking before dad eats it all."

Sasuke chuckled at the thought of their stoic father eating in a frenzy, and he jumped off the bed. Itachi stopped before he opened the door, and Sasuke stood behind him.

"Something wrong?" Itachi looked at him strangely for a moment before giving him a small, but honest smile.

"No, nothing's wrong. I'm proud of you, Sasuke. You're growing up and I have no doubt that you'll be even stronger than me some day." He reached out and flicked Sasuke on the forehead again, this time hard enough to push him back on the bed. "But until then you're still my baby brother!"

"Hey! Don't call me that!"

Itachi laughed loudly and rushed out into the kitchen, dodging around Sasuke's attempts to get him back for the baby comment. The older boy ran around the kitchen table and circled back to give his mom a hug, who was laughing quietly at her sons' antics, and grab the bag she was holding out to him.

"Thank you, mom. I will eat this on my way out of the village."

"You're welcome, Itachi. Just be safe while you're out there, okay?"

"I will be. Say goodbye to dad for me when he gets home, will you?" Sasuke stood next to him.

"Can I walk with you out of the village, Itachi?" Itachi put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sorry little bro, but I'm already late for my meeting. I'm going to have to run in order to make it there in time. I don't think you're going to be able to keep up." Sasuke was disappointed, but Itachi was determined not to let things end on a sad note.

"Hey, when I get back why don't you show me everything you learned in the academy? You can bring Naruto with you so I can meet him."

Sasuke grinned happily and nodded. Itachi always knew exactly how to cheer him up.

"Yeah!"

Itachi gave Mikoto another hug and kiss. She whispered something into his ear, and he promised to be careful. With the final goodbyes said, he hefted the duffel over his shoulder and held the bag of food almost gingerly, so as not to mess anything up.

"Bye guys, I should be back in a few weeks, if all goes well." Sasuke looked worried.

"What if it doesn't?" Itachi hesitated for a second, but shot his brother a wink.

"I won't let it. We have plans, after all."

He walked out the door without saying anything else, but the atmosphere in the home was positive, and they weren't worried. Itachi knew how to take care of himself after all, and he had made a promise.

Fugaku Uchiha entered the building a few minutes after Itachi left, and judging by the look on his face, he had spoken with Itachi before he had left. He didn't say anything, but it was obvious that he was less than pleased from whatever resolution their discussion had taken. The clan head sat down at the table and Mikoto prepared him a plate, while asking him about the events.

"Itachi just left a few minutes ago, dear. Did you catch him on his way out?"

"Yes." The answer was cold and to the point, making it obvious that he wasn't interested in detailing it any more than that. His wife took the hint, and instead started a new thread of conversation.

"Sasuke was telling me about his new friend at school earlier. What was his name? Naruto?" Fugaku glanced up at that, and looked over to Sasuke. "Apparently he is quite skilled for being an orphan."

"Is that so?" Sasuke swallowed, a little nervous at being the subject of his father's gaze.

"Yes, father. I remembered you mentioning him and I talked to him about... some things we learned in class. I wanted to talk to you about it actually. After dinner?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes at that, but Sasuke was pretty sure he knew what he wanted to talk about. He always knew everything.

"...very well."

The rest of dinner was spent in the usual, almost uncomfortable silence. Occasionally, Mikoto would break it by saying something about Itachi or asking about Fugaku's day, but no one was up for conversation. Sasuke was glad when it was over, but his mother was stricken with resigned disappointment. It had happened before, and unless Itachi was there, it wasn't likely to change any time soon. That wouldn't stop her from trying though. It never did.

After dinner was cleared up, Fugaku indicated for Sasuke to follow him to his study, and Sasuke fell into step behind the intimidating man that was his father. Fugaku took a seat behind his desk, but didn't point to the chair opposite, so his son remained standing.

"You have questions regarding the Uzumaki boy?" Sasuke shuffled nervously, betraying his lack of composure.

"Yes, father. I have kept my eye on Naruto like you suggested, and a few things don't add up."

"...such as?"

Sasuke spent the next few minutes outlining his concerns regarding Naruto. The same ones that he had spoken to Itachi about previously. When he was done, Fugaku reclined in his chair and laced his fingers together.

"You understand that even if Naruto _was_ the Jinchuuriki, I wouldn't be able to tell you. Correct?" Sasuke nodded emphatically. "Good. Now, your observations sound well founded, and I would advise you to continue observing Naruto. I can't say I entirely approve of your relationship with the boy," At this his son swallowed, but Fugaku appeared not to notice. "But at the same time, I don't plan to interfere. This is your responsibility and it is up to you to proceed as a true Uchiha would. If I feel you are disgracing our family name, however, I will put a stop to it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, father."

"Good. Then if there are no other concerns you wish to bring to my attention?"

Sasuke saw it as the dismissal it was, and bowed to his father one last time. He offered a good night and left the room, closing the door behind him. His mother was just outside, not listening in but still obviously waiting for the chance to speak with her husband privately. She stopped Sasuke as he passed by though.

"Sasuke, your father might be hard on you sometimes, but he loves you. He only wants the best for you, okay?" Her kind words worked wonders on easing Sasuke's frayed nerves, and he offered her a shaken smile.

"Thank you, mom."

She hugged him briefly and made her way into Fugaku's office. No doubt to have words with his father, though he didn't know what about, nor did he look too deeply into it. Sasuke decided to spend the last few hours of daylight he had left practicing his weapon throwing, and as he grabbed his pouches, a thought struck him.

'He never answered my questions...'

**XxXxX**

**- Aburame Compound -**

"Shino, son of Shibi. The Elders will see you now."

Shino nodded to the messenger and straightened his glasses to regain a measure of his waning composure. He had gone to see his father immediately after returning from the Academy, and told him about his encounter with Naruto earlier. Shibi had been suitably... interested, and had called a meeting of the Elders to decide what was going to happen from here.

The Elder council wasn't really a council in terms of a democratic electorate, instead it was the clan heads of the past. Each clan head was replaced after a ten year term so as to keep the clan as a whole from being caught up in a single view point. While any major decision was finally settled by the Clan head, it was usually after discussion with the Elders. After all, each one had ten years of experience and a personal view point that was vital to the decision making process.

At the moment, Shino's father was the clan head, but he still brought major events to the Elders' attention, out of respect for their experience and wisdom. His father sat at the center of the wall of chairs, due to his status, and the others were lined up alongside him with their backs to the same wall. They were all looking down from their elevated seating to the center of the meeting room.

"Shino, my son, we have gathered here at your request. You have something you wish to bring to the Council's attention?"

"Yes, father. Earlier today during the later half of class, I had an... experience? That I feel should be brought to your attention." His father had already been informed of the events, but he was reiterating it for the sake of the others. "While listening to my instructor's lesson, my hive began to frenzy, the only coherent thought I could get out of them was that there was an intruder in my mind."

"In your mind?" Shiki, one of the few female elders, asked.

"Yes, ma'am. Someone was attempting to access my subconscious. I have no way to tell how long he may have breached my surface thoughts, but I know he was unable to learn anything from my subconscious before I and my hive intercepted him."

"And what happened then?"

Shino went into detail to describe the following events, and what conclusions he had drawn from them. The Elders watched and listened in silent judgment, and when he was done his father held his hands up.

"Thank you, Shino. It is good that you brought this to our attention as promptly as you did. We ask that you give us time to come to a decision before we give you your orders on what to do about this... mind walker."

Shino bowed and exited the chamber, leaving the Elders to their seemingly non-existent conversation. To anyone else they might well have been statues for all the interaction they showed, but even the youngest Aburame knew there was more to language than just words.

Thirty seven minutes later, the doors to the Council room opened and Shino presence was requested once more.

"Shino, we the Council have taken your words into account, and we have decided to inform the Hokage. He has just sent word back for us, for you, to keep an eye on Naruto. Watch his progress, and if at any point it appears that the boy is continuing these atrocities, the Hokage has given us his word that he shall intervene."

Shino cocked an eyebrow, and at the elders' consent, gave voice to his concerns.

"Elders, I have no way to tell exactly if he is infiltrating the minds of the other students. I highly doubt that he will try to enter my mind again, after this last time, but I cannot tell what he is doing to others. If you expect me to sit aside and allow him to do what he will-"

"Then you shall do it." Shibi's voice was cold and exact, with the precision of surgical steel, and Shino knew he had overstepped his boundaries. "We understand that you do not have the ability to tell what he is doing psychologically, so you must be that much more vigilant to what he is doing physically. You told that you think he has already been into the mind of Akimichi Chouji. Why is this?"

"I believe this is true because for quite some time he was staring intently at the Akimichi clan heir, as though he was trying to find some weakness. For some reason, Chouji dropped a bag of chips he was drawing from his belongings, and while the class instructor was berating him, Naruto's demeanor change dramatically. It was only for a moment, but it was absolute. His body became limp and his eyes clouded over, similar to a corpse's eyes becoming milky. Almost immediately his body language returned to normal, and he became aware again. He also began smiling to himself, as though something fantastic had occurred. I believe this to be the moment he realized he could enter a person's mindset to such an extent. After that he began focusing on me in the same manner. That was when I suspected something, and shortly after he entered my subconscious." Some of the men and women around the room nodded, his father was among them.

"Then this is to be your clue. Watch for unusual focus on a single student, and if his body betrays any change, inform us immediately. This could very well be a potential threat to the village's safety itself, and as such it must be taken care of as soon and efficiently as possible. The longer we allow this to go on, the more dangerous this Naruto will become. You have done well to bring this to our attention, and it shall be your duty to supervise the situation. I would also advise you to consider informing some of the other students in your class to help you keep an eye on this boy. You will need all the help you can get, I fear, and this involves them as well as you."

Shino recognized this as the dismissal it was, and he bowed to his elders. He left the meeting hall with heavy thoughts, and his hive buzzed in agitation. He had no doubt that he could handle the situation. It was simply a matter of discerning the best order of events to do so. That was the problem...

**XxXxXxX**

**- Three Months Later -**

Naruto shot a glance across the room at Shino while Iruka droned on in the background about something or other. He knew it was important and that he should be paying attention, but that was the exact reason why he wasn't. Shino had been keeping an annoying close eye on him since the last incident. It had been three months since he tried to enter the Aburame's mind, and he had been refused the opportunity to try again on someone else in his class since. He had instead been forced to satisfy his craving for knowledge by penetrating the minds of civilians around town, but all he had learned was pitiful secrets. Pointless facts and gossip. Nothing worth a damn. Now though? Class had been picking up and Shino's attention had been split between watching Naruto and paying attention to Iruka's intensive lectures and lessons. He finally had his chance to find out more about the people in his class.

He scratched out a message to Sasuke discreetly while pretending to pay attention to Iruka's lecture. He nudged his friend in the shoulder. Sasuke glanced over at him, and read the message.

I'M GOING FOR IT. SAKURA.

The Uchiha glanced over at the pink-haired girl, and nodded. His job would be to keep the notes for Naruto and keep him from falling out of his chair. One of the downsides of Naruto's ability was the loss of motor abilities while he was visiting the mind of another, and Sasuke had agreed to cover for him to avoid another incident like last time. He wondered idly when he had come to give a damn what happened to the blonde. It had come as a surprise to him how much he actually enjoyed the other boy's company. Much more tolerable than the other idiots and eccentrics in their class at least.

Naruto allowed himself to relax a little bit and position himself so he wouldn't fell over when he did leave his body. With the practice he had sunk into reaching out with his mind, it was almost as natural as reaching out with his hand. The contact was fluid instead of clumsy, and he was able to ease himself into the torrent of thoughts that made up the surface layer of another person's mind.

'-kra is a composition of physical and spiritual energies that reside in the human body. Spiritual energies are comprised of experience, practice, and theoretical knowledge. Physical energies are those of the body itself. Muscular ability, stamina, and muscle memory. The basic ability of a Shinobi is that to manipulate these energies internally and mix them together.'

She was following along with the lesson. Naruto rolled his eyes. No surprise there. With her mind so focused on taking notes and following along with Iruka's words, her barrier wasn't at its strongest. The invasion was simple and smooth with no way for her to know that something wrong had happened.

"What the hell?"

Naruto stared in shock at what stood before him. His surroundings were practically identical to the dormitories provided for students of the Academy who had no other home to go to. For the most part there were two people assigned to a room, and the room almost always displayed the difference in decorative opinions of the two occupants.

On the left looking in looked like that of a fan of one of the bands that came to Konoha a few times a year. The wall was covered in posters with band members standing in provocative poses. The floor was a mess with black clothes and accessories strewn all over the place. The bed was obviously used by a fitful sleeper, and the black and red sheets were all over the place. The occupant was standing within arms reach of her roommate, shouting at the top of her lungs. She looked like the real Sakura in terms of face and build, but that was when the changes started. Her clothes was darker, her hair was dyed black in parts, and she wore torn pants with chains hanging from them.

Opposite her stood the Sakura they all knew and... knew. Pink hair, sun dress, and sandals. Her room was perfectly clean, with an organized desk, pink wallpaper, and fluffy pillows on her bed. Exactly as everyone would have suspected and what her room was probably like in real life. She was screaming back as loud as she could, in some argument that Naruto was unable to follow.

The most bizarre part about the clash of personalities that stood in front of him was the window. It was directly in the middle of the room and overlapping both sides, and the environment outside showed these changes. On the right, the preppy side of the room, the weather was beautiful. The sun shone brightly and the sky was perfectly clear. On the other side was pandemonium. The sky was split every few seconds by a flash of lightning and the dark half of the room shook with the monstrous claps of thunder that followed so close as to seem instantaneous.

"**Damn it, girl! You have got to be kidding me! All you do is just sit there and take notes all day. DO SOMETHING!"**

"_I'm sitting class, what the hell do you expect me to do?"_

"**Write a note! Throw an airplane! Flirt with Sasuke! I don't know! Just do something already. This is killing me."**

Obviously Sakura had more problems than anyone could have guessed at. From what he could gather, and this was all speculation, both girls were Sakura. It was the only possible explanation as to why there would be two girls in her subconscious when he got there. And both from the look of the mindscape and the familiarity with each other, they both would have been there for quite some time.

"_Why are you even bugging me in the first place? Just leave me alone already!"_

"**You know the drill, girly. I'm not going anywhere until you learn to be more assertive. So... you know... assert already!"**

"_I told you already! I'm in the middle of class. If you want me to do something, wait until lunch and then complain at me. There's nothing I can do right now without the possibility of getting kicked out."_

"**I'm not telling you to set Iruka on fire or strip naked or anything! Just stop being such a prude and do something fun. There'll be plenty of time later for notes and learning. We're still in for another six years of this yet, after all."**

The bickering was showing no sign of ending any time soon, and while it was fascinating to behold, Naruto didn't exactly feel like staying any longer than necessary. Besides, he was starting to get a headache and the Force strain was only partially to blame. With practiced ease, he cut off the connection and felt the background fade away. He was disappointed to find that the voices were the last things to go.

Sasuke heard Naruto's breathing speed back up, indicating that he had returned to himself, and looked over in curiosity. They had gotten into the habit of sharing what thoughts they had about anything Naruto found out. In some cases Sasuke would even designate the target for the invasion out of curiosity, and Naruto was only to happy to oblige.

When Naruto regained his bearings, he glanced over at his friend and winked. The Uchiha smirked to himself and resigned to wait until lunch to find out what Naruto had seen. The mind of the one of his most rabid fan girls? Oh this was going to be good.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Four Months Later -**

"Class, I am proud to announce that today we will be having a guest speaker! The Hokage has taken the time from his schedule to explain some things and answer any questions you might have."

The class perked up when Iruka sat down at his desk and allowed Sarutobi to take his place at the front of the class. The old man stood shorter than Iruka but his symbolic added to his stature. He was holding a pipe in his left hand though it wasn't lit.

"The pleasure is mine," The Hokage said as he examined the classroom. His smile was soft and his eyes kindly, but as he met each of the students eye, Naruto felt a chill run down his back. There was more to this man than he was showing. "It warms an old man's heart to see so many young men and women stepping up to serve the village. It isn't easy, but for those who have the fortitude, it is highly rewarding! Remember, there are very few things as important to the spirit of Konoha as the safety of its citizens, and you have all made the decision to keep it safe. I, and every other person of our military, am extremely proud of you."

It was everything Naruto could do to stop himself from rolling his eyes as the Hokage continued his speech. This was cookie-cutter propaganda, and every other student in his class save a few were eating it up. Beside him, Sasuke was also feigning interest and Shikamaru was paying the minimal amount of attention required. Then again, that's what he always did anyway. The only other person that wasn't buying into the man's words at face value were...

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto nudged him with his elbow. "Check out Ino over there."

Sure enough, the young Yamanaka heir was listening with no amount of confusion on her visage. She was apparently having some amount of trouble in taking the Hokage's words at face value.

"As you graduate the Academy, you will find that there are many paths that you can take, and it is all up to you to discover which suits your personal abilities. Some of you will be geared toward information gathering, others to front-line combat. Others may even find your place defending the homeland itself from invasion, which is a constant threat. There are no wrong answers when serving Konoha. The only wrong answer is if you hold back at all. The most important thing is to put everything you are into this endeavor, and to serve with all the strength you can muster!"

A couple of the civilian kids in the class started nodding and agreeing with the Hokage enthusiastically, and Naruto watched on, bewildered. It was as though they actually believed they were being given a choice in the matter! The old man was telling them to their face that they were being forced into this, and that if they didn't go along with it then they were bad people. And they loved him for it!

"Eventually, you will be expected to take positions of responsibility, but for now you can rest at ease in the knowledge that you have the experience of your predecessors to guide you. It is your superiors jobs to make sure that you learn everything you need to learn, and you are capable of fulfilling your duties to the utmost of your ability. For now all you must do is train hard and learn."

So basically, they didn't need to think about anything? They only had to follow orders to be happy? Naruto glanced at Sasuke, whose expression probably mirrored his own incredulity. He expected them to believe this crap? Well apparently he knew what he was doing, because about half of their class were staring up at him with pure adulation. As though he were some messiah leading them into the after life or something. And the other half was well along the way to joining them.

"You have already made the hardest decision, and that was to dedicate yourself to the cause. Now it is your duty to help me, help _us_, make the world a safe place to live in. Help us bring peace to Konoha so that your families and everyone who isn't a Shinobi can live in peace and happiness. No one wants to have to serve as we do, but with your strength we can make Konoha a place worth fighting for!"

Again with the repetition. Konoha this, civilians that. How many times had he said that so far? Perhaps repetition was key? Say something enough, and anyone would believe it. Especially the weak willed children that surrounded them.

"The world outside of Konoha is a terrible place right now. There is anger, hatred, and senseless war. For now Konoha is safe, but that is likely to change at any minute. Right now only the strength of the people serving and defending is enough to hold the peace, but even they grow tired. That is why it is your duty to grow strong, so that you can take your place beside them, and to replace them when they falter. Each of you are your own individual, and that is where much of the strength of Konoha comes from. Each of our greatest warriors are unique and powerful in each of their own ways, and so should you. Grow to be strong in your own ways, and don't allow yourselves to be dragged to another's level! Seek to surpass others, and be your own brick in the wall that holds Konoha together!"

It was almost too much for Naruto. The Hokage was brainwashing the class, and not only were they buying into it entirely, Iruka was allowing it to happen! In fact, their Chuunin instructor was nodding as though he believed everything the man was saying. Was it like this for everyone in this village? Was everyone just a drone brought up to be a resource to be spent in the name of 'peace'? One more glance around the classroom and, even more importantly, Iruka answered that question. Yes. For all the pretty words the Hokage was preaching about 'freedom' and 'peace', Konoha was just another dictatorship. The realization left a sour taste in his mouth, and he resolved to talk it over with Sasuke when they were alone. It probably wouldn't be a good idea to discuss it where _anyone_ could hear them.

"What? That's bullshit!" The young boy that had shouted was a nameless civilian, Tobio or something like that. He ignored Iruka's indignant shout about watching his language and continued to rant. "I didn't want to be here in the first place, and now you're telling me I'm stuck here? I don't want to fight in some stupid battle, and I don't want to protect some stupid village either!"

The Hokage indicated for Iruka to sit back down after he stood up in anger, and he smiled softly at the boy.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but no one is forcing you to be here. It was thought that since you were still here and applying yourself after months of training, that you were here of your own free will. Come, why don't you come with me to my office and we can get this whole mess sorted out. We don't mean to force anyone to do anything they don't feel comfortable doing. The life of self-sacrifice isn't for everyone after all."

The old man's words were those of a kindly grandfather, and even Naruto felt inclined to believe him. But there was something hideously wrong with the words. They were just to... kind. Too perfect. The Hokage had spoken those exact same words before, but they didn't hold the regret of losing a soldier for his cause. Instead they sounded more like a grandfather who was calming down a unruly child. It made Naruto's skin crawl, and he looked away from the scene.

As Sarutobi put a hand on the boy's shoulder and left the room, the class stood as one and cheered. What village could hope for such a kind Hokage? Sasuke nudged Naruto in the arm, and they met each others eye.

"Naruto, something's very, _very_ wrong here..." Naruto nodded slowly.

"How much do you want to bet he comes back different?"

Sure enough, just as Naruto had predicted, the boy had returned about a week later, and his attitude had pulled a one-eighty. Where before he was stubborn, prone to mouthing off, and somewhat of a prankster, now he was radically different. He was more quiet, he payed much more attention in class, and he didn't joke or play around like he used to. Another point that Sasuke had brought to his attention was that he didn't smile the same. Sure he grinned at someone else's jokes, or when he failed at something and the class laughed at him, but the moment he thought no one was looking at him, it dropped and he adopted a look of intense focus. Like his entire life's meaning was perfecting everything he was being taught in class. It weirded Naruto and Sasuke out to the point of Naruto doing a read on the boy's mind. When he came back to himself, his face was pale and he never did tell Sasuke exactly what he saw. All he would say was that it was cold. Ice cold.

Unbeknownst to them, Shino was watching from his place across the training field, deep in thought. On one hand, he knew that Naruto was continuing his practice of invading the minds of the people around him, but the only proof he had was that he was searching through the mind of Tobio. He also had his suspicions that something sinister had been done to the boy after he was removed to the class, but what could he do about it? If he brought it to the Hokage's attention, it might just put them in the position of considering him a security risk. As much as his promise to his clan and village meant to him, he had no intention of allowing himself to become a husk of who he was, such as Tobio. He would wait, and there would be other opportunities. Of this he was certain. As long as they remained uncertain of his surveillance, the time would come. In the meantime, he would need an ally. Class was picking up to an alarming degree, and there was only so much he could do alone. He already had some ideas on who would be prime suspects, but it would take time to convince one to help him out.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Two Months Later -**

Once again, time had passed before Naruto felt it was safe to enter the mind of another of his classmates. Something must have tipped Shino off about his last entry, because he was even more suspicious. Then again, he figured he might just be getting paranoid. Hell, he had even had the feeling that Kiba of all people was watching him now. It was possible that Shino had talked to the boy, though. After all, the Inuzuka and Aburame clans had a distinct history together for a number of reasons. That thought was what had driven Naruto to choose Kiba as his next target. It was simply a matter of biding his time until Kiba looked like he was on the verge of falling asleep, when the boy's barrier was at its weakest, and slipping through.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto squinted as he examined his newest surroundings. The baking sun shone down on the bleached sand around him and the roar of the ocean filled his ears. He was facing the coastline of some tropical beach while a bunch of cute teenaged girls played a game of volleyball not too far away. Close enough for Naruto to hear their giggles and see the strain their bodies put on their swimsuits. He wasn't surprised in the least at the sight.

What_ did_ surprise him however, was that Kiba wasn't joining them. Instead he was simply crashed out on a beach chair, soaking up the sun and watching them play. Akamaru was by his side, panting in the heat though there was a bowl of water next to him with some ice cubes bobbing in it. The dog's relaxation changed though when Naruto approached them. Akamaru's ears perked up, and he cocked his head toward the intruder. Naruto froze immediately, horrified at the idea of being caught again by his victim, but the small white dog was drawn away by one of the girls calling out his name.

"Akamaru! Why don't you come play with us? And Kiba too!"

Said boy laughed to himself and readjusted his sunglasses.

"Go on, boy. Why don't you? I'm sure they could use the company." The little dog whined, and Kiba grinned. "Me? I'm going to relax a little bit more. Keeping an eye on Naruto takes more out of me than I thought. Personally I think Shino's just paranoid, but he doesn't just make stuff up. There has to be something to it. Either way, I'm going to relax a bit more. You go play. Get them to run around a little for me, if you know what I mean?"

Naruto could have sworn that Akamaru winked at his owner before taking off running, paws almost touching right before they hit the soft sand. The boy chuckled quietly to himself and reached for the drink that sat to his right. His attention must have been more on the girls by the water than on what he was doing though, because he knocked it over, causing it to spill out onto his jacket that was balled up next to his chair.

"Shit!"

He yanked the cup upright and started shaking out his jacket to get as much as he could off of it before it sunk in and stained. In the sand previously covered by the jacket rested a little black book with a simple title on the front. 'Intelligence'. As Naruto allowed himself to fade, (with one last healthy glance at the lovely ladies of course) he couldn't help but wonder what the significance of the hidden book was. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto wasn't the only one hiding something from the rest of their class.

**XxXxXxX**

Naruto's first thought when he returned to consciousness was that a cocky bug had landed on his collar. The tiny little beetle was standing there just as calmly as it could, and when Naruto waved his arm lazily at it, it buzzed around his hand and landed again right in the same spot. The suspicious behavior caught his attention, got Sasuke's attention while not letting his eyes off of the insect.

"Hey," He whispered so as not to attract attention from Iruka or his current suspect. "Watch Shino closely for me for a second."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but Naruto saw him nod out of the corner of his eye, so he knew he was on it. With a single precise movement, Naruto caught the bug and held it gently, with its wings caught between two fingers. It struggled briefly to escape, but it wasn't going anywhere without ripping its own wings out with its violent movements.

"He just flinched and looked this way." The Uchiha muttered quietly back to him. "What the fuck did you do?"

Naruto didn't say anything, but simply grinned in response and held his victim up for Sasuke's inspection.

"Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup. It would seem, that was are being monitored."

The two of them looked back at Shino, who seemed to be ignoring them as best as he could. Still, they both felt the sensation of a thousand eyes watching them, and they knew he was still watching. As a brutal show of intent, Naruto held up the Kikaichu so its master could see it, and crushed it between his fingers. Despite being across the room in the middle of a lesson, Naruto and Sasuke could hear an angry buzzing coming from Shino's direction. It was even loud enough to cause Iruka to pause his lecture.

"Shino, do you have a problem?" After he said that, the teacher saw the three boys glaring at each other, and figured there was something going on that he wasn't privy to. Shino was silent for a long while, simply focusing all of his attention and hatred onto the two boys before finally answering Iruka.

"Nothing that won't be handled in due time."

* * *

><p><em>AN : _Well I'm only a week late this time, instead of a few months. You can't blame me for that much, can you? Now this chapter feels a little weak to me, but I never really did like doing montage scenes. The next chapter or two will contain quite a few time skips while I take care of their Academy days, but then it will settle down into a single clear plot line. I promise... maybe. I understand that some of you might disagree with the way I portrayed Sarutobi, but keep in mind that this is a darker and more reality stricken world. He may be a grandfather to the people of Konoha, but he is still the dictator of a militaristic society. As such, he has responsibilities. Say what you will.

Things are starting to heat up (And not in the sexy way) between Sasuke, Naruto, and Shino. Intentions are being made clear, Naruto is expanding his boundaries, and the years are progressing. Itachi has been introduced, though his relationship with his family seems a little strained. Naruto and Sasuke are growing closer and hopefully in the next chapter I will show some more interaction between the two of them.

Finally, if you are going to leave a negative review, do me a favor and sign in alright? I would love to discuss my writing's shortcomings or possibly even a few misinterpretations and incorrect assumptions you might have. Doesn't do either of us a whole lot of good if you sign in anonymous, and I don't particularly feel like talking to empty space. I appreciate it.

Take it easy...

- Nik0laiCarpathia


	4. Crisis

**Ch. 4 : Crisis**

A/N: Praise be the holy log. I HAVEN'T SLEPT IN 36 HOURS! No promises on quality control. XD

Disclaimer– I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or any obscure references to other owned or written material, either official or those of fandom. They are all property of associated parties.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxX<strong>

Naruto stared at the object of his hatred with all of his being. He concentrated every ounce of willpower he had and channeled the Force through him to manipulate his target, to bend it to his will. Though his muscles burned amd his sight grew faded, he persevered. He was being driven by a base need that existed far beyond organized thought. It was a primordial urge that his ancestors had fought with for centuries. Just as he thought he was going to fail, that his strength would not be enough, his foe succumbed to his strength! The mighty enemy finally gave in to his overwhelming power and surrendered to his will.

And flipped to 3:30.

The bell signifying the end of class rang shrilly, and the class cried out in satisfaction. Finally, the week was over with and the weekend could begin in earnest. With only a few days left before the summer vacation, tolerance was at its peak and everyone was ready for their fourth year to end. Every student in the classroom started packing their things away, though a few were ahead of the game, having been ready for this for over twenty minutes. Students like Naruto.

"Come on, Sasuke. Hurry up before your fan club decide that they have nothing better to spend their weekend on but pursuing you."

The Uchiha neither quickened nor slowed his pace. He continued with the same sure deliberateness he showed with everything else. Everything was returned to its position and packed away with surgical precision.

"It's too late for that. I heard rumors earlier that they are trying to cook up some big scheme. Besides, calm down. You're acting like Iruka-Sensei is going to drag you back in here if you don't get out in the next thirty seconds." Naruto laughed at his friend's words, though his eyes never left their teacher's desk.

"I wouldn't be surprised in the least. Did you see the looks he was giving us near the end there? Or when the class was doing spars earlier? Actually, now that I think about it, maybe he's not going to come for you. I was the one that broke Kiba's leg earlier after all."

Sasuke didn't look away from his work, but Naruto just knew that he was smirking in that damned way of his.

"His position was compromised. He should have tapped out, but he didn't. I don't see how his foolish pride is your problem."

"Don't get me wrong, it was beautiful and I don't regret it in the least. All I'm saying is that you can't just expect Iruka to-"

"To let it slide without saying anything about it?"

They both winced at the voice directly behind them, and turned around slowly. Sure enough, Iruka stood with his arms crossed looking down at them sternly. Sasuke shot Naruto a 'I-thought-you-were-watching-him' look, but his blond comrade just shrugged in a bewildered manner. It wasn't that they were scared of their sensei or anything, but he could be really... intense when he wanted to be.

"I would expect this sort of behavior from Sasuke, but you Naruto? I'm disappointed in you. You had your opponent in an obviously dominated position and you had to know I would have called it almost immediately. But you still pressed the advantage for everything it was worth."

Naruto stared back into Iruka's face for a few moments before looking away uncomfortably.

"He should have known to give in. I don't know why I'm being scolded like a child for Kiba being an idiot."

Iruka wasn't amused in the least by the comment, and made his displeasure clear.

"Yes, he should have, but that doesn't give you the right to break his knee cap. You know damn well that that is a slow-healing injury, and he is going to lose a few days of practice. Even with our medic-nin minimizing the damage, joint damage is very slow to heal."

The gleam in Naruto's eye told him everything he needed to know, and he rubbed his nose in exasperation.

"As punishment your exercises will be doubled for the coming week, and you're banned from group sparring until Kiba can rejoin the class."

Naruto snorted, but didn't say anything in protest. It wouldn't have done any good anyway. Iruka was a hardass when it came to punishment, and it would only do more harm than good. Besides, the rest of the class was afraid to spar with either he or Sasuke for the last two years. Now? They would be lucky if anyone would even consider teaming up against either of them. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Sasuke smirking at him, the smug bastard.

"And because Sasuke is no better and could do to learn the same lesson, he will be joining you."

"Why? I did nothing wrong." That put the smile on Naruto's face.

"For encouraging him. I know for a fact that you two egg each other on, so don't except me to think he did this completely alone. Besides, just a few days ago you incinerated Shino's swarm with a fireball technique. This goes beyond mere competition, so why don't you tell me what exactly is going on between the two of you, Kiba, and Shino? I've allowed it for the last few years because for the most part Konoha approves of friendly competition, but this has gone far beyond that. In fact, I would hazard a guess to say that the four of you have legitimate animosity toward each other. If this is going to continue to be a problem, I am going to have to take action."

"Sensei, I don't know what you're talking about." The diplomatic blond said.

"That's bullshit and we both know it, Naruto. I've been your teacher for the past four years, and I like to think that I know all of my students. What is going on between you isn't normal. I've never seen an Aburame as pissed off at someone for as long as Shino has been, and I've known a few Aburame in my time. Now I'll ask you again, what is going on?"

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, and Sasuke shrugged again. When it came down to this kind of thing, Naruto was far superior to him in persuading people so he left this sort of thing to the blond. Which was fine with him. He wasn't a people person anyway.

"It's just a few minor personal problems, really." Naruto's voice was gentle but firm, and Sasuke could see the look of intense focus hidden just below his friendly demeanor. He was using the Force to calm Iruka down somehow. He had gotten damn good at hiding it, and unless you knew exactly what to look for, you would miss it. "It's nothing serious, but something about those two just rub me the wrong way. I'm sorry that it came to this point, but I really didn't mean it to. I promise, Sasuke and I will do everything we can to make sure it doesn't happen again. Okay?"

Some small war was being waged behind Iruka's eyes. Sasuke could see it. The hardness was clashing with the calm Naruto was trying to instill with his Force powers, and when he gave his teacher a disarming smile, his ability won out over Iruka's willpower. Their teacher sighed and shook his head, though now it was friendly.

"What am I going to do with the two of you?"

"Cancel our punishment?" Naruto said with no small amount of hope in his voice. Iruka just laughed playfully.

"I don't think so. Maybe this will be a good lesson for the two of you. Konoha-nin aren't supposed to be vindictive enough to do that sort of thing, remember? We're the nice hidden village."

"Full of soulless assassins?"

"Yes, Naruto. The nice hidden village full of soulless assassins. Now get out of my classroom. I need to finish up here then go check up on Kiba. He is in no small amount of trouble as well, after all. That pride of his is going to get him killed one of these days."

"Hopefully." Naruto muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Their sharp-eared teacher asked.

"Uh, I said hopefully he'll calm down over summer vacation?"

Naruto laughed nervously, and Iruka just rolled his eyes and jerked his head in the direction of the door. The two students finished getting their gear together, and Naruto slung his bag over one shoulder and hooked a thumb in his pocket.

"Sure thing, Iruka-Sensei. See you on Monday." Iruka waved at the two of them as they left, shaking his head one last time at his two problem students. They were well on the way of being the strongest students he had ever had the pleasure of teaching, in any field, but he only wished he could get their attitudes under control. Now, where did he put that aspirin? He had a headache for some reason.

**XxXxXxX**

Sasuke waited until they were clear of school grounds before they started talking, to ensure they weren't overheard by anyone that might cause trouble for them. As they hit the sparse forest and clearing that made up the training grounds, they finally allowed themselves to relax a little bit.

"So what did you do to Iruka back there? I didn't think he was going to let us off that easily. You used the Force on him, didn't you?"

Naruto winked at his friend and dropped his bag down against a tree when they reached the secluded clearing they used for their own personal training.

"There are more ways to influence people than to just break into their mind. The most effective lie is one laced with the truth, and it is possible to steer people more towards the truth so they don't look too far into the lies. All I did was make him pay more attention to some thing than to others."

Sasuke nodded in approval as he stretched himself out, limbering himself. The only real advantage he had over Naruto in terms of physical ability was his flexibility, and he needed to play on that as much as possible if he wanted any kind of edge over his friend.

"Sneaky bastard. I didn't think you could even be that subtle."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. That's just one of them. So what are the rules for this spar?"

"Passive abilities and only light offensive techniques are allowed. Remember what happened last time when you showed up singed? Iruka almost had a heart attack."

Naruto laughed at the memory. The two of them had been sparring together in the woods for years, and sometimes when they didn't have someone responsibility watching over them it could get a bit... out of hand. At one point Sasuke had fired a great fireball technique at him that he barely dodged and even then he had taken a decent amount of damage. Nothing that hadn't mostly healed by the next morning, but Iruka had still spotted the burn marks and given them both a serious tongue lashing. Still, its not like nothing positive had come from it. That same night Naruto had had a dream about a defensive technique that he had added to his repertoire.

"Agreed. Weapons?"

"Nah, we'll keep this hand to hand this time. You need more practice with your taijutsu anyway."

"Tell you what, beat me in a straight up fight without pulling any tricks, then you can talk smack about my style." Sasuke snorted at the declaration.

"Style? You're a brawler, you don't have a style."

"That's not what your brother says. Itachi said that unpredictability is a desirable end in and of itself. You're just jealous that he approves more of my fighting than he does of yours."

Sasuke growled lowly to let Naruto know he was coming damn close to overstepping a line, and Naruto let it drop. After all, he wasn't out to actually piss him off. Sasuke could be vindictive in a fight if he was angered. As proven when he fought Shino. That was just vicious.

The two of them faced off for a moment to gauge each others stance, but they had fought so many times in the past it wasn't going to do them any good. As usual, it was Naruto that started things off. The furrowed brows was Sasuke's only warning before he felt Naruto's voice in his head.

_And here we go..._

A lance of pain spiked through his mind and the Uchiha had to resist the urge to cradle his mind. Naruto had taken to using his power to enter people's minds and incapacitate them with pain while engaging them in hand-to-hand combat. This double style gave him the edge he needed over people with more finesse than he had. Sure enough, through the haze of pain he could see Naruto charging at him in a basic kick-boxing stance, guard up and protecting his head.

Sasuke stepped back to absorb the incoming rush and brought up his own guard to parry the jab. His counter came in the form of a low kick, catching Naruto in the hip and sending him back, favoring his side. A swift retaliation was sent his way, and the blow sent Sasuke back with a stinging forearm, but Naruto didn't let up. Another spike brought mist to his eyes, and he was unable to complete negate the damage done by the roundhouse kick that followed. He was thrown into the air from the resulting force, but twisted his body in such a way that he was able to control his landing.

The distance between them was enough to allow him to form the hand seals for the trademark technique of his family. His deep breath exhaled in the form of a man-sized fireball roaring directly at Naruto. His lack of worry was proven accurate when Naruto blocked it with a shield wall of Force energy. The ball of fire made contact with the wall and flared up from the dense oxygen, but rolled over the sides, leaving Naruto mostly unharmed, though the leg of his pants was singed.

"Light offensive techniques, huh?" Naruto called out over the sound of the crackling of the dead and dried grass.

"I only threw one at you, right? And there wasn't even a kunai or two in this one. Nothing you can't handle."

His retort was spouted while on the move, and almost before he could finish they had engaged once more. Naruto's hip thrown kick proved unscrupulous when Sasuke caught it and wisely used his opponent's momentum against him. Naruto was brought into a joint lock, but before Sasuke could do anything from there, yet another lance of pain speared toward him. This time though, his mental barrier was enough to block most of the sharpness from it, and it felt instead like someone was ramming a can of food into his head rather than a knife.

"Would you stop that!" Naruto was folded up in a lock, but continued to writhe underneath Sasuke, doing his best to escape from the iron hold.

"Not until you can block it without having to think about it. I don't want you to be vulnerable to some other mind-fucker out there after all."

"You're not exactly in the best position to be worrying about me at the moment. I can break your leg, just like you did to Kiba."

Naruto ignored that and instead focused on trying to find a way out of his predicament. He continued to twist in a seemingly random manner. Sasuke did his best to hold Naruto in place, but he was unable to hold him forever, due to Naruto's blatantly superior strength and endurance. With a final twist from the hip, Naruto was able to slip behind Sasuke and hold him in a choke hold. Now the tables were turned, and the blond was in the dominating position.

"Now are you going to play nice?"

"Grkgahgh..."

"Is that a no?" Sasuke used one free hand to keep Naruto from completely constricting his throat and his other to punch Naruto in the kidney. "Hey! Cut that out, you bastard."

Naruto just tightened his hold a little more, overwhelming Sasuke's pitiful resistance and making him resort to desperate measures. The Uchiha reached down to his thigh holster with his free hand and drew a kunai that he held in a reverse grip.

"As much as I would love watching you choke out that log, Naruto, I think that will be enough for today."

At the sound of Itachi's voice, Naruto glanced down and sure enough, his arms were clamped down tightly on a misshaped log, the victim of a successful substitution from his sparing partner. Naruto chuckled in embarrassment and released it, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He brushed the dirt and grass from their clothes. Sasuke's older brother stood by a training post with an exhausted but amused look on his face. Sasuke was beside him, grinning triumphantly.

"Dammit! Why do I keep mistaking logs for people?"

Don't worry, Naruto. Even the best of us make that mistake once in a while."

Naruto grumbled under his breath at Itachi's patronizing tone, but wasn't going to argue with the closest thing he had to an older brother and idol. He walked over to Sasuke and offered his hand. Sasuke sheathed the kunai he still had drawn and took i, shaking enthusiastically.

"We'll finish this up next time." Naruto let go and turned to Itachi. "But for now, why don't you tell us why you're here. What's up?"

Itachi looked at the two boys with an expression of seriousness. Over the last couple of weeks it had seemed like their childhood idol was wearing himself out and it wasn't good for him. He was obviously fatigued and his usually impeccable hair was looking worse for the wear.

"We need to talk. You two should sit down."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look of worry, but obeyed. They made their way to the tree Itachi leaned against, and took a seat on the ground at their feet. Whenever Itachi had some free time, he had taken to spending it with them, helping them get stronger and just letting them blow off some steam that they wouldn't be able to otherwise. He was more of a father figure to either of them as their own fathers, of whom Naruto had none at all. But never before had Itachi come to them in such a serious way. It was a little disconcerting. Okay, maybe more than a little...

"Guys, there are some bad things going on that you two don't know about. That you won't for a while. I've been told about quite a few of them over the last few weeks, and... and I'm not sure where I stand on them right now. I can't tell you of course, but I just want you to know that maybe you shouldn't take anything for granted. Especially when it comes to the people in Konoha."

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "Like the Hokage?"

"Yeah," Itachi nodded and brushed back a lock of hair that had come undone from his ponytail and gotten in his eye. "Our Hokage-sama may seem like a kind old man, but he is still the village leader. Be very careful around him. Make sure to do as he says and don't get on his bad side."

Sasuke frowned. Of anyone he knew, Itachi was the most loyal to Konoha and the Hokage. That wasn't just his bias toward his brother either, it was common knowledge. What could he have possibly learned that would make Itachi distrustful of them? Something wasn't adding up, and though he would never say it aloud, it was freaking him out a little bit.

"Konoha is a dark place, Sasuke. Naruto. There are terrible things going on behind the scenes, and I don't want any part of them."

"Itachi, stop," Naruto said. "You shouldn't be saying this sort of thing. What if someone hears you? They might think you weren't working with Konoha any more. You know what the punishment for treason is!"

"The punishment of treason. The punishment of conspiracy. Of fraternizing with the enemy. Of overstepping the bounds of your position. Yeah, I know the cost. But I don't care any more. I'm not going to let the two people most precious to me just waltz into it without knowing what they are getting into. I have no intention of continuing this bullshit either. I'm done. I'm retiring today and turning in my Forehead Protector. I'm done. If they have a problem with it, it's their issue and not mine."

Both Naruto and Sasuke were thrown off by his declaration, and Naruto voiced his concerns out loud.

"You can't mean that! You love the village! You're one of the strongest ninjas here. You can't just stop being a Shinobi!"

"I'm not going to stop being a Shinobi. I'm going to keep training, I just won't be working for Konoha anymore." That made Sasuke wince.

"You make it sound like you're going to become a Missing-nin." Itachi didn't say anything. "Bro, you're not going to leave us are you?"

Itachi was quiet for a long time before sighing deeply and looking up at the sky. Black clouds were blowing in quickly from the west, and by the looks of it they were going to have a heavy storm tonight. To the point of being dangerous to be outside. A hell of an omen if he had ever seen one.

"I might have to, Sasuke. They aren't going to take this quietly."

Naruto frowned and grew angry, and Sasuke bit his lip to the point of drawing blood. What the hell was going on? What could Itachi possibly have found out that would make him just quit? He was recommended for Anbu less than a week ago. Their father had been ecstatic and Itachi was close to accepting, but now?

"I wanted to talk to you before something happened. I mean, it might not. Hopefully it won't, and this will have been for nothing. But if it doesn't play out like that, and I do end up disappearing, I want you two to leave Konoha." He ignored their gasps of shock and put a hand on each of their shoulders. "I'm serious, guys. Finish the Academy. Learn everything you can from them, but leave as soon as you can after that. It will be easiest if you end up on a team together, but given your team work I don't see that being a problem. It would be stupid for them to break you up for any reason. I've seen the two of you fight together."

Naruto and Sasuke nodded and smiled shakily at the praise, but Itachi wasn't finished.

"It would be best for you if you can get another person on your team that you can convince to leave with you. Only trust each other, alright? No matter what. Not your elders. Not your superiors. Not your peers. Only each other. Because when it comes to Konoha, that might just be all you have."

The two boys before him nodded seriously and Itachi smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry I had to ruin your training with such dark news, but just in case something goes wrong, I wanted you to know what happened and why. There's no telling what they would have told you to turn you against me. Keep in mind though, that I care for you two. No matter what they say, that will never change." Itachi leaned his neck to either side to make it pop, and he grinned happily. "Now, since I don't have anywhere to be for the next few hours, how about a quick spar? You two have gotten good enough I bet you can handle me going all out for probably a good thirty seconds."

He laughed aloud at the look of horror on both Naruto and Sasuke's face. He was going to miss this. Terrorizing his younger brother and his best friend. But if it would get them ready for what was to come, all the better. For all his bluster, he knew one hundred percent he was leaving tonight as a criminal. He knew far too much to just be allowed to retire, and there was no way in hell he was going to go quietly. Well... there was one last technique that he had been looking into that might just help. And it was all thanks to Shisui. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger thoughtfully while Naruto and Sasuke readied themselves for their fate.

**XxXxXxX**

**- That night -**

A shattering boom of thunder and the sense of someone's presence woke Naruto from his fitful slumber, and he screamed and grabbed for the blade he kept stashed under his pillow when he saw a form standing at the foot of his bed, dripping with blood.

"Naruto, calm down. It's me."

Naruto screamed again, but forced himself to take a deep breath when he recognized Itachi's voice.

"I-itachi? What are you doing here? What's going on! Why are you covered in... is that blood?"

Itachi looked down at his hands and stared, as though seeing them for the first time. He was splattered with blood, as though hit by a fountain. Well more than enough to fill three bodies.

"When... when I told them I quit, I thought the Hokage was just going to let me go. He seemed resigned, but happy for me. He... he smiled Naruto." Naruto swallowed dryly, terrified and confused but unable to say anything else. "I should have known it wasn't going to be that easy. They... they attacked me just an hour ago. Anbu, a dozen of them. I killed them Naruto. But before I got them, they screamed that I was defecting! That I was attacking them!"

Itachi was obviously shell shocked at this point, and was rambling on. Partly to himself, it seemed. Naruto had never seen Sasuke's older brother this worked up about anything this before. Especially not to this extent.

"The rest of the clan. The Police force... they attacked me too. They wouldn't listen when I tried to tell them what was going on. What was happening." Itachi rubbed a blood soaked hand through his hair, getting it deep in his ponytail. Here he seemed to snap himself out of whatever daze he was under. He closed his eyes, breathed deep, and when he opened them again the Itachi everyone knew was back.

"Before I fled, I heard the Anbu captain telling the others that there were to be no survivors. No witnesses. They are planning to kill the rest of my clan, and there's nothing I can do to stop it. The only thing I managed to do was to hit Sasuke with a technique that will help him, hopefully. Everyone will think he turned on me as well, and I think they are planning on leaving him alive, since he attacked me. They will think he is on their side."

"Wait, what happened? Is he alright? Itachi, slow down..."

Apparently the older Uchiha didn't hear him, or just ignored him. Either way he just kept talking. "Now all that's left to do is take care of you. They know you were close to me, so I have to make it seem like I just went postal and they will leave you be."

"Wait, Itachi! Don't..."

"I'm sorry, Naruto. But it's for the best."

"ITACHI!"

"Tsukuyomi."

**XxXxXxX**

**- Konoha Hospital : ?** -

Naruto woke up in a medication fueled daze. For some reason, it was hard to focus his thoughts, and he allowed himself to lay still until he could sort things out. He remembered waking up to Itachi standing at the foot of his bed, covered in blood. He remembered his idol rambling on about something or other. Then he was standing in the middle of some weird ass field under a red sky with Itachi before him. Then it seemed like an eternity had passed with just them. Itachi told him that the place was a world of his own creation, where he controlled everything including time. Usually that world was used to torture a person, but he would be using it in an unorthodox fashion.

He had then proceeded to use that time and world to instruct Naruto in everything he could. Theoretical knowledge of techniques and Jutsus and how to counter them, though he would never be able to use them personally. Everything a Shinobi could learn from a superior short of actual experience in application he had taught him. The entire experience had been incredible. He felt like he knew Itachi more now than he had in his years of knowing him. He also told him that he was fleeing the village after being forced to kill most of his family in self-defense, but was able to work it out so Sasuke would be spared. He told him that he trusted him to take care of his younger brother when he was going to be unable to, and that they should both grow stronger. He told him that he had done this exact same thing to Sasuke, and that they could consider it a parting gift to his two younger brothers.

That had brought a tear to Naruto's eye, and it did now that he was awake as well. One more thing he told him was that when he woke up, he needed to lie to everyone about what had happened inside the Tsukuyomi. He was supposed to tell everyone that Itachi had tortured him for an eternity, and that Sasuke was going to tell the same thing to make it believable. The more details he gave them the better, otherwise he was in danger. He reminded him to finish the Academy and to leave Konoha as soon as they were given the opportunity to. The lower they were in level when they left, the better. The stronger they became the less likely they were to be allowed to escape. Especially now that they were Konoha's Jinchuuriki, a fact they had all accepted to be true years ago, and the last loyal Uchiha.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when his door opened and the Hokage stepped in, followed by a tall man in a bandana and trench coat. Naruto recognized him from Itachi's teachings as Ibiki Morino, the head of Konoha's Torture and Interrogation division. He swallowed and involuntarily broke into a cold sweat. Itachi had warned him that it was likely he would be getting a visit from them, but it still didn't make it any less intimidating. To make it worse, the damn drugs were screwing with his mind, making him unable to connect to the Force. This was the first time he had ever been unable to manipulate the flow he could still feel within and around him, and it scared him.

"Ah, Naruto! It's surprising to see you awake. We expected you to be unconscious for quite some time after what the traitor Itachi did to you."

Naruto flinched at the name and turned his head to the side. It was an act, but he had to be convincing enough for them to write him off as a victim. If they knew Itachi had said anything to him other than telling them to get revenge, he was screwed. Not a very comforting prospect, but luck was on his side. That was all they were expecting anyway.

"We were wondering if you would mind letting us talk to you for a few moments? It is rather important after all."

"It's about Itachi right?" The Hokage nodded. "Alright. I don't know how helpful I'll be, but if it helps you catch the bastard, I'll tell you whatever I can." The Hokage smiled gently at his language toward the Uchiha, and Naruto had the feeling that it really helped his credulity.

"Well I'll try to make it quick so you can get some more rest. First of all, when did you first know Itachi was planning on leaving the village?"

"I didn't! I would never have imagined he would do something like... like this. I still can't believe it. I mean, I heard he had been nominated for Anbu and everything..." The Hokage laughed.

"Well it was supposed to be kept quiet, but I suppose promotions always are the worst kept secret. Now, when we found you, you were in rough shape. Beaten almost to death, in fact, and in a coma. Would you mind explaining what happened when he got to your apartment?"

Itachi had told him that when he got out of the Genjutsu, he was going to be unconscious for a while. He was also going to beat the shit out of him while he was out to make it seem like they had 'fought' before Itachi used the Tsukuyomi on him. Naruto would have been pissed, but its not like he was going to feel it or anything. His idol had also had him rehearse on what he was supposed to say.

"He said 'Foolish little boy, if you and my weak brother wish to kill me, hate me, detest me. And yet survive in an unsightly way. Run, run and cling to life, and when he has the same eyes as mine, come to me.' And then he hit me with some kind of weird Sharingan technique that-..."

He trailed off, and the Hokage didn't press the issue.

"Yes, the Tsukuyomi is a rather nasty technique that puts the victim into a world completely under the control of the caster. The effects are unpleasant, as I'm sure you are well aware."

Naruto let his eyes drop and nodded.

"Well, is there anything else you think we should know?" Naruto shook his head. "Then I think that is everything we will need. I'll let you rest, okay? It's a pity that the Academy is already over for the year, but I'm sure you will be joining again for the next year, right?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, good. Well until next time."

Naruto held his breath until the two men had left the room before letting himself relax. He was a little surprised to find that Ibiki hadn't said a word during the entire time, but he wasn't about to complain about it. It was possible he was just there in case he gave them some trouble, but as far as they were concerned, he told them everything they wanted to know. He collapsed back on the bed from the stress and let his weary mind rest. The last thought that struck him was worry for what they were putting Sasuke through. There was no doubt it wasn't going to be as cordial as it had been for him.

**XxXxXxX**

It was three days into their time off before Naruto saw Sasuke next, and he was beginning to worry. Sure, the Uchiha could handle himself, but there were some things you just weren't ready to deal with before you even hit Genin. His worries were both assuaged and exacerbated when his best friend showed up on his doorstep one evening, bruised and filthy.

"Sasuke? Oh my god, what happened to you?"

Sasuke looked as if he hadn't slept in days and had suffered through multiple beatings. His clothes, usually spotless, were trashed and in rags and he had dried blood spattered on them.

"Naruto, would... would it be alright if I crashed here for a while?"

"Why? What's wrong with your place?" Sasuke winced and nodded. Just as he was about to turn away, Naruto took it back. "Hey, wait up. Sorry, that was a dick move. Of course you can stay here, I'm just wondering. I mean you disappear for days and then you just show up out of the blue looking you spent a couple of days outside fighting god knows what."

Sasuke laughed humorlessly.

"Actually, that's not that far from the truth. Let me get cleaned up and I'll tell you what happened."

"Deal. Bathroom's down the hall on the left. Should be a clean towel under the sink. I think."

Sasuke snorted, but was too tired to comment. Instead he just walked slowly with great deliberation, a hand on the wall to steady himself. Naruto watched him for a moment before heading to the kitchen to start some food. He had already been planning on making himself some, but Sasuke looked like he was starving.

By the time the shower turned off there was a pot of rice and steamed vegetables ready on the counter waiting. Sasuke walked out with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair dripping wet. The second he saw and smelled the ready food, his stomach churned audibly and Naruto jerked his thumb in the direction of the kitchen.

"Help yourself, there's plenty there."

"Thanks. I didn't know you could cook."

"You learn to fend for yourself when you live alone."

Sasuke nodded in understanding and Naruto gave him enough time to eat his fill before grilling him for answers. The pair ate in silence for a little while before his guest's frenzied pace slowed down enough for semi-polite conversation.

"So what happened to you? You look like shit."

"Thanks," Sasuke said around a mouthful of rice. "You too."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah. Well I woke up to Itachi slamming into my bedroom and hitting me with a Tsukuyomi that ended up with him teaching me a lot inside that distortion world thing. He said he was planning on doing the same thing to you, right?" Naruto nodded. "You know all about that then. Well I woke up in the hospital strapped down in an observation room and sedated. The Hokage and that Ibiki guy come in and start doing the 'Good cop Bad cop' routine, only there was only bad and worse. Started asking me about Itachi's plans. Where he was going. How long he had been planning it. What he told me before he left. I don't know what Itachi learned before he took off, but it must have been fucking serious."

That was the first time in a while Naruto had seen Sasuke this pissed off.

"And then?"

"Well I played it like Itachi told us to, but they didn't believe me. They dragged me down to the I&T department and Ibiki decided he would try asking a bit more nicely. That lasted for a little while before he decided I must not know anything. I'm telling you man, I'm not afraid of much, but that guy scares the shit out of me."

"I guess all that Uchiha training came in handy for more than just being an asshole out in public then, huh?"

"Idiot. Well after that he informs me that when Itachi left he exposed quite a few of Konoha's dirty little secrets, many of which involved my clan specifically. Turns out they were planning some big Coup for the Hokage title. I still can't believe it, but I can see how it would be true. Now because word of this got out, naturally the people are pissed." Here Sasuke's expression grew dark and he became enraged. "I guess it doesn't matter though, given that my entire clan was slaughtered overnight. They claimed it was because every other Uchiha in the clan decided to rise up in revolt, led by Itachi himself, that night. The resistance was quelled, but it cost the lives of a few Anbu and the entire clan."

He looked over at his best friend with a haunted look of rage.

"They killed them all, Naruto. Even the ones who weren't Shinobi. Even... the kids..."

Naruto scowled, but there was nothing he could say and he knew it. Sasuke stared off into space for a while before Naruto prompted him to continue. When he did, Sasuke blinked a few times as though waking himself up.

"The only reason the even left me alive is probably so they can keep the Sharingan within their control. Anyway, since most of the Uchiha Clan is extinct, they decided it would be a waste of valuable resources for the entire district and everything in it to just sit there unused until an heir could inherit it. So it is being redistributed. The buildings, the funds, the scrolls, everything is being liquidated and sold off. They didn't leave me a damn thing of my family, Naruto."

"Itachi was right. This is fucked up. Maybe we really should look into leaving."

Sasuke glanced over to him, though his eyes were getting heavy. The hot shower and fresh meal were taking their toll on him.

"What do you mean maybe? The question is, why should we even wait until the end of graduation?"

"Because Itachi told us to. He said it was important, so we'll wait. But as soon as we get the chance, we split. Okay?" At this point Sasuke was about to collapse, and Naruto grinned to himself. "We'll talk about it later. You need to get some sleep. I'll grab you a blanket or something. Wait here."

He didn't even need to say it. Sasuke didn't move an inch, and by the time he returned with a spare futon he had passed out sitting upright. Naruto just pushed him in the shoulder so he slumped over on the couch and covered him up with the spare bedding. He could sort himself out when he woke up. Naruto sighed heavily as he looked at his favorite piece of furniture, which now had a pretty much naked Sasuke draped over it.

"I liked that couch, too..."

**XxXxXxX**

**- First day of Year Five -**

It had been a strange transition for Sasuke, from being the heir of a prominent clan to being despised by practically the entire village overnight. Where once he found pleasantries, he found hostilities. Favor, he found spite. Even the girls that had been infatuated with him were cold and sneered at him behind his back. It was unbecoming, but still an improvement in his opinion. At least there was a bright side to this. He just wished he didn't have to live off of the stipend allocated for orphans by Konoha. He never realized just how many luxuries he enjoyed until he was required to pay for them. He had a new respect for Naruto, for managing as well as he had. As it was, they had decided to pool their resources to allow for a more comfortable setting. Even if the apartment could be a little cramped with two people in it. Fortunately, they were almost never inside anyway.

"Damn man," Naruto said as they walked through the halls of the Konoha Shinobi Academy. It seemed that word had spread over the break, and that everyone had heard of what happened. Not surprising, really considering the importance of the news. It wasn't every day that a tragedy of such magnitude occurred.

"Even the fangirls hate you. I mean look at uh, whatshername, Yuno. Wasn't she one of your hardcore fans? Now she won't even look at you."

"She's probably regretting being the one to get closest to me now." Naruto glanced over in curiosity.

"What do you mean? You've never even kissed a girl before."

"Nope. There was no kissing on my part whatsoever."

Sasuke remained silent after that, allowing Naruto to come to his own conclusion. They walked side by side for a moment before it dawned on the blond what he meant. He stopped dead, and Sasuke looked back over his shoulder to see the expression. Priceless.

"No. You didn't."

"Believe what you will." The smirk told no lies, and Sasuke wasn't the type to exaggerate about this sort of thing anyway.

"Holy crap. Why did you not tell me this before?"

"A gentleman doesn't tell. Besides, it was perfectly cordial until she decided she wanted nothing more to do with me. Now? I could care less."

Sasuke continued walking, forcing Naruto to catch up. When he did though, he offered a fist, which Naruto pounded dutifully.

"You magnificent bastard."

"I have my moments."

Their conversation was put on hold when the somewhat renowned 'Dynamic Duo' came out of the ladies restroom as they passed. Sakura and Ino, the two presidents of the official Sasuke Fan Club. Sakura looked straight past them as though they didn't exist, but Ino wasn't as cold.

"Hey Sasuke, hey Naruto."

Naruto waved back and even Sasuke nodded in her direction. It was the least he could do after all, considering she was the first person other than Naruto to even acknowledge his presence. Sakura however, was not pleased. She tugged on her friend and rival's arm and spun her around, whispering harshly at her. Ino glanced over her shoulder and said something back, though neither Naruto nor Sasuke was paying attention to whatever was said. Whatever it was, it must have pissed Sakura off because she gave Ino a glare and stormed off, pushing a few of the underclassmen out of her way as she went. Ino was left standing in the hall holding her bag, a hurt and confused look on her face.

"What the hell was all that about?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Don't know, don't care. Now come on, let's get to class. I'm curious about how Iruka is going to react." That got Naruto's attention.

"Hey, you're right! This is going to be interesting. I've got an egg roll says he starts cracking down on you even harder now that you've fallen from grace."

"I doubt it. Iruka's too level-headed for something like that. He's a teacher to the core. You're on."

**XxXxXxX**

A few hours into class proved Sasuke's prediction to be correct, and Naruto was fuming over the loss. Iruka's lecture was basically a recap of last year and a rundown of what their schedule was going to be looking like this year. Chakra intensive exercises, the three basic jutsus, survival expeditions, that sort of thing. This was the first year they were going to be spending more time out of the classroom than inside, and they were all psyched. Well, those that were left of course. The class size had been narrowed from the initial forty five to barely over twenty. Most of those who remained came from clans, though there were a few civilians and orphans such as Naruto who remained. Iruka hadn't been lying when he said that they would lose a large number of their beginning class, and all those who were still attending had suffered some kind of major injury during their years, whether it be a break, concussion, muscle tear, or something similar.

Naruto's attention was drawn when Sasuke nudged his shoulder, the sign for them to communicate with Naruto's Force ability.

_'What's up?'_

_'Damn, that's weird. I still haven't gotten used to you doing this.'_

_'Shut up, you baby. It's easier to talk like this without Iruka catching us. Besides, passing notes is kiddie shit. We're ninjas remember!'_

Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto's fascination with his abilities. It was like watching a kid play with a new toy and never seemed to tire of it.

_'Whatever. Listen, I was wondering if you wanted to do a read on Ino.'_

_'...why? I thought you didn't care either way.'_

_'I don't. I'm just curious as to why she cares so damn much. All the others have gotten the hint and given up after the... thing. I just want to know why she hasn't.'_

Naruto was silent for a while, and since Sasuke couldn't reach out with his mind like Naruto could, he was forced to sit in silence. Well not entirely. Iruka was still droning on, after all. After a surprisingly long time for the blond, he came back.

_'Alright, I'll do it. But this is the last time for a while okay? I am starting to get a really bad feeling about this. The Force is telling me that something big is going to go down, and I'm not sure if its a good thing or not.'_

_'Deal. This is the last one. Let me know when you are ready for it.'_

Naruto nodded but didn't say anything. His probe lanced outward gently, but Ino's mental wall was like steel. Far harder than any he had encountered so far. In fact, it seemed even stronger since the last time he had brushed against it in his first year of the academy. Still, for all its strength, he had had much practice with slipping through the barriers people subconsciously used to protect themselves from the outside. If she had known he was coming, she might have stood a chance. Maybe...

_'I can't believe I'm the only one that still cares about Sasuke. I thought all the others did as well, but they turned on him the second they heard about the Uchiha Clan Massacre. It doesn't make sense though. If things had really happened like the reports said, there would at least have been survivors. And daddy says that Itachi was one of Konoha's most loyal supporters. He wouldn't just turn on everyone for no reason. Something doesn't add up...'_

To say he was surprised would be an understatement. He would never have guessed that Ino of all people would be the one to read between the lines to such an extent. If anything, he would have put money on it being Sakura with that oversized brain of hers.

Now he was faced with a choice. He could leave her mind now and let Sasuke know what he found, or he could go the rest of the way and check out her subconscious. He was already here, and there was no telling when he would get the chance to do so again. Once more, he had a twisting feeling in his stomach that he recognized as the Force. He just knew this was a bad idea, but he ignored it. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

**XxXxXxX**

The moment he opened his eyes, he knew he had screwed up. Bad. He stood in the middle of a plain black expanse, with no walls and no ceiling. No floor and no depth. Just perfect void. All but the figure standing opposite of him.

"Naruto? What are you doing here? How are you here?"

Naruto drew a blank. There was nothing he could say. No simple excuse. He couldn't just play this off, and he couldn't just mind trick her into believing whatever bullshit he fed her. There was only one way this could play out. Sure enough, Ino smirked in a playfully vindictive way.

"You're trying to get into my mind, aren't you?" Her smile grew cruel. "I'm telling."

Within him, Naruto felt a burning presence stir. The same inclination he felt during some of his more intense dreams, but a thousand times stronger. This time the being, what he presumed to be the Kyuubi, cried out with every fiber of its being.

b**R**E**a**K** h**e**R!**

Fueled by his desperation and fear, Naruto lashed out with everything he had. The full strength of his connection with the Force and his own mental fortitude crashed into the protection offered by Ino's mind. The girl cried out in fear and pain at the first second of contact, and she frantically focused on shielding herself from him. Her shield was stronger than any he had faced before, and it held fast under his onslaught. It was a losing battle though, for the second Naruto's power became tainted with something malicious, her defense crumbled and Naruto was able to shatter the remaining wall, allowing him limitless access to her most private of sanctuaries. For the first time, he was in control of someone's mind.

**'Foolish little child. You think yourself so wise and capable, and yet you are like a toddler, bumbling around and touching everything you can reach. Have you no thought of the consequences?'**

Naruto put his head in his hands and cried out in frustration. At himself, at Ino, at the situation, at the voice in his head.

"I know, alright? I know. I fucked up. But I don't know how to fix this."

"**Yes you do. You have shattered her defenses. She will be forever broken. Who she once was is no longer, and unless you do something with her, she will simply cease to exist. She will be, for all intent and purposes, brain dead. You know what you have to do."**

"I... I am in her mind. I have total control, right?"

"**That is correct."**

"So all I have to do is make her forget. I can make her forget, and I can fix her wall. And then she'll be okay again. Right? Right!"

He tried to keep the panic out of his voice, but he failed miserably. He was practically on the verge of tears, and the beast in his head knew it. And it sneered at his weakness.

"**Fool. You think it will be that easy? Even if it were possible to do what you say, you do not have the skill to do it. Not now. Maybe not ever."**

"Then what? What do you want me to do!"

"**Give her to me."**

Naruto's eyes widened, conveying his feelings of pure horror.

"W-what?"

"**Give her to me. Allow me to reprogram her. I will make it so she can play off what happened. I will make her your slave. She will be happy to serve you and, more importantly, no one will know that anything has changed."**

"I can't just do that! What kind of person do you think I am? That's sick! That's... It's..."

The voice took on a soft tone, soothing and consoling.

"**It's the only way. You know that. If you knew how to do it, I would let you handle it but you don't. Not yet. I will make sure you learn how, but for now you must simply trust me. What good would ruining the life of some pitiful wench like her do one such as I anyway? Just say the word, and I will make this whole nasty business just... go away."**

He knew he was making a mistake. That it was a bargain with the devil, but he had no choice. Even the best case scenario left Ino a vegetable, he just happened to get away with that. But even that was unlikely given Shino's prior experience. Everyone would know his power. They would all know, and his life would be over. It was either her or him. And she had no say in the matter.

"...do it."

The voice said nothing more, simply laughed in a dark way. The last thing Naruto saw before he passed out was a row of massive and razor pointed teeth grinning at him through the darkness.

**XxXxXxX**

When Naruto came to, Sasuke was nudging his shoulder hard, trying to snap him out of it without making it obvious what he was doing. The moment he started stirring, the Uchiha sighed in relief and muttered something under his breath.

"In my head, now."

Naruto nodded and took a moment to center himself enough to allow the connection between the two of them. The second he did, he had to stop himself from severing the connection.

_'What the hell do you think you're doing! Do you have any idea how long you were out! It's been fifteen minutes! I have no idea how Iruka hasn't noticed. What the hell happened in there?'_

_'Sasuke, I just fucked up big time.'_

_'Oh shit'_

Their conversation was interrupted when out of nowhere Ino just raised her hand.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?" Their instructor was thrown off by the interruption, but wasn't too worked up about it. It was just the first day after all, and it wasn't like she was interrupting anything important.

"Is it alright if I change seats?" The class laughed, and even Iruka looked thrown off by the question.

"Right now?" The look on his face and tone of his voice set the class off even more.

"Yup."

"Well since it's the first day of the year, I'll allow it. But at least try to do this at the end of class, okay Miss Yamanaka?"

"Yes, sir!"

From that point the class broke into an uproar about other seat changes, and Iruka had no real choice but to approve of a few more transitions to prevent from having to deal with claims of favoritism. In the chaos, only a few students noticed that Ino gathered her belongings and moved to the empty seat at the desk Naruto and Sasuke shared, specifically the one next to Naruto.

As she took her seat, ignoring Sasuke's presence entirely, she rested her head on her hands and stared at Naruto with doe eyes. It was a little creepy, actually.

"I await your command, Master."

Naruto and Sasuke shared a look, and surprisingly it was Sasuke to break the silence between them.

"Oh shit."

* * *

><p>AN : Oh snap! So much drama and plot packed into one chapter, you'd think I was trying to make up for something. Like a prolonged absence that I have had no control over. . Right...

Now, for my favorite ever part of posting a new chapter (Other than the feedback), dealing with the fallout! Let's see if I can clear some details up.

I. - Itachi has been framed for the slaughter of his clan. With malicious intent this time. The higher ups can't just let someone of his skill just walk away, after all.

II. - Ino has been brainwashed by the Kyuubi to serve Naruto in whatever way he may choose. This is in no way a good thing to happen, and I don't expect you to be pleased about it. Still, in order for things to progress the way I want them to, it is necessary.

III. - The only reason they allowed Sasuke to live is the Sharingan. They need a way to restore the clan under their control. It is too powerful of a bloodline to let just go to waste.

IV. - Sasuke is hated by the entire village because they found out about the plans for the coup. That sort of thing tends to be bad publicity.

V. - Now that Mikhail has communicated directly with Naruto, they will be conversing much more frequently. From now on instead of just feeding him some faded dream memories, he is going to teach him directly all he knows about the Force.

I'm pretty sure those are the major points that might need to be clarified. As always, if you have any questions feel free to drop me a line and I will explain whatever I can without spoiling too much. Next chapter should be the conclusion of the Academy. I'm getting tired of writing it, and I know you are all getting tired of reading it.

Okay, I've been subtle about it in the past, now I'll try a different approach. Please review. It DOES make me update faster. So... yeah... Also, on a related note, I have recently started a poll on my profile page for those of you that would like me to work on one of my other projects. Check it out and cast your vote, who knows, maybe it will kick me into gear on some of the others as well.

Stay Frosty

- Nikolai


	5. Roger?

**Ch. 5 : Roger?  
><strong>

_A/N: _Leap of Faith.

Disclaimer– I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or any obscure references to other owned or written material, either official or those of fandom. They are all property of associated parties.

* * *

><p>Sasuke stood as far back from the chaos as he could without losing sight of what was happening. In the center of one of the abandoned training fields, the darkness of night was being blown away by the lightning storm of synthetic origin. The stench of ozone and searing light assaulted his senses, and the cracking of lightning almost made it too much to bear. In the center of the madness was Naruto, whom the lightning was originating from. The arcs of pure energy emerged, seemingly from his fingertips, and lanced outward to strike anything close to him. The bark of the trees too close to him showed scorch marks, and the ground around him was blackened and shiny like it had been glassed from the extreme heat.<p>

"NARUTO!" He had to shout in order to be heard over the storm. "TONE IT DOWN! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US CAUGHT!"

Months ago, when Naruto had started getting training from the beast within him, it had been made obvious that they weren't going to be able to train within the village streets or their apartment. And definitely not when other people could see them. Sure, a few little tidbits of information had been carefully released. They had to make sure the blond wasn't going to be held back because of his inability to do anything after all. But all they knew was that he could move things with his mind and had some telepathic abilities. And even then, they didn't know the extent of his extroverted psychological abilities. Still, Naruto had been insistent that it would be best that the village didn't know some of the things he could do. Which brought them out to this god forsaken training field in the middle of the night. On a school day.

Still, for all the sleep he was missing out on, he had to admit. This little performance was... impressive.

Somehow Naruto seemed to hear him over the torrent of electricity and cut off whatever action he was taking to create it in the first place. The second the clearing feel back into silence, he dropped to his hands and knees, panting and Sasuke could see the sweat pouring in fountains from his forehead and running in rivets over his bare back. He approached him with no small amount of caution, and crossed his arms.

"Why exactly did you drag me out here to see this? Why not your little pet?"

"Don't you think..." He panted heavily, speaking through his gasps for breath. "That Ino would have gotten fried trying to hug me while I was doing it?"

Sasuke smirked at the thought, but didn't entertain it with an response.

"I have to admit, that was a pretty crazy attack. If you can find a way to direct it at a single opponent instead of just looking like an overloaded power transformer, it might actually be useful in combat." Naruto glared at him, and climbed to his feet.

"I was just testing what I can do. Mikhail says it is actually significantly easier to loose a single bolt at a target than it is to do what I just did."

"I still don't see why you thought it was necessary to drag me out here at two in the morning. You didn't even have me do anything. I just stood there."

"You were supposed to be keeping lookout. I'm still not sure how people would react if they saw that, for example. You saw the hell that broke out when I told them I was 'psychokinetic'."

That was no over-exaggeration. People had practically been crying out for his head. Some random nobody with psychic powers and the ability to dig around through their mind? It was insane. If not for the Hokage's timely interference, it was likely to have gotten bloody. Gotta love that mob mentality.

"Yeah, I see your point. Still, that was a couple of months ago. Don't you think they would have calmed down by now? The civilians of Konoha are a kind and understanding bunch, after all."

That last part was a direct quote from their Hokage. They looked at each other in serious manner for a moment before Naruto cracked up and started laughing. Even Sasuke smirked and looked away in that infuriating way of his. After a few moments, Naruto wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Oh man, that was good. I thought you were serious for a minute. You and that damned Uchiha poker face."

"What can I say? It's all in the eyes."

"The one's you haven't awakened yet?"

Sasuke turned and started walking away, leaving Naruto to pick up his shirt from the crispy dirt and limp after him. His body was sore after the first time using Force Lightning, after all. He was covered in flash burns, and even though his dark side was working on repairing the damage as its own pace, it still felt like his skin was pulled over a frame twice as large as it had been ten minutes ago. Even the slightest movements caused his body to scream and come close to tearing.

"Don't make me stab you."

All Sasuke wanted to do now was go home and get some sleep. They had to be at the Academy in five hours, after all. Plus Iruka had said they were going to be having some big training thing today. Go figure Naruto would chose tonight of all times to try out something new. The bastard seriously needed to work on his timing. It was going to get them in trouble someday. Well... _more_ trouble.

XxXxXxX

Kiba sighed to himself as he tossed the tennis ball across the room, enticing Akamaru into chasing it. If there was one thing he hated doing more than anything, he would say it was waiting. Especially for other people. His mom made it a habit to be late to almost everything related to their immediate family to try and be funny, and that resulted in him being forced to sit on his haunches and waste time waiting for her to arrive. If he had to deal with it at home, he was damned if he was going to do it here. Unfortunately, he didn't have much of a choice. Besides, Iruka was pretty punctual. It wasn't like him to be late to class. Something big must have happened to hold him up.

"Damn it, Cujo. Get the hell away from me."

Kiba looked around at the voice and was unsurprised, but still livid, to see the asshole of the class messing with his partner. The little pup was standing at Naruto's feet snarling up at the sitting boy. From the angle he was at, he couldn't see what the problem was. Still, he had no doubt that it was Naruto's fault. Akamaru didn't just start fights for no reason after all.

"Hey, dickhead! Why don't you just leave Akamaru alone? He wasn't doing anything to you!"

Naruto turned to meet his eye, and Kiba saw the problem. The blond was holding his tennis ball in a hand and was squeezing it tightly, putting a strain on the sides of it.

"Actually, he was doing something to me. Your little mutt was digging around under my feet. Probably looking for this. Any particular reason you're throwing things at another student, Kiba? You know that's against the rules."

Kiba's eyes narrowed, but he held his tongue. As much as he wanted to put Naruto into his place, it would just end up with him and Akamaru getting in trouble. Again.

"You know damn well he wasn't trying to start anything. Just give the ball back and I'll make sure it doesn't go near you again."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, propping himself up with his feet on the desk.

"What do you think, Sasuke? Kiba says he'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Should we give him another chance?" His ever distant partner in crime simply rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, just give him the damn ball. Its too early for your bullshit. Start a fight with him later and I'll be all over it. But not now."

The Uchiha's voice was muffled due to his head being on the desk and covered in his arms, but Naruto could still hear him easily.

"Damn it man, you're no fun. You got what? Three hours of sleep last night? You're a total lightweight when it comes to this shit. I could run circles around you right now." The blond tossed the ball to the Inuzuka, and Kiba caught it in his hand. "Keep it away from me. Next time you won't get it back."

"Geez, what's his problem?" Kiba asked Akamaru. His best friend just panted lazily in response, then went back to work chewing on the tennis ball. The pup was definitely more forgiving than he was.

Any further conversation was ended prematurely when the duo heard footsteps coming down the hall in their classroom's direction. At this point there was only two people not present. One was their teacher, who he desperately wanted it to be. The other was...

The classroom door slid open to reveal a young blond woman, with her hair drawn back behind her head and held in place with a black headband, allowing it to hang low. The rest hung in front of her eyes in bangs and partially covered one eye. Her style of dress resembled that of the punk bands that occasionally played in Konoha, with spiked arm bands, black and red clothes, thick soled combat boots, and chains. She wore a plaid mini-skirt with black shorts hidden underneath, and and two thin straps held her long socks up, connected to something under the skirt. Her shirt was also black, but sleeveless with gray around her midriff, and was decorated with a casually drawn tie, also red, that splayed itself in just the right position to hide the cleft of her cleavage. Her left arm was mostly covered in a black arm warmer, held in place by silver bands too thick to call bracelets. Her right meanwhile, had a spiked red band above her elbow and a silver necklace with strange adornments wrapped around her wrist that reached a third of the way up her forearm. The look was finished off by a thick belt that sat at an angle, a simple black leather collar covering her throat, and a lollipop in her mouth that she was sucking on happily.

"Good morning, Master!"

Naruto rolled his eyes at the playful show of respect and affection, but smiled anyway.

"Ino, what have I told you about calling me that?"

"Yes, Master!"

Her happy agreement in no way meant she was going to obey, and he didn't expect her to. After so many months, he had pretty much given up all hope of her toning her act down. Still, at least the worst had already been weathered. He shuddered to himself at the memory of the little... chat... he had had with her father. The clan head of the Yamanaka. Needless to say, the man had been furious enough to the point of murder. Had the Hokage not been there, blood would have been shed. He had no doubt of that. Even now, the Yamanaka clan head was one of his most vocal opponents. When word had gotten out about his abilities, Inoichi had been the first to cry for his head. And many had followed. According to Ino, he was close to disowning her flat out. Not only because of her devotion to Naruto, but also because of her total disregard for her the damage her social status was taking due to her association with the 'Uchiha scum'.

The peppy blond spitfire practically skipped around the desks that separated her from the love of her life, and wrapped her arms around his back, pressing herself into him. She nuzzled her cheek into his, smiling contentedly. Outwardly, Naruto looked like he was unamused or impartial to the treatment, but he was actually loving every moment of it. Sure it was akin to slavery, but it was entirely of her own free will and he hadn't ordered her to do anything she hadn't offered to do on her own anyway. Besides, he hadn't exactly had a bunch of people lining up to give him affection of any kind when he was growing up. He may be sixteen, but he still craved attention as much as anyone else did. IF rubbing her body against his made her happy, so be it. That was just a sacrifice he was going to have to make.

"Dammit Naruto, get a room. Some of us are tired of looking at you two getting off on each other every day!"

"Language, Kiba." Iruka said, arriving at just the right time to chastise the Inuzuka on something as always. "And in your seat, Ino. I'm tired of repeating the Academy's policy on PDA."

Kiba growled under his breath at being scolded so early in the day, but took pleasure in the pout coming from Ino.

"Ugh. Yes, Iruka-Sensei."

The young girl dropped into the seat on Naruto's right and flipped her hair out behind her. She crunched down on the lollipop in her mouth and threw the stick away, while reaching for a new one.

"Now as you all know, today is a very important day. Not only for you, but also for the last batch of Genin to graduate. As you all know I have been allowing you to choose two teammates to work with for the last few years. Well today is where your choices are really going to start making a difference. From now on you will act as a single unit. Your grades will be shared amongst the three of you, and any accolades or criticisms will reflect on your team as a whole. I'm sure none of you will have a problem with this, as you are all good friends with the people in your squad."

The practice was a new one, recently proposed and still in the testing stage. Usually squads were organized by the teacher and approved by the Hokage, based on skills and grades in order to keep the team as balanced as possible. This practice came at the cost of team dynamics however, and it was expected for teammates to become friends during the training or even in their spare time. Now however, the people in charge were allowing the students to effectively choose their own teams. After all, who is it easier to work with. People you have been ordered to serve beside, or friends you have grown along next to for the last seven years?

"For the next three days you will be paired up with a Genin and given an objective to complete. None of you will be able to simply coast by on your Genin team leader, so it will be expected of you to participate. That means you, Shikamaru. " The Nara grumbled aloud, but didn't speak out in protest. "Additionally, this will be your first assignment outside the village."

A cheer went up throughout the classroom, and Iruka smiled at their excitement, allowing it to die down before continuing.

"As I was saying, you will still be relatively close to the village, but it will be farther than any of you have ever been before, and other than your Genin team leader you will be flying solo. This is a test in many ways, but I have confidence that you will all do fine. You are after all, one of the most talented classes I have ever had the honor to teach."

Iruka continued to explain the purpose of the examination and what exactly would occur while the class buzzed with excitement. Naruto's squad meanwhile, were conversing among themselves while Sasuke kept an ear out for any important information.

"Did you hear that, Master? We're finally going to be allowed outside of the village! That means we can have some alone time without my father breathing down my neck."

Against his protesting libido, Naruto did what he could to cut off that train of thought before it progressed too far.

"Unfortunately, I have a feeling that we are going to be too busy pulling off this assignment to have some spare time. What do you think, Sasuke?"

"Maybe not. All we have to do is follow the orders of our Genin squad leader while he teaches us a few tricks he has picked up during his 'tour of duty'. Our primary objective is to reach some area that will be assigned when we leave. Pretty straight forward. We aren't even supposed to be attacked or anything."

Naruto rolled his eyes when Sasuke refused to help him out with the situation. He would have sworn that the bastard got a kick out of him having to fend Ino off every time she got a bit friendly. Maybe it was payback for all the ribbing he had given him about his fangirls? Who would have guessed the Uchiha could hold a grudge?

"See, Master? Nothing to keep us apart. Just three days in the wilderness. With a willing. Female. Body."

Her voice had lowered to a throaty whisper, and Naruto's lip curled into a sneer as he felt his body react. The bastard. Ino's eyes running up and down his body wasn't helping matters, and he could have laughed in relief when Iruka started assigning the Genin team leaders.

"Shino, Kiba, and Hinata. Your team will be under Manabu Akuda here."

The entire class laughed as a thirty-something year old with brown hair glasses, and a massive mustache waved sheepishly. How could someone be a Genin for that long? He was older than dirt!

"Shut it, will you? I won't allow any of you to disrespect an active service Shinobi in my class." Iruka turned to the Genin and apologized softly.

"Don't worry about it. I get it all the time."

"Very well. Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sakura. You will be under Inaho here." A girl with dark hair hung lightly over her forehead protector waved, and Shikamaru nodded back at her. Hinata made a show of looking her over before smiling toward her.

"Naruto. You, Sasuke, and Ino will be paired up with Yakushi Kabuto. I expect you three to follow his orders to the letter, okay? If I find out that any of you were trying to pull anything, you will wish you had never been born. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." The three said dutifully.

"And no seeking out other teams to pick a fight. Any problems you have will be settled in my class. Not outside of it."

They nodded and promised to behave again, but Iruka had no doubt that they were just trying to placate them. The bad blood between the two teams ran too deeply for them to simply ignore it. Still, there was nothing more he could do but have a word with both Genins before they left the village.

XxXxXxX

- Outside of Konoha Walls : Team Kabuto -

"And this is called Horsetail. It can be ground up and used in a paste to stop bleeding, as well as a few other serious conditions such as kidney diseases."

"Oh really? I knew about the bleeding but not kidney disease. I'll have to tell dad about it when I get back to the village."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as Ino continued to discuss herbology with their temporary team leader. Ever since they left the city Kabuto had been trying to teach them everything they could about the various plants that grew in Fire Country. Of course, Ino was the only one paying attention. Naruto and Sasuke where trailing behind discussing how they could slip away and deal with the most recent turn of events.

"So where exactly did Mikhail say this thing was?"

"We're looking for a massive chasm. The entrance is going to be near the bottom."

Sasuke stepped over a curled root so as to avoid tripping on it. They had been traveling through the wilderness for a few hours now, and while it was nice to be out of the village for a change it had gotten a bit dull. They were all looking for some excitement. Well, all of the them except Kabuto. Their elder was apparently satisfied with the peace and quiet. Fortunately, they had been given a lapse in their boredom when Naruto had been contacted by his inner demon shortly after leaving Konoha.

"It's hard to believe that there has been a cache of technology this close to the village. You'd think someone would have found it by now."

Naruto nodded, and scratched at his chin thoughtfully.

"Maybe, but if I remember correctly this the place that no one has ever seen the bottom and lived to tell the tale. Or something like that."

"Hey, you two!" Kabuto called back to them. "Better be careful not to lag too far behind. There have been reports of some dangerous animals in this section of the forest."

"Yeah, I'd hate to fight a bear." Naruto mumbled under his breath. "I hear that the best way to fight a bear is to pretend to be dead. The bear thinks you're a badass for ignoring it, and he wanders away."

Sasuke snorted in laughter, and the two quickened their pace to close the distance between their teammates.

"**You are getting close. Find a way to get away from this monkey and go. There are some things you should see."**

"Big Red One says we're getting close. How do you think we should get away from Kabuto?"

"Probably be best if you hit him with the Force. Convince him we are going in a separate direction or something, I don't know." Naruto nodded thoughtfully and after a moment's consideration, called out to their female companion.

"Hey Ino, why don't you come back here for a moment?"

The girl said something to their team leader and slowed down so Naruto and Sasuke could catch up. That also gave them enough time for Kabuto to put a little bit of distance between them, so he wouldn't hear their conversation. Not that that was a problem to begin with.

_'I need you to distract Kabuto somehow. I'm going to hit him with a Mind Trick and we are going to go on a little field trip. Got it?'_

_'Yes, Master!'_

Even in her head, the girl's voice was bright and chipper when she was speaking to him, showing that her devotion and enthusiasm when farther than skin deep. A thought that Naruto wasn't sure pleased or worried him more, to tell the truth. Without sharing a word, she skipped forward so she was side by side with the Genin once more.

"So what was that all about?"

"Oh nothing. Master just wanted to show me a flower that I hadn't noticed. Its petals were pitch black, just like... your... eyes"

Her words grew softer as she leaned towards the man, one hand placed against his cheek gently. As their faces came close together, his breath and pulse quickened and his eyes showed his confusion. Just before their faces touched, his eyes widened but then dulled down, and the last thing he noticed was an evil glint in hers.

As Kabuto went limp, but remained standing, Ino laughed out in victory and made her way back to Naruto and Sasuke's side. Sasuke was steadying Naruto while the blond was working away on Kabuto, rewiring him temporarily to serve their purpose. After about thirty seconds they both woke back up, their Genin team leader showed quite a bit more energy than he had had before. But he would need it in order to keep up with his new underlings.

"Naruto come back here! You can't just wander off. Ino, why are you in that tree? Sasuke! Don't chew on that!"

The three Academy students were treated to the sight of three confused squirrels running off into the forest, one with an acorn shoved in its cheek, while Kabuto chased after them energetically, calling for them to stop. The three Genin shared a look before Naruto and Ino started laughing.

"Naruto, I think you might have over done it this time. I mean, what if we get into trouble for it later?"

"Don't worry about it, you coward. I'll fix him before we get back, and I'll wipe his memories when I do." Sasuke was obviously unconvinced."

"And how can you be sure that it will even work the way it is supposed to? People have messed with your mind techniques before! I mean just look at Ino."

Naruto's eyes glittered with mischief, and Ino giggled at the sight, latching onto his arm and squeezing it tightly.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke. It turns out we aren't the only ones with ulterior motives. I'll make sure to have a chat with Kabuto-_sensei_ at the end of the training exercise. I'm sure he'll see reason."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in the pockets of his shorts.

"Screw it. I'm done trying to keep up with you. I don't even care. Now why don't you show us where we need to go? I want to see what has Mikhail so worked up. This is going to be good, I can just tell."

Naruto jerked his head to the east, and Sasuke and Ino fell into step beside him while he explained the situation to their female teammate. In the background they could still hear Kabuto shouting for them to stop splitting up, and that they had a job to do.

XxXxXxX

- With Team Akado -

The group had been walking for what seemed like hours in a random direction. In fact, Hinata could have sworn that they were going in the wrong direction, but their Genin had refused to listen. He had insisted that he knew where they were going, and the three had had no choice but to follow along for the ride. They would follow their orders and when they didn't complete their objective it would be no fault of their own. Now they knew why their leader was still such a low rank, despite his age. Conversation had been friendly between the group until it had become apparent to the three that Akado had no idea where they were going. Then it had become short and hostile, and they had stopped trying.

Shino twitched as his hive alerted him to the newest undertakings of their rival team, and Kiba picked up on it the moment it happened.

"What's up? Are those three scum bags trying something?"

"Did you expect them not to? They were on a direct path to their objective, but then they separated. Their leader headed off to the south-west in an unreadable pattern and the others to the east in a straight line."

"Damn it," Kiba said, punching a fist into his hand. "They are trying to pull something and Naruto must have done something to Kabuto's brain. Should we do something about it?"

"If they have done something to their team leader, they are interfering with an active duty Shinobi. You two both know what that means."

Shino and Kiba both blinked in confusion as Hinata interjected into their conversation. Thus far the girl had tried to distance herself between any interactions between the two teams, but lately there had been hostilities between herself and the blond girl that was obsessed over Naruto.

"Since when do you care?" Asked Kiba.

"Since Ino has become a threat for Kunoichi of the year. She needs someone to put her back in her place."

Kiba shivered at the ice in the girl's tone, but Shino just nodded in the acceptance.

"Very well, let's go." Kiba nodded as well, but voiced his concerns.

"And what about Akado?" Shino glanced over at the man, who was still wandering around trying to read the map and obviously failing.

"We'll worry about that later, there's no time."

The three took of at a run, heading to where Shino's bugs told him would be an intercept course for their enemy team. It was about time they had the chance to give the bastards a wake up call. They had all been waiting for this for a long time.

XxXxXxX

- With Team Naruto -

Ino dashed through the treetops, doing what she could to keep up with her male teammates. Sure they knew her limits just as well as she theirs and they weren't going to leave her behind, but she still had no intention of holding them back. It was her duty to protect her Master no matter what, and she wouldn't be able to do that if she was too slow to even keep up. Even without the use of Chakra, her Master was still side by side with Sasuke, using the Force in the same way that they were using Chakra.

_'We've got company. Three bodies straight ahead in a thick batch of branches. I'll give you three guesses who it is, and the first two don't count.'_

The girl felt her fists tighten in anticipation and the leather of her fingerless gloves creaked under the pressure. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the tension creep through the cracks in the Uchiha's emotionless facade. He was ready to fight, and she could hardly blame him. Those three bastards had been paining her Master for too long. It was about time they learn a lesson in humility. And this time there was no Iruka to pull them apart when it got... fun.

When their three man cell was close enough to sense the presence of their enemies, they slowed down and came to a stop about twenty feet away from them, facing each other. Naruto led their group with Sasuke on his right and her on his left. Across from them, Shino stood at the fore and Kiba was on his left, Hinata was on the right, and Akamaru was right next to her. They were obviously primed for a fight, because Hinata's eyes were already shining with her activated Byakuugan and Kiba and Akamaru were bristling in warning. Shino remained perfectly stoic, though there was no doubt that that only ran skin deep. If that far in the first place.

"You are out rather far from your objective, aren't you? Maybe you have lost your way."

Naruto stretched his arms out and laced his fingers behind his head as though he were just enjoying the sun. He casually tapped his fingers in a seemingly random manner, though it would have been hard not to notice how Hinata's eyes hardened. It was likely she knew what they were up to, if not the exact message. But her and Sasuke knew what it meant, and they would be ready.

"Oh you know, just enjoying the sights and sounds of the great outdoors. I'm sure you guys must feel the same, no? There are all sorts of things out here that you won't find inside the city walls. In fact, Sasuke, didn't you see a colony of weird looking bugs back there by the mossy rock?"

"Yeah, three miles or so. Long and black with red-ish markings along the side. And there was even a pretty cool tree that might be fun to pee on. You never know."

Kiba sneered at the jab at his partner and himself, but said nothing. Shino wanted this to stop without fighting if they could help it. He may not like it, but Shino was better at this planning stuff than he was. If the bug-boy said something was a good idea, most of the time it was a good idea. He had learned _that_ the hard way. Though he was still itching to get back at the bastard for breaking his leg not long ago.

"Now, Sasuke, that wasn't nice." His tone clearly showed that he wasn't chastising him in the least. "Now Shino, you're a smart guy. Why don't you do us a favor and just go on your way, huh? This has nothing to do with you. Any of you."

"I would be more inclined to discuss it with you politely if you weren't trying to manipulate me, Naruto. Even now you're playing your little mind games, and it makes me wonder. What else are you trying to pull? I notice you aren't with your team leader at the moment. Perhaps he got lost? Or suffered an unfortunate accident. I would expect you to be more worried."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he didn't respond hostilely in the least, and he kept his arms behind his head calmly.

"Oh there's no need for concern. Kabuto just decided he wanted to take a closer look at the wildlife for a little while, that's all. He'll catch up with us before too long. I'll be sure to let him know you were concerned about him. No doubt he will appreciate it. Of course, now that you mention about it I notice you are missing one as well. Something happen to our resident senior citizen? Stop for a nap in a nice grassy spot somewhere?"

Sasuke sneered at the pointless banter, irritated. This was a waste of time that they could be spending finding this cache before dark. The gorge would be too dangerous to navigate at night. The Uchiha wasn't the only one fed up with the act, though if was a surprise who the outburst came from.

"Alright, cut the bullshit." Hinata said sharply. She had dropped the bag that had previously been hitched on her shoulders, and approached at a quick pace. "We know you did something to Kabuto, and you are going to tell us what and why."

Before the irate girl got within ten feet of Naruto, Ino had stepped in her path and was almost face to face with the girl. To many it might have been foolish to get so close to a Hyuuga in such a hostile situation, but they had been preparing for this encounter for a long time. They had ways around the Jyuuken.

"Don't even think about it, bitch. If you needed to know, believe me when I say we would have gone out of our way to tell you. As you can see however, you are sticking your nose where it isn't wanted. Now either you can back off so we go on our way, or we can put you out of our way. Personally, I'll be satisfied with either outcome."

As the air between the two girls cracked with aggression, Sasuke limbered up and prepared a shuriken with a strand of wire tied around it. Kiba and Akamaru were separating to try and flank them, and he was having trouble keeping an eye on both of them at the same time. Still, he had no choice but to watch Naruto's back while he dealt with Shino. Kiba was no match against his reflexes and maneuverability, but Shino's bugs would drain him dry within a minute. His opponent was obvious. Now all he had to do was take down the mutts as quickly as possible and get to Ino before she took too much damage. Even with Naruto protecting her with the Force, that Gentle Fist was a bitch to fight. Something he could attest to personally.

"Last chance, Shino. I would rather we not do this now," A slight lie there, but they didn't need to know that. "but I will put you down if you don't walk away."

The Aburame inclined his head ever so slightly, and a thin, living cloud of shiny black carapaces seeped from his collar and sleeves. Kiba took that as the signal and tossed a familiar red pill over their heads to Akamaru. The action was foreseen and countered by Naruto however, who caught the small enhancement med with the Force and crushed it into a powder while it hovered in the air. His eyes were hard and his voice as cold as ice.

"Very well. You heard them, guys. Take 'em down."

XxXxXxX

Iruka's lips pulled back into a sneer as a headache pulsed in time with his heartbeat, throbbing painfully. He could have sworn one of his kids was up to something, though that could very well be paranoia talking. Or maybe his lack of sleep. But god have mercy on them if they were, because he sure as hell wouldn't.

XxXxXxX

Ino backed away quickly, putting distance between herself and the ferociously attacking Hyuuga heiress before her. She remembered years ago when the girl had been shy and reserved, hardly participating in class spars. Back then her victories over the girl were a constant familiarity. Recently though, Hinata had shown signs of drastic improvement. About the same time her Uncle Hizashi had begun walking her to and from school every day. No doubt the bastard had something to do with her refined technique and more confident motions. Where before it was forced and clumsy, now it was much less so. And all the more dangerous for it.

After Ino avoided the first two-fingered jabs, she retaliated by dropping down and sweeping her leg out, trying to trip Hinata up. It was no big secret that the Hyuuga's didn't put much emphasis into their leg training, and thus their maneuverability suffered for it while they fought one on one. Unfortunately, Hinata saw the sweep coming and stepped over it. Ino barely managed to retract her foot before she came back down on the ground where her leg occupied just a moment before with a muffled whump from the all the girl's weight, and some of her strength.

Now it was Hinata who was in a compromised position, and unlike Ino she didn't have the time to put space between them before the uppercut knocked her on the back. With her opponent on the ground, Ino pressed the advantage. With no small amount of hatred she lashed out viciously and caught Hinata in the side with a solid kick, causing the girl to heave dryly. Despite the pain coursing through her, Hinata managed to stop the second and latch onto Ino's ankle. With a surprising show of strength, Hinata twisted and forced Ino to spin with it, lest she risk breaking her ankle. Now they were both on the ground and stopping each other from getting up and gaining the advantage of leverage. Of course, now they were in Ino's territory. Hinata didn't have the room or grace for the Jyuuken while on the ground, but Ino didn't have that problem. This wasn't a fight, it was a brawl. And Ino felt no small amount of pride at the idea of the esteemed Hyuuga Heir rolling around in the dirt, bleeding. She wondered idly what Naruto would think of her now, and if he enjoyed the idea of a cat fight like so many other males did.

With Ino focusing on Hinata and Naruto wrapped up with the most dangerous male on their rival team, Sasuke's focus now was on keeping Naruto's back covered and preventing Kiba from getting another pill to Akamaru, who was pestering his ankles. It may have been annoying trying to stay between them, but it was far less of a problem than it would be if Kiba managed to get one of those pills to his partner. As it was, there was very little Akamaru could do to get through the thick leather of his boots and he didn't have the body weight or mass to hinder him while he was hanging from the fabric of his pants. Kiba on the other hand, was more than making up for it with the ferocity of his assault.

He had dropped down to all fours and had regressed to his feral state. His fangs were much more pronounced, his nails had grown into sharp claws, and his markings had elongated. He was staying as close to Sasuke as he could, swiping at his eyes and throat with his claws, trying to get the Uchiha out of the fight as quickly as he could. Sasuke smirked to himself at the thought. It was the first intelligent thing the mutt had done all week, as far as he was concerned.

"You're not so tough without Akamaru backing you up, are you? And here I was thinking you could actually do something productive."

Kiba snarled in frustration and redoubled his efforts. It wouldn't have been so bad if Sasuke was at least fighting back, but the bastard hadn't even thrown a punch! He was just dodging with as little effort as possible. He was mocking him, and Kiba wasn't going to stop until he had marked that fucking pretty boy's face. He lashed out with an unexpected straight punch that had Sasuke jumping back to avoid it, and Kiba saw his chance.

The feral boy dropped to all fours again for purchase, and pushed himself forward in a spinning motion. The momentum and speed powering a tornado of fangs and claws was feared by many outside and even inside Konoha as the backbone of the Inuzuka fighting style. The Piercing Fang. So far Iruka hadn't allowed them to use family techniques inside the training ring yet, at least against other students, so while Sasuke had seen the attack before he hadn't had it pointed at him.

Sasuke frowned at the attack powering toward him, and his hands flashed with the hand seals he had long since memorized and even implemented regularly against Naruto during their spars. A great fireball fireball roared outward from his mouth and collided with Kiba in midair. Sasuke smirked at the fiery explosion, but snarled as he was forced to dodge as his opponent's attack powered through it. So sure had he been in the stopping power of his fireball, that Kiba's attack managed to score him. He dodged most of it, but his left arm was practically shredded with a hundred light cuts and some considerable gashes from where it had still clipped him.

When Kiba's world stopped spinning from the attack, he smirked at the damage he had caused the Uchiha. There was no way he wold still be standing if it had been a solid hit, but he could live with the blood coursing down Sasuke's arm. His thoughts were interrupted at the pitiful whining coming from his partner at his feet, and he was almost surprised at the second degree burns running down both arms.

"Relax, Akamaru. These aren't that bad. I mean hell, they don't even hurt..." No sooner had he finished his sentence, he dropped to the ground, fighting the urge to cradle his arms to shelter himself from the agony. "Okay, I take that back. Now they hurt."

Sasuke sneered once more as he approached the boy, and the puppy stood between him and his friend as much as he could, snarling viciously. Sasuke simply ignored the pup and knelt down in front of Kiba, with an cold grin. He would have been enjoying this more, if his arm wasn't aching as much as it was. Instead of satisfaction, he felt rage.

"Now, mongrel. What have we learned?" Unable to do anything but speak, Kiba spat into Sasuke's face.

"Fuck you."

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow and wiped the spittle off of his cheek. Then coldcocked him with his right fist. The boy's eyes rolled up into his skull, showing only the whites before he slumped over onto the forest floor. Akamaru lunged at him and bit him on the left forearm, where the cuts were worst and his teeth dug into a particularly deep wound. Sasuke let oiut a juicy curse and grabbed the puppy in the hinges of his jaw, pulling him off of him to stare directly into his eyes.

"Do you want to help him, or do you want me to hurt you as well?"

The small dog stared at him with such loathing, it momentarily surprised Sasuke, but when it snapped at him, he let it go. The puppy then went to his master's side and nuzzled into the crook of his shoulder, trying to roll him over so his arm wasn't in the dirt and risking infection.

'And all is right with the world.' Sasuke thought to himself idly, and looked over to see how the other two were dealing with their fights. Ino was rolling on the ground, dealing and taking punches with enthusiasm. He had been in Hinata's position before during spars, and while it was undignified he couldn't say it was ineffective. Even though you would expect the girl to be overpowered easily with her body weight, she was slippery as hell and impossible to keep in one place. And god knows what kind of tricks she had up her sleeve.

Naruto and Shino in the meantime, well...

Shino was at a loss. His insects were incapable of devouring the life energy from Naruto, which didn't make sense. No matter what kind of Chakra it was, his clan's destruction beetles could drain it. Even the Chakra of the fearsome Bijuu was capable of being broken down and absorbed by the beetle's specially designed digestive system. So what did that say about Naruto?

Still, just because they couldn't drain his energy didn't mean they weren't a threat. They could still bite, and in this case that would have to be enough. .

Naruto meanwhile, was having thoughts of his own. Shino was one of the few people who's mind he couldn't infiltrate. Those damned bugs of his stopped him from taking control, and trying would be dangerous. No doubt he had figured out a way to tarp him inside his mindscape if he tried again and that would leave him at a significant disadvantage. But that was just one of his cards, and he had a whole deck.

With care and confidence he slipped a few shuriken from the pouches on his cargo pants and he held them flat in the palm of his hand. To his right Sasuke and Kiba were fighting, if you could really call it that, and to the right Ino had Hinata on the ground and they were doing what they could to give each other a home makeover: Kunoichi addition.

With a simple flourish of the eddies and currents of the Force flowing around him, Naruto powered the air surrounding the shuriken and sent them flying at Shino, buzzing with the power of their revolution until they sounded like power tools. Two of the four ripped through Shino's jacket, and he broke down into one of those damned bug clones of his. Which meant...

He ducked down to avoid the swipe aimed at his head and lashed out with a mule kick, almost catching Shino in the kneecap. Aware of the cloud of insects flying towards him, he didn't press the attack and rolled to the side instead, allowing the bugs to either seep back underneath Shino's jacket or just wait in a buzzing cloud around his hands. Normally Shino would have said something clever, either to try and stop the fight prematurely or at least unnerve his opponent. In this case however, it was obvious that he wanted this as badly as the rest of them did.

The Aburame darted forward with surprising agility and speed, and Naruto used the Force to kick up a plume of dirt in his path. Any other opponent may have been blinded by the trick, but Shino's sunglasses protected him. He still slowed down though, wary of whatever he was unable to see. That proved not to be the wisest course of action however, when a bolt of lightning flew out of the cloud in front of him, and caught him dead in the chest.

Agony rushed over him as he felt his muscles spasm uncontrollably. He sank to his knees and his senses pulsed in and out with his heartbeat. Even his ability to connect to his beetles was wavering, and it was driving his bugs into a frenzy. Usually they would be outside of his body trying to protect him from whatever threats he was unable to deal with himself, but he could tell that there was something else wrong as well. He felt... hollow. The last thing he heard and saw was Naruto talking to someone behind him, and a burst of pain, though it was immediately followed by a blessed descent into unconsciousness.

There would be repercussions for this. He had no doubt.

Ino was starting to get worried. She hadn't been expecting Hinata to be able to take as much pain as she was dealing out, but with every punch she just kept on persevering. It was actually pretty annoying. To make matters worse, even though her opponent was unable to use her Jyuuken properly, she was still lacing her punches with Chakra and that just made them hurt even worse. Maybe taking her to the ground wasn't such a great idea after all? Of course, the fact that she was flat on her back and Hinata was straddling her in a mounted position probably wasn't helping things any. She could either protect her face or attack her sides and stomach. Neither was particularly appealing, but she had to do something.

Suddenly the girl above her went rigid and stiff as a board before slumping over, totally limp and slumped over on top of her. Ino was confused for a moment before she pouted.

"Master! I had her right where I wanted her!"

"Of really? I thought you liked being on top?"

Ino giggled happily and Sasuke grunted in aggravation as he pushed the limp Hyuuga off of her.

"I thought you said you were going to be able to handle her? What the hell happened?" She glared at the Uchiha, who was obviously not amused.

"She was able to take more pain than I had expected. I still had her, it just would have taken longer than I would have liked. I was right though, they can't use the Jyuuken correctly when they are on the ground."

"Nor can they handle anyone in their mind, apparently. You should have seen the look on her face. Well, her internal face at least."

The three gathered the team together and spent a few minutes debating what to do. Naruto wanted to tie them to a tree and Sasuke wanted to dump them off the gorge when they found it for what Kiba had done to his arms.. Ino just wanted to kill them outright. Needless to say, they went with Naruto's plan with a two-to-one vote. Ino was sad, and secretly, so was Sasuke. The three of them were positioned across from each other with their back pressed against the largest tree they had so none of them could see each others faces. Akamaru was laced, with much distress, in Kiba's coat which was zipped up to the puppy's throat and ropes tying him to Kiba's chest, and right above Akamaru's head so he couldn't wriggle out. Sasuke wasn't gentle with Kiba's arms, either. To further add insult to injury, they had taken Shino's sunglasses and put them in Hinata's breast pocket. None of them bothered to look at Shino's eyes because it would have been childish, but the boy wouldn't know that.

Naruto clapped his hands together to get the excess dirt off of him.

"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?"

They took back to the trees, after Sasuke was convinced to let Ino disinfect and wrap his arm to prevent further injury. Ino simply had to wipe the blood off of herself and bandage what few cuts were there, the rest would fade with time. Naruto, meanwhile, didn't even have a scratch.

XxXxXxX

The journey took them less time than they had expected thanks to the adrenaline still running through their system, but by the time they reached the gorge it had run out and they were all worn out, so they stopped for a while to rest. Sunset was still a few hours off, so they had a little time to spare. Sasuke was pacing the edge of the canyon, looking down in an attempt to figure out how they would get down. Naruto in the meantime was leaned up against one of the trees closest to the edge and Ino was curled up next to him, though she was slowly doing her best to end up in his lap.

"Sasuke, man, slow down and chill for a minute. Damn, you're making me antsy."

"Yeah well maybe we should be. I mean I'm still not sure how we're even going to get down there."

Ino popped her head off of Naruto's chest to give her idea.

"Can't we just tree walk down?" Naruto stroked her hair as a reward, and she grinned happily and nuzzled into his chest.

"Sure, you and I can, I guess. But what about Naruto? He can't do it like we can."

"Don't worry about me, Sasuke. I've got my own tricks. Still keep in mind that this is the gorge that supposedly no one has ever come back from. Don't you think they would have tried just walking up the side as well?"

"Point. Do you think you could get us down there with the Force?"

Naruto frowned and leaned back while he thought, continuing to stroke Ino's hair. She mumbled happily and was zoning out, so he just let her rest.

"The strain on carrying us all the way to the bottom would be outrageous, so that is out... But I might be able to stop us just before we hit the bottom if we free fall. Mikhail says that he'll help, and at the very least we would survive it." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Wow, that's comforting. So a free fall to possible death all for the sake of the voice in your head? A goal that is important enough for you to convince our team leader that three squirrels are us, and to beat the shit out of Shino's team. Which I don't regret by the way, don't get me wrong."

"Yup!" Sasuke laughed in resignation and shrugged.

"Sounds about right. Let me know when we're good to go."

"Well she's worn out from her fight with Hinata," He pointed at Ino with his chin. "And you know what its like to get hit with a Jyuuken strike. She took like, thirty to the face. I think she's deserved a break."

"No shit," Sasuke said with a hint of respect in his voice. "I have to admit that she is definitely pulling her weight more than I thought she would. Then again, that's not saying a whole lot. You have to admit though that she is still kind of a... bimbo."

"You forget Sasuke, I can read minds. And she lets me in freely now as opposed to that first fiasco. This is just the act she puts on. Inside she's ice cold man. Out of the three of us, I have a feeling that she'll enjoy killing the most. And I don't have a problem with that." He felt her face twitch against his chest, and he knew for a fact that she was awake. He played along though, to see where she was going with this. "What about you?"

"If you say she is going to be useful, I'll trust your judgment. But until she impresses me with something, I'm not going to go out of my way to be friends with her."

With his piece said, Sasuke lay down along the side of the canyon, kicking a leg up and propping his head up with his arms crossed underneath it.

XxXxXxX

- Thirty minutes later -

Shortly after Naruto and Sasuke's short conversation, Ino had fallen asleep for real and Naruto let her rest. They could all use it, after all. Even if he didn't say anything about it, it was obvious that Sasuke's arm was paining him. After a power nap on her part, they stood at the edge of the canyon side by side and looking over in the yawning abyss.

"You know," Sasuke commented slowly. "I'm really starting to think this isn't such a great idea. We have no idea no idea how deep it is."

"And no way to tell what is at the bottom." Ino added helpfully.

"Or if Mikhail is even going to be able to stop us before we splatter."

"Or how we are going to be able to get back up."

"You guys are cowards." Naruto said and turned his back to the canyon. "We've got no problem beating the hell out of another team but you don't want to jump off of a cliff? Where the hell is the logic in that? Now are you coming or not?"

Ino glanced between Sasuke and Naruto once, but then latched onto Naruto's arm tightly.

"If you say it's going to be fine, then it's going to be fine."

Naruto grinned in triumph and glanced back over to Sasuke, offering a hand.

"Are you coming or not?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he grabbed Naruto's forearm and let him do the same.

"For the record? This is a retarded idea."

Naruto's only response was to wink before he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall backward over the side, taking Ino and Sasuke along with him for the ride. The fall was terrifying sure, but with Naruto and Ino whooping in his ear, it was hard not to get wrapped up in the moment. With the air blowing past him as he rushed toward the ground he couldn't see, he idly wondered if this is what it was like to die.

The moment ended all too quickly for Naruto, and before he knew it their descent was slowing to a halt as the Kyuubi used the Force to absorb their momentum until it was safe for them to hit the ground.

Sasuke stood up on shaky legs, pale as a sheet.

"Let's... not do that again." Ino didn't share the same sentiments.

"Are you kidding! That was awesome! Let's do it again."

Naruto put their argument to the back of his mind as he examined the walls of the canyon. There was something odd about them, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey Sasuke, try to walk up the rock face."

The Uchiha obliged and was unsurprised when he was unable to stick to it. With a frown, he channeled even more of his Chakra into it, but it just absorbed it like he was punching a pillow.

"I don't get it..."

"**The walls of this canyon are laced with cortosis, a highly energy-resistant mineral that can absorb energy. Their Chakra will have no effect on it whatsoever."**

"Mikhail says that Chakra isn't going to do anything to the walls of this place. That's probably why people have such a hard time coming out of it. Though it doesn't make sense why there would be rumors about no one coming back up. I mean, that isn't enough to stop an exploration team is it? They could just follow the canyon out."

"**That's because it wasn't the cortosis that stopped them."**

"Then what did?"

"Your presence is a violation of safety protocols. State your access codes or be destroyed."

The voice was high-pitched, metallic, and vaguely male. The speaker itself, however, was even stranger. The thing stood almost two meters tall with a tan skeletal frame and an elongated head with no nose or mouth. It was backed by two almost identical to it, though they lacked the yellow markings on their heads and chest that the one leading had. No doubt it was the leader. One thing they did have in common were the black weapons pointed directly at them. Naruto wasn't sure what they did, but he was absolutely sure he didn't want to find out like this. Fortunately, Mikhail must have been expecting this because he was unsurprised in the least.

"**Tell it Dee-Four-Oh-One-Dee." **

Without questioning, Naruto relayed the message and after a tense pause while the droid beeped, it lowered its rifle. The others followed suit, and the three humans let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

"Access Granted, welcome home Big Red One."

Inside Naruto's head, the Kyuubi grumbled under its breath but when he asked, it simply told him to forget about it. Apparently he hated the name.

"If you will follow me, we will get the three of you a status report. I am assuming they are with you, Master?"

"What are you talking about?" Those were the exact wrong words to say because the one in the lead started calling for back-up while the other two raised their rifles again and started strafing around the group slowly, trying to get a clear shot without putting their Master at risk. "Wait wait wait! They're with me!"

"Roger, Roger."

The three once more lowered their weapons and returned to their formation. As a single unit they turned and started marching further into the inky darkness of the ravine. While the triad were walking away, Ino leaned over to Naruto.

"Who the hell is Roger?" Naruto shrugged in confusion.

"If you will follow us, we will get you situated. We have made much progress since your last visit. You will be pleased, I think."

Naruto nodded dumbly and followed the droids with Ino trailing along behind him. Sasuke looked back up at the sky above him and sighed loudly.

"I still think this is a retarded idea..."

* * *

><p>AN : Well this took friggin' forever to get out. I haven't had a dry spell like that in months, and hopefully I won't have one like it again. Now things _should_ start picking up. I guess I'm just getting tired of doing character development. Let's get some explosions for crying out loud! Also, just a few more time skip periods left to do. I don't like it any more than you do, but I think we're all getting tired of the Academy.

By now most of the avid Star Wars fans should know who these Droids are, but I'm not going to spoil the surprise for the ones that don't. Rest assured that I have thought this through, and this is the cleanest I could do it without repeating myself. And we all know how much I hate that.

But, enough apologizing for crap that I'm not actually sorry for. Maybe if more people had been throwing me their love and appreciation I would be more guilt laden and forced to take out my self-loathing on something. Say... the keyboard? I'm just saying. If you guys can manage to break one hundred reviews in the next few days, I'll see what I can do about getting the next chapter out in a week. Sound good?

Stay Frosty...

- Nik0lai


	6. Holocron

**Ch. 6 : Holocron  
><strong>

A/N : I have nothing clever to say here.

Disclaimer– I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or any obscure references to other owned or written material, either official or those of fandom. They are all property of associated parties. Sort of grates on the nerves after a while, huh?

* * *

><p>She hated being underground. The dark corners and the dank smells. The icy cold... the smothering touch of claustrophobia. It brought back memories that she would prefer stay repressed. Memories of monsters in masks and the screams of the damned. The people that asked the questions and those that answered them sooner or later. The textbooks had described it as post-traumatic stress disorder. Her father called it weakness. Eleven years ago, back when she was five, her father had taken her to his place of work. He wanted her to be proud of her daddy, so he showed her what he did for a living in order to provide for their family and to keep the village safe.<p>

She closed her eyes and forced herself to breath slowly. The onrush of memories was familiar, and she was on the verge of panic. She couldn't see it again. She wouldn't let her Master see her like that. She was a ninja for fuck's sake. A killer. An assassin. And here she was about to have a panic attack because she was in a bunker.

The quake running through her must have been visible, because she felt a familiar touch on her shoulder. She tensed automatically, but sank into his touch as he drew her closer to him. He didn't say anything, and she knew he didn't plan to. That was what drew her to him, despite what he assumed to be true. It wasn't his interference that made her love him. He was so gentle when he wanted to be, but you had to earn it before you got to see that side of him.

"What's the hold up?"

Sasuke. That insufferable bastard and his condescending tone. She knew that her master had uses for him, but he was just so...

"We're fine. I'm just still winded from the landing, is all. It took more out of me than I thought."

She looked up, reluctantly turning her face from the warmth of his chest to look into his eyes. His bright blues shined down at her, practically glowing in the dim illumination. Despite her disgusting show of weakness, he smiled softly. Not with his mouth, but with his eyes. And then he winked at her.

"You go on ahead and check things out, alright? Both of you. We'll catch up." There was a short silence before Sasuke grunted.

"Whatever."

She heard the footsteps of their third teammate and the droid recede into the cavern, echoing back to them and growing fainter with each step. Her master just continued to hold her, one arm around her shoulders keeping her arms tucked between their bodies and the other around the small of her back, closing the gap that would have formed between them. Those eyes that made her heart pound just kept boring into her own, calming her and exciting her in a bizarre way. It took her a few minutes before she fully restrained the panic rising in her, but Naruto was unhurried. He just kept stroking her back with his thumb in slow, lazy circles.

"He'll think your weak now." She only said it to break the silence, but it made his his eyes gleam with amusement.

"Sasuke? He watched me shoot lightning out of my fingertip and make Kabuto think a couple of squirrels were us. Do you really think he cares about this? And even if he does, why should I care about what he thinks of me?"

"Still, I'm the one being weak. Why would you cover for me?"

He didn't respond. If anything, it seemed like he wasn't entirely sure himself. It certainly wasn't something he usually would have done. Whatever the reason, it didn't matter. He was willing to help her when she was hurting, and that was more than anyone had been willing to do for her. Even her own parents. She leaned on him to close the small distance between their faces, and touched her lips to the corner of his. The contact lingered for a moment and she craved more, but now was neither the time nor place. There would be plenty of that later. For now, they had a job to do and she had wasted enough of their time.

"Okay, I'm good now, Master."

He squeezed her firmly one more time before releasing her and stepping back. There was a reluctance to his own movement that mirrored her own, and they both knew it.

"Hey guys... you should come check this out."

Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's shout, and he yelled back.

"Alright, we're coming."

There was no eye contact as they jogged down the path leading deeper into the complex. When they caught up to Sasuke, they knew exactly why he had called to them the way he had.

"Woah..."

Sasuke and Ino nodded in agreement as their eyes panned around the room. The interior of the mountain was massive! They could hardly see the ceiling, and there was enough room for the entire village to stand shoulder to shoulder and still have room for a few more. For the most part the cave was wide open with shelves and bookcases everywhere, covered in technology and equipment they couldn't even begin to make heads or tails of. In the back were metal walls reaching from the ceiling to floor, shutting them off from everything else.

"OOM-7, what are at the back?"

"_Those are the armory on the left, and the garage on the right. What you see before you are the technological remains that Leader-9 has brought us. We have been working on maintaining them for centuries now."_

"Centuries, right... And the room to our left?"

"_Those would be the private quarters. There are both bunk-rooms for the masses and chambers for yourself and your closest associates."_

"So tell me... what exactly is this place?" Sasuke asked. The droid seemed annoyed at first, to answer to someone other than Naruto, but complied when his master nodded to him.

"_This is one of the many bunkers of the Sith Empire. Here we have worked to catalog and store any technology that Leader-9 has brought us."_

"I'm assuming 'Leader-9' is the Kyuubi, right?"

"_Affirmative. That is the name your people have given him."_

Naruto watched as a few droids similar to the ones following OOM-7 marched past, carrying a heavy looking crate. One of the nondescript machine people stumbled a little bit and the crate balanced precariously before they got a hold of it.

"_Be careful! Drop that and we're all going up in a cloud of smoke!"_

"_Roger, roger!"_

"Okay," Naruto said. "I have to ask. Who the hell is Roger?"

"_Who?"_

"Roger."

"_Who's Roger?"_

"Alright, you know what? Never mind." The blond walked away with his hands in the air, and started examining his surroundings in greater detail.

Everything was made of metal, obviously, though there were a few exceptions. Computer chips, weapons, little balls with buttons on them, it was crazy the things that were stacked almost randomly on the shelves. Though for the most part he was unable to recognize what was before him, Mikhail was doing what he could to instruct him on what he was looking at.

"It seems... disorganized." Sasuke said absently, also checking out the various devices laying on the shelves.

"**There is much here, and I am not proud to admit that I am unsure of everything's purpose. I merely bring it here. The droids decipher its purpose and organize it correctly."**

Naruto relayed the message and Ino picked up a blaster pistol.

"Check it out. I wonder what this thing does?"

Before one of the droids could take it off her, she pulled the trigger and dropped it when it fired a bolt of red light from the barrel. The noise of the blast echoed throughout the chamber, and the beam of light lanced out and struck one of the many droids wandering around in the back. The blast left a smoking hole in the droid's chest, and it crumpled. The one closest to it dropped the small crate it was holding and drew its weapon from its back.

"_We're under attack!"_

The commander droid hurried to clear up the understanding before it started firing randomly, and Ino apologized quickly. OOM-7 waved her off calmly.

"_It is of no concern. B1's are easy to replace and even easier to dispose of. I would ask that you do not do it again though. We are no longer in possession of our production facilities for now, and thus have a limited work force."_

"So you're telling me that if you had this facility, you would be able to manufacture more of you?"

Naruto's were wide with wonder and a child-like excitement. Anyone that really knew him could tell that it was the closest he ever came to bouncing on the ball of of heels and squealing. Even Sasuke's eyes lit up at the possibilities of having an entire army of these things under your control. Sure they may not be physically tough, at least against their own weapons, but if they were as easy to make as this one claimed?

"Yeah yeah yeah, more droids. Armies, yay. What is this thing?" Ino's tone was dismissive, and she was entirely focused on the weapon she was holding in her hands with the care one would show a newborn.

"_That is an E-5 Blaster Rifle, the main weapon of our forces. While we may be short on Droids, we have _plenty_ of those." _There was a great deal of emphasis at that point. "_More than enough for however many of our brethren you may wish to make later."_

"And how does it work?"

"_Blaster rifles use high-energy gas as ammunition, super-heating them into pure plasma. That plasma is released into a magnetized chamber that gathers them into a single bolt of energy which is fired from the barrel. Unfortunately, they tend to be somewhat inaccurate at range because of the inherent unpredictability of such energy. Still, with enough usage one can learn the quirks of their own weapon and minimize it."_

"How far can they reach?" Sasuke asked, coming into the conversation now that it was about killing things.

"_General use is recommended between thirty and sixty meters, although specialized weapons can reach much farther."_

"Cool!" Naruto said, suitably impressed. "Can I... I mean we," He amended at the looks he was given by his teammates. "Have one? Or two?"

"_Uhhh..." _Naruto scowled at that.

"I'm not going to like hearing this, am I?" The droid rubbed its neck, which was weird.

"_I think you would want to have some training with them before waving them around. I have a feeling humans aren't ready to handle this kind of firepower."_

"I never said it was for them.:

"_Still..."_

Whatever he was going to say was quickly interrupted by a cry of alarm. Ino had gotten bored as soon as she heard that it would at least be a while before they gave her a toy to play with, and she had gone back to examining some of the devices laying on the shelves. Particularly a little ball with a button on it. That flashed red and beeped after pushing it.

"Hey, what does this thing do?"

The OOM droid glanced over and when it saw what she was holding in her hand, it screamed. With agility they didn't know it possessed, it grabbed the ball and threw it as hard as it could off to the distant wall.

"_GRENADE!"_

The resulting explosion was... massive. Easily fifteen maybe even twenty meters and it obliterated everything in its field, but left whatever was outside of it untouched in a perfect circular pattern. The blast took out a shelf covered in various equipment, a hapless droid passing by, and shredded what had appeared to be some kind of vehicle. It also shook the foundations of the building hard enough for dust to ran down on them and cover everything with a thin layer.

"Damn it, Ino! Stop TOUCHING THINGS!"The girl pouted and put her hands in her pockets.

"Yes, Master."

The droid commander shook its head at the disaster on two legs, then returned its attention to Naruto.

"_As I was saying, you are free to take whatever you want as it is all rightfully yours, but first you have to pass the right of initiation."_

"Oh god..."

"_It's nothing too bad, I promise." _The droid reassured. _"But it is necessary. We were given the order that anyone who was able to provide the proper access codes was to be given the test to ensure only the righteous are allowed our technology."_

Naruto sighed in resignation. It was always something, it could never be simple. For once he wanted it to be straightforward. Hey, need a hand? Okay sure, no strings attached. He looked around idly as he thought, and Sasuke caught his attention. The Uchiha was holding a sword in his hand, though it was of a strange design. No big surprise there. The hilt had a guard between the grip and the blade, which was abnormal with most swords. The blade was also mostly straight with a curve near the end.

"Hey Sasuke, you still remember those techniques your mom taught you?"

Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows as he thought back on what his mother had shown him years ago, and he took the familiar stance as though it were second nature. Though considering how many hours she had pounded it into him, it made sense. As he began to maneuver the blade, he was surprised when it hummed through the air, and he could feel vibrations coming from his palm and echoing down the blade.

"_He is holding a vibrosword," _The droid explained as they both watched. _"Inside the hilt is an ultrasonic generator that vibrates the blade at incredible speed. The result is that what would be a glancing blow with a normal blade can cause massive internal damage with the vibro-weapon. Needless to say, armor is practically useless against them as well."_

The droid's point was proven when Sasuke slid to the side and swiped at one of the metal crates lying around. Instead of clanging and bouncing off like he expected, the blade left a gouge in the crate and slid out easily. Further inspection showed that the blade had suffered no damage whatsoever from the contact as well.

"This weapon is incredible!" Sasuke said, actually impressed for once.

Naruto turned away and let Sasuke check out the blade some more and Ino admire the different blasters laying around. Droids were watching over them, after all, so it would be alright to leave them alone for however long it took him to do what he needed to do. OOM-7 noticed he was ready to go, and turned off toward the back of the building.

"_If you will follow me."_

The room he had been led to gave off a strange aura, and it made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. It was a familiar sensation for anyone in the Shinobi lifestyle, and he had the same feeling occasionally when he was wandering around the village. It made him feel like he was being watched. As far as he could tell though, the two of them were alone in the room. The walls were pitch black with veins of silver coursing through the rock, and in the very center was a pedestal made of the same material. Atop it was a black pyramid-shaped device that could probably fit into the palm of his hand, should he try to pick it up. Even from this distance, Naruto could feel the potency of the Dark Side surrounding the device, and despite his knowledge of the Force it still made him sick to his stomach.

"What, what is that?" Naruto asked, stumbling over the word as he felt himself being drawn closer to the device.

"_That is the holocron that oversees this facility. It is with it Leader-9 has kept us hidden from the eyes of your people, and continued our sacred duty off keeping the Sith alive."_

"**This is your test. I will not help you here."**

The contact caught Naruto by surprise, for Mikhail had been silent until now. He could sense the trepidation in the beast's tone, and he had the feeling that if he messed up whatever was to come, his life was about to get a whole lot worse. If it even continued at all.

"What do I need to do?"

"**Approach the altar, and touch it with the Force. If he deems you worthy, all you have to do is follow his commands. He will take care of the rest."**

"He?"

"**The gatekeeper."**

Naruto swallowed and approached the holocron. He could see out of the corner of his eye that the droid had stopped following him, and was standing in the middle of the doorway, preventing his escape. Now that he was close enough to make out precise details, he could see some of the intricacies carved into it, and the detail of its decoration. No surface was perfectly smooth or identical to another. On each face were careful words, precise hieroglyphs, and strange symbols. Along the bottom edges were inscriptions that he couldn't understand, for they were in a language he couldn't read. When he was only a few feet away, some of the black was replaced by a pulsing red that grew brighter and stronger in reaction to his presence.

When he was close enough to touch it, he put his hands on either side of it and reached out with the Dark Side, focusing the energies between his palms. The holocron seemed to absorb it eagerly, lapping it up as a kitten does a bowl of milk. It continued for a while and Naruto wondered if it would continue to feed until he could no longer hold the connection. Fortunately, it wouldn't come to that as the device shone with an unholy red light, bathing the closed chamber in the glow and casting long, steady shadows around them.

"_**You are strong in the Force, but unwise to awake me from my slumber. You have garnered my attention, although that isn't necessarily a good thing. Tell me, human, why are you here?"**_

The voice came from nowhere, and everywhere. The words reverberated in the air and hung like a fog, though there was no mouth or speaker for them to come from.

"I was told that..." The holocron cut him off.

"_**I didn't ask what brought you here. I asked why are you here. What do you expect from me?"**_

"I..."

Naruto thought for a moment. What exactly _did_ he want? Was he only here to pass whatever stupid test he had to in order to gain access to the droids and weapons? Did he want an army at his beck and call, or something more? Whatever this holocron was, it was conscious. And it knew about the Dark Side. Maybe...

"I want to learn." The device seemed to chuckle, and Naruto started to place a face with the voice. Definitely male, older than middle aged but not an old man. Not really...

"_**Indeed. And why should I teach you any of my secrets? I, who have been here waiting for hundreds of years, am not a book to simply be opened at the beck and call of some child."**_

"Because I can use this power, and I know it can do great things, but I don't know how. I can feel this... potential, but I don't know how to harness it."

"_**Ah, but that is untrue. You already know how to manipulate the minds of others. And you have shown the touch of Force Lightning. What more do you think you can learn from me? What more do you really need?"**_

Naruto scowled. The thing was just talking in circles and refusing to teach him. It wasn't even giving him anything to work with in terms of what answers it was expecting. It was just...

"I want someone that wants to teach me. No one else can." That was more like it.

"_**Do you now." **_Naruto could practically tell that if the holocron had a body, it would be pacing. **_"I sense within you strong connections. Three bright and eager, two reserved and cautious. Your two teammates, Sasuke and Ino. Your teacher Iruka, and the leader of the village who you fear, Sarutobi. And this... Itachi..."_**

"How do you know that?" Naruto hissed. "How do you know all these things about me?"

"_**You think you can hide from me, boy? Nothing you have experienced or know is hidden from me. I know the things you have sought to keep buried and those twisted, dark little feelings that crawl around inside you like worms, seeking the dark. Doubt, fear... hatred. Now enough questioning me, tell me about these five. Then I will decide how to proceed."**_

"Sasuke and I were practically raised together by his older brother. I have known him all throughout the Academy and we have learned and trained together. We share secrets that would have both of us executed for treason, and we have protected each other in more ways than one."

"_**Do you trust him?" **_Naruto frowned at how blunt the question was.

"Of course."

"_**Trust is a weakness. I had a friend like that once, long ago when I was your age. There was no one in the world I trusted more than he. I would have died for him without a second thought. He framed me for a crime he committed and would have seen me exiled to save himself. When he was cast out of our Academy, he blamed me and swore vengeance."**_

"Just because you were betrayed doesn't mean I will be. I trust Sasuke and he trusts me." The voice refused to continue to try and persuade him, simply allowing him to continue.

"_**We shall see. Now, Ino."**_

"She is a slave. Nothing more."

"_**You speak hastily. There is more to your connection than simply servant and master, and you both are aware of it. There is something more to it, I think, even more dangerous than trust."**_ Naruto snorted and averted his eyes. This time it was him who refused to elaborate.

"_**Iruka?"**_

"A teacher. He is a good man, if naive. There is nothing he can teach me that I can learn, in terms of techniques at least."

"_**You dislike him."**_

"He likes to meddle in affairs that have nothing to do with him."

"_**Yes, your petty rivalry with the other team. What of this Sarutobi?"**_ Naruto hesitated, and the holocron's gatekeeper noticed it. _**"He frightens you, doesn't he? Good. If he is indeed the leader of this village you live in, then he has earned it and I doubt it is by being the friendliest old man around. Yes, well I can sense the potential within you, but that isn't everything. Do you have the skill to survive my training, and are your teammates going to hold you back. That is what I am wondering now." **_Naruto's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?" The voice laughed once more.

"_**Oh come now. You didn't honestly think you are the only one being tested, did you?" **_Naruto made to leave the room to help his friends, but found his path blocked not by the one droid that had led him here, but five plain B1s with their blasters armed and pointed at him. **_"You don't have time to worry about them. Right now you should be worrying about yourself."_**

Naruto cursed in a snarl and forced himself to relax and open his connection to the Force as four of the droids started to surround him. He was going to need it. He could only hope that Ino and Sasuke wouldn't be caught off guard.

Sasuke had put the sword back where he had found it and was looking at a piece of metal in his hand when heard the droid behind him raise its blaster to the back of his head.

"_Freeze. Move and I will shoot."_ Sasuke immediately stopped moving. He had seen what those blasters could do to a droid, and he had no intention of finding out first hand what they would do to flesh. _"Hands on the back of your head, fingers interlaced. Then I want you to get on the ground, on your knees."_

He clenched his fist around the piece of metal and slowly put his hands out where the droid could see them and painstakingly moved them into position, as the droid had commanded.

"What have you done to Naruto?"

"_He is being taken care of. Now on your knees."_

He turned slightly so he could see the droid's position out of the corner of his eye, and used it to judge his next movement. He placed his right leg out behind him as if to balance himself as he went down, but had something else in mind. While lowering his center of gravity, he opened his hand and dropped the piece of scrap metal. The droid's attention shifted to the sound of metal hitting the floor, and Sasuke used the distraction to spring himself toward the droid. At the same time he twisted his body out of the path of the blaster in case the droid's reflexes were faster than his own, and simultaneously kicked out with his left, catching the droid in the joint.

The B1 didn't have time to react to the sudden movement, and was caught completely unprepared. The kick caught at just the right angle to shatter the joint and render the leg useless. Without a solid foundation for balance, the droid went down at an angle, heading for the floor. Sasuke used the momentum from his kick to spin back up to a standing position and dropped his elbow, catching the droid in the joint of the neck and drove its head into the floor. The stone floor was unforgiving and the droid's head collapsed under the momentum, making the entire body go limp.

Sasuke grabbed the rifle from the droid's hands and took off to where Ino had been moments before. No doubt both her and Naruto were in trouble, and while his instinct was to rescue Naruto first, Ino was closer. Besides, the blond would get pissed if he ignored Ino to get to him. For reasons he still didn't entirely understand.

Ino was examining one of the blaster pistols laying around with two droids watching over her, just in case she found something dangerous again. So far she had found three explosives, a multitude of weapons of various kinds, and a vial of something that she was unable to identify, but judging by the fact that the droids had no reaction when she picked it up, it couldn't have been that important. Her enjoyment was interrupted when one of the droids stepped into her field of vision with its blaster up and pointed to her, and the other clamped its three fingered hand on the back of her neck.

"_Freeze, little lady. Don't move. Sorry, but boss' orders."_ Ino giggled cutely and gave them a smile.

"Oh don't worry, I completely understand. You do what you have to do after all."

The two seemed surprised that she was going to acquiesce so readily, but were happy that their job wasn't going to be made any harder than it needed to be. It wasn't like they had been given the order to kill her or anything, after all. Their buzz was extremely short lived, as Ino took the moment of relaxation to wrench out of the grip, twist around the droid that had previously been holding her and grab its arm. With a surprising show of strength, she forced it back behind it and held it as high as she comfortably could, preventing the droid from simply turning around to face her, and use it as a body shield.

Though she had never fired a blaster pistol before, it was almost second nature to take aim down the sights, line them up between the droid's little black beady eyes, and pull the trigger. The blast took the droid's head off, leaving exposed wires to spark as the body jerked and fell to its knees. She looked up to meet the others' eyes and smiled again, cocking her head to one side and closing her eyes cutely.

"Sorry, but we all have our orders!"

She fired again into the small of the robot's back, and released her grip as the droid fell, the black hole in its back leaving a trail of acrid black smoke. No sooner had she fired, Sasuke came charging around the corner with a blaster rifle at the ready.

"Ino, look out! Oh..."

Ino winked at him as she slipped the pistol into an empty pouch on her leg and stepped over the smoking remains of her would-be captors.

"Thanks for the rescue, fly boy. Now why don't we go see what Naruto's gotten himself into?"

Sasuke could only nod silently as she walked past him, swaying her hips and toying with the grip of the weapon at her hip.

'Did I miss something?'

Once the droids had stopped moving and he had built up the required energy, he released it all at the same time as he had done the night before, sending out a storm of lightning that took three of the five droids in the chest and one in the arm. All four of them dropped, three totally fried and one without a gun. Or gun arm. The fifth leveled its weapon at Naruto, but before it could pull the trigger, it was in the air. Naruto's hand was outstretched, and he was using the Force to lift the droid into position, making sure the blaster was pointing away from him. His eyes narrowed in anger, and with almost surgical precision he flicked his fingers open.

The droid's entire body mimicked Naruto's motion, and its limbs stretched to their limits. And beyond. Both arms and both legs were torn free, leaving wires exposed and dripping oil from all four holes. With all threats disposed of, Naruto turned back around to point at the holocron, only to hesitate at the sight.

Between himself and the pyramid stood the ghostly representation of the voice in the holocron. He was just short of six feet tall with refined clothes and grayed out hair. He held himself with the pride of nobility and self-assurance. A cape fluttered behind him, despite his non-corporeal form, held in place by a clasp made of what appeared to have once been pure gold. Everything about him screamed elegance, including the way he was clapping his hands slowly.

"_**Well done... my young apprentice."**_

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke and Ino came around the corner with weapons held high and pointed at the figure. Sasuke panned to the left so he could get a clear line of sight without Naruto being in the way, and Ino stepped in front of her Master with the weapon held high and pointed at the man's chest, and the holocron behind it.

"Naruto, are you al-..." Sasuke cut himself off as he saw the remains of even more droids, including one that had been ripped to pieces. "Alright, fine. Whatever. That's the last time I try to help you two out."

Despite talking, he never took his weapon away from his target, who was watching both of them with interest.

"_**You were both able to evade your guards that quickly? And without a scratch on you! I am most impressed, I must say. I would never have expected children to be capable of such things."**_

"You'll find that we are capable of quite a lot. Now who are you?" Naruto asked, putting a hand on Ino's shoulder so she moved aside and lowered her weapon. Sasuke still had him in his sights though, and she was more than ready to pull her blaster up at a moments notice and fry the glowing pyramid behind him.

"_**You will call me Master, of course. You two?" **_He met both Sasuke and Ino's eyes. **_"Can call me Dooku. Count Dooku."_**

**XxXxXxX**

**- Two Days Later : Team Naruto and Team Shino : Hokage's Office-**

"Let me get this straight. During the training exercise Akuda's team decided that they were going to take it into their own hands to intercept Kabuto's team and settle tension between the teams with a grudge match-."

"No!" The Hokage held up his hand, silencing the outburst from Kiba. The two teams and Iruka were gathered in the aged Hokage's office, explaining the events of what had occurred.

"When they caught up with Naruto's team, without their team leader I might add, they demanded that they have a... Shall we say 'less than friendly' team on team sparring session, outside the boundaries of Konoha. Kabuto agreed to this, and presided over the match to ensure it didn't get too ugly. Given that he had no personal attachments to either team, he would be the unbiased judge."

Kiba was practically shaking, he was so angry. That was so totally not what had happened! He could tell Naruto was smirking in his mind, though the look on his face was practically solemn in its seriousness. The two-faced, lying, rat bastard, piece of-...

"Kabuto was forced to intervene in the middle of the spar once things began to get too dangerous, with Shino's hive taking damage and Kiba's arms being injured by a fire technique. Naruto and his teammates then took it into their own hands to tie Shino's team to a tree and leave them there for their Sensei to find, claiming that they wouldn't have given up until they were too injured to keep fighting."

Kabuto nodded at that, since he had seen the whole thing firsthand.

"After that the four of you proceeded to your objective, completing your training assignment. Rather high in the rankings as well, if I am seeing this correctly." Kabuto rubbed the back of his neck and smiled sheepishly.

"What can I say, Hokage-sama? They are a good team." Naruto and his team practically beamed with pride, like the good little genin they were.

"Now, is this all true, Akuda?" The older genin shrugged haplessly.

"I'm not sure, Hokage-sama. I can verify that they were bound to a tree, as that's how I found them, but I wasn't there for the events." The old man nodded thoughtfully, intertwining his fingers and propping his chin up on them.

"I see. And of course, you three disagree."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Shino said, acting as the spokesperson of their group. He was the most collected, and it wouldn't do for one of the three of them to start shouting at the Hokage. No matter how right they were.

"Well I am afraid that it is the word of these four, one of whom is an active duty Shinobi, against your own. And given that you abandoned your team leader to meet up with Kabuto's team, it doesn't exactly put you in a favorably light. I'm sure you understand." The three of them nodded jerkily without a word. "Very well. Iruka, I expect they will be punished appropriately?"

Iruka bowed low to the old man.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." The Hokage smiled kindly and clapped his hands.

"Well then, now that that's all cleared up, I'm afraid I must ask you to leave me to my paperwork. I am quite behind schedule, as you can see."

The group bowed once more and made their way out. They all walked in silence until they left, where the six students walked slower than their elders so they could have a word without the rest of them overhearing. When the others were out of earshot, Shino's voice was actually rather vicious.

"I know what you did with Kabuto, and you won't get away with this. I _will_ catch you pulling something like this again, and when that day comes I will have a front row seat to your punishment. Interfering with an active duty Shinobi is considered treason which, child or not, is punishable by death."

Ino bristled, but Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, looking positively horrified.

"Shino, I don't know what you're talking about! You guys were the ones that interfered with Shinobi business when you attacked us. Didn't you hear what Kabuto said? All we did was defend ourself. Maybe you should keep your guard dog on a shorter leash." Kiba cursed at the comment, and looked like he was having to physically restrain himself from going for Naruto's throat. "Now if you will excuse us, we would like to get cleaned up. It was a long mission, after all, and I for one am dying for a hot shower."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino brushed past their rival team and headed toward the apartment Naruto and Sasuke shared. Behind them, Kiba called after them.

"Hey, whatever you guys found down in that canyon. I hope it was worth it."

The three didn't let themselves react in any way to what the boy said, and simply continued on their way.

After a leisurely walk through the village and a stop by Ichiraku's, they had finally reached home. Naruto pulled the keys from his pocket and unlocked the door to their apartment.

"Alright, there is generally only ever enough hot water for two showers back to back, so either someone is taking a cold shower or they're waiting a while to take one."

"Or..." Ino said slowly. "Someone can share." Sasuke rolled his eyes at her suggestion.

"Let me take a wild guess who you had in mind." Ino stuck her tongue out at him, and kept an eye on Naruto. Naruto made a show of thinking it over, rubbing his chin thoughtfully and watching her squirm.

"Well, I really don't want to have to wait a couple of hours before I can go to sleep. And cold showers suck." He shrugged nonchalantly and smiled as Ino practically squirmed in delight. "You going first or last, Sasuke?"

"I'll go second. I don't want to have to worry about you guys getting impatient and slamming on the door while I'm showering."

"Fair enough, I'm going to go get a change of clothes. Why don't you get the water running?" She bounced happily on her toes and nodded.

"Yes, Master." With that she turned and padded down the hall barefoot, having already ditched her boots. He watched the way her butt moved before shaking his head happily.

"You should have taken her while you had the chance man." He said to Sasuke, who he could feel was watching him.

"Dealing with the backlash would have been more trouble than it was worth."

"That's the problem with you man, you just don't have the drive. Some things are worth fighting for, ya know?" Naruto walked past carrying another pair of jeans, and Sasuke thought of Ino in the bathroom waiting for him.

"Yeah, well when you're in there make sure not to fight too hard." Naruto chuckled quietly and waved over his shoulder.

"No promises."

He eased his head around the corner and knocked on the closed door.

"You sure you want to-." His words were cut off when the door opened and a bare hand grabbed him by the collar and pulled him inside. Whatever he was going to say was cut off when she pressed herself against him and captured his lip in hers. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt and tugged upward, drawing up as high as she could without letting it come between them. When she both needed air the pulled away just long enough to remove his shirt before making up for lost time.

By the time the water had heated to a comfortable temperature they were both down to their underwear. The simple black of her bra was sexier than any of the lingerie that was often shown for sale in Konoha's various clothing stores simply because it was her wearing it. Her creamy skin was flushed from both the heat and the excitement, and her breathing was rough and uneven. She licked at the corner of his mouth and dragged her nails down the bare skin of his chest.

"Almost ready, but my bra is hard to get to at this angle. Mind helping me out?"

She turned around and put her hands to the glass sliding door of the shower to give him easy access to the clasp of her bra. The simple latch released easily and while she was removing it he ran his hands down her ribs and onto her hips. She sighed happily at the contact and slid the door open so they could climb under the hot spray.

Naruto lay reclined on the couch as the shower ran in the background. His mind was on the events of the last couple of days, and he had been replaying it ever since they had gotten home. He still couldn't believe they had gotten away scot free like that. Kabuto's programming had been so simple, it was plausible it had been done to the guy before, though definitely not by him. The evidence had lined up perfectly to place all of the blame on Shino's team's shoulders, though a little residual blame would no doubt be cast on them. Still, for frying half of Shino's hive and torching both of the mongrel's arms? Worth it. Hell, even the Hokage had been more than happy to pounce on who he thought was the guilty party, although you could never be to careful when it came to the old bastard.

His thoughts were thrown off track when the soft weight on top of him shifted, creating a delicious friction between the two bodies. With only a pair of jeans on his end and a towel or hers separating them, plenty of heat was being shared between Ino and himself.

"What are you thinking about, babe?"

Naruto let his head drop over the arm of the couch as Ino nuzzled into his bare chest, breathing deeply.

"A lot of things. You included." She smiled and rewarded him with a light kiss on his right pec, right over his heart.

"Worried about your new training?"

"Not really, all things considered. You'd think I would be though..."

She was referring, of course, to the training he was going to be undertaking under his new Master. Darth Tyranus. The old... well, _really_ old man had been reluctant to take him on as a student until the three of them stood before him, blasters trained on him and emotions laid bare.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Flashback -**

"_**My god. What have you three been through that would birth such... hatred? Yours," **_The hologram looked at Sasuke. **_"I can understand. Your entire family murdered, your only surviving relative and brother framed for the crime and forced to flee. Anyone would want vengeance. But the two of you."_**

Ino shifted under the old man's gaze and lifted the blaster once more, aching to shoot the man in the chest and destroy what was creating the apparition. Naruto shook his head and put a hand on the barrel, ignoring the blistering heat emerging from the previous shots.

"I need him, Ino. And what does he mean?"

"He, I... Please don't ask me, Master. Not now, please?" The pleading in her voice hurt him, and he nodded softly. When she lowered the barrel he took the hand off of it and clenched his fist, waiting for Mikhail to heal the burns and hoping he would do it fast.

"_**Yours too is understandable, but it isn't solely directed at him, is it? Not the man that calls you daughter."**_

"Shut up. Shut up, or I swear to god I will kill you!" She was screaming at him now, on the verge of tears.

"_**Oh you are far too late if you want to kill me, little girl. There is nothing one like you can possibly do to me now. But your past is of no concern, and thus I shall let your dirty little secrets lie."**_ His next few words were directed at Naruto. **_"Although you might want to look into it some time. It's important to know the people you have guarding your back, after all. You know almost everything about Sasuke. Can you say the same for her?"_**

"I trust her. And for now, that is enough. Now why don't you stop trying to make me doubt my companions, and tell me what I am supposed to do now?" The hologram cocked an eyebrow at him in surprise.

"_**Don't you know? I assumed you had a plan for after you contacted me. I am just a memory, after all. A highly advanced computer. You're the mastermind behind everything. But for now, judging by your most recent endeavors, I would suggest you scurry back to your team leader. No doubt he is getting tired of admiring the local wildlife, hm?"**_ Made sense, he supposed.

"Can I take you with me? It would be impossible for me to return here for training. We aren't even supposed to be here now."

"_**Of course. I am not bound here, this is merely my resting place. By all means, after you."**_

Naruto bowed and when the hologram flickered and disappeared, he removed a couple of shirts from his pack and rolled the holocron up so it would be safe, and placed it carefully in his pack. When he was done, Sasuke and Ino were standing beside him, ready to go.

"Alright, let's head back to Kabuto. And Ino, make sure you put the blaster back where you found it. I _really_ don't want to have to explain where we found it, if you catch my drift."

**XxXxXxX**

The trip back to Kabuto was interesting, to say the least. Fortunately for the three of them, they didn't have to climb to the top of the cliff side. Multiple tunnels had been dug out that led to the surface on either side of the canyon, the exit to the one of which was well hidden in a thick patch of bushes and carefully disguised. Even if you knew what you were looking for, it was likely you would have missed it. Another downside to Naruto's plan was that in order for him to release the confusion he had put on Kabuto, he had to make physical contact with him since he was moving too fast for Naruto to stand and concentrate. That led to a half hour chase through the trees, with them chasing Kabuto who was chasing those damned squirrels. And the things were fast, too!

Naruto glanced down to his warm and very soft blanket to find that she had fallen asleep on top of him. Again. Not that he was complaining of course. Before he could get comfortable and follow her example the shower cut off and a few minutes later, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, followed by a cloud of thick air, with a towel once more wrapped around his waist and drying his hair with another.

"Seriously man, why don't you ever take your clothes in there with you? I'm getting tired of worrying about getting flashed every time you walk by."

"Worried, yeah right. Disappointed every time you don't get flashed is more like it." Naruto gave him a dead stare and pointed down at the practically naked girl using him as a futon.

"Dude, my sexuality isn't under scrutiny here." Sasuke snorted at that and tossed the towel over his shoulder. The soft clink that followed told them both that it had draped itself over the shower rod. How he managed to do that every time without looking was amazing. It really was. Did he practice that shit or something.

"Anyway, I don't take my clothes in because they get warm and damp from the air. I hate that. Now if you will excuse me, I am going to go to sleep. If I recall correctly, we have interrogation under Mizuki tomorrow and I want to be on top of my game."

"Oh shit, that sadist? Seriously?"

The nod Sasuke shot him was all he needed to know, and he dropped his head over the arm rest again. Though this time it was for a very different reason.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Interrogation Class : Naruto & Ino -**

"Shino, you pass. Sakura, you fail."

The two called students left the room with Shino pressing his glasses up along his nose in self-satisfaction, and Sakura doing the revised heebie-jeebie dance. A few of the students chuckled at the match up. It was no big secret that the Aburame's insects freaked the hell out of the civilian girl.

"Next two is..." Mizuki flipped through his sheet drawing his finger across the randomly generated set of names. "Uzumaki Naruto and... Oh you've got to be kidding me." The teacher flipped the sheets closed and rubbed his brow. "And Yamanaka Ino. This is going to be quick."

Naruto flashed a v-is-for-victory and grinned while Ino looked proud to have been chosen to be worked over by her Master. As the door shut behind them, a couple of the students were placing bets on how long it would take the duo to get the answers they were supposed to be... coaxing... out of their partner.

When the door closed behind them, Mizuki sighed again and pointed to the chair in the middle of the room.

"Ino, you're first up. Sit down and wait to be restrained. If you resist, you will automatically lose points. I will show you a word written down on a piece of paper so your interrogator can't hear it. When I say begin, the clock will start. Your goal is to last as long as you can without saying the word. Your interrogator is allowed to use any methods short of permanent effects that he/she sees fit, and you are free to do the same when it is your turn. Do either of you have any questions?"

"No/Nope" Mizuki fastened the restraints while Naruto leaned against the wall with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, waiting patiently. When he was done he showed Ino the word and asked if she understood. She nodded again.

"Alright, you may begin." He pushed a button on the stopwatch and stepped back.

Naruto walked toward Ino, unhurried. He put a hand on either side of her hand and leaned in to look directly into her eyes.

"Ino. What is the password?"

"Orange." Mizuki pushed the button on the stopwatch.

"Goddamit Ino, you aren't supposed to tell him the fucking password right out! At least _try_ to hold in the information." Ino rolled her eyes as she crunched the lollipop in her mouth and spat out the stick.

"Alright, fine. Do you want me to do it again so it is fair to the other students?"

"If you wouldn't mind. Now you're going to try this time, right?" Another nod. He jotted down another word and showed it to her again. When she nodded again he stepped back. "Alright, go." Naruto walked forward again and took the same position.

"Ino, will you tell me the password?"

"Sorry, but no."

"Please?"

"Sunday." Click.

"Oh for fuck's sake. You know what? Fine, whatever. I guess this is a lesson to them about how unfair life as a ninja is." Mizuki wrote down the time and released Ino from her bonds. As she rubbed her wrists she winked lustfully at Naruto.

"You know, I think I could get used to being tied up. Especially if you're the one standing over me making me say things." Naruto smirked out of the corner of his mouth.

"Duly noted. Now move over so I can sit down. And make sure not to hold back, okay? If you don't get any points you will get into serious trouble about your grade."

"Yes, Master."

After the procedure repeated itself, with the fastening the restraints and reading the instructions, Mizuki showed Naruto the word he had written down.

"What the hell! How the fuck am I supposed to pronounce that? It's not even in English! That's in, like, Mist Code or something!"

"Language, Naruto." Mizuki grumbled while writing down something new.

"You swore like, thirty seconds ago you hypocrite!"

"I'm also the teacher, and you two are annoying. That means I get rights. Now how about this one, think you can handle this?"

"Yeah, let's get this over with."

"You're not going to spill it in two seconds like she did, are you?"

"Hell no."

"Alright, go." Click.

Ino took her sweet time in unbuttoning her jacket and draping it over one of the other chairs in the room while Mizuki stepped back and gave her some room to work. To be honest, he had been looking forward to seeing how she would interrogate someone all day. It's just a pity it was going to be Naruto. He had a feeling she wasn't going to put her heart in it. The girl padded over to Naruto and kissed him on the corner of the mouth. Then she put her hands on her shoulders, slid them down as she got down on her knees really slowly, giving Naruto an excellent view, and reached for the button of his pants while licking her lips.

Click.

"ENOUGH! That's enough. You both pass, now just get the hell out of here before someone accuses me of child-pornography!"

Both Ino and Naruto laughed, though for different reasons. Ino was laughing at the look on Mizuki's face, and on passing without having to hurt her Master. Naruto was laughing out of nervousness, hoping he would be able to slip past the rest of the class without anyone noticing his... condition. As they left they heard Mizuki muttering to himself again, nothing good of course. Outside the class rolled their eyes at the total elapsed time for both interrogations. Seven minutes and twelve seconds. And that included the three and a half minute prep-time before each round began to take into account rules, restraints, and rests.

"Both of them pass, only Ino loses points for spilling." Mizuki said behind them. There was a round of 'What's!' and 'Why's?' but Sasuke looked entirely unsurprised. In fact, he was grinning when another student handed him a couple of bank notes

"Told you."

"Shut up."

"Next round is going to be Sasuke and... Kiba. Oh this is going to be good." Mizuki hesitated as both boys walked into the room and Sasuke handed Naruto his jacket. No doubt so he wouldn't get blood on it. "Hey Sakura, would you mind getting a medic for me? This is going to get ugly."

The girl nodded and ran off down the hallway. Mizuki looked into the room, turned pale, and stuck his head back around the corner.

"AND A JANITOR!"

Naruto and Ino both snickered and started a betting pool while getting comfortable. This was going to take a while.

* * *

><p><em>AN : _Okay, so I'm a little behind schedule but considering how long it has taken for me to get the last few chapters out, at least progress is being made. Naruto's new master has been revealed and the Academy days are coming to an end. Now, I am going to go vegetate for a while.

Stay Frosty...

- Nikolai


	7. Opportunity

**Ch. 7 : Opportunity**

**A/N: **Greetings and salutations! No, I'm not dead. I'll whine and complain more at the end of the chapter, but for those of you who came here for another reason, I now present to you a steaming fresh new chapter of** Deus Ex Machina!**

Disclaimer– I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or any obscure references to other owned or written material, either official or those of fandom. They are all property of associated parties. Sort of grates on the nerves after a while, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXx<strong>

**- Sparring Circle / Academy -**

The young man fell to the ground, coughing up blood. The very idea that the pathetic wretch actually thought he had a chance of winning was laughable. His fighting style was a sorry excuse for even the Academy's standards. His movements were sluggish and inefficient. He left far too many gaps in his form for strikes to penetrate his guard, and his attacks barely held any force behind them. It was shocking that this nobody had managed to last long enough to enroll in the seventh year of the Academy.

"Sasuke wins. Flawless victory. Kiba, remove Hideki from the ring and take him to the medic. Sasuke, return to your place in the circle."

He took one last look at the boy bleeding before him, and shook his head in contempt. All around him were hateful eyes, loathing him for what he had done to one of the most popular boys in the class. Again. Ironic, really. Usually it was the loser that was to witness the eyes of contempt pointing at them. It was what encouraged the student to get stronger after all, though the ass kicking usually helped. There was no room for mercy or courtesy in their line of work. He was the victor, and yet he was the one to be judged. He picked his jacket up off the ground where he had set it and brushed the dirt from it.

He took his place ti the right of Naruto and away from most of the class. Ino was standing on Naruto's left, painting her fingers with some off-brand polish without paying attention to the proceedings. Odd, he thought idly, she was usually vehement on using the expensive name brands. He filed it away as unimportant as his best friend nodded to him in congratulations.

"Not as fast as you thought this time. You must be getting rusty." He sneered at the blond.

"I'd like to see you do better. You play with your opponents way too much. It'll bite you in the ass if you keep it up." Naruto rubbed his chin in contemplation.

"Maybe someday. But against the people we're fighting? I seriously doubt it. Now if you and I were to step into the ring at the same time? That would be interesting..."

"Enough." Iruka said sharply as he pointed out the next two combatants. "Ino and Tobio, get in there."

The fangirl looked at her fellow blond and gave a peppy smile.

"Watch me, Master." Naruto butted his forehead against hers gently and nodded towards the ring. Ino nodded and turned to enter the fighting arena, and Naruto slapped her on the butt playfully. The girl jumped at the contact and looked over her shoulder at her master.

"Don't let me down, Ino!"

The girl practically beamed at the encouragement and physical contact. The second she was no longer looking at Naruto, her demeanor pulled a one eighty. Her eyes grew viscous, her stance hard, and her smile grew downright scary. She eyed Tobio over carefully, despite having seen and fought him multiple times in the past. She was like this every time she stepped into the ring, and it never ceased to amaze him.

"You'd think she would be a ditz in combat, but..." Naruto followed his eyes and saw what he was looking at.

"Oh, Ino? Yeah, I know what you mean. You and I may be better combatants, but she just likes to hurt people."

That was an understatement. He focused on putting his opponent down as quickly and efficiently as possible before moving onto the next target. Naruto traded blows, holding out until his enemy collapsed under the strain of the fight before finishing it, relishing the pain both inflicted and accepted. He claimed it helped him connect to the Force energy he utilized in combat. Both were dangerous in their own ways. He was skilled at fighting (and defeating) multiple enemies and Naruto excelled at the mono e mono. Ino's was based around pain. The throat, the eyes, the groin, armpits, solar plexus... nothing was sacred to that bitch. Something he had learned the hard way over the years worth of 'friendly' spars outside of the classroom.

"Alright you two, you know the drill. No restrictions. Any techniques, weapons, tools, or strikes. The match only ends when one of you is unable to continue or when something I classify as a fatal blow is landed. Any questions?" The two staring each other down shook their heads. Ino was tightly coiled like the spring on a bear trap, but Tobio? He was as still and silent as always. "Very well. Fight!"

Tobio drew a short blade from his waist, much longer than a kunai but shorter than a true sword, and lunged for Ino. The girl twirled as gracefully as a dancer and batted it aside with her wrist, relying on the metal woven into her partial glove to protect her from an accidental cut. Her enemy quickly recovered from her redirection and was forced to backpedal as she used her momentum to lash out with her foot, which would have caught him in the calf and broken something, had it connected.

Their second stand off was shorter, as the initial element of surprise had passed. Now Tobio had his blade held before him in a versatile stance, and Ino was... Sasuke palmed his face. She was just standing there with one hand in the pocket of her miniskirt and the other on the stick of the lollipop in her mouth. She was completely patient, more than willing to let Tobio come to her. He hesitated for a split second, but complied. Once more he lunged with his blade leading, but there was something off about the way he was run-. There! Before he had followed straight through in a stabbing motion, but this time he used his leading foot to halt his charge and turned hard, sweeping with his sword arm from left to right.

Ino was unimpressed by the attempted feint, and swept her arm up again, knocking the blade harmlessly to the side. This time though, she pressed the advantage. She curled her hand into a fist and slammed it directly into his chest, right in the nerve cluster where the ribs fuse. He gagged as the pain coursed through his very lungs, and Ino pushed him on the forehead, making him stumble backward and fighting to breath.

"Tobio," Iruka said sharply. "Pull yourself together."

"Ino, why are you toying with him? Just put him down already." The girl curtsied to Naruto and shot him a wink.

"As you wish."

Her eyes burned with an acidic focus, and Tobio had no doubt seen it. His guard grew tighter, and he was in no hurry to dart forward as he had the last two times. Knowing he would take a while to advance, Ino started walking lazily up to him with an almost inappropriate sway to her hips. She continued to roll the lollipop over her tongue and sighed wistfully. Tobio refused to be antagonized by the show, and spread his feet, lowering his center of gravity. She stopped only a few feet away from him and stared at him. The two of them seemed to be waiting for a sign, and the ring of bodies around them held their breath. The tension was almost palpable, and Naruto was about to yell for them to do something when he was interrupted by the crunch of Ino's lollipop. Tobio twisted forward in an elaborate movement while Ino flexed, and... it was over.

Before most of the class could even comprehend that they had moved, Ino was standing tall, but holding a bleeding gash on her left forearm, and Tobio was on the ground clutching his face and writhing in silent pain. Iruka cursed loudly and leaped into the ring, calling it in Ino's favor. A medic was right behind him, and rolled Tobio over onto his back so they could see the injury. Tobio didn't respond to Iruka's command to drop his hands, and the teacher was forced to grab his wrists and hold his arms wide so the medic could do his work. The entire class gasped at what they saw. Four light scratches ripped the skin from right eyebrow to just left of his lips. The skin around it was bright red and puffy, bulging at the point of contact. He was gasping roughly as his throat started to contract, and both of his eyes were squeezed shut, though obviously not of his own free will. The medic pulled something out of his pouch and was attempting to force it down the boy's throat, but his tongue was simply too swollen to accommodate even the small pill. Iruka shouted for him to stay with him, but by that point the boy's frantic movements were slowing down.

The spasms only lasted another minute and a half, then they stopped entirely. The medic bowed his head sadly, and Iruka put a hand over the boy's eyes.

"Class is dismissed. You will return tomorrow, as usual, but consider this recovery time for you to come to terms with the death of a comrade."

Naruto gaped at the sudden conclusion of the boy's death, but Sasuke just eyed Ino warily. The girl was covering her mouth and her face was twisted into an expression of horror. The two of them hung back and waited for Ino to join them, but she was having a conversation with Iruka. The teacher explained, over her sobs, that it was a risk they had all agreed to. From the very beginning they had been warned that not all of them would survive the training, but it had been his choice to continue. His death was not her fault, despite her tactic of poisoning her fingernails. There was no way she could have known that this would have been the effect. After all, the plant she had chosen didn't cause the symptoms that he had died of.

The conversation was short and to the point, and soon the three of them were exiting the Academy gates. Sasuke hadn't thought it possible this morning, but the other students were giving them an even wider berth than they had been since the... in years. The three ignored everyone around them, and Naruto had his arm around Ino's shoulder, giving her strength as she sobbed. The moment they were alone, the waterworks shut off and Ino wiped her eyes with her palm to avoid getting what was on her fingertips and nails in her eyes.

"Well, that worked better than expected." Naruto cocked an eyebrow at her statement.

"So you meant for that to happen?"

"Of course," She said as she wiped at her fingernails with a damp cloth. "He was allergic to hemlock after all."

The three of them were silent for a moment, the males staring at their female companion. Sure enough though, Naruto chuckled quietly and yanked Ino toward him, kissing her. She gasped at the contact, then melted into his touch. Sasuke nodded to her approvingly, then voiced his concern.

"Why?" Ino waited until Naruto released her before responding. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, sighing dreamily. Then she glanced over at Sasuke dismissively and shrugged.

"I wanted to be ahead of the game." Naruto laughed again, but Sasuke just grunted and slipped his hands into his pockets.

'Ice fucking cold.'

**XxXxXxX**

**- Apartment : Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino : **_Three months later _**-**

"Damn..."

"That's the third time in the last ten minutes you've said that, Naruto. Got something on your mind?"

Sasuke was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room he shared with the other two, his feet crossed at the ankles and stretched out before him as he worked at putting a fresh edge on one of his many shuriken. Naruto was laying fully reclined on the couch with one arm bent under his head and the other twirling lazily at the wrist. Above him, levitating about five feet from the ground, was Ino. The young woman was spinning at the same rate as her boyfriend's hand, and she was giggling happily.

"I was just thinking about how brutal that last test was. I know it was important for us to experience our first kill in a controlled environment and all that," Naruto brought his second hand from underneath him and motioned with that one as well. Ino once more followed the movement with or without her consent, and she flipped head over heels. "But was it really necessary for us all to use our most extreme techniques to do it? A simple kunai through the throat would have sufficed."

"Woo! I think," A giggle. "That they were trying to teach a lesson beyond the whole killing thing." She snorted again as the blood rushed to her head, and Sasuke wondered how she didn't have a headache yet. "I mean take Sasuke for example, yeah being able to breath fireballs are cool, but that isn't just for aesthetic purposes are they? They are meant to set a human being on fire and burn them alive."

"Hmm, you may just have a point there." The 'of course I do' was ignored by both males. "I mean it sure as hell proved their point, if that's what they were going for. Did you see Chouji's face when Sasuke's target got hit? And I thought that con was never going to stop screaming."

Sasuke grunted in irritation and covered his eyes with his left arm. The fireball had been directly on target and done exactly what it had been meant to do. But he still couldn't shake this feeling of unease. Yeah the man had been a murderer and one of the stipulations of the exercise was that the students either killed their target or the convict was released. But still...

_'Itachi... was this how you felt after your first time?'_

Ino whooped aloud again and Sasuke glared over at Naruto.

"Alright, we fucking get it. You are really good at telekinesis. Now cut that shit out, will you?"

He could tell Naruto was glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, but he had already recovered his facade of peace. The disturbance in the air told him that Ino had been set back on the ground and she breathed heavily, readjusting to the sensation of gravity.

"Sasuke, you have no idea how cool that is. You really should try it sometime. It'll do you some good to have a little fun now and then."

"Not all of us can just forget about, you know, reality. We have too many problems to just have fun. You know that."

The blond girl lifted Naruto's legs and sat on the couch.

"They aren't going anywhere any time soon. You can afford to relax for twenty minutes. I swear, you're driving me crazy with all this high-tension stress. It's bad for your skin, you know."

Naruto sighed and played his natural roll of peacekeeper. Surprisingly though, this time Naruto took his side.

"Sasuke's right, Ino. We don't have all the time in the world. In fact, we only have a few weeks before the graduation exams and we need to be out of the village by then. Hell, we don't even have a plan yet."

Ino sighed and crosses her arms, but made no farther comment. That was about as close to cooperation as they were going to get, he supposed.

"Alright Sasuke, since you have been thinking about this so much why don't you tell us what you've come up with so far?"

Sasuke leaned forward in his chair and interlaced his fingers.

"Well, first of all we aren't just going to be able to waltz through the front gates like we owned the place. We're going to need a diversion of some kind..." Ino grinned and started waving her hand in the air.

"No explosions!" He and Naruto yelled in unison, knowing all too well the scale of havoc she could release if given free reignl.

Lately Ino had been listening to some of Naruto's lessons from his new master and the moment the subject of technology had been broached, she had incorporated herself as a primary student alongside Naruto. Blasters, grenades, vehicles, you name it. If it caused destruction on a massive scale, it brought a twinkle to her eye and a spot of drool to her lips. Once she started getting the opportunity for some hands on training, she was going to be a right terror on the battlefield. Hell! She was a terror now! Somehow she had managed to slip a pair of hold-out blasters past the droids and into Konoha. Even Naruto and himself had been unaware of their presence until they caught her practicing with them in the basement of their apartment. Naturally they had insisted that she stop practicing with them lest she got caught, but after a quick demonstration of her lethal efficiency by shooting the doughnut out of Sasuke's hand, they had quickly dropped it.

"Do you think you would be able to brain wash some of the civilians to raise some hell?"

Naruto rubbed his chin at the suggestion. It wouldn't really be that hard to manipulate a crowd. Actually, thanks to the group mentality of humans it was easier than changing the thought process of a single person. The problem was that if he did, he would be unable to control the flow of the rioting. Whatever events occurred would be out of his hands and it was very possible that some innocent people would die. Could he really carry that on his conscience?

"Yeah. No problem." The glint in his eye did not go unnoticed, and Ino smiled slowly.

"Excellent." Sasuke sat up straight and rubbed his hands together. One could see the proverbial gears spinning in his head. "Alright, as soon as the Shinobi are mobilized we slip out in the confusion. The chances of us being caught on our way out during the chaos are relatively low, and by the time anyone figures out that we are missing we will have met up with the droids. They will lock the facility down while they finish their preparations."

"As soon as they are finished we take some of the vehicles and head to the production facility they were talking about. They said they were up in some dormant volcano of Iwagakure, so that is going to be interesting." Naruto added. "Still, if they haven't found it by now I really doubt they ever will unless we want them too."

The blond cut off that train of thought when he felt a twinge of paranoia run through him. He extended his consciousness through the Force and was entirely unsurprised when he recognized that of the masked Jonin. The man had been following them around for the last few months and trying to listen in on their conversations. The bastard was a master at hiding because if it hadn't been for the Force, he would never have known he was there. Even when he had Sasuke and Ino looking out for him as well, they were unable to pinpoint his location. Any and all attempts at penetrating the mind of the man had ended pathetically as well, as the stranger had a mind of steel.

While unsure of the man's location, it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out his intentions. He was undoubtedly working for the Hokage and spying on them to ensure they were remaining loyal to the village. With his back to the window and hand obscured by his body, Naruto flashed the handsign they had predetermined to mean they were being watched and smoothly switched the subject. They chatted on idly for an hour or two until he felt the presence recede. Once he was sure the man was gone, he gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright, he's gone."

"Was it the same guy as before?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. Last I felt of him, he was heading off to the Hokage Tower, so he is probably going to report on what he heard. We seriously have to be careful about what we talk about while in town. It's a lot harder to feel out a single person when we're in a crowd."

**XxXxXxX**

**- Kakashi : Hokage's Office -**

Kakashi stood at attention with his hands clasped at the small of his back. He had just finished delivering his regular report on the activities of the three problematic Genin hopefuls, and he was waiting for his commander's orders. The Hokage sat with the back of his chair facing him, and he was surveying the village he was so proud of. Despite the night coming on, every civilian in the village was bustling about, finalizing preparations. Word had been spread that Konoha would be welcoming diplomats from the recently reopened Kirigakure, so a festival was to be prepared in honor of the newest ally of Konoha. A week was a short time frame to finish everything necessary, but everyone was working at their hardest. After all, who didn't love a party? And now with the diplomats only two days away, everything was nearing completion.

"You are certain that they are planning to leave the village? This is a bold claim, Kakashi, and I believe you when you say it. Still, the repercussions that these three children will face will quite possibly ruin them. I want you to be aware of that before I act on this."

"Yes, Lord Hokage. They have been discussing it off and on for quite some time now, and today they have expressed their concerns about time running out. While I haven't heard them say it aloud, I believe they intend to abandon the village the night before the graduation exams. Naruto seems somehow capable to sense my presence when the three of them are secluded, so it is...tricky... to catch anything precise. Still, I have no doubt. They are planning to flee."

The Hokage was silent for a moment, so Kakashi just waited. Time passed, and the sun continued to sink lower and lower until it was partially obscured by the skyline of the city. The only break in the stillness of the office was when the Hokage stood to open one of the windows that composed the back wall of the room. The rush of warm air ruffled Kakashi's hair and brought in even more of that bittersweet nostalgia. The setting sun bathed the office and underlying city in a warm orange glow, and it reminded him of years ago, when he would stand in this same office with his team, giving in a mission report and a captured cat. Good times...

"Bring Inoichi to me. I understand that today is his day off, but tell him it is urgent. This is poor timing, but that seems to always be the case."

"Yes, Lord Hokage."

Kakashi exited the doorway to the office and nodded to the young secretary before vanishing via the Shunshin technique.

XxXxXxX

Less than half an hour later, Inoichi and Kakashi stood side by side under the scrutiny of Sarutobi, who was now giving them his undivided attention. The intensity of the man's eyes was something no one ever truly became accustomed to, and it reminded Kakashi once more of when he was just a young boy, freshly graduated. The Hokage had seemed so much younger then. More so than the passage of time would make it seem.

"Here's the deal, Inoichi. The team your daughter has been seen associating with," They both made a point to ignore the sneer that tugged at the Yamanaka clan head's lips. "Are planning to leave the village at some point within the next two weeks. I want you to infiltrate their minds and use your family's famed techniques to persuade them otherwise. You will do this under the guise of a psychological evaluation to ensure the students are ready for the strenuous tests they are going to undertake, and that they should all be proud to have made it this far. Be gentle on the rest of the class and make sure they are loyal to the core."

"And the targets?" The Hokage closed his eyes and when he reopened them, any sense of kindness was gone.

"Do what you must." This time the smile wasn't fought, and a small amount of sadism leaked out.

"Yes... Lord Hokage."

**XxXxXxX**

**- Sasuke : Academy : The Next Day -**

Sasuke frowned as Iruka explained the purpose of this 'evaluation', and he glanced over at Naruto. To no great surprise, the boy had a look of pure hatred and loathing and it was all aimed directly at Iruka. Apparently someone must have heard them talking about leaving the village lately and this was brought up to try and stop them from leaving. His blond friend met his eye, and he felt the familiar brush of a mind against his own, so he allowed his guard to lower and accept the contact.

_'Those cock-suckers!' _Sasuke cocked an eyebrow as he felt the acidic rage leave a metallic taste in his mouth. _'I can't believe they heard us somehow. Shit..."_

Sasuke sat straighter in his seat and focused on Iruka's ramblings so it looked like he was paying attention. Discretion was more important now than ever, though it might be too late.

_'Relax. You're no good to any of us when you're pissed like this. Do one of your meditation techniques or something and calm the hell down. You're giving me a headache.'_

The contact receded and he could see Naruto close his eyes and breath deeply for a few minutes. Sitting on Naruto's right, Ino put a hand on his thigh under the desk and rubbed it consolingly, helping him calm down. When the connection returned, it was considerably less aggressive.

_'This is bad, you two. Real bad. Do you have any idea what this means?'_

_'I have a feeling your going to tell us.'_

_'It means we are going to have to abandon ship even earlier than we had planned. We can't afford to be here when that bastard Inoichi, no offense Ino.' _The girls giggle made it clear that none was taken. So he was talking to both of them at the same time. That was... impressive. _'dig around in our minds! Do you know what they would find!?'_

_'Treason, assault on an ally of Konoha, probably a little first degree murder...'_

Naruto sighed under his breath and called him a few unflattering names in a mutter. Over on the opposite side of the room to their far right, Kiba perked up and looked their way. Damn him and his hearing...

_'If you're done cracking jokes, we need to come up with a new plan here. Besides, I thought you were supposed to be the stoic one of our little menege e trois?'_

_'Do me a favor and _never_ call it that again.'_

"I'm not going to sugar coat this, because it wouldn't help if I did. This is going to be an extremely invasive examination, and you are all going to have a couple of private secrets exposed that you might prefer not to. Whatever you may have said or done in the past is of no consequence to us, however."

Sasuke held in a snort at that proclamation. Their 'kindly' teacher had no idea the kind of secrets some of his students were hiding.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Mizukage & Co. : Main Street -**

Roughly a third of Konoha's entire population was working hard while the others were partying just as much. The entire town had been decked in brown, yellow, and green to symbolize the firm roots of loyalty, the glowing happiness, and the flourishing prosperity of the proud city.

"Ugh, this is ridiculous." A tall blue man complained roughly. "There are so many people here! Samehada is going nuts. Why am I even here?"

The man standing next to him, only a little shorter and just as broad in the chest and arms, grunted a response as his eyes watched everything around them.

"I would expect this much complaining from one of the others, Kisame, but you are such a whiny little bitch. It's a wonder Mizukage-sama puts up with you."

The shark-like warrior grabbed the pommel of the sword on his back, stopping it from thrashing at its wrappings for a moment. He growled out a warning and his weapon practically wriggled in delight.

"Watch it, Tutankhamen. I'll kick your ass and suck it dry if you keep talking smack."

"Hey, calm down guys. We're supposed to be making Kirigakure look good, not fighting amongst ourselves."

The others of their group of eight all murmured their agreement and Zabuza snorted, then turned his attention away from his rival. Kisame, meanwhile, was in a foul mood from the crowds, the peaceful journey, and the fact that he wasn't allowed to fight while in Konoha. The little kid talking to him like he was a brat pissed him off.

"Now listen here, you little shit stain!"

Whatever he was going to say was cut off abruptly as his eyes closed and his nose started working in overdrive. After identifying the nature and location of the scent, he was off like a bloodhound. The people between him and his quarry were either scared witless, bowled over, or both. His companions rolled their eyes and continued on their way. Thirty seconds later, booming laughter could be heard from over to the right.

"Jackpot! All you can eat sushi!"

Ringo, the only female in the group other than their leader, groaned loudly.

"And there he goes again. Another poor business owner about to lose his livelihood because of that dumbass." he rolled her shoulders and the twin swords on her back clanked against each other. "Do you want me to keep an eye on him, Mizukage-sama?"

"Yes. Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid like pick a fight with any Konoha Shinobi. We're here in the name of diplomacy, not war. I don't need to remind any of you that Mist is in no condition for a major conflict right now, so I expect nothing but the best behavior from all of you. Understood?"

As one, the six remaining Swordsmen of the Mist knelt on one knee and bowed their heads. The woman before them was the only reason any of them were still alive and they respected the hell out of her for it. It may have been their duty to serve the beautiful woman, but every last one of them had volunteered for the assignment. Whether hero worship, like Ringo's, a shy crush like Chojuro's, or grudging respect from Kisame, all seven would lay down their lives for her. Though there would probably be ample complaining and a slaughter or two on the way.

"Yes, Lady Mizukage!"

"Yemph, Wadi Miphukage!" Ringo twitched at Kisame's enthusiasm.

"Damn it, Kisame! Don't talk with your mouth full." A pause, presumably so he could swallow.

"Can it, shark bait! I'm eating over here. Don't get your manly arms in a knot."

The outraged female was tuned out and the others continued to their destination in the hop-es that no one would associate them with the two.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Sasuke : Main Square -**

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he weaved between the two overweight tourists on his way to meet up with Naruto and Ino. While normally the crowds in the main square of Konoha were big, the festival had caused it to swell ridiculously in number. The main reason being that it had been reserved for the air was a cacophony of sights, smells, and sounds. Exotic foods such as lo mein, quesadillas, pizzas, and deep fried everything tingled the taste buds before even being purchased. Contortionists and fire breathers performed for the cheering crowd while clowns, the creepy bastards, made fools of themselves for the laughter of children. To the far north of the square with its back to some buildings stood a massive stage complete with props, lights, and band. The group, barely older than he himself, were playing some bizarre genre that was apparently insanely popular back west. With electric guitars, pulsing drums, and even a violin mixed in it was hard for him to imagine why anyone could listen to it. What kind of freak enjoys things like this?

"Dude!" He heard a familiar voice call and, and shortly after his teammates emerged from the crowd by his side. "This band is awesome!"

Of course. Naruto. Said blond was fighting a large strand of melted cheese that formed a bridge between the pizza slice in his hand and his waiting maw. Ino, meanwhile, was chewing a bite from a cheeseburger twice the size of Sasuke's fist.

"I see you two wasted no time in gathering intel."

"Yup!" Naruto laughed happily. "Delicious, delicious intel."

"Remind me again why I put up with you two?"

"Because you're an asshole that has no friends?" Ino asked politely with a grin.

"And you lack the social skills to convey any emotion other than hatred?" Naruto offered.

"And you had to choose someone. So you chose us!" She concluded.

Sasuke groaned and rubbed his eyes in exasperation. He would complain about being surrounded by idiots, but that wouldn't be entirely accurate. They were both smart. Incredibly smart, really. They just chose to act like idiots whenever they wanted to blow off some steam. And they _always_ wanted to blow off steam. He wasn't really sure which was worse.

"Seriously though," Naruto said after finishing his pizza. He wadded up the plate his food had come on and tossed it at a random tourist. "We've been keeping an ear to the ground."

"So to speak." Ino added.

"And we've come up with some interesting info. Apparently the only people happy with the treaty are the military. Pretty much every civvie is pissed because of the rumors they've heard from people they know. You know, bloodline purges, graduation exams, hunter-nins. They're practically boogey-men to those guys."

"And is that good for us?" Sasuke asked with a cocked brow. Naruto's grin practically split his face in half.

"The work is practically done for us! All it takes is one god spark and this whole powder keg blows."

"So why aren't you working on it?"

"Who says he hasn't been?" Sasuke glanced at Ino, and Naruto nodded.

"I've been influencing people heavily since the Academy let out. How convenient is it that class let out halfway through the evaluations and alphabetically we are the last ones to get mind fucked?"

Sasuke pursed his lips as he thought about it. If the whole 'psychological evaluation' thing was a farce to get them to stay, giving them an extra twenty hours to work with was a really dumb move. He could understand ensuring their classmates didn't know something was up, but shouldn't they take precedence? They had to know they were a flight risk. If not, the people administrating this whole thing were underestimating them. And convenient or not, being under estimated really pissed him off. A hand pressing down on his shoulders napped him out of his reverie.

"Relax," Naruto said quietly as his eyes bored into his own. "By the time they realize their mistake it will be too late."

He chastised himself for allowing his self-control to slip away from him like that. He was a seventeen year old killing machine for crying out loud. Not some snot nosed punk having a tantrum. He needed to grow the hell up already. By the time he was this age, Itachi had-...

"Hey guys, check it out."

Ino broke him out of his mental tailspin, and he and Naruto followed her gaze and blinked in surprise. There on the stage was the Hokage smiling and shaking hands with the leader of the band. The village leader said something quietly and the band members put their instruments to the side and left the stage, to groans of disappointment.

"Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, and may I be the first to say happy Ar-Mist-ice day!"

There was a round of warmhearted groans and laughter at his horrible joke, and a few more cheers of delight.

"Now I know we are all eager to enjoy the good music, companionship, and most importantly food!" Even more cheers. "But now is the time for me to introduce my newest, and somewhat distant, colleague, Mei Terumi!"

A beautiful woman in her mid-thirties walked up to the Hokage, beaming with a smile that could light up the heavens. Her auburn hair reached to the bottom of her bright blue dress, and one eye was covered by bangs that fell down her face to frame her features perfectly. She was the very picture of everything feminine, and for a moment Sasuke could do nothing but stare.

"I'd hit that."

And the moment was gone. He glared at Ino for her offhanded comment, but the girl only shrugged unrepentantly. Behind her, Naruto grinned and flashed him a thumbs-up.

"What? She's hot."

As beautiful as she was, the reception was less than welcoming. Other than a few wolf-whistles and cat-calls, she was greeted with murmurs and distrustful eyes. If the woman was disconcerted by the show, she hid it perfectly. The Mizukage refused to be intimidated and just kept smiling. Her and Sarutobi shook hands with a friendly clap to the shoulder and embraced lightly, with a false kiss to each cheek as was custom amongst upper society, then she took the microphone.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for welcoming me into your lavish village!"

The silence spoke volumes as to how _un_welcome she was. Again, she was undeterred which was admirable considering she was facing down practically an entire village worth of people that didn't want her there.

"Now I'm sure you have all heard of how Kirigakure has been fighting a civil war for the last few decades, and its true. It took us many years and far more live, but the situation has finally been resolved and the tyrannical rule of Yagura has been ended."

Here was the perfect opportunity and before Sasuke could tip Naruto off, his friend had already taken advantage of it.

"How do we know you aren't going to be worse than he was?"

That one shout from a nameless face in a massive crowd was all it took. A quick suggestion planted in the mind of a man who had wanted to say it but lacked the courage, and the snowball had began its unstoppable journey.

"Yeah! Why should we listen to you?"

"You're nothing but a murderer! All of you are!"

For a flash of a second, imperceptible to anyone not trained in its application, was a flash of pure hatred and force of will. The killing intent originated from a corner of the stage bathed in shadow, but even that darkness did little to hide the hulking brute of a man with bandages on his face and chest. Or the way his hand went to his sword and palmed the handle.

"Come on," Naruto said. "Let's get out of here. We need to be ready to go soon."

Ino followed immediately, remaining in arms reach at all times, but Sasuke hesitated and glanced back up at the stage. Sarutobi looked positively livid and the Mizukage was nowhere to be seen. Still standing in the same shadow was the man with the massive carving knife, stroking the handle lovingly while he eyed the crowd like they were meat.

Sasuke," Naruto repeated.

"Yeah. I'm coming."

Up and down. Up and down.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Sasuke : ? -**

_His surroundings were covered in a mist so thick he had to push through it rather than just walk. The moisture soaked into his clothes and chilled his bones with the kind of cold only a fire could warm._

"_Hello?"_

_His only response was the resounding of his own echo. It all seemed familiar, but he just couldn't remember. With a shrug he wandered off in a random direction in the hopes of finding something that would spark a memory. Every time he took a step there was a sickening crunch, and the ground under his foot would shift a little bit, but he was unable to see what he was standing on due to the damned fog. Whatever he was crushing underfoot, there was a lot of it and they were of varying shapes and sizes._

_Behind him was the sound of fabric cutting through the air, and he spun in midstep only to slide a little on the uneven terrain._

"_Who's there?"_

_His voice was rock-steady and was a testament to his ability to keep his emotions in check. No one would have been able to tell his heart was pounding in his chest, or that his eyes were straining to see through the fog that hid this phantom. Or that he was terrified. His self control meant nothing, however, and he was met with an almost mocking silence before the sound repeated. Behind him this time. Closer!_

"_Answer me!"_

_Now his voice cracked, rough and dry from the adrenalin now coursing through him. His body was primed to react at a moments notice, and his fight or flight reaction was screaming at him that there was a monster here that he couldn't see. _

"_Sasuke..." A voice called out in the distance._

_He waited, breathless, for an eternity before his pulse slowed and his hands unclenched. He scowled and berated himself in an attempt to soothe his fraying nerves._

"_Tch. Jumping at shadows."_

"_Not hardly." The voice was directly behind him, right in his ear. Hot breath somehow chilled the back of his neck and the blood in his veins, and a stone had taken his stomach somewhere deep below the earth._

_He let out an honest to god scream of terror and slipped on something hard and round in his panic. He fell to the ground and things crunched and scattered at the contact. Towering over him was a shade in the shape of a man with two glowing red eyes with three spinning black tomoe. He recognized the stance and the hair and the... the presence._

"_F-father?"_

"_Sasuke! Wake up!" The voice was closer now and panicked. No surprise there. It must have seen his father as well._

"_I'm not your father." The shade said as it loomed closer. It stretched out one hand and pointed to Sasuke's right hand. "He is."_

_Now he remembered. He had been here a thousand times, and yet it all played out again right before his eyes. Against his will, as though something was controlling his body and he was nothing but a witness, he looked down at the skeletal hand that was reaching for help. Connected to it by the remainders of a skeleton was a skull, long picked clean and burned to a charred finish with empty sockets where accusing eyes had once been._

"_SASUKE!"_

_And he saw the crest of his family on the ring his father had worn as clan leader._

_And he screamed._

"What the fuck?!"

Sasuke's eyes flipped open to see Naruto's face filling his vision. They were so close their noses were almost touching. Cold metal in his right hand and hot damp cloth in his left made him look down in surprise. He was holding his teammate against a wall with a kunai pressed against his throat, held in white knuckles.

"Put him down, asshole."

"Relax, babe." Naruto said without breaking eye contact with his aggressor. "Put the gun down and finish packing the things away. Sasuke and I are cool."

"But Master...!"

"Do as I say, Ino." His voice was no longer consoling. Now it had an edge of steel that brokered no disobedience. "That's an order."

The girl was obviously torn between protecting the thing she cared for most and obeying him, as she had sworn and lived to. The blaster she held double fisted in her hands wavered and then dropped, eventually being returned to the holster on her hip. Naruto waited until she was gone to speak softly.

"It was a nightmare, Sasuke. And a good one apparently. Your family is dead, Konoha is to blame, and we don't have time for this right now. Now take a breath and drop the knife before I shove it up your ass."

Despite the idle threat, Sasuke could feel a sense of calm was over him. From Naruto no doubt, that bastard. He allowed himself to relax and release his best friend before tossing the knife on the bed, which was now the scene of a thrashing fit. The strength brought on by his panic drained out of him and he dropped to the floor with his back to the wall and his head in his hands. The cool wall felt nothing short of amazing against his bare, flushed skin. He would front later. For now he was just exhausted.

"What's going on?" He asked without opening his eyes.

"Basically? War."

This brought the Uchiha's head up with a snap.

"Come again?"

Naruto was no longer looking at him, instead bundling some random items in a bag, but he jerked his head over to the window.

"Take a look for yourself. Some of the civilians decided they could take the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, the Mizukage, and a platoon of Chuunin level Shinobi in a fight, so a huge riot broke out. Pretty soon some of our... Konoha's..." He corrected himself. "Shinobi forces got involved. Now it's total fucking chaos. Just as we had planned."

Still wearing only his boxers and no longer concerned about any shred of dignity he might or might not have left, Sasuke threw open the curtains and was bathed in an orange glow. Multiple fires burned throughout the part of the city they could see, and the roar of battle was barely muffled through the glass. It was strange it hadn't woken him up.

"You were thrashing around in your sleep," Naruto filled in as he threw a duffel bag over his shoulder. "That's why I had to wake you up. We can figure out everything else later, but we need to go right now. We did this for a reason after all. Now get dressed and meet us downstairs. And make it quick. Some of the fighting is coming this way."

**XxXxXxX**

**- Hokage : City Streets -**

"Hold them back!" Sarutobi cried out to the soldiers next to him. "Keep them away from the hospital!"

His arms ached from the frantic combat, but he couldn't let up. Along with the Seven, the Mizukage had brought quite a few Chuunin to the ceremony as was custom. As soon as the fighting had broken out, they had leaped into the fray to protect their mistress. A woman who it came down to Sarutobi to either stop or put down. And he really wasn't looking forward to that. Another young girl with a Kiri headband grew till and her eyes lifeless before the aged Hokage removed the kunai he had buried to the hilt in her throat. How had this happened?

**XxXxXxX**

**- Sasuke : Apartment Foyer-**

Less than ten minutes after Naruto had left alone, Sasuke had gathered what belongings he had that were worth carrying, and left the rest. Now he stood with his teammates in the foyer of the apartment building. Ino stood partially between Naruto and himself, and the girl's glare was acidic. He ignored her and looked to Naruto instead.

"Now what do we do?" The boy gave him a one sided grin that exposed a fang.

"Now we leave."

Before they could even move the building was rocked by some destructive technique from the outside, and part of the ceiling collapsed, exposing the lobby to the night air thanks to a massive burning hole in the wall. The sight of the chaos and screams from the upper levels must have jogged Naruto's memory, because he turned to Ino frantically.

"Did you pack the holocron?"

"W-what?"

"Did. You pack. The holocron?" He emphasized, and Ino took a step back in fear of his intensity.

"No! I thought you had grabbed it as soon as the fighting started!"

"I'll get it." Sasuke interrupted. "It's under a floorboard under your bed, right?"

Naruto nodded, but before he could say anything the young man was gone, already running up the stairs that led to their section of the now ruined building.

"Catch up to us!" Naruto yelled to his friend as loudly as he could, fighting to be heard over the sounds of war. With his message sent he nodded to the yandere in his life. "Let's go. He'll be fine." Ino sighed in disappointment as she took her place at Naruto's side.

"Do you really think so?"

_'Great idea. Running back into a burning building for Naruto and his little pet. All to apologize for an automatic reflex I had no control over. That bastard must be rubbing off on me.'_

He turned a corner leading to their apartment and froze. The entire ceiling was sagging threateningly and obviously couldn't hold whatever weight it was bearing because of the blaze. At the very end of the hall was his objective with the door still agar from his hurried exit. Just as he took that first step forward, a section of the ceiling collapsed and hit the ground a foot from his body. The intense heat blasted upwards into his face and he recoiled, shielding himself as best he could. When it was safe for him to continue, he had to force aside his hesitation. He didn't have time to waste on fear.

The sixty foot length seemed like a marathon as he charged forward, dodging around debris both fallen and falling. When he finally made it, he slammed the door shut behind him to stifle some of the heat. The heavy thud of the door meeting the frame must have shaken something loose, judging from the cracking and sounds of collapsing support beams.

_'There goes the easy way out. I'll need to find a new exit strategy.'_

As he thought through the various escape routes he could utilize, a foul smell seeped into the room. The room was filling up with smoke. And fast, judging by the plumes of smoke rising from the cracks between the door and frame. Keeping in mind the lessons they had all been taught in the early years of the Academy, he ran to the kitchen, almost tripping over the various junk they had discarded in the mad scramble earlier. On the handle of the stove was draped a small hand towel. Perfect. He soaked it with water from the faucet and pressed it to his mouth and nose to prevent himself from inhaling any fumes while he searched for the holocron.

It took him longer than he had expected to find the hidden cache that held the priceless artifact. When he laid his hands on it he was surprised by how cold it was. The apartment building was burning down around him, and the damn thing felt like he should be brushing frost off of it.

Outside the window, practically in the street, he could hear screaming and the quieter clashing of metal on metal. A fight was raging outside, and considering he couldn't afford to be seen by either side at the moment, that effectively prevented him from using the easiest escape route. The only other options were to ty and somehow cross the hallway and jump through the window, then try to navigate the city streets or...

A massive gurgling roar had him slowly turning to look through the open window, and what he saw turned his heart as cold as the object he held in his hands. There in the middle of the street looking down at something at its (feet?) was a massive dragon with three heads, composed entirely of lava. Most of it was a dark red or brown rock while the rest was an angry orange or yellow, pulsating angrily and flowing like blood through veins. When he finally screwed up the nerve to stand slowly, the thing's eyes (all six of them!) flicked up to watch him. For the first time since immediately after Itachi's 'defection' and the interrogation by the Hokage and Ibiki, Sasuke felt like he was prey being watched by a wolf. The slightest movement, the quickest twitch, the shallowest and not only would he be killed, he would just cease to exist. They stared at each other for a long time, and then it roared. And he ran.

He had the vague impression that he was heading to the stairwell, but that was it. He just knew he had to get away. To run like a rat chased by something big and mean. Behind him the rooms he, Naruto, and to a lesser extent Ino had shared for the last few years were filled with boiling magma and he could smell and taste nothing but brimstone and fire.

_'I bet that smell is never going to wash out.' _He thought to himself with panicky laughter that bordered on hysterical terror.

He was taking the first three steps upward at once when the hallway behind him finally gave out from the massive structural damage and began to collapse in great chunks. When he grabbed for the banister to steady himself, he hissed and yanked his hand back in pain. The metal banister had been super heated by the flames around them, and it had seared the skin. The palm and insides of his fingers were scorched and blackened, and there were cracks running along the skin that were leaking a clear, watery liquid. The damage present couldn't have been caused just by the banister alone. He must have gotten them when he broke the door down in his haze.

_**Touch me and be healed.**_

The voice rang through his head much like Naruto's would when they spoke telepathically. He didn't question the voice, nor did he stop running With a wince of expectation he pressed his hand to the side of the ancient piece of evil and gasped at the sensation. It was like someone had dumped a bucket of ice water over his hand and then ran a current through it, but no unpleasantly.

"Thank you, Lord Dooku."

He didn't have to look at his hand to know it was perfectly healed. He could tell just by the absence of pain.

_**If you manage to escape alive, consider us even. Now run, child.**_

The Uchiha wasted no more time with words, and simply kept running up the endless flight of stairs as quickly as he dared.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Hokage : City Streets -**

Sarutobi cursed loudly as he struck the lava dragon monstrosity in the throat with his Boss Summon's weapon form. The damage caused two of the heads to lose their form, but the center and largest faced him and breathed a torrent of that shit straight at him. With a well-practiced movement he spun the diamond-hard staff in both hands and deflected the stream from himself and the people behind him. To his far left a young Anbu had some of it splash on his chest. The site immediately not only showed third degree burns, but also began to spread rapidly in all directions from the center. The poor victim battered at the spreading flames only to scream when his hands also caught, and his was consumed from three sides. Within seconds, before the torrent had even receded, the night air was filled with the acrid stench of burning flesh and the screams turned to wet rasping, and then fell silent.

"Watch it, old man." The Monkey-King said to his wielder. "There's something seriously messed up about this woman's attacks. It's like the damned lava has acidic properties. I hate to say it, but even in this form I'm not invulnerable to it."

Sarutobi winced at that little tidbit of information. There were very few things that could hurt Enma while he was in his staff form, but every one of those things were nasty. The only two they had seen in a few decades were Kusanagi, the blade Orochimaru relied so heavily on, and the venom from the fang of King Manda who was Enma's serpentine counterpart.

"Perfect. This just keeps getting better and better." He grumbled to himself, his voice straining under the pressure being forced upon him.

When the onslaught finally came to a halt, the old man balanced his companion across his shoulders and started flipping through handseals. With each maneuver he felt his Chakra churn and focus in the ways directed by his orders. Halfway through the life energy in his throat became sluggish and thickened. A few more to give it shape, another to increase power, and...

His mouth opened wider than any civilian would think possible and a thick mud poured from it in unthinkable quantities. Before the enemy could react it took form as a dragon a little shorter than the Mizukage's, but broader in frame. With a point of his finger, the mud monster swam through the air and tackled the lava dragon at the behest of its master. The collision knocked both of them over and one hissed and cooled while the other dried and cracked. Eventually the forms they were taking could no longer contain themselves and the techniques released, leaving a pile of rock and dirt in the middle of the street.

With the technique neutralized, the supporting fighters spread out and gave their leader more space to maneuver. They would only get in the way in this fight if they were to stay. Their job was to make sure no one interfered. The Hokage would take care of this.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Zabuza & Kisame : City Streets -**

Zabuza and Kisame didn't really get along all that well. Oh sure, they would work together when ordered to, and attend the occasional Seven Swordsmen of the Mist barbeque. But neither of them would say they were friends. In fact, they were on the boarder of rivals, facing the cliff of confrontation overlooking the sea of hatred, and thinking about going for a swim.

Well, Kisame would say that. He always did like the theatrics. Zabuza would just say he was an idiot.

The main reason wasn't size envy over whose sword was bigger proportionally, or whose body count was higher, No, the reason was that they were just too different. Zabuza prided himself on efficiency while Kisame valued enjoying the little things (like the look on someone's face when you killed their family). Zabuza liked sneaking in, killing the target's bodyguards, the target's guests, the target's staff, the target's family, the target's pet dog, and then finally, the target. Occasionally, if he had the time and inclination, he would poke around the target's house until he found their address book and start from the top. Zabuza liked his eggs lightly poached with some seasoning to taste. Kisame would just put the whole chicken in his mouth.

For all their differences however, they did have one very important thing in common.

"Hey Shamu, how high is your count?"

"I'm at fifty-seven, if civilians don't count. And Shamu is a whale, you asshole!"

"I know!"

They both loved to fight.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Naruto & Co. : Forests outside Konoha -**

Naruto and Ino were waiting in a seemingly random point deep in the forests on the outskirts of Konoha by the time Sasuke arrived, and they were relatively unsurprised to see some of his clothes scorched and still smoking. The Uchiha hid his fatigue well, but anyone who spent enough time around them could tell that he was feeling the strain. He had a habit of putting his hands in his pockets to hide holding his side, where a cramp was no doubt paining him.

"Take a minute to catch your breath. We still have a way to go." Naruto said as Ino's eyes surveyed the area, darting from shadow to shadow. "Were you followed?"

Sasuke shook his head as he took breaths as deeply as he could without gasping like an imbecile. The adrenalin in his system back at the apartment had carried him here in a full spring, but now that he had stopped running his body was catching up to him and relaxing.

"No. I don't think so. Most of Konoha was busy dealing with the fighting and I took backstreets to avoid any attention." Naruto winced and he scowled at the response. "Don't give me that. The fighting was too dense for me to walk right out the front gates."

The conversation cut off at the sound of leaves crunching in the bushes off to their right. Ino's blaster cleared the leather holster fastened to her thigh before Naruto could even blink, but... something was off. Usually he wouldn't have been able to track her movements, considering how often she trained with them. This time he could plainly see the way she spun in place and widened her stance as she pulled the blaster from the holster she wore at about mid-thigh. It almost seemed like she was moving through water instead of air and he could just... tell where she would be standing when she fired. Just a feeling, but he was certain it was accurate.

Sure enough, she fell into the exact position he had predicted and fired a single shot that incinerated the leaves in its path and left a charred hole in the side of a dark brown rabbit that had been investigating the intruders of its domain. The trio stood breathlessly, straining their ears to make anything out in the darkness. The sound of the blaster was far louder than they would have liked, and if there was any Shinobi worth their salt in a half-mile radius, they would come running. They remained that was for a moment until Naruto relaxed first.

"We're clear. Nice shot, Ino." The girl beamed at the praise, but this time the blaster remained in her hand. "We should keep moving. We have to get to the rendezvous before Konoha catches onto our absence. Are you good to run?"

The question was directed at Sasuke, but went unanswered. Instead he fell into their usual and familiar position, with Naruto leading and trusting the Force to guide him while he and Ino covered their sides and rear. Their pace was quick but not uncomfortable. They still had a long way to go, and it would do them no good to exhaust themselves before they got there.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Zabuza : Fighting Kakashi -**

Zabuza Momochi roared a challenge and hatred burned in his eyes. They were in a bad position and they all knew it. During the fighting they had somehow been separated into two groups. He, Kisame, Chojuro, and Ringo were now in an outcropping of the main square with some of Konoha's elite fighters staring them down while the other Swordsmen were with the Mizukage in the main square itself. He knew for a fact that his mistress wasn't dead, as he could hear the explosions still rampaging, even if he couldn't see them because of the buildings. It still but him at ill-ease knowing that she had been directly engaged by the old Hokage and they were trading techniques that could level cities. The only bright side was the the old man had to be careful with what he used in an attempt to prevent civilian casualties. Mei didn't have that problem.

He and the other Swordsmen weren't even able to help because they had all been engaged by the higher ranking Shinobi of Konoha. Each of whom were fearsome warriors in their own right. Hell, he was fighting the legendary Sharingan Kakashi, one of the two monsters of Konohagakure. Still, it could always be worse. Kisame, the poor bastard, was stuck fighting the Green Beast of Prey, Gai. That crazy bastard was fighting the shark-man with his bare hands! And from what glimpses of the fight he caught with his peripheral vision, he was holding his own pretty well. Probably had something to do with that cursed spandex.

"I'm being ignored by the great Zabuza of the Bloody Mist. I'm hurt."

Kakashi was fighting with kunai and Sharingan and was really putting that eye to work. No matter what he tried, it seemed like the monkey could block almost all of his attacks. The ones that got through weren't even anything worth bragging about. Just little nicks and cuts that had already stopped bleeding. He, meanwhile, had been scored multiple times by Kakashi. Fortunately, while more maneuverable than his cleaver, the blade barely did anything. The only wounds that had even reached muscle were the odd stab here and there that got past his guard.

"You have my full attention," Zabuza said while keeping an eye on both the man and his surroundings. Kakashi was known for his trained attack dogs that he could summon at any time. "You just aren't very interesting. Maybe the people in charge of Bingo Books need higher standards if they let someone like you into the ranks of killers like me."

It was a bluff and they both knew it. The man was more of a threat than he could afford with two Kage's fighting to the death not far away. He needed to get away from this bastard so he could protect the Mizukage. He just needed some kind of distrac-...

A loud crackling sound of lightning followed by several bursts of releasing Chakra indicated the death of a few shadow clones at the hand of Ringo's talents, and it was swiftly followed by a grunt of pain from her opponent.

"Hayate!" A woman's voice coming from an Anbu wearing a cat mask. "I'll kill you!"

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sight. One of his oldest friends was kneeling and coughing up blood while a sword, still crackling with lightning, protruded from his stomach and through his back, skewering him. His attacker smiled sadistically and spun in an elegant fashion, decapitating the man with the sister blade.

For a fraction of a second there was silence in the wake of a proud warriors end, but it was short lived. The thud of a head hitting the ground about a hundred and thirty pounds lighter without the body weighing it down was the signal for the chaos to resume, and resume it did. This time the pace was frenzied due to the heavy stench of blood in their nostrils. The woman in the cat mask disengaged with Chojuro in favor of avenging the death of who must have been either a family member, or a lover. Calm and collected collided with raw feral rage as the two women met in the middle and began their deadly dace.

Zabuza took advantage of Kakashi's glance of concern for his friend and hurled his sword with every ounce of his strength directly at the Copy Cat. True to his elite status, Kakashi leaped to the side, rolled on his shoulder, and was up and ready for combat once more. He smiled under his mask mockingly and his eye crinkled.

"You missed."

Zabuza waited until he was finished to respond. The very second the sword left his hand, he had started making seals at a blinding pace. Usually he would be unable to use one of his favorite techniques of mass destruction in a town or village due to the lack of a large body of water, but he had been playing this from the start. He had been worming towards one of the hydrants strategically placed throughout the city for the purpose of fire control. Kakashi finally caught on to what Zabuza was doing when he opened his eye at the lack of response from his opponent, and what little skin was showing turned snow white. With his Sharingan active he could no doubt translate the sequence, despite Zabuza being in the middle of it. The Swordsman allowed himself to smirk, not that Kakashi could see it through his wraps.

"No I didn't."

Kakashi turned to look behind him while performing the same seals Zabuza had initiated as quickly as he could, in an attempt to sue the same attack against itself to cancel it out, but despite being faster he was still at a disadvantage. Zabuza was focused while he was distracted. Zabuza was purely water aligned while he was lightning and fire. But most importantly...

Zabuza had a head start.

Kakashi was barely a third of the way through the sequence when three things happened at once. Zabuza finished his seals, his sword cut cleanly through the fire hydrant, and all hell broke loose. The hydrant system was constantly pressurized in order to aid in drawing on it, so when the retainer broke the water was forced through the new weak spot at incredibly high speeds. What came out wasn't unaltered water obeying the laws of physics though. It was a water dragon clawing its way to the surface.

The massive snout shattered the concrete surrounding the base of the hydrant and debris was thrown everywhere. Two massive claws followed after and left the sidewalk a ruined mockery of its former self. Now free, the creature issued a challenge with a Chakra enhanced roar, but like its creator had earlier.

"Ringo!" Zabuza called loudly. "Let's finish this!"

The female Swordsman heard the roar and felt the dragon and already knew what to expect.

"You got it, Old Man!"

Forgoing the advantage she usually possessed in combat by dual wielding, she threw the sword held in her offhand straight into the air. While her enemy tracked it instinctively, she gripped her remaining sword with both hands and slashed from right to left while channeling all of her anger and a fair amount of Chakra. Yuugao had to suck her stomach in to avoid being disemboweled, but the electricity arcing from the sword caught her in the stomach anyway. Her core muscles spasmed painfully and she doubled over when her body automatically tried to protect itself in the only way it knew how. The paralysis left her gasping for breath while her muscles refused to obey her commands.

With her enemy neutralized, Ringo balanced on her right foot and pivoted into a roundhouse kick that caught the falling sword directly in the pommel. The weapon fired directly at the dragon like a missile, and buried itself to the hilt in its flank. Only the combined control of Ringo's lightning and Zabuza's water affinities kept the beast intact, but now the entire thing was channeling enough electricity to keep a city block lit for months.

The creature roared again in pain and outrage and dive bombed Kakashi. It was only now, much to the warrior's dismay, that he felt his Chakra give out. His Sharingan had been active for longer today than ever before, and he lacked the strength for even a simple replacement. All he could do was brace himself and close his eyes.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Kisame : Fighting Gai -**

Kisame was having a blast. At first he had been pissed that he had been stuck fighting a man who looked like a cucumber sporting a bowl cut while his rival fought _the_ Kakashi. Now that they were actually going at it, he took it all back. This weirdo was a legitimate threat and might actually be able to kill him. And that just made things fun.

"You are truly a commendable warrior, sir! Despite your attitude, you burn with the Flames of Youth!"

He was still incredibly annoying though. He was about to use Samehada to shave the man's face off in bloody chunks when he heard the familiar sound of the asinine combination attack Zabuza and the girl had been working on lately. The thought of someone that wasn't him getting hit with it made him happier than was probably healthy.

He and Gai glanced over at the same time to see Yuugao on the ground, cradling her stomach and still spasming in pain; Kakashi propped up against the wall he had collided forcefully with, also jerking from electricity and sporting broken bones that they could see from here; and the corpse of the guy that had been coughing since the beginning lying next to his head.

"Looks like we're winning," Kisame mused to himself with a grin. "Cool!"

Beside him, Gai frowned with all of his previous jovial mood missing.

"This is bad. Hokage-sama must be informed."

"Oh no you don't! You aren't going to get away. You can't just walk away from this!"

Gai stood up straight and gave Kisame a thumbs-up while his teeth gleamed.

"I never walk away from a fight!" The man said confidently. "I prefer to run!"

And with that he was gone. Just vanished into this air, leaving a pissed off Kisame in his wake. A grunt and gasp got him to turn around to see his teammates standing side by side... by side.

"Where did they go?" Chojuro asked, pointing to where Kakashi had been moments before.

"That 'roid junkie grabbed them both with some kind of high speed technique and took off in the direction of the Kages." Ringo answered as she wiped the blood from her blades and re-sheathed them. Zabuza followed suit and hefted his massive cleaver on one shoulder.

"Then let's go. If one of their elite is down and the other is worried enough to retreat, we must be doing something right. Plus I don't want Lady Mizukage fighting any more than is absolutely necessary."

He didn't hear the grunts of agreement, but he could feel them fall into step behind him. While there was no true hierarchy in their organization, they all respected strength and prowess. Since he and Kisame were the oldest, strongest, and had been there longer than the others, they were more or less in charge. Their successive generation acknowledged their experience and trusted their judgment. His more so than Kisame's for obvious reasons.

So when he started walking, the rest were soon to follow.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Hokage : Fighting Mizukage -**

Sarutobi grunted in exertion and sweat poured down his aching limbs in torrents. He had long since abandoned the cloak symbolic of his leadership, exposing the battle armor he had worn every day since his coronation ceremony long ago. Never before had he been more grateful for the gift received from the now extinct Uzumaki clan. The powerful seals imbued during its creation, those of life, healing, and protection, were not only healing the various light injuries he had taken so far from smaller fry enemies, but was also nullifying the highly destructive attributes of the Chakra his enemy was utilizing. Still, as powerful as it was, a blow heavy or deep enough to make contact with his skin might just be enough to finish this.

The greatest strength of the armor went far beyond simple protection. The reason so few had seen it and lived to spread the legend was because it allowed the user to come closer to true immortality without a sacrifice of blood than ever before. There was a reason he was still the Hokage after all, despite his advanced age. In times of peace the suit would siphon strength of limb and stamina to slow the aging process to a comparative crawl. In contrast, when circumstances were dire the effect could be reversed. The well of youth could be accessed and leeched from to power the body, similar to a combination of his female student's technique and opening the Gates, but without the immediate and catastrophic damage that followed the rush of power. For all that, this was still far deadlier.

He had been fighting for less than an hour and already the cost of power was weighing him down. He was stricken with a gnawing hunger that sent pangs through his entire frame as his body spent calories it didn't have. His once stout limbs weakened and became frail as his years caught up to him. Every technique, block, and evade left him a little bit slower. A little bit more tired. The end of the battle and his life was coming soon. One way or another, if he was going to die than he was going to take this bitch with him. He would give the team he sent after the Swordsmen five more minutes, then open as many of his Gates as it would take. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that. For the village's sake, if not his own.

**XxXxXxX**

**- Mizukage : Fighting Hokage -**

Mei allowed herself a small smile. She had grown up listening to the horror stories told by her superiors that spoke of 'The God of Shinobi' and hadn't been eager to test her skills against him. Now that she was, she was a little underwhelmed. Sure he fought well for someone of his age and his Chakra capacity and control, and repertoire of ways to utilize it were all impressive for an old man. But in the end it all came down to one thing. He was just an old man, and he was getting older. Literally, right before her eyes. It pretty surreal, in the manner of watching a sped-up video of the aging process. What was left of his hair bled the color out. His fingers were bony and his movements were laughable. At first she had been fighting for her life, but now he was only stalling for time he didn't have and postponing the inevitable.

"Give up, Lord Hokage. Admit your people are at fault and pay reparations for the lives of my soldiers to their families, and we can end this pointless conflict before there are even more deaths."

Her tone was calm and reasonable, but the old man still bristled at her words.

"At fault!? How many of my men have your dogs slaughtered?"

Mei batted aside the staff strike aimed for her throat easily, but had to dodge the hairy hand that emerged from it. She kept forgetting that thing was alive. Still, she took no small amount of pleasure at the gash she gave in on her way past. To be honest, she was actually pretty pleased that this whole ordeal had happened. Not only was it a show of strength for Kirigakure, as well as herself, but it also gave her a reason to use her two bloodline abilities in such a large fight. She was more than ecstatic at the results and destruction was everywhere.

"It was in self-defense and we both know it. We were here under the banner of peace and your people attacked us. Attacked _me_."

She darted forward after an over extension on the old man's part and lashed out with the blade she favored in combat. Barely the length of her forearm and elegantly curved, the knife was obviously a woman's weapon. There was, however, nothing even remotely feminine about the damage it caused. It was designed specifically with her in mind and used a snake's fang as inspiration. There was an extremely narrow section on the interior of the blade that ran its entire length and was hollowed out, through which she could channel her acidic Chakra and inject it directly into a person, corroding them from the inside out. As a general rule it only too one solid blow to end a fight, since it pretty hard to fight when every artery, vein, capillary, and organ is melting.

She frowned and stared at the suit of padded armor the man was wearing. On the surface it looked like your simple suit of leather with iron plates protecting the arms, legs, and chest, but there had to be more to it. If she had to hazard a guess, she would say there was some kind of sealing array on it somewhere because so far it had resisted the corrosive attack that she had managed to land. Unless she could find a way to punch straight through it, his hands and face were probably her best bet at putting him down for good.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw flickers of movement and a man wearing bright green dropped down next to the captain of the men in masks that had formed a ring around the two Kages fighting. At first she thought they were reinforcements for Konoha's elder, but calmed when she noticed the two forms draped over his shoulders. Her boys, and girl, had been busy and productive. Excellent.

"Lord Hokage! Kakashi and Yuugao are gravely injured and Hayate has fallen!"

The wizened old monkey stiffened at the news, and Mei pressed her advantage. Without hesitation or the aid of seals, she launched a dart composed of her Chakra that forced the two Shinobi, and two passengers, to scatter in order to avoid the splash damage. A resulting globule hit a dead body and began its cruel work, consuming everything. Organic or inorganic.

While the body smoked and sizzled she coated her blade with a low level lightning technique, the best she could use of the element, and circled behind the Hokage before he had time to react. One little prick was all it took to ensure his death, however long it took. Hours at least, weeks at most. She couldn't care less. She had what she wanted from this fight. The acid was subtle when used as she just had, and the site of injection had been numbed by the lightning technique so he wouldn't even know until it was far too late.

To keep up appearances and ensure her little play remained unnoticed, she kicked the man in the back of one knee and wasn't entirely surprised to hear it snap. Every bone of the once legendary Professor had become brittle, and were no longer able to take the punishment of combat. Her victim gasped in pain and fell to his good knee while Mei grabbed him by the streaming adornments that came from behind his cap. The Anbu moved to intercept, but she yanked the Hokage's head up and placed her blade against his throat, no longer using Chakra to electrify the blade.

"Call your boys off, Sarutobi. All of them."

He hesitated, but pursed his lips and whistled once sharply. The sound cut through the air all over the village, and the sounds of fighting quickly died down. Moments later all of the Swordsmen and the surviving Chuunin from Mist appeared before her with their backs to her, protecting their charge and hostage. The Konoha Shinobi took a single step forward, but stopped there. The order had been given and they would obey. With the immediate threat dealt with, the Mizukage began working on their escape.

"Now that this big ugly mess has been taken care of," She said, still smiling venomously. "We will sort out the details of your formal apology later. After all, it would be terrible if the next world war was caused over a misunderstanding like this. For now, my men and I will be taking our leave. Not pursued, and untouched. Do you understand?"

The Hokage gave her a look of pure loathing.

"And why should I do that?" Mei simply shrugged in a show of lack of concern.

"Because if not you die by my hand and we kill our way out. I'm giving you the option to save the lives of the people who trust you. No need to thank me."

For a moment, she thought he was going to refuse out of principal. Fortunately it passed and the Hokage nodded. The Anbu stepped aside, clearing a path and allowing them safe passage.

"By the way," The Mizukage added as she removed the knife from its place at his throat. "There are sensors in our group. If they catch wind of someone following us, whoever you sent dies. Then we gather allies, and we an army stands beside us, we will come back and accept our payment in blood. Ciao!"

Every eye in the main square was on those from Kiri. Zabuza was at the front, walking half a step behind his Kage and ready to cut down anyone who got within Kubikiribocho's range. Behind them at the very back of the prossession was Kisame, trying to convince himself that he was satisfied with the blood he had spilled and failing miserably. Between them were the Chuunin and the other Swordsmen were covering the sides. Their progress was slow because they were sure to collect the bodies of the fallen before the vultures of Konoha's ranks could get their hands on them.

When everyone was accounted for, the group chose to take back streets on their way to avoid the looks of the residents, as well as any potential attacks. As strong and willing as they all were, they were all tired and there were a few injuries that required attention. With the bodies sealed they were able to make good time before they were interrupted by an unlikely source.

"Hey! What are you doing sneaking around back here?"

The brash voice of a young man echoed through the alleyway, and three kids of about seventeen and a large, shaggy white dog blocked their path. The speaker was easily recognized by the clan tattoos on his cheeks as well as the dog standing between the trio and the warriors from Mist. The others were also distinguished members of the clans of Konoha, as one had an activated Byakugan and the other was covered up and buzzing.

Kisame made to step forward at being challenged, but it was Zabuza who made the first move. A thick, oppressive fog rolled in from the entrance closest to the Kiri Shinobi and they were soon enveloped. The wall didn't stop its advance though and it came close enough for Akamaru to growl threateningly and step back from it to prevent it from touching him.

"You brats have no idea who we are, do you? I can tell because you are standing before me and not in tears." The voice came from nowhere, yet echoed from everywhere. Almost like it was all around them, being spoken from a hundred throats at the exact same time.

"We know you, Zabuza of the Bloody Mist." The girl spoke in a hard and regal tone that almost hid the quiver in her voice. "We just aren't afraid of you."

The laugh was terrifying. Not just intimidating, but run to your room, turn on every light, and hide under the covers because the monsters were going to get you _terrifying_. When Hinata gasped, her teammates spun around and found that the mist had them surrounded and blocked off the exit. Even the tops of the buildings were hidden from their sight, and all warmth from the sun had abandoned this forsaken place. They fell into their standard battle position with Shino in the center where he could plan and utilize his hive while the others formed a living triangular barrier of protection.

"Yes you are. You reek of fear, all three of you." There was a short pause, then he corrected. "Four of you." This time the voice was directly behind them, whispering into their ears almost lovingly. Akamaru whined pitifully and his companion's eyes were wide and flicked from side to side while he tried to track the man.

Even the down-to-earth one, Shino prodded his glasses upward in an attempt to control his very involuntary reaction.

"Are we afraid of you? Of course we are, any sane person in our position would be. But you won't do anything to us. Not here, not now."

The man chuckled and there was the distinctive sound of steel dragging against stone coming from three different directions at once. He was dragging his sword to taunt them with his presence and location, knowing they had to way to retaliate. Not without entering the fog.

"You sound awfully sure of that, Aburame. Why won't I? I love killing and I hate being interrupted. Why won't I cut down three little punks and a mongrel because you are in my way?"

Zabuza's eyes flicked up and his nose flared just as his mistress spoke for the first time since the start of the encounter.

"That's enough."

A powerful gust, too strong to be natural but too weak to be a true attack, whisked away the fog and revealed three Zabuza's encircling the Genin hopefuls and seven Anbu with drawn short swords facing Zabuza.

"Because," Shino finished with finality. "You are surrounded as well."

"That is quite enough, Zabuza. Because you seem to have gotten lost amongst the many side streets, we will be happy to escort you to the gates." The voice was friendly enough, but the exposed blade never left his hand. This man was the captain from earlier. That wood armor was unmistakable.

"You were told," Zabuza growled hatefully. "Not to follow."

He could tell the bastard was grinning at him from behind the mask just from his voice.

"We weren't following you. We just started craving dango..."

"Damn straight." One of the masks interrupted, but was ignored. Strange. Usually Anbu had better self-control than that.

"And were passing through when we saw the alleyway was smoking. We thought there was a fire and came to put it out."

He lied flawlessly, but polished bullshit was still bullshit. This time the Mizukage intervened before the situation regressed even farther than it already had.

"Zabuza," She said pointedly and the head of her personal guard brigade straightened. "Stand down. I don't want to have to tell you again."

The hulking man sneered at the kids from Konoha but refastened his cleaver to his back. Not even Kiba was optimistic enough to think this was over, and they all knew that if they were ever to meet in the field of battle, one side wasn't going to walk away. With the immediate threat neutralized, however temporarily, the Mizukage was able to focus her attention on their new enemies.

"Thank you for your generous offer, and I think we shall take you up on it. It's late and we seem to have gotten all turned around. Zabuza here is just terrible with directions. I'll have to give him some personal lessons to ensure he learns properly."

The captain of Konoha's Black Ops nodded and gestured for the group to follow. This time their travel was strict with no detours. If there was a building in the way, it was jumped over. There was no conversation, even from Kisame who would normally never shut up. One thought echoed through many minds.

How far was this going to go?

**XxXxXxX**

**- Sasuke : Five miles away from Base -**

Sasuke's head snapped to the right when he heard a nest of birds being disturbed, but there was no sign of movement. It must have been a snake or something. Still, better safe than sorry. He stood up stiffly and remained impassive as his back popped close to the base. He had been too tired to cool down properly when they had stopped to rest and now he was paying for it. He scanned the small clearing they had chosen for their impromptu respite and saw Naruto sitting in the center of it with his back to him, sitting on his heels in a position that couldn't be comfortable. Why he meditated like that was beyond him. When he had finally asked him one had he had just gotten some cryptic 'pain is the way of life' bull.

Then again, hadn't Itachi often said something similar to that? He smirked to himself as a thought crossed his mind and he picked up a rock. Not too big, and threw it at the back of Naruto's head. Naturally, it didn't work. The offending chunk of stone seemed to curve from its path just before contact, circle around the blond's head, and fire back at him at twice the speed. With his Sharingan activated it was child's play for Sasuke to dodge around it.

"You're dead." Naruto said simply without warning or turning around. Sasuke cocked an eyebrow.

"I dodged."

"Mine, perhaps." There was amusement in his friend's voice, and he spun around to see a shining beam of steady red light flickering off of the dust in the night air. He followed the path of the light downward and saw a small red dot circling slowly around the juncture of his legs. His heartbeat quickened for three beats and he swallowed around the lump in his throat before calming once more.

"That wouldn't kill me." There was feminine laughter from the shrubbery that concealed the source of the offending light.

"You may still useful to Master, but you don't need your dick to serve him." Now her voice turned husky. "I know that for a fact."

_'Crazy bitch.' _Sasuke thought to himself, and now it was Naruto's turn to laugh and he and Ino left their respective locations and they formed a triangle facing each other.

"Now Sasuke, that's not very nice."

Sasuke snarled in anger and his hands clenched into fists.

"Get the fuck out of my head." Naruto held up his hands in a show of peace.

"I'm not in your head. The look on your face said it all. Now, since we are all up and about, why don't we finish this? I imagine things have calmed down in Konoha now that there is more shock and sorrow than hatred and death."

"You can feel it this far out?" Ino asked in wonderment. Naruto just shrugged and hefted the bag higher on his shoulders.

"It's coming from thousands of people at the same time. It's pretty distinctive."

With that last explanation they fell into silence as they traveled. The last leg of their journey took them through far too many open fields for their liking. Not only was it unprotected from sight, it was slower to traverse since they couldn't tree jump to get there and expanding Chakra for a straight run was more tiring than it would seem. Still, they suffered in silence and made good time. The sun was just spearing the skies with light as they climbed the small hill overlooked the gorge.

They were only there alone for a few minutes at most before a squad of Battle Droids approached them, weapons drawn and ready but not pointed at them.

"_Master, we are your escort. Please follow me."_

Naruto nodded and jerked a thumb in the direction they had come.

"Make sure to post more guards. Konoha wills end people after us once they figure out we're gone, and I'm not going back alive." The Droid saluted sharply.

"_Roger, roger!"_

The man of metal began giving commands to the others of its kind accompanying it, and they all separated to scout the area. When it was finished, Naruto began walking and it, Sasuke, and Ino fell into step behind him. A thick blast door sealed behind them and they were slowly shrouded in darkness.

"Get ready," Naruto's voice sounded from the shadows, and it echoed menacingly before being swallowed by the chasm. "They'll be here soon."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Things are finally starting to speed up now that the Academy is over with. Next chapter will be the retaliation of Konoha against Naruto and Company's defection. I am way too tired to be snide or come up with some clever comment, so just review if you liked it, didn't like it, or want to kick my ass into gear. You would be surprised by how efficient it is. Next chapter may be **'Riders'**, so that should give me some time to really plan out where I'm going with the next chapter. Just know this. Blood will be shed.

Stay Frosty, my patient readers!  
>- Nikolai<p> 


	8. Conflict

**Ch. 8 : Conflict  
><strong> 

**A/N: I am going to warn you guys up front, I have no doubt I am going to lose some readers this chapter. I just ask that before you make your decision one way or another, you remember that everything I do, I do for a reason. I am also reminding you that this fic IS rated M for Mature.**

**Warnings: Brutality, Blood and Gore, Intense Violence, Mild Sexuality, and Character Death**

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or any obscure references to other owned or written material, either official or those of fandom. They are all property of associated parties. Sort of grates on the nerves after a while, huh? 

**XxXxXx**

**- Jonin Meeting / Hokage's Office -**

The morning after the massacre was unusually cold for an autumn morning in Konohagakure. It was usually still warm enough for shorts, despite the heat slacking off. Now everyone in the Hokage's office was wearing their standard issue cold weather gear. Over every Jonin flak jacket was a light gray, thickly padded cloak designed to lock in as much body heat as possible without compromising mobility. They also came equipped with hoods to insulate the face, but they were all down out of both tradition and respect. Many wished they were up though, to protect them not only from the cold, but their master's wrath.

"Would you mind explaining to me..." The old man started slowly as he packed his pipe with crushed red leaves from the deserts of the Land of Wind. "Why on such an important day and during a time of such critical security, over sixty-two percent of my Jonin were DRUNK!?"

The innocent winced while the guilty outright cowered. The rage and killing intent pouring out of the Hokage was more than any of them had ever experienced, despite all being seasoned killers with years of active service behind them. Even with the injuries Sarutobi had taken while dueling the Mizukage, the man was still very much the God of Shinobi he was back in the day. Only those involved in the fighting were comfortable in the onslaught, standing firm in the knowledge that they had done their duty.

"Well? Anyone?" Most of the room was wisely silent, but one recently promoted Special Jonin stepped forward. He stood stiffly at attention but one could tell by his body language that he was begging to leave.

"Sir, we only-." Whatever excuse he was going to make was cut off by the throwing knife that split the air and buried itself to the hilt in the man's shoulder. He screamed in surprise and pain, and fell to his knees.

"Get him to the hospital. When and if he recovers, he is demoted back to Chuunin."

Two masked men in black cloaks swept forward from the shadows and grabbed the man by each shoulder. The victim whimpered from the contact at the side of injury, but was ignored. The two wraiths bowed low to their only superior and vanished in a gust of wind, leaving no evidence of their presence.

"Now," Sarutobi continued, unperturbed by the interruption. "I want a full damage report. How bad is it?"

As Jonin Commander, Shikaku stepped forward. The Nara clan had always been renowned for the brilliance of their men and the ferocity of their women. Shikaku was the smartest male to come out of the clan in decades, though his son might just give him a run for his money if the rumors were true.

"Sir, casualties are currently at two hundred and thirty nine, but we are still digging bodies out of the rubble. Of that number seventeen were Jonin, thirty Chuunin, and a handful of Genin. The rest were the civilians who instigated the conflict. The fighting was fortunately contained to the less-populated areas, so collateral damage isn't as high as it could have been. Still, for such a small detail they did a massive amount of damage. I believe the Mizukage purposely brought those with specialized area attacks in case of just such a situation."

The Hokage felt his legs begin to weaken and sat down carefully, so as not to show how grave his condition really was. The smoke he was inhaling helped ease the pain by quite a bit, but it could only do so much. It was a relaxant, not a narcotic. His entire body felt like it was being ripped apart, cell by cell. Fortunately none of his subordinates could tell he was in agonizing pain and had a fever far into the danger zone. He needed to wrap this up and contact his personal physician, but there were still things he needed to know.

"I don't need to tell you all that this should never have happened. In all my years as Hokage I have _never_ been so ashamed of those who claim to want to protect this village. Make no mistake, there _will_ be consequences for your failure. Everyone but Shikaku is dismissed. Everyone is on detail until the reconstruction is complete. I don't care if you were on or off rotation. There is plenty to do and I want it done. Go."

The room cleared in a heartbeat. Some used the door, others the window, and those in the middle opted for a Shunshin, but all wanted to be as far away from their Hokage as they could possibly be without being declared AWOL. When it was only the Hokage and his second in command, the old man forced himself to relax for the first time. Focusing that much energy had left him exhausted and he was breaking out in a cold sweat. He hit a button on the intercom on his desk and called out to his secretary.

"Send for the head Medic-nin, will you? As soon as possible."

"_Yes, Sir."_

The room sank back into silence and Sarutobi turned to look out the strategically placed window. From his perch he could survey three-quarters of his magnificent city on a clear day, but the view was anything but serene. Fires still burned all across the city despite the best efforts of those on hand. The sun was partially blocked out by the smoke, which was causing the dramatic drop in temperature.

"Has there been any luck in renegotiating with Kirigakure?" There was a shuffling sound behind him as the Nara clan head shifted uncomfortably. Not a good sign.

"Unsure. The messenger we dispatched hasn't returned yet..." There was a long pause. "He should have been back two hours ago."

Shit. That meant he had either ran into trouble on the way there, which was bad, or ran into trouble when he arrived, which was far worse. Sarutobi felt a tickling in his throat, but did his best to suppress the instinct to cough. He had inhaled an unhealthy amount of ash while fighting Mei and it had burned the sensitive tissue of his throat. Just like the rest of his body, it hurt terribly and coughing, he had learned the hard way, would only make it worse.

"And what of our problem children? Uzumaki, Uchiha, and the young Yamanaka. What of them?"

"Their apartment building was located directly next to your battle with the Mizukage. It was completely burned out and no survivors have been found. There are signs that some items of significance had been disturbed, but they may have been trying to save them in their escape." That wasn't the answer he was looking for.

"And their bodies?" There was another pause and the Hokage had a terrible premonition. This had happened before, and it was happening again. "Answer me!"

"They have not been accounted for."

That simple statement popped the lid on Sarutobi's carefully restrained outrage. With a roar, the old man grabbed a stone paper weight, carved into the shape of their village's namesake, and threw it at the wall just to the left of the man. Shikaku, to his credit, stayed perfectly still and let the projectile fly past him. He didn't even react when it shattered upon contact with the reinforced wood of the office wall.

Of course, the unfortunate medic chose that exact moment to walk in. He bore witness as the scene unfolded and he paled. The instant he saw the Hokage's labored breathing and deathly pale skin, his medical training kicked in.

"Lord Hokage! Please, calm down!"

He rushed to the old man's side but was rebuffed harshly. Fortunately, he sat down on his own before the man in the lab coat was forced to try and restrain him by force. With the pent up anger released, the Hokage's condition was even worse than before, and it showed. He covered his mouth and coughed harshly for an eternity, and when he pulled his fist away there was blood.

"Tell Kakashi, Iruka, and Inoichi that I want them brought back. Dead or Alive."

Shikaku lowered his head in a quick bow and left to find the three Jonin. He felt some small semblance of sympathy for the young adults and idly wondered how long they would last. Kakashi was good at many things, and was damn good at others, but there was one thing he excelled at; killing. They were all already dead, they just didn't know it yet.

**XxXxXx**

**- Kirigakure / Mizukage's Office -**

Mei moaned in displeasure as Zabuza wrapped the bandages around her ribs. The situation was fucked up and the impromptu medical treatment wasn't improving her mood at all. They had lost twelve of the Chuunin guard detail in the rioting, many more were injured and required medical attention. To top it all off Kisame, the bastard, had decided to take off without warning anyone. _Again._ She snorted in anger and the act made her side twinge painfully. At some point during their fight, the Hokage had landed a lucky blow with that staff of his and broke three of her ribs. To top it off every damn medic, what few Kiri had, was needed to stabilize a few of the younger Chuunin guards and Chojuuro. Of course they had all offered to heal her first, but her wounds were minor at worst and an inconvenience at best. She could wait, some of the others couldn't.

Fortunately her second in command was also a decent medic, and was very good with his hands. She could attest to that personally. For such a brute of a man, he could be surprisingly gentle if he so desired. He had all that power, and yet such remarkable control. When he was finished with the bandages his hands wrapped around her stomach and pulled her against him. Warm skin met cool flesh and the goosebumps prickled her arms at the contact. It never ceased to amaze her that they hit it off as well as they did. His water affinity was so strong it cooled the very blood in his veins as the Chakra pumped through him while her unique lava mix made her internal temperature soar in ways that would kill someone not bred for it. In the end, it was as though a hurricane met a volcano, and sometimes their passion seemed strong enough to set the world on fire.

And wouldn't that be just grand?

"What do you plan to do about Konoha, my Lady?"

Mei sighed at the formality in Zabuza's gruff voice. Sure it was important while they were out in public to keep her more-than-human image, but it would be nice if he used her name while they were in private. And a locked and silenced office in the middle of Kiri was about as private as they were going to get any time soon.

"Zabuza, you know it irks me when you call me that when we are alone."

Zabuza chuckled slowly from behind her while rubbing his thumb in small circles across the flat of her stomach. The sound meant far more than just amusement though. Zabuza never laughed and meant it. Ever. He might chuckle at an enemy as he was mocking them, or scoff at someone's idiocy, but not like this. As far as she knew, she was the only woman to ever hear it, and it felt like their little secret. A gift from him to her.

"Is that an order, my Lady?"

She growled a warning but it died on her lips when his hands left her belly and moved to her upper back, massaging everything along the way. The pressure and texture of his rough, calloused hands hitting her sore spots one after another were enough to make her thoughts turn a little fuzzy.

"They assaulted you personally. The killed your men and betrayed your trust. Theirs is an act of war and nothing less."

"We aren't ready for a war. You know that. Even though it ended fifteen years ago, Yagura's lunacy left us severely weakened. We have every available soldier taking as many missions as is clinically wise, more children are in the Academy than ever before and are on track to graduate years sooner than they should, and all the bloodline clans are working for us. Yet for all that we are _still_ severely understaffed. We barely have enough people to accept the missions we sorely need."

Zabuza's hands continued their magic and her vision swam under his attention. The man's voice was soft and very male as he whispered in her ear, much like the serpents of legend sent to lure mortals to wickedness.

"We aren't the only ones who hate Konoha. Kusa hates them. Iwa hates them. They have pushed their weight on practically every other country for as long as it has stood. Even its ally, Suna, hates them. They are simply too weak to do anything about it. All it would take to bring Konoha to its knees was for one person to speak out against our oppressors and the others would rally behind them. All we would need to do is organize them and they would join together to form one glorious army. If only to see Konoha reduced to rubble."

It wasn't a bad plan, really. Her consort was right about Konoha not having many friends. They were practically the bullies of the Shinobi world, and following the razing of Whirlpool by a unification of forces, few others had been willing to side with them. Especially when Konoha had refused to send any kind of aid while their closest supporters lay under siege. As much as they liked to preach teamwork and loyalty, the Leaf's actions were no less atrocious than any other village. They simply had more resources to throw around. And might makes right in a world torn by war. But war was always costly. It was inevitable that people would die. Could Kiri afford the consequences that would follow? Let alone her own conscience. Was their recent acts of violent aggression worth starting a war?

"Also take into consideration that a war might just be what your people need." Zabuza continued as he began to work on her lower back. "We have been fighting civil war after civil war for so long we have all but lost sight of who the real enemies are. With a common enemy your people will work together long enough to stop expecting a knife in the back from their fathers, brothers, and friends. We will become a family again, instead of a group of people together in a bad situation."

The man's argument was surprisingly passionate, and it reminded her of the boy she had fallen in love with as a young girl. Back when they had both been alone in a cruel world, barely out of childhood and fending for themselves. Out of the dark misery had come this boy with a plain steel butcher's knife and big dreams, sweeping her away in a river of lust and blood and power. And here he was, doing it again. She lost herself in the moment, or maybe she just let go? She broke from his grasp and grabbed his bandoliers. With the strength of her body she spun them both around and slammed him down on the heavy desk and climbed up, straddling him and holding him down.

"Do it." She said hoarsely as she rubbed her hands all over his body, craving the feel of his muscle under her fingertips. "Organize those who would fight with us and strike down those who would stand against us."

"As you wish." He replied simply. Then her robes hit the floor.

**XxXxXx**

**- Naruto / Installation 0-9 -**

The military installation much resembled an anthill that had been kicked, a flurry of organized but frantic activity. Everyone had a job to do, but what that job was would be impossible to discern for an outside observer. The relatively flimsy B1 battle droids milled about, carrying crates of supplies or tech, anything that couldn't be allowed to fall into enemy hands. If Konoha, or any inhabitant of this new world, were allowed to study the technology of the past, the outcome could be disastrous. As they worked, their superiors in rank and design oversaw their efforts, ensuring they were performing with maximum efficiency. Their time limit could accept nothing less.

Naruto stood on the very top of one of the massive vehicles that had been moved from the garage to one of the designated loading areas and watched his troops work. In the past twenty hours he had come to love the word troops. It meant soldiers, warriors under the command of a leader... an army. It was his second favorite word in the English language. Right after 'his'. At thirteen meters tall, the Multi-Troop Transport gave him a decent vantage point, as well as prevented him from being jostled about in the pandemonium that took place below him. Behind him on either side he was flanked by his supporters. Ino, who now had two full sized blaster pistols in holsters on mid thigh, a suit of armored mesh tight enough to be considered inappropriate by any responsible adults, and a bandolier of three thermal detonators over her normal outfit. On the other side was Sasuke, with a similar suit of armor weave, though far less revealing, and a vibrosword on his back, angled for a right hand draw. Additionally, he had a complicated belt around his waist that the droids had explained as a Stealth Field Generator, and a visor that would make it run more efficiently.

The three had gotten a few hours sleep that night while the droids continued their preparations to make up for what was lost in their escape from the village. As ordered, the droid commander of the installation had them awakened and outfitted to their specifications. Ino had been insistent in mid-range weapons, having fallen in love with the destructive potential of the blasters and grenades on her waist. Fortunately they were, by design, impossible to set off prematurely without priming them first. Naruto had been relieved that Ino wouldn't go up in a plume of fire and smoke from a well-placed Raiton technique. Sasuke in the meantime had picked up the sword the moment they walked through the doors the night before and refused to part with it. This morning the droids heard him mention that he wished for something more inclined to subtlety and stealth, They had returned with a set that rendered the user invisible to most sensors, let alone eyesight. Combined with his Sharingan and the enhancing visor ensured that unless he screwed up in a big way, he would remain undetected in all but the most difficult of situations. Naruto, however, had yet to find anything he liked and chose to remain in his normal attire, loose jeans and a white shirt, though he too had a suit of armor weave underneath. Given that it would stop a kunai from punching through and wouldn't interfere with his mobility, it would be foolish not to.

"Sir!" On the ground below them an OOM droid commander stood at attention, saluting. "Our preparations are eighty-three percent complete but we have proximity warnings coming from Konoha. Three of them, and they are moving fast. Should we intercept?"

Naruto crossed his arms and closed his eyes, thinking on his options before making a decision.

"If they send who I think they did, you are going to need some serious fire power. Send a squad of B1s on STAPs and engage them at range. We will watch from outside, deploy a sniper with us and prepare to shoot to kill."

The droid snapped another salute and turned sharply, calling out commands. Six B1s with black markings on their head and shoulders sprang forward, listened, saluted, and ran off in the direction of the primary garage entrance, mounting the Single Troop Aerial Platforms and exiting the base to intercept the intruders.

The trio walked down the side of the vehicle and met another droid at the base, though this one was thinner and more fragile looking than the others. Its head was bigger and the weapon in his hands was far larger than the other blaster rifles, with a much longer barrel and a scope atop it.

"Sir, I am your escort. I have been ordered to accompany you topside."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgment and allowed the droid to lead them to a raised position on a hill that gave them an unrestricted view of the soon to be battlefield without leaving them exposed. The marksman dropped to the ground and flipped the bipod into position, securing the sniper rifle's stability. Sasuke and Ino's visors activated to give them a better view, and Naruto drew a pair of electro-binoculars from an inner breast pocket of his jacket. As all four of them followed the high speed movements of the six mounted droids until they led them to the Konoha Shinobi heading this way. His lips twisted into a smile and he could hear laughter coming from deep within him. He wasn't the only one to be looking forward to this confrontation.

**XxXxXx**

**- Kakashi / Outside Installation 0-9 -**

Kakashi sped along as quickly as he could, sparing no expense in terms of Chakra. While the three they were chasing may be skilled for Genin hopefuls, that's all they were. They weren't even full ninja yet and thus were no match for him, let alone the three of them. All that mattered was catching up to them as soon as possible and bringing them in. Behind him, Inoichi and Iruka struggled to keep up the furious pace Kakashi had been cutting. The scarecrow had been the only one ordered for the mission, but the other two had volunteered due to their relationships with the fleeing Academy students. Normally it was frowned upon for a Shinobi to be emotionally involved with a mission, but the Hokage had allowed it for this circumstance. While Inoichi was still on active duty in Konoha and on active reserve for missions outside of the city, it had been a while since he had been outside of it and his body was suffering in his attempt to keep up with the Anbu captain. Iruka in turn hadn't been on a mission since the botched assignment that got him promoted to Chuunin years ago. He was breathing hard and sweat dripped off his face and arms, but he was keeping up.

A high pitched whine was all the warning Kakashi had before two flying machines burst out of the woodwork directly ahead of them. Both of them fired their blasters at the trio, but their honed reflexes saved them as they leaped to the side a split second before the branches they were on exploded in a shower of scorched bark and superheated sap.

"Scatter!"

The three drew kunai as four more STAPs joined the others and paired off against the targets. The speed at which they were capable of moving and the rapid rate of fire kept the Shinobi on the defensive and unable to form a plan. Kakashi had uncovered his stolen Sharingan and was shocked to find himself incapable of predicting the movements of the vehicles, though the beings on them were within his ability to read. Inoichi was trying to use his clan techniques while on the move, but to no avail. His family could control anything with an organic brain, so what did that say about these things? The answer was not forthcoming, and all the more worrying for it.

Ironically it was Iruka to score the first kill. While his temporary teammates relied on their special techniques he simply attached a piece of wire and tied it between two kunai and threw them at two trees about fifteen feet apart. The hastily constructed trap managed to catch one of the droids unaware, unable to see the thin but deadly wire before it ran into it at full speed. The serrated steal remained taut as the almost spindly neck parted before it, leaving the head to fall to the ground motionless. The body and aerial platform continued for several meters before losing stability due to the lack of input and careening off into a tree. The resulting fireball left Iruka blinking in honest surprise.

"Well, that worked!"

There was no time for celebration as the droid's partner shot the kunai holding the wire tight, vaporizing them, before turning on the instructor once more. There were no more warning shots and while he could sense no emotion coming from the machine, he could tell it was pissed.

Kakashi was holding his own pretty well, all things considered. The damned things were fast, sure, but they had a relatively narrow field of fire in an arc in front of them. Add that on to their wider than necessary turning radius and they were brought down to the realm of possibility. Now there was just one problem left. He hadn't found anything that would hurt them yet and he was burning through ridiculous amounts of Chakra trying to find something that would put them down. Doton techniques were too slow to hit them thanks to their insane reflexes and the speed of their machines, Suiton techniques didn't have the stopping power. His repertoire of Futon techniques was depressingly small and ineffective in this scenario, and they would simply fly straight through the inferno of basic Katon techniques. That left only one element, but fortunately he had always liked Raiton.

He locked onto the platform closest and targeting him and channeled the lightning to his right hand while allowing his Sharingan to widen his field of vision beyond the tunnel inherent to his personal technique. The droid, unaware of the danger present, aimed directly for the ANBU commander and fired. Now that he had figured out the pattern of fire it was simple for Kakashi to shift his body enough to dodge the superheated plasma. The moment he was clear of the incoming fire he grit his teeth and started running, leaving two gouges in the earth and two plumes of dust.

With his hand in a knife strike and coated in arcing electricity, he side stepped at the last moment and aimed for the thinnest point, at waist level of the pilot. The penetrating power of his technique combined with the momentum of his target resulted in a clean cut. Kakashi held his position for the moment while the two halves of both vehicle and droid hit the forest floor separately and rolled before stopping as a pile of worthless scrap metal. When he was sure it wasn't getting back up, he relaxed his stance and released the technique. He allowed himself a one-sided smile before the hair on his neck rose and his eyes darted around. He didn't know who or where, but he was well familiar with the feeling shooting through him. The feeling of being watched.

**XxXxXx**

**- Sniper / Outside Installation 0-9 -**

The sniper watched with infinite patience as his prey darted around at impressive speeds for a human. He was content to watch and learn, but when they started to take casualties his patience ran out.

"Sir, we are taking losses. Requesting permission to engage?"

"Granted. If you can, aim for the blond first."

"Yes, sir!" Behind them Ino listened and smiled.

The marksman droid focused all of his processing power and brought it to bear on the man with the ponytail and red vest currently throwing shuriken at two platforms and avoiding the incoming blaster-fire. With unwavering crosshairs centered on the man's chest and its finger poised to pull, the droid was forced to hesitate when the cloud cover broke just long enough to shine through the scope. The delay it took for its photoreceptors to adjust was long enough for the youngest member of the trio to spot an errant flash of light on the hill to the west. For a second that lasted an eternity, the teacher was looking directly at the droid through its scope, and the droid knew it.

"Position compromised. Taking the shot."

Despite being locked onto Inoichi, the droid could see that Iruka was shouting something to his target. It was too late though. The Yamanaka clan head had already dedicated himself to a technique and was unable to cancel it in time. The rifle jumped in its hands and the crack of plasma searing the air echoed out across the clearing.

Through the binoculars, Naruto watched as the body hit the ground. His face was grim but showed nothing more as he watched the survivors try desperately to reach their downed comrade. Their efforts were in vain as the few STAPs along with the sniper did their best to intercept them at every turn. The situation was impossible and the vehicles were getting better at boxing them in so the sniper could get a clear shot. Eventually, despite the hard looks on their faces, the two turned tail and darted through an opening Kakashi made with a well placed Doton technique that forced the circling droids to swerve to avoid, as well as blocked the line of sight of the sniper. By the time the mounted droids rendered the walls of rock to rubble they were gone, leaving the injured who was obviously moaning and still writhing in pain.

"Bring him to me. Alive."

The sniper stood and saluted with clockwork movements and relayed the message. It would be a few minutes before his orders were followed, and he used that time to think. To his sides Sasuke was silent and Ino just laughed.

**XxXxXx**

**- Iruka / Outside Installation 0-9 -**

Iruka groaned in pain as he blacked in and out of blissful unconsciousness. His entire body ached except, ironically, the area that had been touched by the beam of red. He had seen the light flash off in the distance and since reflective surfaces weren't naturally occurring he knew that meant trouble. He wasn't sure exactly what had made him jump between Inoichi and that spot off in the distance, but he didn't regret it. He just wished he would hurry up and die already. The metal men had stabbed him with something after Kakashi and Inoichi had fled, and the analytical part of his mind figured it was keeping him alive. That he was draped across the front of one of the vehicles and was rushing through a clearing at speeds that, if he was capable of higher functions, would have left him terrified. Trees rushed past so quickly they appeared to be a solid green wall and he wondered why they weren't an ugly smear across the landscape yet. When his vision wavered again he was more than happy to let the darkness claim him.

Naruto was standing a couple of feet from the edge of the ravine, looking out over the horizon away from Konoha when the four droids came to a stop somewhere behind him. He listened but didn't turn as two of them dismounted and Iruka was brought before him. The kind young man, usually proud and confident, was broken and bloody. And dying. The droids had injected him with some bacta to stabilize him enough for transport, but the blaster bold had seared several arteries and veins shut, as well as collapsed one lung. He would not survive his injuries. Naruto motioned for the droids and they held one arm each outstretched, keeping the man upright and on his knees. He used the Force to deaden all the pain and brought Iruka back to the land of the living one last time. There were many people Naruto would see suffer, but this man was not one of them.

Iruka blinked blearily once or twice and his head lolled forward, limp. The droid to his right took his hair in its hand and held his head steady, giving him no choice but to look up at Naruto.

"Naru...to?" His mind was sluggish and unresponsive. "What are these..." His sentence left off, unable to finish the thought. His body felt like he was floating and while better than the pain, he hated it.

"Don't worry about that, Sensei. I just wanted to say I'm sorry you got dragged into all this. We never hated you. In fact, you were like the father I never had." His voice was kind, but muffled, as though speaking from far away. Despite this, Iruka felt tears roll down his face.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruto dragged a hand through his shaggy hair roughly and paced back and forth a little way.

"Because things are all screwed up! Konoha has become rotten and no one but us can see it. We couldn't stay. Not after what they did to the Uchiha clan. Not after what they did to Itachi." He stopped pacing and stopped right in front of Iruka, dropping to one knee to look him directly in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Iruka, but Konoha has to know not to send anyone after us."

The blond stood up and nodded to Sasuke.

"Do it."

The youngest Uchiha stepped forward at his command, holding his hand out to Ino on the way past. The girl slapped a blaster pistol, grip first, into his open palm and smiled ferally as she did so. The two B1s backed up until they were right on the edge with Iruka still on his knees between them. Sasuke looked down at Iruka, Sharingan spinning slowly. Iruka met his eye, but lacked the energy to speak louder than a murmur.

"Don't do this, Sasuke. You're not a murderer." Sasuke just stared.

"You made me a murderer."

"You'll regret this, Sasuke. Please..."

"No." He leveled the blaster. "I won't."

This time the shot took him directly in the heart, vaporizing the frantically beating organ as it did what it could to keep him alive. It didn't hurt, but it drove the air, what little there was, from his lung and his vision bled to black. The last thing he was was the slowly spinning Sharingan, and he felt himself be drawn into it.

Sasuke watched as Iruka's eyes grew dull and then glassy. His guards released the body which remained upright for just a moment, before Sasuke pushed it over the edge with one foot. They waited until the heard a thump at the bottom, then Naruto clapped one hand on his shoulder but didn't say anything. Ino held her hand out for her blaster.

"Felt good, didn't it?" He handed it over, glad to be rid of it.

"Hn." He said, neither in approval or disagreement. He wasn't sure what he had expected to feel, but it wasn't this.

"Enough," Naruto called out and the B1s climbed aboard their STAPs. "Finish preparations. We ride this afternoon and I want this place empty.

**XxXxXx**

**- Kakashi / Private Hospital Room -**

Kakashi stood at rigid attention before the Hokage's hospital bed with his eyes unwaveringly fixed on a point on the horizon before him. To look upon his superior as he lay in such a weakened state would be the ultimate show of disrespect, given that he was a warrior and not a healer. Beside him, Inoichi twitched with restrained annoyance as a middle-aged nurse tied a tourniquet around the wound on his brow. He had been struck by a shard of shrapnel and while not debilitating, it bled profusely as head wounds are wont to do. He too was facing forward though his eyes would dart occasionally from the wall to the bustling orderly to the dying old man before him.

Sarutobi was propped up in his bed by a number of pillows to help regulate his blood flow, and a multitude of needles and tubes pumped a chemical cocktail through his veins. The treatment had been created by the Slug Sannin herself before she left the village, and was the primary method of sedation for those critically injured, able to keep them alive for days or even weeks. For the Hokage however, it was useless. For some reason the medicines and drugs were being burned out or broken down by his system before it could take effect. It had baffled the doctors and though they hurried to do everything they could, Sarutobi knew he was running out of time. A smoldering fire was inching its way through his bloodstream, torturing him. The only thing keeping him alive was his judicious application of Chakra and the suit of armor that was slowing its progress, though for what purpose he couldn't tell. It was only postponing the inevitable. There would be no cure.

He waved the orderlies out of the room and looked upon his subordinates. Though their faces betrayed nothing, he could guess at the results of their mission. The children were not in chains before him, and Iruka was not with them.

"Report." Kakashi straightened and his hands clasped behind his back. His visible eye didn't waver.

"Sir, the mission was a failure and Iruka is M.I.A."

The old man sighed sadly. While 'Missing in Action' sounded better than killed on paper, it was mostly done for moral. Unless the body lay on an examination room table in Konoha, a Shinobi of the Leaf was never dead. Only missing. His heart dropped at the loss of the young schoolteacher. He had been a good man and while his talents lay away from combat, he had helped train quite a few strong, and loyal, warriors in his short time as an instructor.

"How did this happen?"

The Third Hokage watched with a stony face, skin the color of ash, as his strongest Shinobi spun his tale of men of metal who walked and fought with beams of light. Of how machines came from the trees at impossible speeds and screamed to the sky and carved glassy trenches in the earth. Of how, while mortal, they left wounds that didn't bleed and could attack from beyond sight. It was horrific and, had it been anyone but Kakashi with Inoichi backing his claims, he would have dismissed it as simple impossibility. The venomous fire eating at his veins grew hotter, as though feeding on his despair, and hastened on its path of destruction.

Finally, he spoke of how Iruka, a mere Chuunin, had jumped in the way of the bolt of energy meant for the Yamanaka clan head. Of the stench of searing flesh and the charred mass that once was the man's stomach. Sarutobi held his tongue through the ordeal as Kakashi recounted their attempts to recover their still writhing teammate and how they were forced to flee when the situation became dire. That, more than anything, convinced him that the situation was as bad as they said. Kakashi, while somewhat reserved, cared more the for safety of those under his command than life itself. If there had been any way to save Iruka, he would have found it.

"Were you able to confirm the presence of the traitors in the area?"

"No sir, but their tracks led us directly into the ambush. Unless the machines got them too, they are working together. I am inclined to believe the latter, given the lack of violence at the site of contact."

"Do you agree with this?" The blond man nodded tersely and the Hokage closed his eyes. "Very well. Mobilize the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, and Aburame clans. I want as many teams as possible with one of each clan. Search the area, recover Iruka's body and what wreckage you can, and terminate anything you come across. With extreme prejudice. This includes the Uzumaki, the Uchiha, and the Yamanaka. No survivors."

The two men saluted sharply and vanished from sight with a flurry of freshly plucked green leaves. The Hokage watched them fall to the ground slowly, then closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep in a futile attempt to escape the pain.

**XxXxXx**

**- Naruto / Installation 0-9 -**

Naruto eyed the third member of their team cautiously. Sasuke had been quiet, even by his normal standards, since his execution of their teacher. The act had been quick, clean, and precise. A beautifully textbook kill. The only problem was that it had been Sasuke's first personal kill. It was one thing to kill a convict because it had to be done, but they knew Iruka personally. Had learned from him for years and now he was dead. He would have to speak with him once things calmed down some. Still, he looked like he was holding up alright.

"Sir!" The brightly colored OOM commander droid saluted him, and he returned the gesture. The droid stood at ease, upright with hands clasped behind its back and feet shoulder width apart. Just as they had been trained in the Academy. "The Multi-Troop Transports are loaded to capacity and the escorts are in position. The convoy is ready to leave on your command!'

From the balcony overlooking the garage, Naruto had an unhindered view of the staging area and what he was quite possibly the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Six of the massive repulsor craft vehicles hovered a couple of meters above the ground, despite the laws of gravity, each burdened with one hundred and sixteen B1 Battle Droids ready to be deployed at any time. Each was also carrying as much of the technology as they could handle and while one in the center was visibly and audibly straining under the load, they had managed to fit everything on the transports. The giants were lined up side by side, ready to go in formation in order to minimize the time it would take to fight through terrain, which considering they only had a top speed of thirty-five kilometers per hour, was very important. Any decent Shinobi would be able to run that fast, and Konoha wouldn't be sending decent Shinobi. They would be sending damn good ones. Fortunately the convoy would be defended by a platoon of B1s piloting their platforms, which had proven to be highly effective against infantry. The aerial platforms hummed shrilly as they buzzed alongside the armored personnel carriers, looking like flies irritating a condor.

"Excellent. Take another hour and be sure-"

He was cut off as red strobes along the roof started flashing and an air raid siren started blaring.

"Perimeter breach!" A frantic battle droid called out over the intercom system. "Enemy has mobilized en mass! Sensors are reading two... three... four hundred warm bodies! They are fanning out and searching for something. They'll be on us in minutes at the speed they're going! Battle stations!"

"We have prepared for this eventuality. Go with the convoy, sir. Some of us shall remain and hold them off long enough to buy you some time."

Naruto stared in shock at the droid before him as it saluted once more and leaned over the balcony, rattling off orders at blazing speeds he had trouble keeping up with. It quickly degraded into the spoken version of binary, and he was no longer able to understand the fast series of beeps of the machine language.

"What about you? You'll all be killed. There are too many of them and too few of you." The droid cocked its head in confusion.

"This is our purpose. We live to serve, we live to die." It beeped at a droid sitting at a computer and the garage door slid up and into the ceiling with an earsplitting grinding sound. The gap leading into the quickly darkening sky was blocked by a shimmering wall of blue energy. Below them, the convoy began moving into position and a multitude of foot soldiers took up ordered ranks in front of the vehicles and stood motionless, blaster rifle in hand. Each one was perfectly read to march to its death with no question or regards for self-preservation. Naruto had the stray thought that it was all very sad.

"The vehicle commanders have their coordinates and the STASP guards will do what they can to keep them safe for as long as they can. Once you near your destination an escort detail will meet you from the other side and from there you will be safe. Good luck, sir!"

Naruto nodded and saluted proudly.

"Make them bleed for every inch." The droid returned the salute, then took its leave and mounted its own platform. It shouted something to the infantry units waiting in battle positions and they all raised their blasters in the air and shouted back, then charged forward with the vehicle in the lead. As they ran through the barrier the droids at the back moved to the side and forward, forming a wall of steel and fire that stretched from wall to wall of the canyon. They would go one was and draw the attention wile the convoy waited for the Shinobi to take the bait, then move in the opposite direction toward their destination.

**XxXxXx**

**- Shino's Team / Konoha Streets-**

Kiba, Hinata, Shino, and Akamaru stood silently as Tusme Inuzuka, Kiba's mother, spoke in hushed tones with the Anbu member. Something was wrong here. The four of them, under the command of the Inuzuka Alpha, had been helping the recovery effort by searching for survivors that might still be trapped in the rubble. Kiba and Akamaru were listening for cries of help, Hinata was searching for movement, and Shino's partners were spread out and sniffing for blood. So far they had found one or two people, but mostly bodies. The Kiri-nin techniques had not been subtle ones.

The team had been taking a breather when an Anbu appeared before her and started speaking too quietly for even the sharp-eared Kiba to hear properly. They caught the words 'emergency', 'mobilize teams', and the Anbu member glanced over to them, but Tsume looked furious. The phrase 'too young' came up and the man in the mask argued, but relented when Tsume appeared ready to tear his throat out with her teeth. She asked some more questions and the only word they caught was 'everyone'. The woman's jaw dropped and she asked something else.

"Uchiha, Uzumaki, and Yamanaka."

Now Tsume got angry and quiet. She nodded once and the man disappeared, then she returned to them.

"Something has come up. I want you all to report to the mission control and follow orders."

"Mom, what's going on?" Kiba asked worriedly, and Akamaru whined in concern.

"Nothing that concerns you. Now do as I say, there are still people that are hurt and need your help. I'll be back soon."

Before they could offer an argument, she was gone. With no other choice but to follow orders, they got to the rooftops and started jumping toward the Hokage Tower. They made it halfway there before being intercepted by three of their clan mates. A branch Hyuuga, an Inuzuka with a doberman companion, and an Aburame who might as well have been Shino's brother for all the features he showed.

"What are you guys doing?" The Inuzuka asked as the older team landed beside them. "You're going the wrong way. The Uchiha brat and his bastard team went that way." He jerked his head in the direction he had been heading before his detour. The younger team glanced at each other.

"Sasuke? You mean they've left the village?" The older team looked confused and the Hyuuga bowed.

"Forgive me, Lady Hinata, but haven't you heard? They have fled the village, allied with some kind of monster, and killed your teacher Iruka." Even Shino gasped at that. "We have bee ordered to find them, bring back Iruka's corpse, and recover whatever we can to learn about this new threat."

"And the traitors?" Shino asked softly.

"Lord Hokage has no farther use for the disloyal." They glanced at each other again, and this time Kiba grinned.

"Lead the way."

**XxXxXx**

**- Sasuke / Garage - Installation 0-9 -**

Sasuke sat silently as Naruto paced back and forth behind him, most likely speaking with Mikhail, and Ino tried to convince the gunner droid to let her take its place and operate the twin blaster cannons mounted on the front of the MTT they were currently sitting in. They were to remain there until contact was declared. Once Konoha reinforcements were confirmed they were to make tracks for the major base on the coastline of Iwagakure. If all went well the decoy group would catch up at the main base. Realistically, they were to shock and awe the Konoha forces, then fall back into the stripped base and defend it for as long as possible. The Shinobi would believe that their leadership was inside and thus fight until they won. This was something that had Naruto obviously distraught. The idea that the Hokage would order his men to die and they were expected to do so unquestioningly had always disturbed him, and now he was doing the exact same thing. He wished he knew what to say, if only to make him stop pacing.

"_Krayt Dragon, this is Sarlacc. We have made first contact with the enemy. Ninety-four percent casualties on enemy side, zero on ours. We let one go as ordered. We are taking defensive positions and digging in. They'll come to us. Sarlacc out."_

The pilot hit a button to acknowledge the message without having to speak, then made a twirling gesture with two bulky fingers. Two of the lead STAPs broke ranks and left the base to scout the canyon. There was a breathless silence for a few minutes that was driving them all mad. After an eternity they received a green light signal, indicating that the path was clear. Now they were just waiting on the go ahead.

**XxXxXx**

**- ? / ? -**

Suko batted wildly at the branches that whipped at his face and arms. He ran with far more desperation than discipline and his rational thought was long gone, replaced with that all-consuming terror that had kept man alive long before Chakra and weapons. If asked later he would claim he was falling back to relay invaluable information. To be honest though? He was just running from the things that had killed his entire platoon. Eighteen seasoned Shinobi and six clan hounds, all wiped out in a matter of seconds.

They had been sent to investigate a large clearing close to a dried out valley. Everything had been quiet until they had stepped out into the clearing and been greeted by a hail of blaster fire that cut them down in twos and threes. The air had been filled with the stench of burning ozone, searing flesh, and the screams of the dying. Just as quickly as it had begun, it was over and he was alone. Around him were the charred bodies of the Inuzuka and the dogs that died protecting them. The Hyuuga he had grown up and fought alongside, with eye sockets hissing as their eyes disintegrated, the seal carved into their foreheads doing its cruel but necessary work. The carcasses of the Aburame men and women buzzed angrily as their beetles worked quickly and efficiently to consume the body for one final meal before they began their journey to find a new home.

He was alone. From the trees a single figure stepped out, blaster in its arms and pointed at him.

"Tell the others what you saw."

It might have said something else, but he couldn't be sure. All he knew was that he had to follow that order. But to do that he had to hurry, because the gunfire was still pounding and the screams still sang out, despite the silence of the forest. He had to hurry, because the fight was still raging around him. And it always would.

**XxXxXx**

**- Kakashi / Outside Installation 0-9 -**

Kakashi watched momentarily as those under his command sped into the boughs of the massive oaks that made up the forests inconic to Hi no Kuni. They had been briefed as solidly as possible, but the information they had gleaned from the Hyuuga survivor was shaky at best. He had been obviously traumatized by the event and the medics claimed his vitals were showing he was still in the middle of a battle zone, not walking away from one. They doubted, if it continued, that he would survive the night.

As it stood, they had a large concentration of droids to the northwest and that was their best shot at finding the leadership. There was no doubt in his mind that they would be able to handle however many of them were out there. After all, they knew what they were up against now. Those metal bastards didn't stand a chance.

**XxXxXx**

**- Shino / Outside Installation 0-9 -**

Hinata ad Kiba were ready to follow the contingency of their clan members, but Shino stayed them with a hand on their shoulders. It was no big secret that the Aburame clan's 'companions' left them in considerable agony from their movement under the skin, muscle, and nervous tissue of their host. Whenever one of their clan made physical contact with another person, it only exacerbated their suffering. Something about the hive queen showing displeasure at their home allowing someone access to their safety. So when the boy hiding behind sunglasses touched someone, it was damned important.

"What is it?" Hinata asked curtly, eager to join the chase against their most hated foes. Akamaru yipped in impatience and Kiba shifted restlessly, but Shino remained unperturbed.

"Do you recall the ravine they led us to during the survival exercise years ago?" How could they not? They had all been punished by Iruka in class and again by their parents for shaming the clans. It had been... sever. "I believe we many find them there and that the others are chasing a mere diversion."

"Sounds right." Kiba growled in disgust. "I wouldn't put it past those slimy bastards to try and slip out in the confusion. What are we waiting for then? Let's go!"

They followed the group for a ways so as not to appear to be deserters, but were ready to break off as they neared their own destination. They were so blinded by their rage that none of them thought to be the one to tell their supervisors and bring backup. It was nothing they couldn't handle, after all.

**XxXxXx**

**- Operation Sarlacc / Outside Installation 0-9 -**

Oom-16, one of the droid commanders sent to oversee Operation Sarlacc, adjusted his macrobinoculars. The red and gray view of the thermal visioning mode zoomed in on the large concentration of humans grouped together on the other side of the grassy plain. Their stealth skills were extraordinary, good enough to fool any normal human and most droids, but none of them knew to conceal their body heat. As it was, they stood out like sunspots of varying intensity. A few of the humans' core temperatures were a good ten degrees Fahrenheit below normal, but most were fifteen over if not average. Probably something to do with the 'Elemental Affinities' they were so proud of.

It let the viewing device hang on its cord and surveyed the gathered troops. One hundred and twenty droids were rushing to find positions on the newly drawn battle line. A few areas in the woods surrounding the stronghold had been prepared for such an eventuality long ago. Trenches chest high and reinforced with supports had been dug out and concealed lightly so as to be ready at a moment's notice. Their current holding point was in the center of the massive clearing. Five trenches had been dug on equal sides of a small bunker with a small elevator that provided direct access to the primary stronghold. Equally divided along the five sides were eighty rifle droids, armed with the standard E-5 blaster rifle as well as four thermal detonators; thirty snipers armed with less common variants of the E-5 had painted black, green, and brown to help blend in with their surroundings; and ten assault troopers carrying bulky E-60R missile launchers. While using high explosives against infantry personnel was ill-advised, the Shinobi were packed tightly enough to provide opportune targets.

Sixteen was pleased with the situation. They had numbers enough to fight back, their technology was so advanced it was almost laughable, and if and when they were overrun they could fall back to a choke point that would funnel the enemy into a meat grinder. To top it all off, it was impossible for them to be flanked because they were facing all directions with their backs to each other. Plus they had full cover while the enemy had little ranged capabilities _and_ had to cross one hundred meters of wide open expanse from the shortest point in order to engage. It was, the commander concluded, nice to be on the side with all the advantages for a change. The only real weakness was that they were in a siege position and supplies were limited. Not only did they require neither food nor water to operate, as opposed to organics, they had a stockpile of ammunition and missiles that had been left behind, given that it was useless to the humans. Every rifle had been keyed to the droid carrying it and, should the droid be disabled, the circuitry would overhead and fry, becoming useless. By the end of the fight all Konoha would have to show for their victory was slag and their dead. Hopefully in unequal number.

With his supervision no longer needed up top, Sixteen entered the bunker that served as mission control. The walls were lit only by the bluish-white light emitting from the rows of computers operated by the other OOM series battle droids. While older than the B1 series outside, the OOMs were more effective. They had more processing power, they were independent thinkers, and they were more capable in combat. The downside came in their production. They were far more expensive to manufacture in numbers and they had to be within range of the Central Command Computer. Through them orders could be relayed to the units under their control. While B1s could operate without direct supervision of a commander, they became much less efficient and required more of their processing power to function, which was taken from their combat protocols. They were pretty much a liability alone, but together they were all cogs in a well oiled war machine.

Each droid in the command room was in charge of twenty B1s and they were in the most secure part of the defense area. Surrounded on all sides by guardians. From the computers they were monitoring the various scouting devices and uploading info to the units under their command. This meant that every droid knew the location of every enemy warrior at any given time. Normally each OOM supervised over one hundred B1s each, so with their attention focused on a group one fifth that size, the combat effectiveness surpassed those of any human soldier with equal training easily. Had the ratio been the same before fire came to the planet aeons ago, the war would never have been a war. Rather, pest control.

"Sir," One of the droids at a computer said, drawing his attention. "Enemy units are sending scouts from the southeast side. They have yet to break cover and are advancing slowly. They are out of range of rifles, but the snipers have them in their sights. Permission to engage?"

Sixteen's processor whirred as it ran the situation over and over. They had them dead to rights, but if they fired now it would probably spook them. They would back farther into the treeline, out of rage of the snipers. Better to wait and let them have their false security.

"Negative. Hold your fire until they are well into the clearing. We don't want to scare them off. The more we keep here the better. Send a messenger and order them to surrender. We need them to come to us for this plan to work."

"Roger, roger!" The tinny voice replied, and the droid started typing away furiously.

Outside, one of the many riflemen broke ranks to the north, letting their scouts believe they were undetected. The plain B1 marched a third of the way to the tree line. Its sensors told it it was being watched bu most of the organics, and it was confirmed by the hive mind mentality of its programming. It was not one body, but many, and it showed no fear.

"Attention Konohagakure Shinobi, you are trespassing on land of the Sith Empire. This constitutes an act of war. Throw away your weapons and surrender for processing and you will be spared. Resist and you will be destroyed. You have ten seconds to comply!"

A Jonin marched out of the brush nine seconds later. His jacket was new and he was unmarked by war. Newly promoted most likely, and eager to prove himself. He stood facing the droid and he bared his fangs. A German Shepherd stood at his side, stance wide and ears flat on her head as she snarled loudly, licking her teeth.

"These lands belong to Konoha! Relinquish your weapons and technology and _you_ will be spared. Resist and you will die. You have five seconds to comply!"

Okay, so diplomacy wouldn't work. Now to try for intimidation.

"You do not understand what you face. We have watched your rises and your falls. We have learned your secrets and witnessed your wars. You cannot stand against our might. Our armies shake the earth with our footsteps! Our weapons boil the oceans and bring fire to the skies! Your men will be killed, your women and children enslaved! Your homes will be razed to the ground and the world will forget your names, swept away in the trail of our might as dust in the wind!"

The droid's speech was interrupted when the Inuzuka Jonin growled in outrage and flipped through a number of hand seals. His roar turned to flame as a fireball hit the droid dead in the chest. The flames themselves did nothing but scorch the chassis, but it hit with the force of a cannonball and blew it away. The Battle Droid hit the ground in a crumpled heap ten feet away, unmoving. The air was still as death as the two sides faced off. The droids were momentarily taken aback by the brutality of the action. They knew of the treachery inherent to all Shinobi, but to attack during Terms was a black mark against any army. Attacking an ambassador was simply not done by the civilized. Still, this just simplified their mission. Men were reasoned with. Animals were put down.

Sixteen sent a message to the snipers facing the Konoha mouthpiece and the orders were followed in a nanosecond. Three blasters hit the man, two in the chest and one in the head. Despite the intense heat of the rounds, the Shinobi's head exploded and showered his companion in gore. The female dog dodged two of the three rounds sent at her, but the third caught her in the right flank, just above the hip. The German Shepherd hit the ground hard and slid in the dirt for a few feet thanks to the momentum of her dodge, and when she tried to push herself to her feet it became obvious that she had been paralyzed. Foam flecked with blood appeared on her muzzle and she whimpered as she pushed on her forelegs, futilely trying to stand on useless limbs. When the final shot came it wasn't for revenge, but as a mercy. The last these organics would receive.

The warriors of Konoha watched on in horrified fascination as the scene played out. The killing blows were impossibly fast and came from the trenches. The more tactically inclined of the gathered realized what this meant for them. They were besieging a fortified position. The worst possible situation taken to the degree of infinity. When the pair lay dead, silence rang out one more, but it didn't last as long as the first.

"Charge! They can be killed, so charge!" Kakashi screamed as he rushed forward to avenge the pointless death. The gathered Shinobi in the woods surrounding the clearing lurched forward at once, although their massive number meant their speed was restricted. A flaw that would be exploited mercilessly and leave many families broke by that night.

"Snipers and assault, prioritize targets and fire at will. Riflemen, hold out until they enter optimum range before engaging." The six Oom-commanders flashed a green light in acknowledgment and the roar of blaster fire and explosions rang outside the bunker, which had been closed up to defend the commandos.

The first salvo of rockets trailed smoke as they veered towards where the enemy concentrated thickest. For the most part the resulting explosions were avoided by the nimble humans, but one group had decided to raise a wall of rock and earth to take cover behind. It might even have worked, had the rockets not been intended for anti-tank combat. The specially designed rocket hit the wall of incredibly condensed earth like an arrow, penetrating deeply enough for the payload to peek through at the shocked soldiers on the other side. The blast killed the five men behind the wall easily, throwing a cloud of dust, fire, and blood skyward along with the lower half on a dismembered limb.

The snipers were carefully choosing their targets, taking shots at the higher ranking individuals in the onrushing tide of man, woman, and dog. If they were a Jonin vest, they died. If the looked particularly skilled, they died. If they wore a mask of porcelain and war paint, they died. Their shots were perfectly placed and even on the, granted numerous, chance, the target dodged, there was usually someone right behind them to take the round somewhere debilitating, if not vital. All this was before the majority of defenders opened fire. When they did? The attackers died in droves.

**XxXxXx**

**-Operation Krayt Dragon / Garage - Installation 0-9 -**

"Sir! The battle has begun and Operation Sarlacc is underway. If we are going to go, now is the time to do it." Naruto stopped his incessant pacing and dropped down into a passenger seat, strapping in as he did so. Along the wall on either side of him, Ino and Sasuke did the same.

"Good. Send the signal and let's get the fuck out of here. I don't want Konoha to find us before we have back up. They are going to be pissed!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at the energetic comment.

"And the understatement of the year award goes to..." The coming retort was cut off when six massive engines roared to life and red lights on the control console started flashing green.

"Stabilizers, check. Repulsors, check. Weapon systems, check. Targeting, check. Troops secure and ready to be deployed. Convoy, sound off."

"Red-One, standing."

"Red-Two, engine fluctuating but still within safe margins. Standing by."

The sound offs continued through the other three MTTs and the twenty escort platforms, and when everyone was accounted for the shimmering blue field before them dropped and the convoy started moving at a crawl, needing time to reach their full speed. On either side of them the STAPs buzzed alongside, occasionally veering off to check something before returning to their station. The trip was projected to take at least twenty-six hours, probably longer. Fortunately they would be out of Konoha's range of influence in less than ten. After that, who knows what could happen.

Unbeknownst to the convoy, three Academy graduate hopefuls watched on in shock and terror. The massive behemoths rolled along the canyon floor, followed by the darting movements of their escorts. The dog with them whined and his partner swallowed convulsively.

"What..." His throat was dry and his voice raspy. He tried again. "What do we do, Shino?" Despite his brash attitude, Kiba had no misgivings on his place and purpose of this pack. Shino was the leader, due to his tactical mind and logical outlook on everything. He could form the whole picture even when some of the pieces were missing, as they usually were in their line of work. Hinata had the social skills and knowledge that both of the boys lacked, making her an invaluable mouthpiece when dealing with people outside the team. Shino was uncomfortable speaking with people, and his own aggressive streak made him more enemies than friends. That just left him as the muscle, given that both of the others had tracking skills on par with his own in their own ways. His job was to keep them safe while they took care of tact and diplomacy. When it came to subtlety, he was just fine remaining silent, but when it came to combat he was the first in and the last out. But that was just how he liked it. While he and Akamaru were still breathing, Shino and Hinata would be fine. If there was one thing Kiba knew, other than how to fight, it was how to be a healthy pack.

"They're down there," Hinata said with her Byakuugan blazing. "In the lead transport. That metal can't block my vision, of course." The two of them looked at their silent friend, who was trembling slightly under his coat and hood. It took him a while to respond, but they gave him time to think. Bu the time his response came, the vehicles were half a mile away, though still following the valley.

"They were the true objective of this operation. The battle is just a distraction to throw off the trail while they slipped out in the chaos. Just like last night. They cannot be allowed to escape. As loathe as I am to suggest it, I fear we must slow them down as much as we can while I send Kikaichu to the closest of my clansmen." His voice came slowly and was as thick with emotion as they had ever heard it.

"Alright! It's a good a day to die as any, and what better cause is there than throwing a wrench in these fuckers' plans?"

His puppy barked in agreement and climbed to his feet as Kiba sat on his back, easily supported by the still growing dog's powerful legs. Hinata and Shino both steadied themselves and ran ahead to block their foes' advance. This was going to be either their best idea ever, or there worst. Either way, the die had been cast, all that remained to see where it fell. Come this time tomorrow they would be heroes. Either in life, or postmortem.

"What the hell?"

Naruto perked up at the droid's surprise, and mirrored his sentiments as he looked down at the radar. The multiple screens showed three small blots heading toward the convoy, or more precisely, a point in front of the convoy. Naruto allowed himself to grin cruelly as Sasuke and Ino came to stand beside him.

"What's going on, Master?" Ino had draped her arms over her love's shoulders and was pressing her bust fully against his back, making sure their cheeks touched as she examined the screens. Sasuke read the equipment and chuckled at what it meant. Ino glanced between the two, a little put out at being left out of the loop.

"We're about to have a visit from our best friends. No doubt they intend to slow us down while backup arrives. Pathetic."

Sure enough, the four annoyances of their lives stopped directly in front of the convoy as though they could stop them with their bodies. As always, Shino stood at the front with Hinata on his right, Kiba on his left, and Akamaru flanking the female. They were shouting something up at them, but the words were inaudible over the roar of the engines.

"Stop the convoy and open communications." The droid saluted and punched a couple of keys on the keyboard. There was a shrill whine of feedback as the megaphone came alive that caused both Inuzuka's to wince. The blond cleared his throat and leaned over the microphone. "Do you have any idea how much damage this baby will take if I let it run right over you?" Kiba mouthed something he suspected might have been 'How much?,' so he finished. "None at all. Now run back to Konoha with your tail between your legs before we finish this once and for all." Naturally the group remained steadfast and prepared for combat. Naruto was going to order the tank commander to open fire with the heavy weapons, but Ino stopped him.

"Wait, don't do that. As much as I would like love seeing them as a red mist, I want to be the one to kill that bitch myself. Please?" Her voice was quiet and sultry, and the hand on his lower stomach made it hard to refuse. His resolve crumbled when she moaned softly and bit lightly on his earlobe while grinding into him from behind. He could just _feel_ Sasuke boiling in irritation, but the way he toyed with his vibrosword made it abundantly clear he wanted a shot at Kiba as badly as they wanted their own opponents. With a grunt Naruto spun in place and placed one hand on Ino's back while the other took hold of her ponytail and tugged downward sharply. She gasped at the light pain and the tightness of his grip,but sighed in pleasure at the vulnerability of her bared throat and the predatorial way he was staring at her. She strained her neck to accept more of the pain he was giving her and rocked into him as her eyes slid closed. For a moment she thought he was going to bite her, and she jerked in a delicious mixture of fear and anticipation as he kissed her right on the throat.

"Make it quick. We don't have much time."

"Y-yes, Master!" She stuttered slightly, unable to focus as he spoke into her skin, and when he released her she had to make a conscious effort to remain standing from the sudden lack of support. Her entire body burned with desire for the one she called lord. She had offered herself to him long ago of course, now she just waiting for him to take her. The young woman breathed deeply and toyed with the blasters on her hip to draw her attention away from the sodden, searing heat under her miniskirt. She was composed by the time the others left the cockpit. This was going to be the final fight between the two teams and, if she had her way, the last they would ever fight.

**XxXxXx**

**- Operation Sarlacc / Outside Installation 0-9 -**

Kakashi used his momentum to spin into a low sweep that knocked the legs out from under the droid he was fighting one on one. The machine hit the ground hard, and the Elite Jonin finished it with a curb stomp to the back of the neck, crushing its head between his boot and the log it had fallen on. The exposed wiring hissed and popped as the droid jerked like a fish for a moment, then grew still. He used his Sharingan to scan the surrounding area for immediate threats and was barely able to dodge yet another shot from the ones with a long rifle.

The fight had quickly gone downhill after the first volley of rocket and blaster fire, and it hadn't let up one bit. Despite the briefing and having their enemy totally surrounded, they had taken countless casualties in the first charge. Unfortunately, if they had broken the charge they would have had to do it again later with the same results, and so he had ordered his men to continue forward.

His thoughts were cut off as the doors leading into the bunker in the center slid open on all sides to reveal a similar but vaguely different type of droid with markings on their heads, probably designating a superior rank. They had a blaster pistol in one hand and were waving over their head with the other, calling for a retreat. The forty five or so surviving droids turned their backs to the door closest to them and started backing in, providing covering fire with complete trust in each other. The resulting wave of concentrated blaster fire prevented the Shinobi from pursuing and before a plan could be formed, the doors were closed once again leaving the clearing silent, if not for the cries of the dying.

With the chaos subsided for the moment, Kakashi took the opportunity to regroup, reorganize, and take a list of the casualties. Of the three hundred Shinobi and one hundred hound partners of their Inuzuka bondmates, over half had fallen in the initial charge, seventy perfect of which had died either immediately or from complications such as shock, and the rest were severely injured or in critical condition and thus unable to engage the enemy. By the end of the encounter only seventy four Shinobi were in fighting shape, most of whom were Hyuuga thanks to their ability to dodge fire from multiple origin points simultaneously. Only eight Inuzuka pairs were still together, one of whom was a veterinarian and was doing what she could to heal the surviving hounds and those who had lost their bondmates. The Aburame, in the meantime, were doing what they could to subdue and tame the rapidly feralizing beetles feasting on the dead of their clan.

Kakashi lowered his headband to cut off the Chakra flow to his eye and fought the urge to rest against a tree. As the commander it was his job to stand tall for the sake of troop morale, but all he wanted to do was fall asleep. He was still heavily injured from the battle against the Swordsmen of the Mist, and while he had been treated by the best medics Konoha had to offer and was almost to the point of overdosing on soldier pills, his body was on the verge of giving out. It was a testament to his skill as the ex-Anbu Captain that he was even still standing. This had been, without a doubt, the single bloodiest battle he had ever fought in. More lives had bee lost over the Third Shinobi World War, sure, but that had been spread out for the most part. This? This was just horrible. They had pushed the enemy back, but there were still many survivors. The Hokage wanted them all dead, and there had been survivors. They still had work to do. He whistled sharply at a passing Chuunin and motioned to him.

"I want you to gather as many explosive tags as you can. Get some others to help you and search the dead if you must. We need those ASAP." The young Branch House member saluted sharply and rushed off to follow his new orders, using his enhanced vision to find what he was looking for quickly and efficiently.

With that being taken care of, Kakashi made his way to the hardened bunker. This was no doubt their base of operations and where they would hole up for a final assault. There was no telling what was in here, but it hadn't seemed big enough to hold the umber of droids that fell back into it, meaning there was most likely tunnels leading out of it. The only questions was how far they went. From up top it was impossible to tell, which meant they had to get inside. The walls looked sturdy enough and he had to admit, he was curious as to how many tags it would take to blow it wide open.

"Sir," A low voice made him turn around to find it belonged to an Aburame with a single beetle in his hand. "I have received an urgent massage from Shino, Shibi's son. He claims this attack was nothing but a diversion and a... convoy..." The man's eyes narrowed behind his sunglasses. "Here the message becomes unclear. The terms escape, convoy, and giants recur frequently. I believe he is highly distressed. He also claims that our primary targets are with the giants and they are going to buy time. The request reinforcements."

Kakashi frowned, they needed as many people as they could get to clear this bunker. "How many?" The Aburame remained motionless and expressionless.

"Everyone."

His eyes widened. He had hear of the young clan heir and if he was anything like his father, he wouldn't be prone to panic or over-exaggeration. Kakashi began barking orders to scramble everyone in fighting condition. The injured half would remain to complete their objective while the mostly healthy would go and back up the trio of clan heirs, as well as prevent their enemy from escaping judgment. He would remain with the injured in case the droids returned with reinforcements, but they would not follow as originally planned. They simply didn't have the numbers for an engagement like the last one. He just hoped he made the right decision. He didn't want to lose anyone else today.

**XxXxXx**

**- Operation Krayt Dragon / Outside Installation 0-9 -**

The three Konoha faithfuls an the three traitors faced off while the escort continued to scout the surrounding areas in a bee-like fashion. Unlike every other time they had fought, there was no talking. No idle threats or attempts to intimidate one side into surrendering. This time it was to the death, and it would be sweet.

Surprisingly it was Shino to make the first move, releasing what had to have been most of the bugs in his body. The black cloud dropped between them to obscure their view, though the disadvantage wouldn't apply to his teammates. Hinata's Kekkai Genkai enabled her to see through the cloud itself while Kiba had long since burned into his memory the scents of all three, and could lock onto them without having a line of sight.

From the cloud came the tornado of claws that Kiba favored so much. They had been prepared for this and while Sasuke sidestepped around the Tsuuga, Naruto used the Force to deflect the second attack, coming from Akamaru. The Uchiha swiped experimentally with his blade, but the momentum of Kiba's attack took him out of range before it could hit.

Seeing their surprise attack had failed, the two regrouped behind the trio while Hinata came rushing through the black cloud, with enough bugs covering her to look like a layer of black, shiny armor. Ino and Naruto were sufficiently disgusted by the team effort, but Hinata didn't flinch. She closed in as quickly as she could to Ino, her most hated rival, dodging the hail of blaster fire coming her way. When it was obvious this was going to go close range Ino charged at her in equal measure,, and began countering his Jyuuken with carefully timed sweeps of her blasters and the occasional close range barrage of fire. Every exchange was quick and brutal, and each side was well aware that the first mistake would be their last.

With the wall of beetles blocking their sight to the Aburame and the two Inuzuka's flanking them while Ino held Hinata off in close, it was obvious that Naruto's team were at a disadvantage.

"Sasuke, why don't you try out your new toy? I want to have a few words with Shino." The Uchiha smirked slightly, really no more than one corner of his mouth quirking upward almost imperceptibly, and pressed a couple of buttons on the wrist-mounted computer.

"Hey mongrel, try to keep up."

Kiba's eyes widened and his nostrils flared when Sasuke just... vanished. No smoke, no leaves, no high speed technique. He simply ceased to exist. The only information he had to rely on was Naruto's grin of amusement, but that didn't tell him anything. With a deep breath and remembering his training, he tilted his head back and sniffed at the air. There were far too many scents in the air to make it simple to distinguish any one thing. The smell of metal and oil was almost overpowering, given the distance they were from the MTTs. He could also easily make out his teammates, the lavender and cleanliness of Hinata and the disinfectant of the Aburame clan were almost as familiar to his as Akamaru was. Slightly less well known but more pungent for it was the blood and sweat of Naruto and what he could only associate with sex, as well as liberal amounts of her boyfriend, that was unique to Ino. Underneath it all, almost too faint to detect, was the bitter hit on hatred and loneliness that belonged to Sasuke. His eyes snapped open. It was right behind him.

Kiba dropped to all fours on instinct, using the claws on his hands and feet to find purchase in the soft earth. Almost simultaneously there was a swish in the air where his neck had been a moment ago as the vibrosword cut through it. Kiba glanced over his shoulder to where he knew Sasuke was, but still he saw nothing. It was impossible though! Invisibility was impossible and he could feel that he wasn't under a genjutsu. His panic subsided a little when saw that the trees off in the distance were... shimmering. That wasn't quite right though. The trees weren't shimmering, the air directly behind him was. It reminded him of when the heat in Konoha grew so intense in summer that waves distorted the air. It was faint, but that was where the bastard was.

Using the balance and strength gifted by his beast form, Kiba lashed out with a double-legged mule kick that caught the boy directly in his stomach. Soft flesh gave way under the force of the blow, and the air rushed out of Sasuke's lungs. Kiba steadied himself from the risky attack and watched as whatever was keeping Sasuke hidden was overloaded and failed. The Uchiha reappeared, clutching his stomach and gasping for breath, with the sword held before him in a weak defensive stance. He snarled in fury, his usually cold visage was broken under his anger.

"How?" Just behind the rage and hatred was a hint of something that Kiba had never seen from Sasuke before. Just a flash of respect that had been missing every time they had ever fought. It was enough to give Kiba no small amount of self-satisfaction.

"Your suit lets off these waves, like heat. It's good, but it isn't perfect. I can still see you, mother fucker." Kiba bragged loudly, proud having so easily found the weakness of Sasuke's newest trick. He was hoping Sasuke would get even angrier and lose control, but he didn't. In fact, he did the exact opposite. Sasuke calmed down, recollected himself, and smirked in self-satisfaction.

"Of course, I see. Well then, let's change that shall we?"

Kiba was forced to jump away as Sasuke impaled the ground Kiba was standing on and left the sword there, using the chance to flash through hand signs. Sasuke leaped fifteen feet into the air and spun in place, setting the dry grass ablaze with a flurry of small fireballs from his mouth. When he landed, Sasuke and Kiba were standing in the middle of a circle of fire, trapped in an inferno separated from the others. The flames reached a little over seven feet tall and the blistering heat, while not dangerous in itself, made them both sweat buckets and Kiba's hair quickly hung in front of his eyes, with sweat dripping down to impede his vision and sting his eyes. The heat waves made the air before him swim, and for the first time in his life, Kiba was truly afraid of the Uchiha. Sasuke ran his hand through his hair, also soaked with sweat, and it fell to the sides obediently.

"Come on, peasant. Show me what you've got."

Once again he vanished from sight, and Kiba was left with the ringing echo of laughter filling this hellish arena.

Naruto edged backwards, keeping both Akamaru and where he assumed (hoped) Shino was standing in his field of vision. So far the boy had been relatively passive in combat, serving more as a support than combatant, though his beetles ensured he was far too dangerous to ignore. Right now Akamaru was the only target he had, but the moment Shino appeared he would go after him. The waist high nin-dog was growling at him ferociously, forelegs spread, ears back, and baring every tooth whilst licking them repeatedly. It would have been intimidating, had Naruto not known what it meant. Akamaru was dangerous as hell when working in tandem with Kiba, but either of them were nearly as effective alone. Still, there was something off about the dog that was bugging him. Something about the eyes, and how black and shiny they were.

The blond fired a single bolt of Sith Lightning at the mutt, but instead of dodging or being electrocuted it burst into a condensed cloud of Kikaichu. The ex-henge took the chance to charge at him, but the Sith Apprentice hurled a ball of tightly packed air, trapped in a shell of Force energy the size of a basketball. The attack caught the simple bugs dead center and scattered them, killing some and injuring others. Most however returned to the wall of beetles that had another Kiba coming out of it, in Tsuuga form.

Naruto's concentration was scattered because of his use of the Force already in the fight, and he was unable to connect to it quickly enough to protect himself. Instead he jumped to the side, rolling on one shoulder as he hit, and jumped back to his feet. Akamaru pinballed off of a tree and redirected toward him, but this time he was prepared. The blond used his control of the life energy coursing around them to halt the dog's momentum and keep him in the air. Akamaru howled and thrashed wildly, trying to free himself from the compromised position to help his bondmate. When it was obvious he wasn't going to be able to break Naruto's grip, the large dog shot him a look of such human loathing it made his stomach churn in discomfort. In a flash that discomfort was converted to rage and he squeezed his hand into a fist, causing Akamaru to wheeze as his lungs were partially crushed by his own ribcage, then swung it downward. The dog's form obeyed and slammed into the ground with a series of snaps, indicating broken bones. Naruto refused to stop as he repeated the act, to a similar effect, then threw him at the wall of destruction beetle, still hovering in place. The wall parted and formed a large black hand that caught their teammate and lowered him to the ground gingerly.

The cloud broke and returned to Shino, who was kneeling by the heavily injured bound. Two ribs, at least, were broken and judging by the foamy blood flecking his muzzle it was probably safe to assume that a lung had been punctured. One leg was at an unnatural angle. There was no way Akamaru could fight with his injuries, and Shino placed on hand on the dog's ribcage, careful to avoid the broken bones, and felt the shaky rise and fall. Akamaru looked up at Shino and whined quietly without opening his mouth, eyes wide and terrified in his pain.

"If he dies," Shino remarked softly, not taking his eyes off of Akamaru. "Kiba will kill you himself." Naruto laughed at the comment and took his jacket off. The heavy material dropped to the ground and re rolled his shoulders to limber himself up. The sleeveless suit of super thin material hugged his body tightly so as not to restrict his ability to use the Force.

"The mutt? I doubt it. He would have to get through Sasuke first. He made a show of looking over his shoulder in the direction of the towering inferno restricting their view of the other fights. "And we can see how that is working out for him. You know, I'm really starting think those two might have some uh, what do you call them? Unreconcilable differences."

He looked back to see Shino rising to his feet slowly without taking his eyes from the wounded body of his unconventional team member, who had now fallen still. With perfectly steady movements, the Aburame unsnapped his buttons holding his jacket in place and undid the zipper. The jacket slid down his arms and was laid over Akamaru. He wore nothing underneath, leaving Naruto with unrestricted sight of the flawless bronze skin native to the Aburame clan. As Naruto stared in both surprise and disgust, little black heads poked their way out of the boy's skin to watch him before burrowing back through the flesh of their host, leaving unmarred tissue in its place. Even without connecting to the Force Naruto could sense the pain coming from the young man. It was like a floodlight, and the constant agony must have been unbearable. It was one of the things Naruto hated about him. Respected, sure, but still hated. No person could deal with that their entire life and still be considered human.

"The term you are looking for is irreconcilable. And unfortunately, you are right. Kiba must focus on his own fight. I can only hope that he will forgive me." Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Forgive you for what? Letting him get hurt?" Shino removed his sunglasses and put them down next to the dog so he could easily get them after the fight. Something was odd about Shino's eyes, though there were still closed and hidden behind his lids. From the distance he was standing, it seemed as though the patches of skin sat deeper than they should have. His questions were answered when Shino's eyes flipped open, and Naruto gasped in horror.

"No. For killing you myself.

To anyone looking on, Ino's and Hinata's movements were more of a dance than a fight to the death. Their bodies twisted and contorted beautifully, spinning close enough to press their bodies together and share a quick kiss before retreating once again to breath and prepare for the next contact. They were both breathing heavily and were showing signs of wear. Hinata sported bruises and had welts where she had been forced to either be hit or be shot, and she had to choose the blow every time. Ino was bleeding from various superficial cuts to her face and hands. The cortosis underlay in her underweave nullified the deadliest aspect of the Jyuuken. The girl's Chakra enhanced blows were absorbed by the unique energy-consuming properties of the minerals used in the armor's construction. The blows hurt, sure, but all of the lethality had been removed on her entire body, from her throat to her wrists, to her ankles. Hinata had noticed quickly that Ino's face and hands were as unprotected as ever, and was targeting those points of vulnerability. Despite their multiple, but minor, injuries neither was showing any signs of slowing down.

Hinata lunged at her opponent, trying to keep her off balance with the speed of her blows. Usually her lightning fast, darting strikes were enough to confuse and intimidate a foe into making a mistake, but Ino was well-versed in her style and had a way to counter it. Years ago she had taken a ground and pound approach, but the damage taken had been too much to standardize it. Instead she had focused on one of her many other strengths. Dancing. Her self-made style incorporated Capoeira, ballet, ballroom, belly dancing, and other similar forms of dangerous, and very sexual, self-expression. The end result was a fighter that could engage fluidly from any angle or elevation. She could dance around impossible to dodge strikes, absorb the force of a devastating blow ad reduce it to an over-extension. She could make men drool and women seethe. And god have mercy on any who fought her when she had access to a free-standing pole of any kind.

In had spent the last few years inventing, refining, and mastering her fighting style, as well as incorporating blasters. As it was, she was the best suited to deal with finesse and any opponent with poor emotional control. She stepped backwards and balanced on one foot and when Hinata was within range, twirled like a female matador evading the enraged bull. Hinata continued past her, victim to the ferocity of her own attack. Ino's counter was foiled before it could begin. She hadn't the time to line up her blaster sights on the girl's shoulders before Hinata was on the ground, rolling.

The traditional Hyuuga style had very little in the way of footwork, most of which was simply evading the low attacks of others or closing in on the enemy quickly. Other than that, spending more time working on evasion or leg strikes was frowned upon by the traditionalist clan. When she had explained to her uncle Hizashi, her father's twin brother, he had been more than happy to help her develop a style that suited her flexibility and less forward preferences. A forethought that, it turned out, was saving her life. Her opponent's weapons were starting to really piss her off, and she couldn't wait to put them through the slut's eye sockets.

Kiba spun in place, eyes darting wildly from side to side as he tried to find his opponent. He was in serious danger and he knew it. His vision was nullified by Sasuke's invisibility suit and he couldn't even see the shimmer of it, because the air was swimming from the heat around him. He couldn't smell the Uchiha because of the stench of smoke and ash filling his nostrils and burning his lungs. Hell, even his impressive range of hearing meant nothing because Sasuke could be almost silent when he wanted to be, and he had the roar of the inferno to cover his footsteps. Every Inuzuka was trained to fight without one or even two senses, but what about when all of them are useless? What then?

He heard a crack behind him and lashed out at it with his claws, but hit nothing but air. It was just a twig in the fire, releasing sap as it was consumed by the blaze. His instinct was the only thing that saved him as he jumped straight up in the air. He saw a waver that might have been Sasuke, but there was nothing there when he retaliated. Kiba stumbled slightly before he could recover from the failed counter-attack. He half-expected the final blow to come then, but of course the sadistic bastard would drag this out as long as he could. The thought made him smile, even as he started to feel the familiar tug of Chakra strain. His beast form was tiring him out, but he could stick it out until backup arrived. Not for himself, but for his teammates. He couldn't allow his enemy to recover. Right now it was three on two out there.

"You know, it's funny." Kiba shouted out at the empty space around him. "How long it is taking you to take me out. You Uchiha always were all bark and no bi-."

A heavy blow to the stomach from what felt like a leg shut him up quickly, and he fell to his knees, cradling his stomach. A strong hand clamped around his throat and lifted him partially, getting his knees off the ground but with legs still dangling uselessly. He clawed feebly at where he knew the hand was, but couldn't see.

"Never speak of my clan again, you little shit."

The words were whispered in his ear hatefully, and Kiba tossed a headbutt in that direction. This time he made contact, and Sasuke released him and cursed. Kiba fell to his hands and knees, gagging from the damage to his throat. The kick to his ribs was expected, but hurt no less for it. He was lifted off the ground by the blow and felt his ribs creak. He stopped on his stomach and coughed again, but this time there was blood. The pressure on his neck returned , but so much worse this time. The air above Kiba rippled and hummed, and Sasuke reappeared with a boot sideways, pushing downward relatively gently, but still enough for his vision to swim dangerously. He had the oddly funny thought of Iruka saying it took only seconds, when done right, to completely deprive the brain of oxygen and that permanent brain damage occurred shortly after. Just what his mom and sister needed, something _else_ to make fun of him for. As his vision started to fade to black, the last coherent thought he could form was his desire for Sasuke to just finish it already. He had done everything he could to buy his teammates time. Now he just wanted to sleep.

Shino's ferocity caught Naruto off guard, and he was hard pressed to keep up with him. While usually the Aburame heir was no match for Naruto in a hand to hand fight, he was fueled by his anger, and it gave his blows new strength. Despite this, Naruto was unable to concentrate because something just felt off about the situation. It wasn't until he actually took a moment to focus on the Force that it dawned on him. There were twenty to thirty more Shinobi from Konoha on their way to their location, and they would arrive within minutes. This revelation made him realize just how much time they had wasted here, and the danger it had put them in. He cursed to himself and slapped away an elbow strike from his opponent. They needed to wrap this up quickly, before the reinforcements caught up. If they were still fighting this stupid battle when they got here, they weren't going to be able to get away in time.

In a desperate gamble, he split his attention even more than it already was, relying on his years worth of instinct gained from sparring with Sasuke to protect him while he reached out to check on his teammates. Sasuke had Kiba on the ground in an obviously dominated position while Ino and Hinata where still going strong, trading blows and rushing to be the first to land that one blow to change the tide. He strengthened the connection between himself and his two teammates to alert them of the newest situation update. Sasuke's mental barriers held strong for a moment before finally allowing him to prove who he was, while Ino's collapsed the moment she recognized his personal signature.

"_We have a problem. These guys have backup on the way. ETA eight minutes. Wrap it up NOW."_

As always, Ino was disappointed that she would have to cut her fight short, but Sasuke responded with a single word and cut the connection. It was obvious that he was pissed about some new stunt Kiba had pulled, and the dog-boy was, no doubt, about to pay for his transgression. Ino in the meantime, hastened to obey. The problem was that she was too close in skill level with her opponent to simply be able to walk away. If they wanted to be quick about it, she was going to need help from either Sasuke or himself. Fortunately that wouldn't be so hard.

Naruto traded a few more quick blows with Shino before breaking through his defense, kicking him in the stomach, and disengaging. He stood with his back to the wall of fire while Shino caught his breath and made his way over to him, standing at the ready again. The Aburame walked forward slowly, breathing in and out with full control, and staring unblinkingly with those disgusting eyes of his.

"You know, when you caught me in your head all those years ago, I figured the sight you showed me was just for the shock value. I would never have thought your eyes were really like that. Those fucking parasites of yours eat them themselves, or did your barbaric clan members cut them out to make more room?"

Shino refused to rise to the bait and continued with his advance, not looking away. The scarred tissue did little to hide the scabs and black flecks that were most likely not yet fully developed beetles. Naruto found himself creeped out, but unable to look away from those seemingly bottomless depths.

"I don't expect you to understand. You are one of the few people to ever see what we look like under these sunglasses, Naruto, and as of right now the only one who has been allowed to live. I have every intention of fixing this mistake now."

"Yeah well, as fun as that sounds I'm going to have to pass this time. See, it turns out you invited some guests to this party that I didn't approve of. I'm sure you understand just how rude that is, right?" Naruto was channeling the Force through his hands while they remained limp by his hips. He just needed a few seconds to perform the dual techniques at the same time, then he could get his team out of there.

Their conversation was interrupted by an agonized scream coming from just behind Naruto, and they both froze as they worked to identify the voice. They reached the same conclusion in less than a second and had opposite reactions. Naruto grinned widely while Shino's eyebrows rose in panic.

"Well would you listen to that? Music to my ears. I guess Kiba wasn't up to the challenge after all. Why don't we take a look and see what's going on over there, shall we?"

Naruto slid to one side, facing the flames and held out both hands with palm facing them. With one he pulled sharply toward himself as though drawing a bowstring while he kept the other in front of him, like a shield. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Shino sending out a massive wave of his beetles to stop him from whatever it was he was about to do, but it made no difference. He was just too far away and Naruto was too quick. The flames obeyed his call as a compressed gust of wind came from the other side of the wall, sending the fire rushing forward like a wave washing onto the shore. The only thing protecting Naruto from being incinerated was the wall of Force energy he constructed at the same time, and the fire parted easily, rolling to each side. Shino didn't have the same protection, though his Kikaichu did serve roughly the same purpose. As the wall of black absorbed the flames, the beetles hissed and popped as they were consumed by the intense heat. Shino must have felt some kind of pain from his connection to them, because he dropped to his knees with his mouth open in a soundless scream. He slumped forward to support himself with his hands as sweat rolled down his back and face.

With the wall of fire spread out over the area, their view of the others was now unrestricted and they both bore witness to the scene. Kiba was on the ground, writhing in pain as Sasuke stood holding him down with a foot on his throat and his other on the handle of the sword that was now protruding from the others stomach. Kiba's legs kicked convulsively for a moment, trying to gain some kind of leverage, some way to fight his fate, but it was not to be. Sasuke took a deep breath and jerked the sword to the side and downward in a diagonal slicing motion. The impossibly sharp blade must have severed something vital because Kiba's legs stopped mid-movement and went limp. The pain was finally too much for the Inuzuka, and he fell still. The hoarse screams finally stopped as well, and Sasuke removed his foot from his opponent.

"Hey Sasuke, where's Ino? I thought she was with you?" Sasuke pulled his sword from Kiba's limp body and wiped the blade clean on the young man's pants. He didn't reply, simply jerked his head in the direction Ino and Hinata had gone while staring down at Kiba with an unreadable expression.

Naruto spared Shino one final glance, but it was obvious he was in no condition to put up any semblance of a fight. He was still on all fours, simply staring at the ground unseeingly. He wasn't even acknowledging the condition his teammate was in. It was possible he didn't even know, being left practically senseless after the defeat of almost his entire hive at once. It was only now that Naruto wondered just what kind of psychological damage Sasuke had caused when he had done the same with a Katon technique years ago. Still, now wasn't the time for such things, and Naruto rushed to the other side of the flames to check up on their final team member. He arrived to find Ino still battling with Hinata, though at first glance it seemed Ino was finally starting to win. Hinata was slowing down and while they were both laboring for breath, Ino's movements were significantly smoother than her counterpart's.

"Ino, hurry up and finish this!"

Ino turned to shout something back at her master, but Hinata had been waiting for something like this. The facade of weariness disappeared and in its place was the cold resolve she showed in their fights in the past. It was the same face she showed whenever she went for the finishing blow. She moved forward with surprisingly fluid grace and reached out to touch Ino on the base of the neck, just above where her armor ended. Even from this far away, Naruto could see the thin layer of blue Chakra coating her index and middle finger, and there was no doubt in his mind she was aiming for a point that would result in instant death. And there was no way Ino could see it coming or react in time.

Naruto reacted instinctively and reached out with both his arm, and the Force. The resulting blast of dark Force energy had a faint blackish-red tint to it and for the first time, was visible due to its density. The energy wrapped around the Hyuuga heiress like the hand of a demon and tightened enough for her to gasp inward as the air was forced out of her lungs. With all of the rage he had in him, Naruto flicked his wrist to one side, and the manifestation of his will copied his movements. Hinata was flung like a rag doll to one side, and hit the ground limply in a tangle of limbs. She rolled a little bit from the momentum of the throw, and came to a stop a few feet from the wall of flames that even now, was stretching along the ground and consuming everything in its path. The whiplash must have made her black out, because she lay unmoving despite her proximity to the danger.

"Master," Ino whispered, and her voice faltered. This was a side of her master she had never seen before. His eyes were cruel and were flecked with red and black. For the first time she looked upon him and saw what everyone else saw. Naruto turned his gaze upon her, and Ino swallowed and took an instinctive step backward.

"Get in the transport. We are leaving."

"But what about-." He didn't shout, but the intensity of his words was enough that he might as well have.

"Do as I say." She spared no more time wondering about the fate of their bitter rivals, and instead hurried to the MTT they were to board, partially supported by Sasuke when she faltered in her exhaustion. Naruto took just a moment to walk back over to Shino, who was still conscious but unmoving, ignoring the flames that were still making their way to the unconscious girl behind him.

"Shino!" Now the Aburame reacted, and he looked over to Naruto, though it was impossible to see what he was thinking without eyes to give away his thoughts. "I told you it would come to this! I warned you to stay away from us and leave us be, but you refused. You hounded and you prodded, and you stuck your nose where it wasn't wanted. Well this is the result. Your friends are dying and it is your fault. They would have done whatever you wanted them to do, because they trusted you. You could have stopped at any point to protect them, but you didn't. All that mattered to you was interfering with my affairs. I hope you are satisfied, Shino Aburame. All of this... is because of you."

With those parting words, Naruto walked past the boy and turned his back on him, ignoring him completely. He was on board the transport and the convoy was pulling away within two minutes. It was another minute before the flames finally reached Hinata began to crawl up her sleeve. It was another thirty seconds before she awoke.

And another five before she started screaming.

The reinforcements would arrive to the scene of ghoulish mayhem. Kiba was still unconscious in a pool of his own blood, with a hole in his stomach through which one could see the two lengths of bone that used to be connected in the middle. Akamaru was passed out, with small red bubbles inflating and popping to time with his labored breaths as his single lung did what it could to keep him alive. Hinata was silently sobbing into Shino's arms as her body was wracked with pain, and Shino was hugging her as hard as he could without touching the intense burns running along her face and the right half of her body. His body was wracked with sobs, and though he made no sound, the scar tissue of his eyes had been irritated enough to reopen old wounds. The blood from which rolled down his cheeks in a cruel mockery of tears.

In the distance, over the sound of the crackling flames, the newly arrived teams could hear the drone of something massive moving off into the night, and they dreaded taking pursuit.

_A/N: I know, this is now officially both the longest and darkest chapter I have ever written. I would love to hear your feedback on this, and this time it isn't just me begging for reviews. I honestly want to know how you all feel about this chapter. I am taking a huge leap here both in the quality and content of my chapters, and on the maturity of my readers. Like I said, everything I do, I do for a reason. Not just to be needlessly cruel to the characters and I am certainly _not_ bashing! I love all of the characters in this series, and I intend to do them justice._

_Now, on a brighter note, it's good to be back! I have been out of commission for quite some time due to a couple of personal issues such as employment, lack of employment, family complications, and other such fun events sponsored in real life! Regardless, I will try to begin working on the next chapter as soon as I can, but I hope you will understand if it takes me a little while. I also MIGHT have some ideas for a new project that will help me get my mind off of Naruto so I don't wind up burning myself out, as is happening more and more lately. Head on over to my profile if you want to check out my (potential) foray into the single largest section on this website, Harry Potter! Of course it will have my own personal spin on things. Got to keep things interesting after all!_

_Regardless, I am done rambling now. Drop a line and tell me what you think of this chapter. Are you entertained? Disgusted? Do you hope I never do something like this again? Would you be interested in seeing more of these scenarios? If you don't let me know, you might end up reading something you don't like. As an author, it is my job to make as many people happy as I can at once. How am I going to do that if I don't know what makes you happy, eh?_

_Thanks for reading, everyone, and as always! Stay Frosty..._

_- Nik0lai Carpathia_


	9. History

**Ch. 9 : History  
><strong>

**A/N: **Sorry about the length of this chapter. I've had it this completed for months now, and I'm tired of looking at it. Important Authors Note at the end, so make sure to read.

**Warnings: **Angst. So much angst.

Disclaimer – I do not own Naruto, Star Wars, or any obscure references to other owned or written material, either official or those of fandom. They are all property of associated parties. I wonder if anyone actually reads these? Its not like I'm creative or anything. Perhaps this should change? Hmm...

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXx<strong>

**- Naruto / Convoy -**

The first few hours of their journey were the worst. The three humans and the active battle droids waited anxiously for signs of the enemy. Those piloting the massive troop transports pressed the machines for every ounce of power they could, and those on escort duty scanned the treeline constantly, waiting for the ambush they were all expecting. For some reason though, there was no sign of pursuit by Konoha forces. It just didn't make sense. They had done catastrophic damage to three of the clans of Konoha in the span of hours earlier that day, and if Konoha were to look into it any farther, it wouldn't be that hard to blame the rioting on Naruto as well. But they were not pursuing. Granted, it was a good thing and better than they could have hoped, but it was still unsettling in its own way. There was just no way to tell if their enemies had gone on ahead and was preparing an ambush just a couple of klicks down the road. Really all they could do was wait and be vigilant.

Naruto released his hold on the Force as he felt the strain begin to develop into a headache as his body protested the extended connection. Despite the droids working at maximum efficiency to scan their surroundings for any activity, Naruto had been doing much the same. The woods around them were teeming with insect life and the few smaller mammals that had opted to try and hide as opposed to run from their passage, but there was no sight of anything that could pose a threat to them. He really had no reason to be as paranoid as he was. As far as he could tell everything was fine and he wasn't getting a bad feeling from the Force _or_ Mikhail, who always kept one eye open for any danger he might have missed. It was possible he was just having trouble unwinding after all of the excitement of the last two days. It seemed like it had been weeks since he had a chance to just sit and take a deep breath.

He sat up from his command chair and took his legs off of the console before him, where they had been propped up. Since things were all quiet up here, he really didn't have any reason not to have that talk with Sasuke like he had planned. Even now the young man hadn't said more than two words to anyone. The Uchiha had just found a relatively empty section of the transport and was doing... pushups. Naruto rolled his eyes and made his way toward him, stepping around a pair of B1s that were working diligently on something he didn't understand. Or maybe they were just staying out of the way and trying to avoid work? Really there was no way to tell with them.

"Do you ever take a minute and just stop working?" His best friend continued his exercises, standing on his hands with legs bolt straight and pointed up to the ceiling. The Uchiha had his back to a wall, no doubt to catch himself if the repulsorcraft hit a patch of uneven land, as had happened before. Sasuke didn't stop his steady rate of a pushup every second and a half, but grunted in reply.

"Look who's talking. I saw you up front. You're working just as hard as I am, but at least I have something to show for it."

The answer had a barb to it, and Naruto cocked an eyebrow. Still, he had a point there and there was no denying it. The droids had everything handled from a strategic point of view, he was just killing time in his own way.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So what do you think of the situation? We all got out alright, but we sure left one hell of a mess behind us. How many do you think died that first night? I was paying more attention to getting out of there than I was to the fighting, but it sounded intense."

Two hundred seven. Two hundred eight. Two hundred nine.

"Fifty? A hundred? I wasn't counting. There were a lot of explosions. Now was there something you wanted, other than to complain about my regimen?" Two hundred ten. Two hundred eleven.

Naruto sighed and leaned against a pipe leading down the wall of the vehicle, into some ducts below them. The metal was searingly hot, and he hissed and leaped back from it with a hand pressed down on the burn, waiting for his body to heal the damage from the short contact. It was a pity his armor didn't cover his arms, like Ino's did.

"Not really. I wanted to know how you were holding up. I noticed you kicked Kiba's ass back there. Where exactly did you stab-."

"Why? You pissed off that I didn't kill him? I noticed you left Shino alive as well, and so did Ino, so don't get in my face about it."

Sasuke pushed against the ground hard enough to throw him into the air, and he tucked into a ball and flipped to his feet. He stepped forward so he was almost chest to chest with the blond, staring him in the eyes. His eyes burned with anger and a little bit of resentment, but from what was hard to say. The Uchiha had always been a few inches taller than Naruto had, despite the blond being stockier in the chest and arms, and Sasuke found no small amount of pleasure at being able to look down at his unofficial commander. Naruto stepped back half a step instinctively, then stepped forward again, meeting his friend's aggression head on.

"What the hell are you talking about? No I'm not pissed about that! You did great, and so did Ino. I was all for ignoring them anyway, it was you guys who wanted to stop."

"Which makes it my fault, then? I should have said no to Ino because you weren't able to with her tits rubbing against you?"

Now Naruto was starting to get irritated. Sasuke was making no sense. Where the hell was all this coming from anyway?

"What the fuck are you talking about? What's the matter with you all of a sudden?" Sasuke sneered and took a step back, turning half way to stare out the small porthole looking outward into the dark forest with his arms crossed. A sign of discomfort and a defensive stance.

"You think I don't know the real reason you are here? You came to come check up on me. See what was the matter with little old Sasuke, since I can't take care of myself. He had problems killing a convict. He had problems killing Iruka. Now he let Kiba live when he should have killed him. You think I'm losing my edge? Getting weak?"

Naruto was stunned by the outrage Sasuke was showing, but then snorted in amusement as the truth came to light.

"_That's_ what you're pissed about? God, Sasuke, you might want to get your ego in check at some point. It's embarrassing sometimes." Sasuke recoiled like he had been slapped.

"Excuse me?"

"No, I don't think you're weak. Why the hell do you think I told you to kill Iruka? It wasn't to make you prove your strength or resolve or anything like that. I wasn't sure I would have been able to look into his eyes and shoot him in the chest. And Ino? She would have just dragged it out for the hell of it, and he didn't deserve that. You are the one I count on for that kind of shit, because _I_ am the weak one sometimes. Remember?" Sasuke made to say something a couple of times, but the words wouldn't come out. He just gaped like a fish while Naruto continued, holding back his mirth. "As for leaving Kiba alive, I'm kind of glad. Could you imagine the shit we would get for killing a clan heir? Especially the Inuzuka, you know the temper they have on them. Hell, we are already responsible for killing a shit ton of their members, we don't need to add Kiba to that list. Though I am curious as to what you did to him."

"I uh... severed his spine. He's paralyzed from the waist down now." All of the fire had left Sasuke's voice, and he just stood there without any purpose to his actions. All the wind had been taken from his sails, and he was unsure of what to do with himself. The look in his eye though was much more stable than it was earlier though, and Naruto could sense none of the turmoil from before in him.

"Nice! I'm sure quite a few civilian girls will be glad to hear that they will have one less hound sniffing around and trying to hump their legs." Sasuke snorted despite himself and gave Naruto a rueful grin. "Anyway, like I said man, you don't have to worry about me doubting you or anything like that. I trust you and Ino with my life, and sometimes more than I do myself. Any decision you make I will trust, including who to kill and who to leave alive. Alright?" Sasuke nodded, but didn't say anything. Naruto slapped an arm on his shoulder and forced him to turn to look at him. "Alright?" This time Sasuke agreed verbally. "Now, if you have anything you want to bring to my attention or talk about, you know where I am most of the time. Come find me, okay? We might be traitors and targets of interest to an entire country, but that doesn't mean anything has changed. Even worldwide super criminals need backup sometimes."

Sasuke laughed and knocked Naruto's arm off of him.

"I highly doubt we are worldwide yet, and we are _definitely_ not super criminals. But yeah, I'll probably take you up on your offer before too long. I just need some time to get my head on straight. Sorry about jumping down your throat like that, I just... shit." Naruto grinned in that infuriating way and held his hand out.

"I gotcha. We cool?" Sasuke looked at it for a second, then took it heartily.

"Yeah, we're cool." They held it for just a second, then quickly let go before it got weird. Sasuke cleared his throat and assumed the position he had earlier. "You might want to check out your fan-girl though. She looked like she could use you right about now."

"Any idea where she went?"

"I think she moved to the front of the convoy. Something about needing some fresh air. You know what she's like." Naruto barked out a laugh and nodded.

"Yeah, I know. Catch you later, man. Let me know if you hear anything."

With that taken care of and his bond with Sasuke solidified, he went on to find his other teammate. He knew for a fact that the convoy hadn't stopped since they had left the valley, so that meant she must have gone along the top of the MTTs in order to get to where she had gone. As far as he knew, the metal of the transports were as resistant to Chakra as the walls of the canyon had been, so she couldn't have walked up the sides to get to the top, so she must have jumped from above. Which means she must have taken...

Sure enough, near the end of the transport he was currently in there was a ladder leading up to an open hatch, through which he could see the night air and stars. The metal ladder shifted and rattled as he climbed it, and he wondered idly just how sturdy they were. After all, each of the droids weighed close to sixty five kilograms each, and they must it pretty frequently.

The trip across the domed transports was relatively safe and nothing he couldn't handle, but it might have proven treacherous for someone without formal training. After all, the transports didn't slow down in the least as they continued on their journey, but they weren't subject to the subtle dips and rises of the landscape either. Once he reached the front of the transport he had to take a second to ready himself for the considerable distance between it and the one in front of it. A nimble leap, a tricky application of the Force, and a lucky save from a fall to the ground below, and he was back on his feet and ready to go. Fortunately, this was the one leading the convoy and he could see Ino lounging at the front of it, a couple of meters away.

As he approached her, it occurred to him that he wasn't exactly sure what he had come here to say. Now that he stood at her side, all words had left him and all he could think of was the scared look in her eyes as she watched him throw Hinata to the flames.

"Ino, I..." The words died in his mouth, lacking a certain direction or conviction. He wasn't sure how to deal with the situation, because he wasn't sure exactly where she stood. For all of his training under the supervision of his masters, he was still just a teenager talking to the girl that he had a long standing crush on. As he faltered, Ino refused to meet his eye, but she did pat the roof of the transport next to her. The unspoken gesture gave him a small measure of confidence, and he lowered himself to sit beside her. The two sat in a semi-awkward silence for a little while, just staring up at the starlight and basking in the night air.

"You don't get nights like this in Konoha." Ino whispered quietly, just barely audible over the rumbling of the engines. Naruto considered making a joke about the convoy, but held off. "There are too many lights to be able to see the sky without the glow of the city. The best you could get was from the top of the Hokage Monument."

"I know what you mean," Naruto said as he reclined into a laying position on his back, with his arms crossed under his head. "It's hard to imagine there are that many stars up there, so far away. It makes everything seem so... small. And cold."

Ino's mouth curled up slightly in a smile at the quiet confession from her master. He was usually so confident and sure of himself, but now he almost seemed vulnerable. It was such a contrast to the show of brutal force he had showed earlier that day, that it made her once again examine the thoughts that had been cycling through her mind since the fight had ended. Seeing his unspoken, but desperate, need for comfort, she slid over to close the distance between their bodies and hugged him with her left arm while burrowing into his left side. His body was a warm contrast to the breezy, but not too cold, night. Reflexively, his arm took its place around her waist and rested on her hip inoffensively. Oh, how she wished he would reach lower.

"What is bothering you, Master?" Naruto frowned at her question, but it was more of thoughtfulness than displeasure.

"Am I so easy to see through?"

"Only to me, my lord." His smile was gentle and he hugged her tighter, an action that Ino relished. He was usually accepting, if not occasionally annoyed, at her public affections but this was different. While normally he would allow her to act as she wished, within certain limits, he would refrain from showing his own when they were in the presence of others. When they were alone, however, he was almost as physical as she was. Unsurprising, considering the life he had lead before Sasuke, and herself to a lesser extent, had started living with him. Alone all the time and the only physical contact he had with others being the violent spars between his classmates? No wonder he craved her touch. Of course, she was more than willing to give him whatever he needed, be that comfort or anything else.

"I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. As for what is bothering me..."

He trailed off, deep in thought, and Ino allowed him to gather himself. Naruto would speak when he was ready, and she wasn't going to press him any more than she already had. Instead she simply pressed her face into the crook of his arm and breathed deeply, taking in his scent. They had changed into less bloody clothing while on the transports once they knew they would not be immediately pursued, but had yet to actually take a shower. The vehicles weren't intended to be inhabited long term after all, and as such they lacked the required facilities. Hell, it was more likely that the intended users, the B1s, didn't even need to shower, so it would have been pointless in the first place. As such, her lover bore the scent of battle and bloodshed, as well as the smell of sweat, though it was not unpleasant.

"I guess the last couple of days just have me shaken up. I mean, Iruka dead, Konoha's still burning, hundreds either dead or wounded by my order. Plus I can't stop thinking about everyone we left behind. I know there had to have been a better way! I shouldn't have had to order them to stay behind and just die like animals." His voice was shaky and it bore just a hint of a growing hysteria, but Ino allowed him to talk. It was important that he get this out of his system. "Look at us! We're not even old enough to drink yet by civilian standards, and we are fleeing the country as not just traitors, but practically war criminals! We haven't graduated the Academy and here we are, riding off into the sunset toward god knows what with an army of robots and the blood of innocent people on our hands. I'm still not to the level of power that my Master wants me to be, and Mikhail still sees me as being weak. I am expected to lead an army and build a new empire with my strength, but I'm not sure I can do it. I'm... I'm scared, baby, and I don't know what to do."

He took a couple of deep breaths after his tirade to steady himself, and covered his eyes with his free arm. When he had regained his composure, Ino stroked his chest in slow and wide circles, calming him further.

"I know you and Sasuke trust me with your lives, you would have to in order to still be here with me now, but sometimes I wonder if I am worth that trust? I have a basic idea of where I am supposed to go from here, and I know there are people who will help me on the way, but I don't know if I am confident enough to risk the both of you in the process. I'm scared of losing you, and Sasuke too I guess." His sad joke had the desired effect, and Ino giggled a little bit into his side. Her laughter worked wonders on calming him down, and he was able to get himself back under control. "There are times when all of this just seems too much. I think back on everything we have done and everything we still have left to do, and I wonder if it is all worth it. We have all made sacrifices and lost things, Well, you and Sasuke have at least. I didn't have a whole lot to lose in the first place. Then I think about the two of you. I know why Sasuke is coming along. He has hated Konoha this entire time, even before the incident with Itachi, and now the only thing he wants to do is meet up with his brother again. But... but what about you? Are you here because you want to be, or is it just because of what I did to you? Would you hate me, if you had the chance, or are you nothing more than a slave?"

He obviously had more to say on the subject, but he was cut off by Ino's hand on his mouth. She shifted her entire body and rolled over on top of him, holding him down with her body weight. Her free hand was propping her up, braced on the right side of his head, and they were almost nose to nose. The blazing fury in her eyes made it clear that he had gotten lucky, because this was the closest he had ever see the girl coming to slapping him. Hard.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you shut your mouth right this instant." Her order was obeyed immediately, not just because of the hand blocking his mouth, but because this was the first time she had used his full name in the time that he had known her. "Now I know how afraid you are, and that you don't think I have feelings of my own, but I will have you known that that is the farthest from the truth as it could be. The feelings I have are nothing but sincere, and they have little, if anything, to do with the fox." Here the heat in her voice eased off and she removed her hand, but she remained on top of him, straddling him with one leg on either side of his hips. "Do you remember what you asked me when we met Count Dooku for the first time? During the training exercise outside of Konoha?"

The memory was ingrained in his mind, and he of course had no trouble recalling exactly what the girl was talking about.

"He mentioned that you had hatred. I asked you about it, but you weren't ready to share it."

"Exactly," Ino said, nodding. "You could have demanded me to tell you, and I would have. You are my Master after all, and it was a screwed up time. I certainly wouldn't have blamed you for wanting to know what he meant when he was trying to make us doubt each other. But you were so gentle. So kind and understanding. That was when I knew for certain that what I felt wasn't just from Mikhail changing things around in my mind. Before I wasn't entirely sure, and sometimes I would wonder. Doubt. I would have thoughts that were inconsistent and that ran contrary to what I felt most of the time. I think it might have been my subconscious trying to regain control of myself."

Naruto looked like he was about to interrupt her and speak up, but she put one finger on his lips. This time it was all it took to silence him, as he gazed up into her eyes with confusion, and he allowed her to continue.

"Back then, I may have been fighting it subconsciously, but not any more. See, after that day something changed in me, I started to see you other than the idol I was to obey and trust intrinsically. I saw you for the growing young man who cared for everyone and everything that would let him. The boy who would grow to be strong and powerful, and would command respect from thousands. I saw what Sasuke saw when he took your advice and followed your commands, and I started to fall for you all over again. This time not because you were perfect in every way and it would hurt not to, but because I _wanted_ to, with all my heart. All Mikhail did was give me another chance to see you for who you were, before I made the biggest mistake of my life. You were the one that saved me, not him."

Naruto saw the strength it took for her to say all this, and whatever arguments he might have still held fell away. He put his arms around her and pulled her to him. Her arm relaxed and Ino allowed the young man to pull her down, until she was lying on his chest, the entire length of their bodies pressed together and held with the strength of his arms. He still wanted to say something, but she wasn't done.

"It all comes back to that day, when my resistance was at its greatest and when I might have really started hating you, deep down, for what had happened to me. But when you stopped me from shooting him, and you looked into my eyes and placed your trust, and your life, in my hands..." She sniffed lightly, and nuzzled into his chest. "That was all the confirmation I needed on who you were and why I should devote myself to you. I'm ashamed to admit how long it has taken me to put all of my trust behind you, but I hope you will understand in a few minutes. See, I'm finally ready to tell you everything. All the dirty little secrets that Dooku mentioned, all the hatred I had at the world and at my father, all of it."

"Are you sure, Ino? I didn't press you then and I won't now. If you have any doubts about this..." Her laugh put him at ease once more, and one of the hands that was caught between them relaxed from its fist and the palm lay flat against him, right over his heart.

"No, I'm sure. Even now you are protecting me, if only from myself. I don't know why it took me this long, but I'm not afraid anymore."

With one last, deep breath to steady her nerves, she started talking and didn't stop until she was through. She told him of how when she was a little girl and her mother was still alive, she was the happiest child the world had ever seen. She was the only daughter of a highly intelligent father who would do anything to keep her safe and see her happy. She had a loving mother who, happily and without any regrets, put her family before everything else. Things were hard after that October night that had left Konoha in jeopardy and left so many dead, but her family had managed to get through it relatively safe, despite both her mother and father fighting to protect their village. They had both been extremely lucky to get out of there unscathed, but there were longer term effects that neither of them had known about. The stress had taken a toll on her mother, who had never been particularly skilled as a Shinobi. The night had left her broken in ways the doctors and medics of Konoha could do nothing about, and despite her father being the single most skilled practitioner of her family's techniques, there was nothing he could do but slow down the degradation of her mother's mind. Over the years, her mother got sicker and sicker, until she was no longer capable of even taking care of herself. Her ability to move went first, then her memory, then her speech. Ino had been forced to watch as her mother wasted away before her very eyes. The woman hadn't lasted long enough to see her daughter get the acceptance letter for the Shinobi Academy of Konohagakure.

At that point it was only her and her father, who had devoted everything he had to his daughter and his work, though he refused to tell her exactly what it was he did in the service of his village. When she had come home and waved the acceptance letter in her father's face, he had been so proud! He had lifted her up and swung her around in his arms with tears in his eyes. He promised to do everything he could to help her succeed in her new life as a Kunoichi. For the next three years, everything was great. Her father would help her with her homework, give her tips on how to succeed, and even tell her stories of his own time serving their village. Through all this though, he still gently refused to tell her what it was that he did for a living.

That changed one day in her third year. Some of the other kids had been bragging about what their daddy's did, the ones who were Shinobi at least, and they had been so happy. They had asked her what her papa did, but she hadn't been able to tell them. This came to the ridicule and laughter of the other kids. They claimed that her dad must not be important, and that he might even be a Genin, the lowest rank possible for a graduate to hold. Despite this, she still remained proud. She told Inoichi that she had told the kids that it didn't matter what her father did, that she loved him and respected him just as much as she always had. This had almost broken her father's heart, and he made a decision that night. He would show his daughter what he did to keep the village safe! He would make her proud so that she wouldn't have to put up with the teasing and bullying that was to come. He convinced himself it was the right thing to do, forgetting that she was still only a thirteen year old girl, still just beginning her life as a soldier.

That night he took her to work with him. Through the boring government building and down the closed off stairs meant for personnel only. The deeper they got the darker it grew, and soon she could start to hear sounds coming from down below. Screaming and crying, mostly. Here she had gotten scared. She wanted to go home. She didn't want to see what went on down there. Her father refused to turn around, though. He was certain that she would see that what he did was noble, and important! Something that she could be proud of. She wouldn't be scared anymore once she knew what was going on down there in the darkness.

He was wrong.

That night, the young girl had been forced to watch as her father and a very tall man in a black trench coat questioned a young woman, older than she herself by only five years or so. The prisoner was very pretty, with long dark hair and green eyes, but she wore a headband that had a rock on it. And that made her bad. They asked her questions about her village, and her team, and what her orders had been, but the girl refused to answer them. She screamed, and she swore, and sometimes she cried. Occasionally she even went a stretch of silence before repeating the process. Before long, Inoichi and the tall, scary man got tired of her not answering. They stopped asking for a while and just hurt her. They did things with hammers, and nails, and electricity, and fire, and little vials of glass with liquid inside them. The entire ordeal went on for hours, and Ino was forced to watch the entire time. Eventually, the young woman passed out and Inoichi took the chance to leave the room to the adjacent one, that had a tall glass window that could only be seen through from one direction. Here he found Ino curled up in a ball in the farthest corner, tears and snot streaming from her eyes and she pressed her hands into her ears and screwed her eyes shut, trying to keep the sights, sounds, and memories away.

Her father was angry.

He left that night, and the walk home was made in a forced silence. She tried to apologize over and over again, but every time she started to speak he would just pull on her arm to make her shut up and walk in silence. The whole time he was said nothing. When they got home, he let it all out. He shouted at her about how ashamed he was. She was training to be a ninja, and she had broken down like a pathetic little girl as she watched what her father did. This wasn't something to be afraid of, but she still acted like a baby. She cried again, begging for his forgiveness, but he wouldn't hear it. He swore that her training would intensify, and he would make her into the soldier she should have been that night. That night everything changed.

From then on, her loving daddy had stopped being a father and started acting like another Iruka, only worse. Every day when she got home from the Academy, her training would begin anew. He would put her through the stances and movements of their family's style of martial arts, and would spar with her over and over again until she couldn't stand up on her own. Every day was filled with training of some kind, whether academic, physical, or sometimes even on the job with her father. Her time at the Academy became less of a training center and more of an escape. For a couple of hours every day, she could go to a world where girls could be girls, and laugh and play. Where the only things they had to worry about was cute boys and looking pretty. Even that didn't last forever. The training in the Academy intensified, and many of her friends dropped out, unable to keep up with the strain.

At this point in her story, Naruto had felt the girl in his arms begin to quake and felt a dampness on his chest. When he looked down, he saw that Ino was crying heavily, and the tears were streaming down her face, but her voice hadn't changed. Her tone was still rock steady and detached, obviously as a means of keeping herself together. This was still fresh, and must have been horrible for her to relate to someone. No wonder she hadn't been eager to share her story with him. He comforted her with a kiss to the top of her hair, and though she bunched his shirt up, squeezing it tightly in her fists, she refused to allow herself to be deterred. Now that she had started this, she couldn't stop it.

Over the summer between years four and five however, things got worse than they had ever been. After Itachi was driven from the village in disgrace and the Uchiha clan was massacred, suspicion was turned on the T&I department of Konoha. Questions were asked about why they, who were so ingrained on keeping the village safe from internal threats, hadn't seen this coming. Were they incompetent? Or perhaps they had known the whole time, and just refused to pass on the memo? Maybe they were even behind it, and had helped in the whole ordeal? As one of the two department heads, and the head of a clan himself, Inoichi got the worst of it. As less and less work came in due to distrust, he poured his ever increasing amount of spare time into two things. Ino's training and alcohol. He quickly stopped caring about what jobs he did get, and put all of his energy into making his daughter what she had once promised she wanted to be. What had once been training, albeit brutal, could now only be considered outright abuse. His spars were less about making her better, and more about punishing her for not being good enough. He could no longer take his daughter to work, and so told her horrible stories about the different ways he had extracted information from the people put under his tender care.

All of this had taken place over the summer break, and the only thing that kept her going from day to day was the thought that soon the Academy would start back up. For a couple of hours, five days a week, she would be able to pretend everything was okay. When she came back however, she found she had been mistaken. So few of her friends had bothered to re-enroll, and those that did had changed fundamentally. Gone were the girls concerned with normal childhood pastimes, and in their place were up and coming Kunoichi, determined to get stronger to prove their worth in a male-dominated career. Adding to the overwhelming stress of her home life, this was just too much. Ino had been planning her own suicide when Naruto had come to her.

"You see? You saved my life that day, when you visited me in my mind. I was so scared when I was dragged into my own mindscape. I thought you were going to see everything and I panicked. After you gave me over to Mikhail all he did was take away my fear. My indecision. Everything that was holding me back, he stripped from me. In it's place, he left a compulsion to look at you. To speak to you. To serve you and see who you were. I would have obeyed you, even if you were someone else, but in the end it wasn't slavery! You, more than the fox, gave me the strength to do what I had to do. You taught me to face my father, and to accept his training for what it was. I got stronger faster than I had ever imagined possible. Soon I was holding my own against him, instead of just trying desperately to survive. When I struck him for the first time in one of our spars, I will never forget his face, and it was you who made it possible. Not Mikhail. You saved me in more ways than one, Naruto, and if I had ever given you the time of day I would have loved you even without Mikhail's influence."

At this declaration, Naruto's eyes began to burn and his vision wavered with unshed tears. Despite his embarrassment, Ino saw them and smiled. Her own shakes slowed down to a mere shiver, and she nuzzled deeper into him, kissing him in the juncture of his throat and chin.

"I love you, Naruto. And I will for as long as you will let me. I promise..."

Her tale must have taken almost everything out of her, because she soon fell into a deep sleep in his arms, and Naruto did nothing to rouse her from her slumber. He had enough to mull over after all, and what better way to do it than with a beautiful and dedicated girl in his arms, under the starry sky.

**XxXxXx**

Naruto awoke to the sun shining in his eyes, a soft body still pressed tightly against his side, and an annoying buzzing in his ear. It took him a fraction of a second to recognize it as his mind rebooted from the surprisingly restful sleep, and he frowned in annoyance at the communicator.

"Yeah, what is it Sasuke?"

"_Sorry to interrupt the beauty sleep you so desperately need," _Asshole. _"But you are going to want to see this. Get up and look ahead of us about three miles and you'll see what I mean."_

With a grunt at the discomfort sleeping on cold hard metal had put him through, Naruto jerked his head up without having to move the girl on his chest. Any lingering effects of sleep were immediately thrown to the wind as what he saw dawned on him. Off in the distance and sitting in the middle of a small clearing was an even smaller village. Directly in their path.

"Shit. Is there any way around it?" There was silence on the line as Sasuke checked his resources and asked the droids.

"_Not that wouldn't push our schedule back about two hours. The forest it too thick on either side for us to squeeze through, and it would take far too long for us to make a path. It seems like we will be able to push straight through the middle of the... town? With minimal damage."_

"Do it. Ino and I will be down shortly. Alert the STAP teams to pull up alongside us. I don't want anyone getting separated as we go through there. Are we still in Fire country?" As he was talking, he was gently shaking Ino awake. The young woman was reluctant to awaken from whatever dream she was currently enjoying though, and she murmured something inaudible and rubbed her hand over a particularly stiff part of his anatomy that made him go cross-eyed. "Come on, Ino, we have to go."

"Five more minutes, baby..."

"_According to our records, this settlement is right on the border of Fire and Grass country. Konoha currently has a standing treaty with Kusagakure, but don't trust each other. Apparently Kusa-nin are a little too good at diplomacy, and Konoha doesn't trust them for it."_

"Typical," Naruto said, chuckling at that little tidbit. "Distrust anyone that might be able to beat them at their own game. Damn it, Ino, get up already."

At his frustration, Ino finally sat up. Her adorable yawn and the way she rubbed one of her eyes with a fist was enough to make Naruto smile and shake his head ruefully. He was about seventy percent sure she was playing it up, but you really couldn't ever know for certain around her.

"Are we there yet?"

"Not quite. Go inside and get your equipment ready, be ready for trouble." At that she perked up immediately. The thought of a fight, even this early in the morning, was enough to get her energy levels back to their normal zones, and she hurried along the tops of the vehicles with a bounce to her step. Naruto took a moment to examine the town from his elevated position before following.

In the mid-morning light, the small settlement seemed practically serene. None of the inhabitants could have possibly known that their entire lives would change drastically when they woke up that morning. Such was the way of war, and until he had the power to prevent it from happening to anyone else ever again, he would do what he had to in order to secure a world of peace. Even if that meant coating his hands the blood of innocents. It was a price he was willing to pay.

"I want everyone tight as we move through the village. From the looks of it, it would be a solid place for an ambush. As soon as we are on the outskirts, slow the convoy down a bit. Try not to do any damage to the buildings, but be ready to book it if we need to. Lets try not to traumatize these people more than we already are."

"_Understood."_

Naruto considered heading inside and waiting it out, but decided against it. It was risky, sure, and if there were any ninjas waiting for them between the buildings he would be an open target, but he wanted the villagers to see that there were still people behind this, not just droids. He had been around them long enough to have been desensitized to their existence, but this would be the first time any of theses people would see his soldiers and there was no telling how they might respond.

With the unrelenting finality of the sun and moon, the convoy continued onward into the dawn. By the time they were a mile out, they could see the villagers scrambling around, clearing the streets and hiding in their homes. Through his binoculars, Naruto could see a couple of the men scrambling to the rooftops, trying to see exactly what was coming. The device allowed him to see the fear and distraught on their faces as they stared back in horror. By the time the first MTT cleared the first house the streets were empty. The only evidence anyone lived there was the various carts and baskets left abandoned in the panicked evacuation of the streets.

"Everything seems quiet. Are you picking anything up on the scanners?" Naruto asked with a finger pressed against his ear. With buildings on all sides, the echo of the engines were deafening and it was hard to hear himself think, let alone the response coming from the communicator.

"_Negative. We're clear down here. I guess there isn't anyone following us, huh? Any sign of the villagers?"_

Naruto glanced around a bit, but the only movements were the shifting of blinds as the brave peeked through their windows, trying to catch a glimpse of those who were making their entire world quake with their passing.

"No, they are all hiding in their homes. Looks like we will be able to get out of here faster than we had thought. Full speed ahead then, lets try to get to the base by sundown."

"_You got it."_ Naruto turned his back on the village around him and made to descend the ladder leading to the interior of the vehicle he was riding on, but hesitated. In the largest home in the tiny town, no doubt belonging to the village's leader, a man stood in the doorway with a boy pressed tightly against his chest. The man was wrinkled and gray and watched their passing with eyes void of any fear, only a cold watchfulness. For some reason his eyes made the blond shiver, and he was glad to be rid of them as he reclaimed his place inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Not going to lie, my faithful readers. I am getting pretty tired of writing fanfiction. I still love reading it, don't get me wrong! But I just don't get the satisfaction of sitting down and expressing an entire world through literature as I once did. As such, I am offering up my various works for adoption to a good home. I may or may not put out another chapter or two whilst waiting for a reply, but as always I promise nothing. I want nothing more for this story than to see it grow and flourish, but I no longer feel that I am the person most suited for the task. If any of you feel you can do it justice, hit me up and I would love to discuss it with you. Thanks, and as always...

Stay Frosty...

- Nik0laiCarpathia


End file.
